Fatherhood
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: "He can't be executed!" Hinata cried out. "He betrayed this village." Hiashi replied. "Maybe. But he's also the father of my child." Hinata told him. Thanks to Kabuto's medical experiments she became pregnant with Sasuke's children. Fatherhood had a way of changing people. Their twins would later be the reason that they fell in love and became the Leaf's most unlikely couple.
1. Chapter 1

Fatherhood

Author's note: All reviews are appreciated. For those of you who have read _**That's My Boy**_ you will recognize Haru and Arashi (nicknamed Sparky.) In this story though they will be twins. You do not have to read the other story to understand it.

 **Chapter Notation:** I realize that the concept for the story might be a little weird. But Orochimaru and Kabuto are devious, evil medical geniuses. They are also obsessed with power and Sasuke, so it's not that far fetched if you really think about it. Oh and I hope that Sasuke and Hinata are IC here. The story will have lots of romance eventually, I promise ;) I made up the Clan Song lyric.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter One

 _Beautiful._ The Full Moon's light illuminated the world's most infamous village with startling clarity, despite the late hour. Everyone should have been asleep by now. It was too late to be training and too early to be up. Yet, Sasuke Uchiha still heard beautiful singing coming from somewhere inside the village.

"The dungeons." He mutters to himself.

The singing was definitely coming from the dungeons. It was coming from one of the top floors. That was no deterrent to someone like Sasuke though.

"I didn't know anyone in the Sound COULD sing." He mutters to himself, finding the activity stood out amongst the Sound Village as being far too civilized and deciding that was probably part of the reason why he had to know who was singing.

He easily scaled the building and found a window. There were bars on it. He knew Orochimaru well enough to realize anyone dumb enough to touch the bars would get a nasty electrical shock that was nearly as strong as his Chidori. So this must have been an important prisoner. _Interesting._

 _"Hush little one. Please don't cry. Keep your pride and your clan will be by your side."_ Hinata sang this line over and over again.

It was an old clan song. She was almost positive it predated the founding of the Leaf Village. She couldn't remember anything else of the song, just that line.

The song lyric provided her with an extraordinary gift. It gave her something to focus on besides her current situation. She had been captured by some Sound Ninjas.

"Just focus on the song. Don't think about what they'll do to you." She whispers to herself quietly between a repetition of that single lyric.

The Hyuga Heiress had no idea where she was. They had knocked her out and blindfolded her after injecting her with some kind of chakra blocker. She could remember that much.

 _"Don't worry Hinata. We're almost home!" Kiba had said cheerfully to his female teammate as they were heading back to the Leaf Village from a long mission._

 _"I have a bad feeling, Kiba." She admitted._

 _"You should listen to your instincts. Perhaps it would be best if we hurried home. If you are concerned, there is likely a reason." Shino said._

 _"Oh my God, I think that's the most words you ever said in a row since we all were assigned to the same team!" Kiba teased him and earned a slap from Shino for his taunt._

 _"Oh it's too late for that." Hinata heard a voice say and she instantly took a defensive position._

 _They had been ambushed by dozens of Sound ninjas. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had fought hard. But their numbers had just overwhelmed them. At some point, she heard Kiba screaming when she was knocked to the ground and felt something prick her neck before she succumbed unconsciousness._

"Their intention must have been to take me a prisoner all along." She murmurs and sings the lyric again.

Clearly they knew that the Byakugan could see through clothes and by extension blindfolds. The fact that they knew that just terrified her more. She wasn't dealing with a group of amateur bandits, hoping to get a hefty ransom for her. No, she was dealing with psychotic criminal ninjas and they knew all about her family's bloodline, it seemed.

"Hinata." Sasuke whispers to himself once got a good look at who was down in that cell.

He sits on the window sill, careful not to touch the bars. Lightning was one of his natural affinities, but that didn't mean he wanted to get electrocuted. Still he found himself entranced. He couldn't look away.

Sasuke honestly couldn't explain why he couldn't look away. He just knew that he couldn't. Maybe it was because she had a beautiful voice. Maybe it was because she was a former classmate. Maybe it was because he KNEW that song.

"Naruto's an idiot." He says as notes that she had "grown well" to put it mildly and tries to square the image of the beautiful woman down below with that of an awkwardly cute, painfully shy girl from the Academy.

When she began singing again, he briefly stopped his internal musings on her "Butterfly Transformation," to concentrate on the song itself. It been passed down through all the "Noble Clans." No one knew who the original author was or when it had been created.

Perhaps because of this, it was popular amongst the children of all the Noble Clans. Children loved a good mystery. The song was generic enough that it could apply to almost any family, which had likely helped to boost its popularity.

"Damn her, making me dwell on such things." He mutters in disgust at himself for recalling an innocent childhood memory because it triggered the less innocent ones.

He decided he didn't care what the reason was. He needed a distraction to prevent the flood of images from THAT night from drowning him for the thousandth time. So Sasuke was going to keep watching her.

"Don't stop." He says loud enough for Hinata to hear once her singing had ceased completely.

He knew why. The youngest Uchiha could hear stomach growling like a starving lioness from the window.

This was a bit amusing because she reminded him of a stray kitten that he'd seen once in his District as a child. It was half starved. He remembered feeding it and his father telling him to get rid of it. It probably had rabies or something.

"Who is the-re?" She calls out.

Mikoto Uchiha though had interceded on her son's behalf and convinced Fugaku to let him keep the kitten. Unfortunately, it had disappeared sometime during the massacre. It hadn't been a ninja cat, just a regular pet. He doubted that Itachi would have bothered to kill it.

Perhaps it was still alive somewhere and had been adopted by another family or was living as a stray cat. Sasuke liked to think that Midnight hadn't died along with the rest of his family that night. But he pushes that thought to the side to focus on Hinata instead.

"It's odd. You don't stutter when you sing." He says.

Hinata blinks. She recognized that voice. It was a vague memory, but she recalled it from the Academy. Sasuke?

Well she was in the Sound. It had to be him. She tries to look up to get a better look at who was speaking to her, but it was useless. He was clearly behind the bars and they were too thick to see much else other than a flash of ivory cream colored skin here and there and some black hair. He could have been anyone.

"Sasuke?" She asks.

"You remember me. I'm surprised. I thought you only had eyes for Naruto." He replies.

She shivers a bit and not from the cold. He might be the Devil, but he had the voice of an angel. It was like a silken caress. Hinata didn't know Sasuke well enough to tell if he was joking, teasing her, or mocking her. But his voice…had her memorized.

"Of course, I remember you. We were classmates." She says and thanks the Gods that she managed to reply without stuttering.

The last thing she wanted was to be viewed as weak by him. Sasuke would probably kill her as soon as look at her. She knew what he'd gone through. Personally, she was shocked he hadn't left he village sooner.

After his entire family was murdered, they just left a seven year old child…all alone. And then they were shocked when he was easily manipulated by a psychotic criminal ninja who promised him revenge against his serial killer of a brother? She loved her village dearly, but she couldn't understand what had been going on in the minds of the council. How could they not see that was a disaster in the making?

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" He asks in cold amusement.

"I guess not." She murmurs.

"Here, you'll be too weak to sing if you collapse from starvation." He says and throws something between the bars of the window.

"Thank you." Hinata says quickly and grabs the fallen traveling pouch.

It was a pouch that was used to store things like kunais, water, or rations. Every ninja had at least one on their person. She opens it and sees a water bottle and some dried jerky.

Thankfully, her chains allowed her just enough movement to eat the jerky and use her mouth to open the water bottle. She didn't have enough movement of her fingers to open it the normal way.

"You're welcome." He replies automatically without thinking about it.

Sasuke mentally kicks himself. S Class Criminal Ninjas did not say, _"You're welcome."_ What was next? _"Pretty please and thank you?"_ He rolls his eyes at himself. He was glad that Hinata couldn't see his face as he did so.

"Why do you want me to keep singing?" She asks curiously.

"I know that song. My mother used to sing it to me." Sasuke says.

 _ **What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why did I tell her that?**_ Sasuke thinks to himself. Oh well. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she could actually use that little tidbit against him. Still he didn't like that he had told her something so personal, so freely. It unnerved him.

"Oh." Hinata says and she goes back to singing.

Over the next few weeks, they fell into a pattern. Sasuke would return every night. The youngest Uchiha always brought food and water with him. He'd sit on the window sill and listen to her sing or her talk.

Idly, Sasuke was amused at his own behavior. It had always annoyed him how girls would never shut up. But Hinata wasn't loud. She wasn't annoying. Her…naïve view of the world was a fascinating reprieve from the harsh realities of the real world.

She did most of the talking. It was better that way, Sasuke decided. There was little he could tell her that wouldn't horrify her and he didn't want to give her any useful information that might be used against him later.

There was always the chance that she would escape or be rescued later. Surely, the Leaf would send someone to rescue their Hyuga Princess. He wasn't going to give her anything that she could potentially use against him.

 _"Sasuke, why do you keep coming back?" She had asked him once about two weeks into his visits._

 _"It's a whim. Nothing more." He lied with ease and threw another ninja pouch through the bars._

 _Sasuke wasn't even sure why he kept coming back himself. There was no logical reason to visit. If anything, it was stupid to continue going to her every night and losing precious hours that could have been spent sleeping._

 _He hadn't gotten eight hours of sleep since he had first discovered her. He was managing on 4-6 now. But he didn't know how long he could continue without it slowing his training progress._

 _"I hope it's a whim that lasts a long time then." She whispered, but he had heard it all the same._

 _What disturbed him most is that deep down he knew if it came down to a choice between a full night's sleep and a productive day's training or hearing her sing or talk about whatever subject happened to enter her pretty little head that day, he knew that he'd choose Hinata._

 _"We'll see. How did you end up here?" He asked._

 _That should have been his first clue that he should have run like Hell. He couldn't afford bonds. He couldn't afford to get attached to anyone before Itachi was dead. Friendship was a luxury that was off limits to him for the time being._

 _"Our team was ambushed. We were overwhelmed with numbers. They knocked me unconscious, blocked my chakra with some sort of drug, and blindfolded me. I woke up here." She answered._

 _He felt irritated at her teammates. Sasuke could take out a thousand opponents. He didn't know how many that Orochimaru had sent out on that ambush, but he doubted he had spared a thousand for the task. Sasuke could have protected her. Her teammates were useless he decided._

 _"They should have protected you better." He muttered._

 _"We protected each other as much as we could! There were just too many of them. But thank you." She said._

 _"For what?" Sasuke asked in confusion._

 _"For caring." Hinata replied._

 _"For caring? Hinata, I do not care. I am simply making an observation. Your teammates let you down. You are a Hyuga. They should have realized that put you at a higher risk for kidnapping attempts." He scoffed._

 _"Forgive me Sasuke. Your whim shows remarkably similarities to caring from my perspective." She told him._

 _"I didn't know that you were capable of sarcasm." He said with a smirk._

 _"There's a lot that you don't know about me. Maybe you are just rubbing off one me." She said._

"Hinata." He calls out one night.

Sasuke frowns when he didn't receive a response. She always responded to him. He looks down and notices she wasn't in her cell. Had the Leaf somehow rescued her without his knowing and why did that thought bother him? She wasn't cut out for the Sound Village. She belonged in the Leaf anyway.

Meanwhile in the medical lab, Hinata comes to. She gulps. She didn't know what they did to her while she was unconscious during these times. But each time before, she had heard Kabuto say the previous session was unsuccessful. Something about cycles not lining up.

"Finally. Lord Orochimaru, the last session was a success." He says.

"Ah that is indeed excellent news. She'll have to be moved outside of the dungeon." He states.

"Naturally." He replies.

Hinata gulps. She didn't know what he meant by last session was successful. She didn't feel any different. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. Both of these men were known to engage in twisted medical experiments.

"I'm certain you are wondering what we are talking about, My Dear." Orochimaru coos at her.

She nods her head cautiously. She didn't want to risk setting Sannin off. Honestly, she didn't know what they wanted from her. If it was just her eyes, they could have taken those a long time ago.

She'd been here for a month at least. The Moon had gone through an entire cycle. She knew that because she could guess what stage the Moon was at based on how much light filtered through the window at night.

"Congratulations. You are going to be a mother." He says.

"But I ha-ven't been with anyone." Hinata stammers.

"Oh I'm aware of that. We used in artificial insemination." The dark haired man informs her.

Hinata felt like she was going to be sick. She was pregnant. The Hyuga Heiress was going to have a baby and she didn't even know who the biological father was. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Oh don't worry, My Dear. If nothing else…I'm certain your child will be quite impressive. Such wonderful genes." He praises her.

"Please tell me who the father is." Hinata pleads.

"I suppose we should have expected that reaction. Hmm I'm not certain I should answer your question. If you told him, things could become most unpleasant for all of us." Orochimaru muses.

"Lord Orochimaru, I believe we should tell her. If we do not, it could cause her unnecessary stress. Such stress would not be good for the child." He states.

"A fair point. Very well. The father is Sasuke. Kabuto is his medic and was able to retrieve the samples from his physical evaluations. This will be the first time in history to my knowledge that the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans have mixed. The results should prove most fascinating." Orochimaru says.

"Sasuke?" She asks in shock.

Her knees almost gave out from shock. For the briefest of moments, she was furious at Sasuke. Is that why he had befriended her, if you could call it that? He had wanted her to warm up to the idea of him?

She dismisses the idea almost as quickly as it came. No. Orochimaru ahd said, **"If you told him."** Sasuke was unaware of this. Hinata was positive that was the case.

He wanted to restore his clan almost more than anything. If he knew that they were trying to impregnate her with his child, he would have said something. Sasuke was not a subtle person. She doubted the village would still be standing, if he knew.

"You monsters. How could you do something like this?! We are not guinea pigs for you to conduct your sick experiments on!" She actually snarls.

She didn't know what came over her. Years later, she supposed it was some sort of maternal instinct to protect herself and her baby (well babies, she would eventually have twins.) She lunged at Kabuto and Orochimaru. She knew that she couldn't use chakra, but she was so furious that she somehow still thought that she could take them out with just old fashioned punches and kicks.

BAM. SMACK. CRUNCH. She continues a flurry of bone crunching kicks and punches. It was satisfying to hear a few of their bones snap. Both men were stunned enough at her ferocity that she was able to deal some rather satisfying blows before Orochimaru slammed her into the wall, hard enough that the world spun.

"You are fortunate that you are now pregnant. Had you not been, I would have killed you for such insolence. You have a choice. You can spend your pregnancy in comfort or I can chain you right back up." He tells her.

Hinata was running on pure instinct at the moment. She rises to her feet and attacks. AGAIN AND AGAIN. She had to get out of there fast and she knew that she had one valuable advantage over Orochimaru and Kabuto right now. Neither would kill her. She was pregnant with Sasuke's child. They wanted that _super baby_ far more than they might want her dead.

"Kabuto go chain her back up. She's going to be difficult." Orochimaru says and frowns as he noticed that he did indeed have a handful of broken bones and many bruises.

Mothers were dangerous animals. He supposed he couldn't entirely blame her. Hinata wanted to protect herself and perhaps her child. She'd been their prisoner for a month and they had inseminated her without her knowledge. Still, he wasn't going to tolerate such…displays in the future.

"Of course." He says and carries her back to the dungeon, after the fight was over.

Sasuke sees Kabuto carrying someone back into the dungeon. He blinks when he saw Hinata. He wasn't positive if she was unconscious or not. But he saw a bit of blood flowing out of her mouth and several wicked looking cuts and bruises.

She'd been fighting with her chakra still blocked. Fighting hard it seemed. Part of him admired her bravery. Mostly though, he was worried.

"Dammit." He mutters under his breath.

That pissed him off. He shouldn't be worried. She was only supposed to be a passing amusement. A pleasant distraction from the horrors of his every day life. He wasn't supposed to care about her!

He waited until Kabuto left. Then he jumps down from the window and heads to the entrance of the dungeon. He ignores the protests of the guards, knocking them out rather easily. Getting the open though, that was going to be more tricky.

"Fuck it. CHIDORI." He growls out and utterly destroys the damn door.

Hinata lifts up her head when she hears Sasuke call out the name of his signature attack. He didn't waste any time walking over to her.

"What happened?" He asks and takes a quick assessment of her condition.

He decided it fell into the ouch category and not the potentially lethal category. She was covered in bruises and he guessed that she had been thrown against a wall at least once judging by the faint trail of blood coming out of her mouth. Sasuke having been thrown against a wall by Itachi once, recognized that injury.

"It was Orochimaru and Kabuto. I got angry and fought them. They can't kill me now, at least not for several months. So none of my injuries are that bad." She mutters bitterly.

Sasuke blinks. Hinata didn't do bitter. She'd been a prisoner for a month and never once had he heard bitterness in her voice. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. And why couldn't Kabuto or Orochimaru kill her for several months.

"They had been taking me to a medical lab sometimes. I would wake up. I didn't feel any pain. They'd always say that the cycle wasn't lying up. That it had been a failure. I didn't understand until today what they meant. They were inseminating me. I'm pregnant." She explains and Sasuke could see that she was silently crying.

"Damn it!" Sasuke hisses.

He did wonder who the father was. There was a possibility it was a random ninja. Orochimaru might just want a quick _super baby_ to use as a vessel later on. But he doubted it. Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't the sorts to do anything halfway. God only knows what the child in her womb was going to be like, if it was allowed to be born.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Sasuke says, drawing his sword and cutting the chains.

Sasuke didn't have an issue with scientific methods assisting in conception. Not really. There were for people who just had trouble conceiving. But Hinata was as far as he knew a healthy young woman. If she wanted to have children, she could have done it easily on her own. And they had done it without her consent or even knowledge. It was sick. Even by his standards. If they were willing to do that to her, God only knows what else they had planned.

"Thank you." She whispers and Sasuke nods.

"Can you run?" He asks.

"I think so." She replies.

"If you can't, I'll just have to carry you. Come on. We need to get you back to the Leaf as soon as possible." He says.

They raced through the Sound Village. Unsurprisingly, Orochimaru had guards around the village's perimeter and naturally, they saw Hinata and Sasuke. A fight ensued. Sasuke slammed his fist into the gut off one and was surprised when he saw Hinata doing spinning around rather quickly, to deliver several fast kicks.

He knew she was weak from her beating and less than ideal diet from the last month. Not to mention being chained most of the time. But she was still fighting. He was actually…impressed in a way. Still he knocked out the guards rather quickly and took off with her towards the Leaf. They traveled for hours until they came to the Forest of Death.

"I imagine you can get back to the Hyuga Estate from here on your own. I'll double back. If anyone followed us, I'll take care of them." Sasuke says.

"Thank you. Sasuke there's something I should tell you…" Hinata says.

"And if you decide to keep it, the child is lucky to have you as their mother." He says and was about to turn to go when she said that.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I know who the father is." The bluenette begins to say.

"Oh. Who?" Sasuke asks.

Sasuke normally was a ninja who had his guard up at all times. But he just found out that his friend had been artificially inseminated without her knowledge and conducted a rescue mission. So maybe he could be forgiven for not being as aware of his surroundings as he normally would have been. So he didn't see the hit coming.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground unconscious from the force of the strike to his neck. It had knocked him out completely. Hinata gasps and rushes over to him.

"Hinata, you are back. I am so glad. I was worried sick. I had thought that we had lost you when Kiba and Shino told us you were taken hostage by the Sound Village. And somehow you captured Sasuke Uchiha. Well done. I am very proud of you." Hiashi says.

"Father! I'm so glad to see you. But you don't understand…" She says.

"We will take him to the Hokage at once and she'll decide his fate. Likely an execution." He continues.

"Father! He can't be executed!" Hinata says horrified.

"He betrayed this village, Hinata." Hiashi says.

"Maybe. But he's also the father of my child." She says.

"WHAT?!" Hiashi roars.

"It wasn't like that. Orochimaru and Kabuto…they inseminated me without my knowledge. When Sasuke found me in the dungeons and I told him what happened, he took me here. He rescued me. He's not the villain that you would believe him to be." She tries to explain.

How could she explain though? She could barely process what had happened to her. How could she expect Hiashi to just accept the fact that two evil ninjas had inseminated her with Sasuke's child, without either of their knowledge? Furthermore, that Sasuke was kind or at least not evil.

"Daughter, you have never lied to me before. Is he aware that he is the father? If he agreed to have you impregnated against your will, I will execute him myself!" Hiashi says with a growl.

"No. He doesn't know. But he helped me escape anyway." Hinata says.

"So it seems I have him to thank for your safe return. It's truly a strange word we live in. If those injuries were not the result of your clash with him, then I assume it was Orochimaru who harmed you?" He asks.

"It was. Him and Kabuto." She answers.

"We'll go and speak with the Lady Hokage at once. His offenses are rather long. But he saved you and is the father of my grandchild, for their sake I will argue on his behalf." He promises Hinata.

"Thank you, father." She says and hugs him.

He hugs back. Hiashi sighs. He was so relieved that she was back. He wouldn't say that Hinata was okay exactly. She was now pregnant and that hadn't been by choice. Pregnant with a S Class Criminal's baby. He almost hoped that the child would be a girl. Just so Sasuke would one day would know what real terror was. Real terror was when you didn't know where one of your daughters was. When you had no idea what had happened to one of your princesses.

"Welcome to fatherhood, Sasuke." Hiashi mutters, taking the younger man into his arms, and heading off to the Hokage Tower with Hinata by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really hope this story becomes as popular as _**That's My Boy**_ was. Itachi will be brought in at some point. I am just debating how. Yes, I am planning to have Sasuke and Hiashi have a fairly cordial relationship. I've been really too mean to Hiashi in most of my stories lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: I'm aware the author of Naruto said if an Uchiha and a Hyuga had a child, the kid would have one Sharingan and one Byakugan. But for the story's sake, the characters aren't aware of this yet.

Chapter Two

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?!" Tsunade asks when she sees Hiashi carrying someone into her office, with Hinata at his side.

"Yes, it is. Lady Hokage, I'm afraid my family has found itself in a rather unsettling situation because of Orochimaru." Hiashi says with a sigh.

It was rare for Hiashi Hyuga was truly at a loss. As the head of his clan, he was expected to plan for every possible situation. But who could have foreseen something like this?

True there was always the possibility of kidnappings for ransom. The Hyuga Patriarch had also made certain his clan was always aware of the possibility that black market dealers might try to take hostage and still their eyes. (Generally, it was assumed in this situation, you were also going to be murdered.) But artificial insemination?! No, he honestly couldn't say that he had anticipated that one, especially not with Sasuke Uchiha as the "father."

"I am listening. Hinata! You are back. When you went missing a month ago we sent out a search party but never found anything. We assumed the worst. Come here. I will tend to your injuries, while Hiashi explains." She offers and Hinata nods, standing by Tsunade so she could work her magic.

Tsunade looks at Hinata's injuries. She couldn't believe that Sasuke Uchiha was back AND it appeared that Hinata Hyuga was responsible for his return. Of all the people who could have brought him back, the kind and unassuming young woman was the last she would have guessed would be the person to actually do it. Still, Hiashi's words made her feel uneasy. What had Orochimaru done now?

"It seems that without my daughter's permission or even knowledge, they artificially inseminated her while she was unconscious. She is now pregnant with…his child. According to Hinata, he is unaware of his impending fatherhood." He states.

THUD. Tsunade falls on her ass. There were very few things that could truly shock the Leaf's first female Hokage at this point in her life, but THAT had definitely done it. Hinata was pregnant with SASUKE'S child. Oh boy.

"I almost did the same thing myself." Hinata mumbles.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Tsunade asks.

"It is your decision Hinata. As you had no say in the conception, you should at least get a say in whether you wish to carry this pregnancy to term." Hiashi says.

"I think I s-hould talk to Sasuke first. I'm going to keep the baby either way. But he deserves to know." She says.

"Yes, he does. Despite what he's done in the past, fatherhood does have a way of changing people." Hiashi tells her.

"How long do you think he will be out?" Tsunade asks Hiashi.

"I'd say that reasonably we can expect at least 30 minutes. Since this is Sasuke Uchiha though, ten minutes wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility. I would suggest restraining him before he wakes." He states.

Tsunade couldn't argue with the Hyuga Patriarch's logic. She places some chakra cuffs on his hands and feet. Hinata looked ready to protest, but quieted down when she saw THE look from her Hokage. The look meant that she wasn't going to change her mind about the cuffs.

"Do you wish to tell him or would you prefer that I do it?" Tsunade asks her gently.

"It's better that he hears it from me." Hinata stammers out quickly.

"That's likely true. But this is going to be difficult for you, no matter what. We shall wait outside the room in case his reaction is less than…ideal." She informs her and heads off with Hiashi.

Sasuke awoke a few minutes later. His eyes scanned his surroundings like any good ninja. He seemed confused and disoriented, until he saw Hinata.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry. My father saw us in the forest together. He assumed that I had captured you. I was covered in cuts and b-ruises. You are a criminal n-inja technically, so it's to be expected that he'd think that." She says quickly.

"I see. Where are we?" Sasuke inquires.

"The Hokage's office." Hinata answers.

"The Hokage's office?! They are going to try to have me executed. Damn it!" He growls.

"They won't. Tsunade was really understanding about…everything. There's something important I have to tell you. I was going to tell you earlier but my father…" She trails off.

"Thought that you had taken me captive and knocked me out. Yes, I know. What did you want to tell me?" He asks in a tone of voice that heavily implied, _"That is more important than my impending execution."_

"Orochimaru told me who the father of my child is. It's you." She says.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

She couldn't possibly had said, what he THOUGHT she had. Her child was _**HIS?!**_ It couldn't be. He mentally kicks himself for doubting her. Orochimaru was obsessed with him and the Sharingan. Yes, he was demented enough to pull something like this.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he hadn't anticipated something like this happening before. Of course Orochimaru would love to acquire two Uchiha vessels. If said vessel happened to have the Byakugan, the Sharingan, a newly created bloodline, or even one Sharingan and one Byakugan eye, all the better.

"Father is going to argue on your behalf to Lady Tsunade." Hinata says.

"Hiashi knows that its my baby?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yes. I told him you didn't know. You didn't ask for them to do that to me. You got me out of there. There's no reason for him to blame you for what happened." She says.

"How did he take it? That you're pregnant with my child?" Sasuke asks warily.

"He's in shock. But he took it better than I expected him to." She answers.

"Put me down in that category as well." Sasuke says.

"I'm sorry about the cuffs. But Lady Tsunade insisted. You were so kind to me during my imprisonment. You saved me and I let her cuff you. I shouldn't have let her cuff you." She mumbles.

"It's not your fault. I don't expect you to fight a Kage over cuffs, especially not when you are pregnant." He tells her.

Hinata nods. She didn't know what else to do. The bluenette bites her lower lip. Well at least he hadn't gone into a rage, which had been a very real fear of hers.

Killing Itachi and restoring his clan were basically the only things that Sasuke seemed to care about. His entire life had been outside of his control. Now he didn't even get to control who was carrying his child? It would be expected that he'd lash out. She supposed she should be grateful that he was still in shock over the news.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't. This isn't your fault. You are even more a victim in this than I am." Sasuke mutters.

"You're taking this…well." She says.

"I'm still in shock. I know I shouldn't be. Orochimaru is sick and twisted. He's obsessed with my family and Kabuto is a good little lapdog. He'd perform the procedure eagerly if it made the snake happy." The Uchiha says.

"That's an insult to snakes really." Hinata says.

"You're right. I have a Snake Summoning Contract. Aoda is probably the gentlest soul that I've ever met, next to you. I apologize to snakes for compare them to that freak." Sasuke states.

"Aoda?" She asks in confusion.

"He's my largest snake summon." He clarifies.

"Oh. How big is he?" Hinata inquires.

"About the size of the Leaf's Hospital in height." Sasuke says thoughtfully.

"That's…really big." Hinata says and blinks.

"Yeah. I know that I don't really have the right to ask you this. But I'm going to anyway. I want you to continue with the pregnancy. If you want nothing to do with the child, I will completely understand. I'll take care of it and help you with anything you need. Granted this wasn't the way that I pictured my clan being restored, but that child is still my blood. It doesn't matter how he or she was conceived." Sasuke says.

"…" Hinata didn't know what to say to that.

He wanted her to keep it? She knew that Sasuke wanted his family back. But Hinata had never though that he'd actually want a child that was the result of Kabuto and Orochimaru's twisted games. Still his voice sounded so sincere.

"What about Itachi though? It wouldn't be safe. If you still want to pursue him and have your revenge, you can't take a baby with you. It'll make you distracted during the fight. You'll lose and then…" She trails off.

"You're right. I can't take a baby with me to a fight to the death. But Itachi is an Akatsuki. The Akatsuki want the Tailed Beasts. Naruto has one. Itachi will be forced to come to the Leaf sooner or later to try to get Naruto. That's when I'll kill him." Sasuke says.

 _"Yes, he does. Despite what he's done in the past, fatherhood does have a way of changing people."_ Her father's words rang in her ears.

He'd give up his revenge for a child that he didn't even knowingly sire? Well it wasn't exactly giving it up. But he was certainly willing to delay it, it seemed. Hiashi had been right, fatherhood did change people. It looked like paternal instincts were somewhat stronger than his rage.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was going to keep it either way. It's not his or her fault…" She trails off because they both know what she meant.

"Good." Sasuke replies and it looked like he was struggling to figure out what to say next.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Hiashi were standing outside the door. They were able to hear every word. Their years on the battlefield had honed their five senses to near perfection. There were…perks to being ninjas sometimes.

"I didn't expect him to take this so…calmly." Tsunade muses.

"He's in shock as he said. That and while the methods were questionable at best, he is after all getting what he wanted. Sasuke wants to restore his clan. I suppose it matters little to him how that came about." Hiashi observes.

"How do you feel about all this?" Tsunade asks.

"Worried. Sasuke is extremely powerful and emotionally unstable to put it bluntly. I know little about him and less still about how he feels towards my daughter. I worry not only for her happiness, but for her safety." The Hyuga Patriarch answers.

"That's only natural. I should heal the rest of her injuries. Perhaps you should speak with him? He is the father of your grandchild, after all." Tsunade advises.

"Yes, of course Lady Hokage." Hiashi replies.

Tsunade knocks on the door. That immediately draws both Sasuke and Hinata's attention. The Hyuga Heiress calls out that it was open.

"I think it would be best if I tended to the rest of her injuries and ran some standard pregnancy tests to see how far along she is. She clearly has been involved in some sort of fight and I want to make sure that the embryo wasn't damaged." She says.

"And I would like to speak with Sasuke." Hiashi says.

"Father…" Hinata says pleadingly.

"Do not worry. I am certain that the Uchiha is capable of civilized conversation, as am I. After all, we have something in common now. We are both fathers." He reassures Hinata as she's escorted off by Tsunade.

"Hinata says you know that I didn't ask for this to happen to her." Sasuke ventures cautiously.

"Yes, she informed me of this. That is why you are still alive. If I suspected that you had requested her to be impregnated against her will, you wouldn't be alive. I have no issue conducting genocide against half of the remaining Uchiha clan if it comes to protecting my daughter. You'll understand shortly how powerful the urge to protect your child can be." He says.

"Less than half. That child is going to have my name, if Hinata allows it." Sasuke corrects him.

"I did wish to speak to you about that. As of yet, our clan is unaware that she is pregnant or the circumstances surrounding the child's conception. I could foresee that my grandchild would be mocked if certain details came to light about how he or she was brought into this world." Hiashi says.

"I didn't think of that. But yes, I can see that happening." Sasuke admits.

"And our clan is a rather traditional one. For a woman to have a child out of wedlock is…exceedingly rare. Still I am torn between tradition and logic. We do not know each other at all. I doubt you really know Hinata that well either. A marriage does seem…to be flirting with disaster. Still it would be in the child's best interest." He continues.

Sasuke nods. Hiashi wasn't saying anything that he wasn't thinking. He'd never really given a great deal of thought to marriage. He knew that eventually he would. But it had always been off in the distant future. His thoughts had been almost solely focused on killing Itachi since the Massacre.

"Are you asking me to propose to her?" Sasuke inquires.

He briefly considers it. Hinata was beautiful. He wasn't blind, he knew that much. She was kind. Hinata was quiet and strong. The woman came from a Noble Clan. She would understand how to be a Clan Matriarch (which she would be if she married him by default as the only woman in the Uchiha Clan.) He'd never seen her with kids, but from what little he knew of her…he imagined she'd make a wonderful mother.

If he looked at it just from a purely academic perspective, a marriage to her made sense. His child was going to have ties not only to the Uchiha Clan, but to Hyuga Clan. His son or daughter would be well protected and would have a large family.

"I don't know. Normally a proposal would be mandatory when someone got a member of our Clan pregnant for obvious reasons. But this isn't a normal circumstance. If you did marry her, there would be conditions." He states.

"Conditions?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"You haven't lived in your District for a few years. It's likely overrun with dust and wildlife. Surely, it would take awhile to make it fit for a new family anyway. If you wish to marry her, at least initially you would live in the Hyuga Estate with her and the rest of our family." He says.

"That's a tactful way of saying that you don't know me. You want to be able to watch me to make sure I don't hurt her or your grandchild." Sasuke states bluntly.

"Perceptive as always. Yes, it was a flimsy excuse. But it's still accurate. Your District is not fit for human habitation at the moment." He says.

"True enough. How would your clan take my presence though?" The younger man inquires.

"They will do as I tell them to do. I am the Head of the Hyuga Clan. Inside that estate, my word is law." Hiashi informs him.

"Your family is a dictatorship, not a democracy." Sasuke observes with a hint of amusement.

"Precisely." He agrees.

"As for the rest of my family, I believe it would be easier if they were led to believe that you and Hinata fell in love at the Sound. I do not want my grandchild to be looked upon with pity or as a science experiment." He continues.

"You are saying that if she marries me, you want us to at least act as if it is a real marriage in front of others. I don't have any objection to this. Your clan is not known for its overly affectionate nature in public. It's doubtful that I would have to do more than hold her hand. I imagine she'd be comfortable with that." Sasuke says.

"Indeed. Now as to the matter of sleeping arrangements, ideally I would want you in separate rooms. But if we want the rest of our clan to truly believe you two are in love…" He trails off.

"We'll have to share a room." The darker haired ninja finishes.

"Yes, that does concern me for obvious reasons." Hiashi says.

"She's already pregnant." Sasuke says.

"I have not seen you two interact with each other. But I will remind you that the Byakugan can see through walls. If you hurt her in any way, we will find out about it. You are powerful but we are a LARGE clan." Hiashi warns him.

"Your idle threat is noted." The younger man informs him.

"Oh it is not idle, I assure you. But I am pleased to see your ego is so…healthy. You are going to need that when you are being interrogated by all our clan members individually." He says.

"Fuck." Sasuke mutters.

"Indeed." Hiashi says, this time smirking.

Meanwhile, Tsunade had finished healing Hinata's injuries and was taking a chakra sample. She blinks. Well this was unexpected. She knew that twins ran in Hinata's family, but still.

"Good news is according to chakra readings, you are about two weeks into your pregnancy and there was no damage done to the embryo during your fight." She begins.

"What's the bad news?" Hinata asks.

"I'm not certain I would say it's bad news exactly. But there are two tiny spikes in your chakra that aren't natural. That means you are pregnant with twins." She says.

"DOES HE HAVE TO BE AN OVERACHIEVER IN EVERYTHING?!" Hinata shouts.

"Hinata?" Tsunade blinks.

"Sorry, L-ady Hokage." Hinata mumbles.

"Well twins do run in your family. Perhaps we should have expected this." She says.

"I guess so." She mumbles.

A few minutes later, Hiashi and Sasuke return. Hinata watches them warily. They seemed to have reached some sort of understanding. She didn't see any injuries on either.

"Lady Hokage, I believe you should announce Sasuke's return. If he leaves the Hokage Tower now, people will try to apprehend him." He says.

"True. I'll say that I granted him a pardon because he returned Hinata to us." She says.

"Do you think they'll actually buy that?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm Hokage. This is a dictatorship, not a democracy." She says.

"Are you two together?" Sasuke asks and blinks.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asks in confusion, not sure what was going on in the Uchiha's mind.

"That's exactly what he said about his family." He replies.

"No. We are not. The description is simply an accurate one in both cases. Hinata, you should return with your father to your home. Your family will be so happy to see you." She says with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Hinata says and walks off with Hiashi.

"Sasuke, stay here." Tsunade says.

"Like I was going anywhere." Sasuke mutters and glares at his chakra cuffs.

"I will wait an hour. That is long enough for Hiashi to brief his family." She says.

"I still think you two are lovers." Sasuke mutters and gets whacked by Tsunade.

"You have spent way too much time in the Sound. Their perversion has rubbed off on you. Hopefully, it will wear off." She says, twitching.

"Hinata, I spoke with Sasuke at some length about your…unique situation." Hiashi says as they head back to the Hyuga Estate.

"What did he say?" She asks.

"It went better than I anticipated. Essentially, if you are agree, he agreed that while in public the two of you will act as a loving couple. I also gave him permission to stay with our family. I do not know him. I wouldn't feel safe having you stay at his District and it is currently not fit for human habitation anyway. To keep up the charade in that situation, you would have to share a room. I did inform him that the Byakugan can see through walls, so if he harms you in anyway…our clan will find out about it." He says.

"…You talked about all that in the hour I was with Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asks and blinks.

"We are both, nothing if not efficient." Hiashi informs her.

"I think it would be better for the twins, if he we did live together." She admits.

"Twins?!" Hiashi demands.

"Tsunade says she saw two chakra signatures that were distinct from my own. Twins." Hinata mumbles.

"He is such an overachiever, even when he isn't trying to be." Hiashi muses.

"That's what I said." Hinata replies with a giggle.

"Indeed. Do you agree to putting on a show in the interest of making things go more smoothly for all of us, including the twins? It seems simpler to pretend that you and Sasuke have feelings for each other than to explain what actually happened." He inquires.

"If Sasuke agreed to it, then yes. I don't want the twins to get teased." She mumbles.

"Good." Hiashi says and once they arrive home, he calls an emergency clan meeting.

"As you can see there is most joyous news today, Hinata has returned to us safe and sound." Hiashi informs them and there were cheers.

"There is still more news though. It seems our Clan's numbers have grown." Hiashi continues on.

"What do you mean, father?" Hanabi asks in confusion.

"It was Sasuke Uchiha who brought her back. There is quite the tale behind how this came about. But essentially, he and Hinata fell in love during her imprisonment there. He has returned her to us and she is expecting their child in…" He looks at Hinata.

"About eight and a half months." She replies.

"Precisely." Hiashi asks.

Gasps were heard. Lady Hinata was pregnant! And by none other than an S Class Criminal Ninja! But Lord Hiashi seemed to be condoning the relationship. He'd returned her to the Leaf apparently safe and sound. Suddenly a roar of chatter is heard from the normally quiet clan.

"QUIET! While I would have preferred them to be married before this point, obviously in the Sound that wasn't an option. Their relationship has my full blessing. These children WILL be accepted into our Clan and treated like any other Main House Members. Failure to give them the proper amount of respect will result in SEVERE punishment. Have I made myself clear?" Hiashi asks.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi!" A chorus of replies is heard.

"Good. Hinata, is there anything you would like to say?" He asks his daughter.

"Just that I am so happy to be home." Hinata says with a smile.

A short while later, Tsunade calls a similar meeting in the Village Square. Sasuke was still in the Hokage Tower. She didn't want anyone to see him before she made the announcement.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. I have good news. Hinata Hyuga has returned to our village safe and sound. She was rescued by a most unlikely person." She begins.

"That's wonderful news!" Someone from the crowd calls out and Tsunade smiles.

"Indeed it is. Sasuke Uchiha returned her to us. In exchange for this, I have granted him a pardon. He will be reinstated as a Leaf Ninja. Of course he will be monitored closely and only be given low level missions until I can be certain that he has reformed." She says and a roar of reactions is heard.

 _"This has to be a trick!"_ Someone says.

 _"Why would Sasuke rescue Hinata?"_ Another asks.

 _"Well she is beautiful. Is it possible that he was just smitten?"_ A third person muses.

 _"This is Sasuke Uchiha. A pretty face wouldn't distract him from his bloodlust."_ Yet another says.

 _"Love is quite powerful, even more powerful than hatred."_ Another argues.

"QUIET! My decision is final. Should anyone attack him unprovoked, there will be a most severe punishment. Have I made myself clear?" She demands.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." A chorus of replies is heard.

"Good." She says and suddenly a blonde blur rushes to the stage.

"Is it true? The bastard is really back?" Naruto demands.

"Yes, it is." Tsunade informs him.

"Where is he?" Naruto whispers.

"In my office." She answers in an equally quiet whisper and suddenly she is left alone on that stage as Naruto races off.

"BASTARD! YOU'RE BACK!" Naruto says as he barrels into Tsunade's office.

"She could have at least given me earplugs before telling you." Sasuke mutters.

"So you rescued Hinata?" The blonde asks, ignoring the earplug comment.

"Yes, I did." He answers.

"That's not like you…" The blonde says.

"You're going to want to sit down for this one loser." Sasuke warns him.

"Alright. What's going on?" The blue eyed ninja says as he takes a seat because if Sasuke said he needed to sit down, there was probably a damn good reason.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto are freaks. You know how they like to conduct medical experiments?" The Uchiha inquires.

"Yeah. Oh God, did they HURT her?" Naruto growls.

"Not exactly. The artificially inseminated her…with my child. I didn't know about it. I just thought that Kabuto was taking samples for my physical evaluations, just to make sure that I was completely healthy." He begins.

"Wait, you are going to be a DAD?!" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"Yes. She's keeping the baby. But keep your mouth shut. We haven't decided exactly how this is all going to work. We'll probably pretend to be a real couple in public. It's easier than explaining the truth. That and I don't want my child to be mocked because of how they were conceived." Sasuke warns him.

"Oh yeah. That would be brutal. I can see why you wouldn't want that to get out. Still you are going to be a father! This is…whoa. I'm glad you told me to sit down." Naruto says.

"Yeah. Tsunade is granting me a pardon for rescuing Hinata." He says.

"That's good. She says you are going to be closely monitored and only have low level missions for awhile." The blonde offers.

"That's to be expected. Doesn't bother me. I'm more interested in my child than what rank missions I get anyway." Sasuke states with a shrug.

"How are you and Hinata getting along? I mean…you two never even talked before you left." The blonde asks.

"Alright. She doesn't annoy me." Sasuke states.

"Sasuke, she's going to be the mother of your child! I think you kinda need a stronger foundation than she doesn't annoy you." Naruto says.

"It's a start. More than I can say for most of the women in this village." He counters.

"Yeah. I guess by your standards, that's a love confession." Naruto says smugly.

"You are still an idiot." Sasuke says and smacks Naruto.

"OWE! You are such an abusive bastard!" The blonde growls.

"You deserved that one." The Uchiha argues.

"So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" His teammate asks curiously.

"It doesn't matter to me. I always wanted a large family. So I figured sooner or later, I would have sons and daughters." Sasuke answers.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But I'm going to be the Godfather right?" He says happily.

"As long as you don't EVER try to get my child to wear orange or turn them into a ramen addict, I'm sure I could get Hinata to agree to that." Sasuke says.

"YAY! This is going to be awesome! Hopefully they take after Hinata and aren't a bastard like you." Naruto says and Sasuke smacks him.

"OWE! What was that for?" Naruto whines.

"You were being an idiot again, as always." Sasuke says.

"Hmpf! Well I'm glad you are back, even if you are a bastard. Maybe Hinata will be a good influence on you." Naruto muses.

"Maybe." Sasuke concedes and at the moment he had no idea how prophetic Naruto's statement really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter we mostly see how Sasuke adapts to Hyuga Life. Oh and he finds out about the twins. Cameo appearances by "ghost/angel" Kenji and Aiya. (My OC's/Sasuke's grandparents who were first introduced in _**White Lace**_ ). I hope you enjoy it. ^^

Chapter Notation: Haven't really seen much of the Hyuga Estate, so I just described it as I imagined it. I am also taking liberty with Clan Culture. It may or may not be accurate. But for the sake of Hiashi/Sasuke bonding, let's go with it? ^^. Oh and the Hyuga women, well girls just wanna have fun sometimes! Thought it would add a bit of comedy.

Chapter Three

 _"How are you and Hinata getting along? I mean…you two never talked before you left."_ Naruto's words rang in his ears as he waited for Tsunade to come back.

 _"Alright. She doesn't annoy me."_ He had replied.

 _"Sasuke, she's going to be the mother of your child! I think you kinda need a stronger foundation than she doesn't annoy you."_ The blonde said and Sasuke couldn't deny Naruto had a point there.

What did he really know about her? She was a Leaf Ninja from the Hyuga Clan. She was quiet and kind. Hinata had a beautiful singing voice. She apparently wasn't squeamish about insects in the way that most women were, if having Shino as a teammate were any indication.

Hinata was brave. It was a quiet bravery, but it was still there. Most people would have gone insane in the Sound during a month long imprisonment. What else did he really know about her? Not very much.

"She talked more about her teammates than herself." He mutters remembering listening to her speak during those long nights.

Sasuke decided for his child's sake, he should at least try to get to know her better. Besides, if she agreed to what Hiashi proposed, they had to look comfortable together. They couldn't act like strangers.

"Well Sasuke, I told the village about Hinata's return, that you saved her, and were being granted a pardon for doing so. The reaction was mixed. But they will not question my decision, if they know what's good for them. Don't make me regret this, Uchiha." Tsunade warns him as she walks back into her office.

"I won't. Do I just go to the Hyuga Estate now or wait?" Sasuke asks.

"I shall send word to Hiashi and see how he wishes to proceed. This is going to come as quite the shock to his clan." She says with a sigh, sending off a messenger hawk.

Hiashi notices the messenger hawk and places out his arm for it to land. The hawk was trained not to cut ninjas with its mighty talons, so he had no fear for his safety in this gesture. Quickly, Hiashi reads the message.

 _ **Hiashi,**_

 _ **I shall wait an hour for you or another Hyuga to collect him. If you do not send someone in this time frame, I shall take it as permission to have him go to the Hyuga Estate unescorted.**_

 _ **Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.**_

"I shall be leaving to bring Sasuke Uchiha here. Treat him as you would any other Main House member for the time being. He is after all the father of my grandchild." He states and turns to head off, shockingly he's stopped by Hanabi.

"Hanabi?" He asks in confusion.

"I want to go with you! He's going to be my Brother-In-Law. I should get to make sure if he's good enough for Hinata." She says with a smile.

Hanabi was Hinata's younger sister. She was very protective of her. It was hard for her to believe that somehow in a month, Hinata had gone from being the shyest person she knew around men, to getting pregnant with a S Class Ninja's lovechild. Therefore, she was curious to learn about the man who could so quickly break Hinata out of her shell.

The way Hanabi saw it, she had two responsibilities here. The first was to make sure that Sasuke was good enough to be Hinata's future husband. The second was to ensure that he would be a good father to her future niece or nephew.

"I suppose you do have a right to speak with him privately. Very well." Hiashi says and he heads off with his youngest daughter, Hinata was currently being swarmed by concerned and curious relatives. (Yeah, she wasn't going to be able to escape their love for a good, long while.)

"Sasuke, this is my youngest daughter Hanabi. Hanabi this is Sasuke. She was curious to meet you. As you will eventually meet all of our clan, I did not see a reason to object to her request to come with me and get you." He states.

"It's fine." Sasuke says with a nod.

Hiashi was right. He was going to meet the rest of the Hyuga Clan anyway. So it didn't really matter if Hinata's baby sister wanted to get a look at him before the others.

Alright, maybe a look was putting it mildly. Suddenly, he felt slightly self-conscious. Hanabi was looking at him from head to toe. He felt like he was being examined under a microscope.

"Hanabi, it is rude to stare." Hiashi chides her.

"I can see why Hinata fell for him. He is very handsome." She decides.

"HANABI!" Hiashi yells at her.

"It's fine." Sasuke says and rubs the back of his head in disbelief at what had just happened.

He makes a mental note that Hanabi was apparently not as shy as her older sister. It might be useful information later on. Well he supposed it would be good to have at least one other Hyuga that liked him besides Hinata, when he was heading off to the lions' den.

Well maybe Hiashi liked him. Sasuke honestly didn't know. The man was taking the very bizarre situation about as well as anyone could be expected to.

"It is not fine. She is a Hyuga. She is expected to conduct herself with a little more dignity than that. I deeply apologize. Let's go home." He says with a sigh, walking alongside Hanabi and Sasuke.

The Hyuga Estate was a different world than what his Clan District had been when he was a child. His Clan District had basically functioned as a mini village. It was cozy. The houses were all close together, but clearly separate. Hinata's home was the opposite.

The Hyuga Estate was one massive building with sprawling grounds. Sasuke noted it all seemed to be made out of solid white marble, there were fish ponds, and even a lake. The gardens were classical and glorious. It was all very classical and just a little too perfect. Beautiful, but cold was the description that came to mind when he saw the place.

"I have told them to treat you as they would any other Main House Member. Naturally, they will be curious about you. I fully expect you to get swarmed when you first enter." Hiashi warms him.

"Kinda figured." Sasuke says and foolishly thought he was prepared for the reaction of the other Hyugas.

"Good." He states and they head inside the massive building.

Sasuke saw that most of the clan looked like they had scrunched up inside a Dining Hall of sorts. The stampede was almost immediate. They all rushed over and were asking what seemed to be hundreds of questions at once. He couldn't distinguish one question from another and things only got worse from there.

Hanabi had been bold in her physical assessment of him. But the other female Hyugas were outrageous in theirs. Hundreds of Byakugans on him. He heard FAR too much giggling for his liking. Could the Byakugan see through clothes? He felt…almost violated.

"Sasuke! You're back." Hinata says and darts over to him quickly.

She really hoped that Sasuke didn't know the Byakugan could see through clothes. The bluenette couldn't believe her fellow clanswomen would be so outrageous as to sneak a peek in such a fashion! She stands in front of him to block their view.

They weren't lovers, but she did respect his privacy. The Hyuga Heiress knew that they were just having harmless fun in their minds, but still if Sasuke found out what they were doing…it wouldn't be pretty.

"The Lady Tsunade told everyone what happened. She gave me a pardon. Of course I'm going to be closely monitored by ANBU and assigned only low level missions for awhile. But that doesn't matter. I can be here for our child." Sasuke says, in a voice that was loud enough for the other Hyugas to hear, but not so loud that he was OBVOIUSLY trying to be overheard. (Which he was.)

"I agree with the plan." Hinata whispers into his ear, making it look like she was whispering sweet nothings to her lover.

"Good." Sasuke whispers back and wraps his arms around her waist, embracing her to make it look more convincing.

"I was so worried." Hinata says and lays her head against his shoulder, making a grand show of it for the clan.

"It's alright now." Sasuke says and holds her tighter.

Honestly, Sasuke had never really held a woman before, not like this. Were they all this soft and warm? He could see what Suigetsu had been going on about now.

This was… _nice._ She also smelled like lavender and jasmine. He'd read somewhere once that lavender was supposed to be a soothing, relaxing scent. He decided that was accurate in this case. He was almost lulled into forgetting they were surrounded by hundreds of very curious, nosey family members.

"Hinata, why don't you show Sasuke around the Estate?" Hiashi suggests.

"Yes, father." Hinata says and takes Sasuke by the hand, leading him off.

Yeah, it was unnerving. They were being watched like hawks. Sasuke had never been one to care what other people thought about him, but it was still jarring to say the least.

"Sorry about that. They are all just…you know curious." Hinata mumbles hastily, as they turn a corner.

"It's fine. It was…intense. But I should have expected that. You are the Heiress." He says with a shrug.

"You're a really good actor." She muses.

"So are you." He replies and they head into a rather large bedroom, Sasuke figured it was probably Hinata's.

Sasuke shuts the door behind them. He wasn't really sure what to say to her now. They were alone. The shock was starting to wear off, though the reality hadn't really sunk in yet.

His eyes drift to her stomach. It was still flat as ever. He mentally kicked himself. Of course it was. She was clearly less than a month along. She wouldn't start showing for awhile yet. It was just hard to believe that she was pregnant with his child. It'd be easier to believe in a few months, he supposed.

"This is my, well our room." Hinata says.

"It's nice." Sasuke says and it was true.

It was large. There was a connected bathroom, a rather large wardrobe, a vanity, and that bed was huge. Forget about King Sized. That thing was Emperor Sized. It was certainly big enough to share, but would she want to? Did he want to?

"I can take the floor, if you want. I've certainly slept on worse." He offers.

"I couldn't do that to you. Besides, if a servant comes in and sees you sleeping on the floor, they'll realize what is going on." She mumbles.

"Servant?" Sasuke asks.

"Branch Member. I don't like it. But that is the way it has always been. They generally come in during the mornings to make sure the rooms are clean. I keep telling them that I can do it myself. But father orders them to do it anyway." She warns him.

"Good to know. Do you have a preference for which side of the bed you prefer?" He asks and notes that this entire situation just felt so surreal.

"I'll take the left, since the right is closer to the bathroom. You'll probably get Morning Sickness eventually." He reasons.

"Oh. That's…thoughtful of you." She says and Sasuke merely nods.

Sasuke sits on the bed and lays down. He watches Hinata expectantly. He knew that like him, this was likely the first time that she'd ever shared a bed with someone of the opposite gender. It was actually…quite the milestone, if he thought about it.

Hinata blushes. But she gathers up all her courage and lays on the bed with him. It was such a large bed, that there was easily a foot of space between them. Somehow they had implicitly agreed to that. Neither seemed willing to move closer.

"Sasuke, when I was at the Sound…I did most of the talking." Hinata whispers and looks at him.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Well it's just that…I don't really know anything about you." She mumbles.

"I don't know much more about you. You talk about others more than yourself." He states.

"We should probably…get to know each other better. It'll be more convincing that way." She says.

"You're right. What do you want to know?" He asks and Hinata was surprised by how quickly he had agreed to her request.

"What's your favorite color?" She asks, deciding it was probably best to go with simple things for now.

"Red. Though I find myself growing surprisingly fond of lavender lately." He says and Hinata blushes, immediately understanding it was a reference to her eyes.

"Oh well red is a nice color." She says.

"What about you?" He questions her.

"White." She answers.

"An unusual choice. But it does suit you. You are purity personified, just like snow." He muses.

"What's that mean? What do you mean by purity personified?" Hinata asks.

"It was an a passing musing." He says with a shrug.

"You're the father of my child, I would like know more about you and that includes your passing musings!" She insists.

"You're just so pure. I've never seen you get angry about anything. You were impregnated without your knowledge and you don't even seem bitter about it. I've never seen you even say an unkind word to anyone. Your like freshly fallen snow that way. That's why I worry about you. It always gets sullied sooner or later." He says.

"You worry about me?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers simply.

Hinata really wished that Sasuke was a more…talkative individual. He answered the question. But she had been hoping for more than a one word answer. Still it was a start.

She smiles. He cared about her, at least on some level. Even if it was only because she was pregnant with his child, that was something right? He was still capable of worry about someone else other than himself. The Sound hadn't completely ruined him beyond repair.

"I worry about you as well. We should get some sleep. Father will likely want to give you a tour of the grounds in the morning." She tells him.

"Alright. Good night, Hinata." He says and closes his eyes.

"Good night, Sasuke." She murmurs and soon falls asleep.

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke slept without nightmares. He woke in the morning and felt confused for a second. Something warm, large, and squishy was in his hands? What the? And he was almost sure that he had heard laughter. He looks around in confusion, he saw something in the shadows. For the briefest of seconds, he was almost positive he saw a pair of blue eyes.

"Grandfather?" He asks.

It couldn't be. Surely, he was still half asleep and had just been dreaming. Kenji Uchiha had been famous in the Uchiha Clan. He was the only Uchiha as far as anyone knew of that had blue eyes. And Sasuke Uchiha certainly didn't believe in ghosts. Yes, it had to be a dream.

He looks down to see what he was touching. Sasuke feels his face heat up immediately. Somehow, his hands had ended up on Hinata's breasts. He quickly removes them. The last thing he needed was for Hinata to wake up and think he was some sort of pervert that was trying to molest her in her sleep or something. Still…he had to admit they had felt rather nice in his hands.

 _Meanwhile with Kenji Uchiha returns back to Heaven. He felt rather pleased with himself. Mission accomplished. Of course, he probably should have suspected that his wife, Aiya, would "catch him."_

 _"Kenji, what did you do?" Aiya demands._

 _"I may have visited the Mortal Realm to help our grandson. I was just giving nature a little push." He says "innocently."_

 _"And how did you give nature a little push?" She asks._

 _"I placed his hands on her breasts while they were sleeping." He says cheerfully._

 _"How is that going to help them?!" Aiya yells._

 _"Well they are quite lovely breasts. He's a man." He replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"I love you Kenji, but that is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard!" She proclaims._

 _"It is not stupid. It's accurate. You'll see." He says with a nod._

Meanwhile Sasuke hears a knock on the door. He tells whoever it was to come in. It was a Hyuga. But honestly, most of them looked alike to him. He couldn't tell one from the next for the most part.

"Good Morning, Lord Sasuke. I see Lady Hinata is still asleep. Lord Hiashi requests your presence for breakfast and I am here to clean the room." She says with a smile.

Sasuke blinks. _**Lord Sasuke?**_ Well he supposed technically he was. Itachi had murdered their family. So that kinda made him Clan Head by default. Still it felt so strange to be addressed that way.

"Hinata." He shakes her gentle.

"Mmm?" She asks sleepily.

"Your father wants me to join him for breakfast. Someone is here to clean the room." He tells her.

"Morning, already?" She asks.

"Yes. I'll be back soon." He says and places a chaste kiss upon her forehead since the Branch Member was watching.

"Alright." She says and Sasuke heads off.

He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He hadn't brought any spare clothes with him. Sasuke couldn't help but feeling a little underdressed. The Hyugas were all about elegance and that extended to their clothing.

He soon finds Hiashi at the Dining Hall. It looked like it was just going to be the two of them. Sasuke wasn't sure whether to be relieved or nervous about this knowledge.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?" He asks.

"I did. Yourself?" Sasuke inquires.

"About as well as can be expected. It has been quite sometime since you were amongst your clan. I know little about how Uchihas conducted their internal affairs. But it is vital that you be taught proper protocol for someone of your station in this clan." He states.

"I guess that makes sense." Sasuke says.

"We will of course be starting with your clothes. For all intensive purposes as the father of my grandchild, you are now my Second-In-Command." He states.

"…What?!" Sasuke sputters.

"Normally, the son or son-in-law of the Clan Head is the second in command. Should anything happen to the Clan head, he would step in as the Patriarch." He explains.

"That's…not a good idea. I don't know anything about your Clan and I doubt they are eager for an outsider to lead them." Sasuke mutters.

"That is precisely why I shall teach you and have you instructed. Hinata tells me that you were ranked highly in your Academy Class. I imagine you are a fast learned and will catch on soon enough." Hiashi says.

"Thank you. I think." The youngest Uchiha says.

"What size kimono do you wear?" Hiashi inquires.

"I don't really know. I haven't really worn them much." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"No matter. I'm certain we can find you something in your size. Come." He instructs Sasuke walking off to one of the many, many rooms in the Hyuga Estate.

The place was like a maze, Sauke decided. How on Earth did they ever manage to find anything? Hiashi seemed to know where he was going though, they head into one of the rooms and Sasuke sees hundreds of outfits and an elderly woman, who was sewing yet another.

"Tanya, Sasuke needs a suitable kimono to wear for today." Hiashi says.

"Oh yes, of course. What color do you favor?" She asks cheerfully.

"Maybe white for today." He says and remembering Hinata liked white.

"Hmm maybe a large." She says and hands Sasuke a white male kimono.

Sasuke goes and tries it on. He looks at himself in the mirror. It felt odd to wear a kimono. But he had to admit that he likely would stick out a little less like a sore thumb now. Maybe Hinata would like it. He heads out.

"It seems to fit well." Hiashi observes.

"It does." Sasuke agrees.

"Good. The way you walk is very important. Your head should be held high at all times given your position as Second-in-Command. You are to walk alongside me or one step behind me at all times. Side by side with Hinata is best as well." He says and leads Sasuke off.

"Got it." Sasuke says, though privately he thought the Hyuga Clan was being a little too OCD about of all things… _ **walking.**_

"Excellent. Have you and Hinata discussed your public relationship?" He inquires.

"Briefly. She agrees with the plan." He answers.

"Good. That will make things much easier for everyone involved. This is such a strange situation. But we should make the best of it. Who knows, we may very well get a new bloodline out of it." He muses.

"Maybe." Sasuke muses.

"Have you thought about names?" Hiashi inquires.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

Damn it! He was a bad father. The thought of what he'd name his child hadn't even entered his head yet. A name was important. The kid was stuck with it for life.

"I'll take that as a no. It's not surprising. You are both still processing this. You do not even know the gender or genders yet." Hiashi uses.

"…" Sasuke blinks.

Did Hiashi just say gender or gender(s) as in PLURAL? As in more than one? Had Hiashi just had a slip of the tongue or was Hinata carrying more than one baby?!

"Genders?!" Sasuke asks.

"I apologize. I thought that Hinata would have already informed you. It seems that you are expecting twins." He states.

"Twins?!" Sasuke asks and suddenly a loud THUD is heard.

"I probably should have told him to sit down first." Hiashi muses as he picks up the now unconscious Uchiha.

He shakes his head. Hiashi couldn't blame the poor boy. Truthfully, he didn't know what his reaction would have been if situations were reversed. Sasuke was actually taking this surprisingly well. But apparently twins had just been a shock to his system. Being a first time father was jarring enough. Being the first time father of twins, was even more so.


	4. Chapter 4

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Yes, I made Hiashi nicer in this story than I usually do. Lol, I really have been too mean to him. Fainting Sasuke seems to be a hit as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Akemi is an OC Hyuga Branch Member. She's not central to the plot. She's more or less a maid. Miryoko is also an OC Branch Member. I just wanted to give everyone a jealous Hinata scene. In this chapter, we begin to see the transition from pretend relationship, to real one.

Chapter Four

Hinata quickly changes as the Branch Member goes around the room, tidying up here and there. Honestly, there wasn't much to tidy up, other than remaking the bed. But she had to stay there for a few minutes anyway. Hiashi wouldn't be pleased if she walked in and out quickly, he'd think she was slacking.

"What's the new Lord like?" Akemi asks curiously.

"You mean Sasuke?" Hinata asks uncertainly and the other woman nods her head in confirmation.

"Oh. Quiet. Strong, really strong. Adaptable." She answers.

"That's not terribly specific, Lady Hinata. But I can see why you like him. He does have a handsome face and it seems he has TWO large swords." She says with a giggle, obviously referring to his weapon and well…his other "weapon."

"I can't believe you all did that! Do you know how embarrassed he's going to be if he finds out that you all…violated his privacy like that?!" Hinata demands with a blush.

"It was just some harmless fun, My Lady. Besides, begging your pardon…but I think he has more important things on his mind." Akemi says and lightly touches Hinata's stomach.

"Well that's true. Just…tell the other women not to do it again. I don't really like…when others look at him so intimately." Hinata mumbles.

"Of course, My Lady. I will let them know." The Branch Member assures her.

"Thank you." Hinata says and sighs in relief.

She could only imagine what Sasuke's reaction would be if/when he found out. He was far from the most trusting person to begin with. While their intentions had been purely playful, it was still a pretty major violation of trust. The bluenette wasn't sure that he'd find much humor in it.

"What kind of lover is he?" The other woman asks and Hinata's face turns the darkest shade of red imaginable at that question.

"Forgive me, My Lady. I did not realize that you were still so shy." Akemi mumbles and bows her head apologetically.

Meanwhile Hiashi sighs. He picks up Sasuke and carries him discreetly back to his room. He did feel somewhat guilty. Honestly though, he assumed that Hinata would have told him that she was expecting twins. That was bound to be quite the interesting discussion once Sasuke woke up.

"Akemi, you may leave now." Hiashi tells the Branch Member and she quickly scurries off.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cries out in concern when she sees Sasuke was lying, unconscious in her father's arms.

"He is alright. Sasuke fainted is all." He explains and sets the young man on the bed.

"Sasuke…fainted?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I was having a discussion with him. I inquired if you had discussed potential names for the babies yet. You…failed to inform him you are expecting twins. The shock of such a revelation caused him to pass out." He states simply.

"Oh no. I just wasn't sure how to tell him. Do you think he'll be angry?" Hinata questions nervously.

"I think he's in shock more than anything. He's a first time father to children he didn't knowingly sire. I believe the fact that now he knows that he sired two children just was a shock to his system. Sasuke will be fine. He's a ninja. He'll adapt." Hiashi reassures her.

"I hope so." She murmurs.

"I shall leave you two alone. When he awakens, I imagine you have much to discuss." Hiashi says and heads off.

Sasuke woke up to the scent of jasmine and lavender. There was something soft and silky brushing against his arm. His eyes opened enough to realize that it was hair. He looks around and notices Hinata was hovering over him in concern.

"Hinata?" He asks in confusion.

"You're awake! I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you about the twins." She says in a rush.

"Hinata, do you think I'm angry with you?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know." She mumbles.

"Why would I be mad? I wanted to restore my clan. This isn't how I pictured doing that, but it still counts. I was…shocked. But I'm not angry with you. There's no reason to be. It's not like you chose this." Sasuke says and shocks her by caressing her cheek.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you aren't upset." She says and sighs in relief.

"Believe me, when I'm upset, you will know it. You shouldn't worry about such things. It's not good for you or the baby. I mean the twins." He corrects himself.

She just nods. Sasuke shakes his head. He gently pulls her down by the arm and pushes her onto her back, before placing the blankets over her. He nods as if pleased about this and brushes the bangs out of her eyes.

"You should be resting anyway." He says firmly.

"Sasuke, I'm only two weeks along. I don't even feel any different." Hinata says.

"Hinata, I'm not a medic. But I'm going to assume that a twin pregnancy is harder on a woman than a regular pregnancy is." He says.

"Well…that makes sense." She mumbles.

"Exactly. So take it easy." Sasuke tells her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a little bossy?" Hinata asks in amusement.

"No. Not really. Though Naruto calls me a bastard a lot." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"You aren't." She says.

"You're sweet. I wonder if they'll take after you in that respect." He muses.

"That reminds me." Hinata murmurs.

"Reminds you of what?" The dark haired man asks.

"If they take after you, we are going to need to fireproof EVERYTHING." She says.

"…" Sasuke is speechless and just nods, it was a fair point.

"I can only imagine if one of them has a temper tantrums and starts spitting fireballs everywhere." She says.

"Hinata, it's flattering that you apparently think that my clan's children are just born breathing fire and everything, really it is. But we aren't. We have to be taught the fireball jutsu. It doesn't just happen naturally." Sasuke says.

"Oh. Good." She says with a nod.

"So it's highly unlikely we are going to have two toddlers running around, breathing fire during their Terrible Twos or anything like that." He states.

"I'm a fire and lightning affinity like you." Hinata says.

"Really?" Sasuke blinks.

"Uh huh. I just don't use those types of jutsus much." She explains.

"Why not?" The Uchiha inquires.

"Most Hyugas aren't fire or lightning affinity. There are a lot of water chakra types in our clan. There are quite a few earth affinities. There's some wind affinities. But fire and lightning are pretty rare. It stands out too much. Conflicts with our natural style of fighting." She elaborates.

"Hinata, you shouldn't hide your affinities. It's rare in your clan, so what? That just makes you special." He tells her.

"It's not like I'm hiding them. I just don't mention them much. My clan knows my affinities." The bluenette states.

"Good. But you really should get some rest." Sasuke informs her.

"Sasuke, I'm fine." Hinata protests.

"Your mother is surprisingly stubborn." The former S Class Criminal says as he glances down at her stomach, as if he was actually having a conversation with the twins.

"I am not!" Hinata says.

"See?" Sasuke continues this "conversation."

She smiles at this surprisingly playful side of her…well whatever Sasuke was to her at the moment. She eeps when she feels Sasuke nudge her until she was laying on her side. The bluenette looks back at him questioningly.

"There weren't many pregnant women at the Sound. But there were a few. Kabuto is a creep. But he's a damn good medic. He apparently thinks that massages help." He states.

"You want to give me a mass-age?" She squeaks.

"Yes. Well if you want me to. I'm not going to press the issue, if you're uncomfortable. You'll still have your clothes on." He assures her.

"It's okay. I was just a little surprised. You aren't really the most…cuddly person." She says.

"For you, I can make an exception. You need to relax. Stress is NOT good for you or them." He states and glides his hand along the curve of her back lightly, as if testing to see what her response would be.

Seeing that she wasn't protesting, he slides his hands underneath her shirt. Her skin felt like silk. How the Hell did she get it to be this soft, he wondered. He felt her shiver but it didn't seem to be from fear or any real protests, so he kept going.

"That feels nice." Hinata murmurs.

"Good." Sasuke says and begins tracing circles into her back and kneading out the various knots where he found them.

"Mhm." She mumbles and closes her eyes, sighing quietly in pleasure.

He'd held her briefly in front of the others. But this was the first time that Sasuke had ever really touched her for an extended period of time. He was…gentler than she expected.

The former Criminal Ninja was almost tentative in his touch at first, as if he was unsure if she was going to protest. Though she noted, he was growing more confident with each passing minute.

"How's that?" He asks.

"Good." She mumbles and leans into his touch.

He had large hands. They were warmer than most people's. It felt like he had placed them under an electric blanket or warmed them by a fire. There was something very sensual about his natural body heat. His skin was rough or at least the skin on his hands were. She figured that this was probably because he had held lightning in his hands so many times, that it had naturally cracked a bit. But she found she liked the rough texture combined with the gentle touch. It was all very soothing.

Sasuke smiles. That was better. He could feel her relaxing into his touch. He slides his hands over his side and onto her stomach. Hinata giggles at his. Sasuke smirked. It seemed like someone was ticklish. Good to know.

"That tickles." She giggles more and squirms.

"Good." He says and for some reason found that reaction rather endearing.

He wasn't sure when exactly his hands moved further north than they should have. Maybe it was only natural. He was laying in bed next to a beautiful woman. Hormones and curiosity were bound to take over at some point. He heard her gasp when his hands found her satin clad breasts.

Yep. Still large, warm, and squishy. Those were definitely natural. Sasuke decides she wasn't protesting and squeezes lightly, drawing a moan and an adorable blush from Hinata. How could tell that she was blushing because apparently her blushes extended even to the back of her neck.

"You're adorable." He murmurs and rolls her so she was facing him before brushing his lips against his.

He wasn't really sure what made him do it. She was just so _damn cute._ Maybe it was her moan. Maybe it was just the way she felt in his hands. But he acted on instinct. Sasuke was shocked when she kissed back. Shyly, but it still counted.

Her lips were soft as rose petals against his. She tasted like vanilla and honey. Sweet, innocent, and unassuming. He normally didn't like sweet things, but he liked the way her kiss tasted. Without thinking about it, he pushes her onto her back and continues kissing her, deepening it.

"Mmm." Hinata moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

His lips were like his hands, surprisingly gentle, but rough at the same time. The bluenette hadn't been aware that kisses had flavors before. But his did. Definitely, cinnamon. It was hot, without being too intense. He was so warm and she liked the way that he could completely cover her and then some. There was something undeniably masculine about it.

"Big sister, father wanted to know if Sasuke woke up yet." Hinata hears Hanabi's voice and she blushes scarlet.

Hanabi hadn't bothered to knock. Thankfully they were still dressed. But still, she felt her face burning a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh. Yes, he's definitely up. Well…now we know how you got pregnant." Hanabi says sassily.

"Hanabi…next time knock." Sasuke says.

"Okay!" She says with a smile.

"Did he need something?" The now sexually frustrated Uchiha asks.

"Oh mostly he just wanted to make sure you were okay and if you are, he wanted to know if you felt up to training with him. I think he wants to try to train you in our fighting style." She says.

"Yeah. Tell that I'll meet him at the training grounds in about twenty minutes." Sasuke says and Hanabi dutifully darts off.

"Twenty minutes?" Hinata asks.

"Shower." He says simply.

"Ohhh." The bluenette says.

"It's completely your fault that he has to wait." Sasuke tells her and heads into the bathroom, leaving a very flustered Hinata behind.

 _Is he actually, doing THAT?_ Hinata wondered. She bites her lower lip which was still tingling from the feeling of his lips against hers. Had she really excited him that much?  
A few minutes later, she found out that apparently yes, she had. That's when she heard Sasuke mutter some very colorful swear words as he came. At least that's what Hinata figured happened. She wasn't about to use her Byakugan to peek. That would be wrong. Very wrong.

"I'll be back later and I'm not angry. I… _liked_ it." He whispers in her ear before heading off in a white male kimono.

She blushes and nods. He must have known that she would agonize over what just happened. It was nice of him to offer reassures in his own way. But she still didn't know what she was going to do about any of this.

Sasuke makes his way to the training grounds. It had almost been worth the embarrassment of implicitly admitting what he'd done in that damn shower, to see Hinata's reaction. She was just so easily flustered. It amused him.

"There you are. How are you feeling?" Hiashi asks when he sees Sasuke approaching.

"Better. It's a lot to take in. I was just…shocked. I'm happy about it though." He says.

"And I suppose the 20 minutes it took for you to reach me, also had a lot to do with you feeling better." He chuckles.

"…" Sasuke is speechless, he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Hanabi told me that she saw you and Hinata kissing in a rather heated fashion. A long good bye?" He asks.

"Something like that…" He mutters.

"I suppose it is only natural. You are sharing a bed and you are the father of her children. It's natural that you would feel…close to her and that would express itself physically at some point. However, if you upset her in any way or push it beyond what she is comfortable with, the twins will be the ONLY children you ever sire. Have I made myself clear?" He asks.

"Crystal." Sasuke says and he actually fights back the impulse to gulp at that rather…vicious threat.

"Good. I believe it is important that you understand the basics of our Clan's fighting style. They'll respect you more if you make an effort to blend in." He states.

"Alright." Sasuke says and the next several hours pass in a blur of training.

Sasuke had three things going for him. The Sharingan which allowed him to copy the techniques, his speed, and he was naturally graceful. Unfortunately, his chakra type was much more aggressive than the was generally suitable for these types of technique. He also…while flexible, was not anywhere near as flexible as Hyugas, apparently. Owe. Sasuke was positive that those muscles should NEVER be bent or stretched in such a fashion.

"You did well. You'll of course have to start a flexibility training regime. But you did better than I anticipated." He says.

Sasuke just nods. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. If he did he knew a string of curses would likely come out. Fuck! That was painful.

"A hot bath will likely help a great deal." He advises and Sasuke nods, deciding to take the older man's advice.

He heads to the baths and strips, getting in the water. He notices one of the other Hyugas came in a few minutes later. He guessed she was probably a Branch Member. She seemed to be cleaning.

Sasuke wasn't too worried for his modesty though. The bubbles were piled rather high. He closes his eyes and enjoys a nice, hot soak.

"Hello, Lord Sasuke. Can I get you anything? I am Miryoko." She says.

"Hello. No. I'm fine." Sasuke says, not even bothering to open his eyes at this point.

The hot water felt so good against his sore muscles. Ah this was paradise. He was definitely staying in the baths until his skin wrinkled like a prune.

"You must be thrilled about the child." She says.

"Very." Sasuke replies and figures she'd go away soon.

"It is common practice for the Clan Head to have a wife and a mistress, sometimes more than one mistress. As you want to restore your clan, I imagine having multiple lovers would make it much easier for you to accomplish that task." She says.

Meanwhile, Hinata decides to go enjoy the clan baths. That's when she noticed that Sasuke was there and so was Miyoko. Hinata didn't know her well. She just knew that she was a Branch Member and definitely considered one of the most beautiful women in the Clan.

 _"It is common practice for the Clan Head to have a wife and a mistress, sometimes more than one mistress. As you want to restore your clan, I imagine having multiple lovers would make it much easier for you to accomplish that task."_ She overheard her say and immediately Hinata felt…a surge of white hot anger that shocked her, she waits to see what Sasuke would do though.

"If that's supposed to be some kind of offer, I'm flattered. But I'm perfectly happy with one woman." Sasuke says and opens his eyes, realizing that apparently this was going to merit actual effort on his part.

"You sure? Two women can have a lot more children than one. I'd raise my status. Our children would be Main Branch Members." She says.

"I'm positive." Sasuke replies.

"Perhaps, you just need to think it over more?" She asks and Hinata notices her hand went underneath the bubbles.

It didn't take a genius to realize where her hand went. Sasuke's expression said it all. That…slut was trying to give him a hand job!

"I said no. I realize that things might be different in your Clan. But MY Clan believed in monogamy." He says and removes her hand, holding it above the water.

Hinata was relieved. She honestly didn't know what to expect. Sasuke didn't strike her as the unfaithful type. He had never been interested in anyone before that she knew of. But he did want to restore his Clan and such arrangements were considered fairly normal in her Clan. Though Hiashi likely would have killed him if he took Miryoko up on her offer.

"He said no. Now leave!" Hinata says, walking over to them.

Sasuke blinks. Was that Hinata? He'd compared her to freshly fallen snow before. But now she was a blizzard and her voice was pure ice. He'd never actually seen Hinata angry before. It was…scary.

"My apologies, Lady Hinata. I meant no offense." She says.

"Not accepted. Leave!" Hinata says and strikes her with a very much NOT gentle fist, sending her flying outside of the bathing chamber, slamming the door behind her.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

Hinata suddenly looks at her feet. From roaring lioness to meek kitten in under two seconds. That was impressive.

"She just made me so angry. How could she do that?" She mumbles.

"She just saw an easy way to increase her status." Sasuke tells her.

"I guess. But as far as she knows you're mine. I can't believe she would go behind my back and try to seduce you like that." She says.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not interested in her anyway. I have to admit though, a part of me kinda liked seeing you get jealous." Sasuke confesses.

"You did?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"Yes. Why don't join me? We still have to…figure out what we are." He offers.

"Can you shut your eyes, so I can get in?" She requests.

Sasuke just nods. He shuts his eyes. If she was too shy to be naked around him, well he'd indulge her. Soon enough, he hears the sound of her clothes hitting the floor and the water move when she joined him.

"You can open your eyes now." She says and Sasuke does.

"Hiashi says that I did well. But I need to do flexibility training. I don't know how your Clan can bend that way. It's not natural." Sasuke informs her, trying to break the ice.

"We start our flexibility training at age three. We are just used to it. I imagine you must be very sore." She says.

"You have no idea. The hot water feels great though." He replies and relaxes.

"That's good. I know it can be very hard to adjust to that type of training at first." The bluenette tells him.

"About earlier. I didn't plan it. You know that right? I wasn't, I'm not…you know?" Sasuke trails off.

"A pervert? I know." Hinata says and giggles at the fact that Sasuke apparently was concerned about being viewed as such.

"But I liked it." He continues.

"I know. I um…heard you." She says and blushes scarlet, remembering hearing him shout in the bathroom.

"Damn." Sasuke mutters.

"Do you want to make it real?" She asks shyly.

"I'd like to try. But I have to warn you, I'm not normal. It's been a really long time since I've loved anyone and even then it was a familial love." He warns her.

"That's okay. You are a really good kisser, give great massages, and are loyal. That's a very good start." She says.

"I suppose it is." He says with a smile and pulls her closer, kissing her.

"Mhm." She replies and melts into his kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. ^^ So Hinata and Sasuke are together-ish now. We'll see how that works out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Five

They spent the next half hour or so in each other's arms. Most of the time was spent kissing or softly exploring each other. It was all fairly innocent. The touches were gentle and sensual. Neither of them daring to take things further.

Hinata did find out something though. Necking seemed to be something that Sasuke greatly enjoyed, judging by the sounds he made when Hinata kissed his throat. Who knew he was so sensitive? There was something very exciting about knowing that she could make someone like Sasuke moan like that.

"I'm going to be late." Hinata says suddenly when she hears the clock strike the hour.

"Late for what?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

One minute he had been enjoying the feeling of Hinata's lips and even teeth on his neck and the next she was talking about being late. Damn clock was getting in the way of their getting to know each other. He vowed to Chidori that clock later for interrupting _Bath Time._

"I'm supposed to meet my team for training." She says.

"Oh. Well I suppose I should probably stop by my District and pick up some clothes and a few other things anyway. I'll see you later." Sasuke gives her a quick good bye kiss and Hinata nods, after returning it.

Hinata gets out of the water. Maybe after their _Water Fun_ she was less shy. It could also be that she was just so worried about keeping her teammates waiting that she had temporarily forgotten her modesty. Either way, Sasuke got quite the nice view of her backside.

It was a rather lovely one too. Very firm and shapely. It was the same creamy color as the rest of her skin. Sasuke might be one of the most fearsome ninjas alive at this point, but he was still a teenager. And well…boys will be boys.

SMACK! He couldn't resist. He gave her ass a nice swat. It was taunting him. He hears Hinata squeak and jump.

Sasuke hadn't hit her that hard. He knew it wasn't enough to cause any pain. But it hadn't exactly been a shy "spanking" either. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction though.

"SA-SUKE!" She squeaks.

"Well…if you are going to taunt me like that, I'm going to respond." Sasuke says with a response.

"Taunt you?!" She asks in disbelief as she gets dressed.

"Yes." The dark haired ninja says and nods his head as if it was obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata questions.

"Well you were displaying your ass so nicely for me, I thought it was an invitation." He states.

"…" Hinata blushes and didn't even know how to respond to that.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing and what had just happened. Sasuke Uchiha had smacked her ass. And he was actually accusing her of taunting him sexually? The world must have tilted on its axis she decided. It was almost impossible to reconcile this person with the same man who had successfully evaded Leaf Anbu for three years. This Sasuke was…playful. The other Sasuke was frightening.

"Your teammates are probably wondering where you are. You shouldn't keep them waiting. Maybe we can continue where we left off when you come back." He offers hopefully and at the moment reminds Hinata of a puppy asking for a treat.

It was just so cute. She didn't think he was capable of it, but apparently Sasuke could do bubble eyes rather well. How could anyone resist THAT look? Hinata decided to note that for later. Those Bubble Eyes were…completely irresistible. She just hoped that he wasn't aware of that fact or she was so screwed.

"Maybe." She says shyly and heads off, leaving a smirking Sasuke behind.

Sasuke gets out of the water, dries off, and dresses. He heads off to the Uchiha District. He hadn't been lying when he said he was going to pick up some clothes.

It felt odd to wear _Hyuga Clothes._ Though he was beginning to grow more accustomed to them. Still, he didn't like having to "borrow" everything. That and he had two rather important items to pick up. His parents wedding rings were the real reason he was going back to his District.

He quickly stuffs some clothes and other items into a bag. Then Sasuke heads to his parents' room. He found their wedding rings. Two beautiful silver bands with diamond engravings on them and each had an enormous diamond carved into the shape of a heart. Fortunately, Sasuke thought Hinata and his mother had the same ring size. She did have rather dainty hands like his mother. So it SHOULD fit.

"It's too early to propose now. But later…" He says.

Hinata was beautiful. She was brave and kind. The Hyuga Heiress was carrying his children. She was also an amazing kisser. Their "relationship" had started in anything, but a traditional fashion. Still, he supposed that was a better foundation than some people for a marriage.

He'd propose to her, when the time was right. Though he acknowledge that he was on a bit of a deadline. It would be difficult to find a dress that fit if he waited until she was into her third trimester, especially since she was carrying twins.

"I want you to all begin restoring the District as much as you can." He says to a virtual army of snakes, after summoning them.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Aoda says.

"Aoda, you are in charge." He continues.

"I am honored by the trust you have placed in me to restore your territory to its former condition, Master Sasuke. I will not let you down." The enormous snake assures him.

"I know you won't." Sasuke says with a soft smile.

He watches as the snakes appear to be huddling. The youngest Uchiha figured out they were giving out assignments. Snakes were generally not viewed as the most social creatures, but it seems Summons were an exception. They soon appear to be dividing up into groups.

"Is it true that you are expecting your first hatchling before the year is out?" Aoda asks.

"Yes, it's true. We call them babies or children, Aoda." Sasuke reminds him.

"Hatchling sounds better." He insists and Sasuke chuckles.

"That's debatable. But yes, Hinata is pregnant. I expect you all to treat her as you would me." He stays firmly.

"Of course, Master Sasuke. She is your mate. That is a given." The massive snake assures him.

"Good. If any of you upset her, you are upsetting me." Sasuke warns them and the snakes all nod their heads to show they understood him.

"You must be very excited for the hatchlings." Aoda says.

"I am." He agrees.

"I remember when Kara and I had our first clutch." The snake continues and seems more than eager to regale Sasuke with his own tales of fatherhood.

"That's…nice. I should be going though. No doubt Hiashi has more…training planned for me." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Of course, Master Sasuke. We shall get started on restoring the District." He says.

"Good." The youngest Uchiha disappears in a brilliant burst of flame.

"Everyone, you heard Master Sasuke. I expect this place to be spotless for the hatchlings as soon as possible! That means no goofing around Rio!" He says to the garden snake, who tries to look as innocent as possible. Master Sasuke had given them an IMPORTANT task and let HIM in charge. He was going to make sure he didn't let him down.

Meanwhile Hinata meets her team for training. She bites her lower lip. They knew that Sasuke was back and that he had rescued her. But they weren't aware that she was pregnant. The bluenette really wasn't sure how she was going to drop that "bomb" on them.

"Hinata! It is so good to see you. We were so worried." Kurenai says and embraces her only female student.

"Thank God you are okay!" Kiba says, joining in the hug and even Shino participates in the giant group hug.

"It's good to see you all! I'm so happy to be back. But there's something I have to tell you. Something really important." Hinata says.

"What did they do to you in that awful place? I heard that Sasuke rescued you. Why? That's really not like him." Kiba asks a barrage of questions.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you all about. You might want to sit down. I still can't believe what happened myself, sometimes." Hinata mumbles.

They all wisely sat down. When a ninja told you to sit down, it was usually for a damn good reason. There were very few things that could cause a ninja to land flat on their ass in shock.

"Orochimaru has always been fascinated by bloodlines, particularly the Sharingan and Byakugan. They captured me for a very specific purpose. They wanted to combine the bloodlines. While I was unconscious in their medical lab they had me artificially inseminated. I'm pregnant. Sasuke is the biological father. Neither of us knew what they were doing to me." She says in a rush, knowing that if her teammates though that Sasuke had ASKED Kabuto and Orochimaru to impregnate her, all Hell would break loose.

"Wait! You're pregnant?" Kiba asks in disbelief and looks at her belly as if he expected it to magically start expanding.

"Yes. I am." Hinata says.

"And Sasuke is the father?" Shino asks for confirmation.

"That's right. He is." She replies.

"And is Sasuke aware of this fact now?" Kurenai inquires cautiously.

"He is." Hinata answers her Sensei.

"How is he reacting to all of this? I am aware he wants to restore his Clan. But it's one thing to do that knowingly, it's another to have that choice taken away from you. More importantly, how are YOU taking all this?" She asks softly.

Kurenai was honestly at a loss. She didn't know how to respond to this situation. Clearly, Hinata needed her support. But it was all just so shocking.

She had always thought that Hinata would end up with Naruto eventually, not Sasuke. Yet, the bluenette didn't seem to be upset about the situation. If anything, she seemed more concerned about how THEY were taking it. That was Hinata for you though.

"He's taking it far better than I could have ever expected. I'm…still adjusting. But I'm happy about it now. It's like father said. Fatherhood changes people. Sasuke's…different now. He's kinder, at least to me. He's even getting along pretty well with father." She stammers out.

"Wait, you're HAPPY about being pregnant by someone who you never even spoke to you before he deserted the village?!" Kiba demands.

"Kiba, don't yell at Hinata. She's already under enough stress. She's pregnant and it's not a good idea to stress her out now." Shino warns him.

Shino rolls his eyes behind his glasses. Kiba needed to lower his voice. Yelling would only upset Hinata. While the circumstances behind the conception were far from ideal, it looked like their teammate had decided to continue the pregnancy for whatever reason.

So he was going to respect her decision and he wasn't going to allow Kiba to unintentionally cause Hinata health complications with his loud mouth. He knew that the canine lover was only worried for their teammate. He was too. But yelling would solve nothing.

"Sorry, but this whole situation is so messed up!" The canine lover mutters.

Kiba couldn't believe this situation. He definitely couldn't understand how they could all be so calm about it! Hinata was pregnant against her will and they were all discussing it like it was an unexpected rainstorm or something. Sheesh! What was wrong with people?

"Be that as it may, it seems to be working out as well as can be expected. I am happy for you Hinata. I'm sure you will make a wonderful mother." Kurenai says and smiles at her reassuringly.

"Thank you, Kurenai Sensei." Hinata replies.

"Still it's a good thing you told us. Your training routine should be altered accordingly. That and you'll likely be assigned only low level missions around the village for awhile. It's too dangerous for you to go on field missions while pregnant." She says.

"Yes, of course. I understand." Hinata agrees.

Hinata honestly hadn't thought about that. But she knew that Kurenai was right. She couldn't risk going on a dangerous mission like this. Still there were worse things than babysitting, chasing after lost pets, and things of that nature. It'd be something of a vacation really.

Meanwhile back in the Hyuga Estate, Hanabi blinks when she finds Miryoko laying dazed in a hallway. The Hyuga woman goes to assist her clanswoman and ask what happened. It was after all her duty, to look out for her family.

"Miryoko?" She asks softly, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, Lady Hanabi. You are most kind." The Branch Member says and takes help so kindly offered.

"My Lady, if I may be so bold?" Akemi says, as she was walking down the hallway, carrying a basket of laundry.

Akemi knew she was courting disaster. Still, Lady Hanabi had a right to know. Surely, Lady Hinata would inform her of what had happened anyway?

"You may." Hanabi says and wonders what was on the other woman's mind.

"I don't think you would help her, if you realized why she had "fallen" in the first place." She says.

"What happened?" Hanabi demands to know and her eyes narrow, sensing that something was up.

"Tis nothing, My Lady. I assure you." Miryoko says quickly, a little too quickly for a certain Hyuga's liking.

"I order you to tell me what happened or I will activate that seal!" Hanabi warns her.

"Very well. As you are aware, it is commonplace for the Lord of the Hyuga Clan to have a wife and sometimes to take a mistress. I merely offered myself to Lord Sasuke in this capacity. Lady Hinata walked in on us, while I was doing so. Unfortunately, Lord Sasuke didn't take me up on my offer. But that didn't soothe her fury. She struck me!" She says.

"She should have done more than that! She's pregnant with his child and you tried to seduce him?!" Hanabi asks in outrage.

She had heard of the practice of course. It was something that was known, though not widely discussed. To be the Lord of the Hyuga Clan meant that you had a strong Byakugan, those genes should be passed on. And the Clan had long ago decided that if the Lord wanted to pass them on with more than one lover, it was acceptable.

Many Hyugas might not find the practice very tasteful, but they never argued over it. Until now. There was no way that Hanabi was going to let her sister suffer such a…humiliation!

"It's a common practice. Besides, when she gets further along in her pregnancy, she'll have difficulty pleasing him. Better I than someone outside our Clan." She reasons.

"Miryoko, you had best get out of my sight if you do not want to be in a great deal of pain. I can not believe you would betray Hinata like this! I will speak to father about this matter and he will come up with a suitable punishment for you!" She practically snarls and Akemi shivers.

Lady Hanabi could be quite scary when she wanted to be. Perhaps even more so than Lord Hiashi when it came to protecting her sister. She didn't envy Miryoko, but he woman had brought this upon herself. Really, she should have known better.

"Yes, My Lady." Miryoko says and wisely runs off.

"Well at least Sasuke didn't take her up on her offer. I would have had to hurt him, if he had." She grumbles.

"Indeed, My Lady. Though I don't think you have to worry. This morning when I came upon them, they were being…rather affectionate with each other." She says with a giggle.

"That's good at least. I don't want Hinata to be in a loveless relationship." Hanabi observes.

"Nor do I, My Lady. Can I get you anything?" She asks.

"No. No. I'm fine. Do you know where Hinata and Sasuke are?" She asks.

"I'm afraid that I do not know where Lord Sasuke went. But Lady Hinata said something about having to meet her teammates for training." She offers.

"Oh. I wonder if she's going to tell them that she's pregnant." Hanabi muses and tries to imagine their reactions to THAT piece of news.

"I confess, that I am unsure." Akemi states and Hanabi nods.

Kurenai would be supportive, Hanabi was sure. Shino rarely spoke. It was difficult to imagine his reaction. Kiba though, Kiba was definitely going to be loud. She just hoped that he didn't say anything insensitive and hurt her sister's feelings or else she was going to kick his ass.

Sasuke was on his way back to the Hyuga Estate, when he saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye. Oh boy. The loser was barreling towards him and fast. Dammit.

"Sasuke!" He says.

"Yes, Naruto?" The youngest Uchiha asks.

"It's good to see you. So you really moved in with Hinata's family?" He inquires.

"For now, yeah. Hiashi is right. My District isn't really fit for human habitation right now. I'm having my Snake Summons work on cleaning and repairs now though. Still it's going to take awhile." His best friend answers with a sigh.

"How's that going? I mean living with them? You've lived alone so long. I doubt you really interacted much with Sound Villagers." He muses.

"I'm still getting used to it. Privacy is in short supply in a household that large. There must be hundreds of them." Sasuke mutters.

"Yeah. They are a pretty big family." His blonde teammate agrees and shakes his head in confirmation.

"You have no idea and they are only getting bigger now." Sasuke admits.

"What about you and Hinata? You guys still in the not annoying stage or getting closer?" He asks curiously.

"Closer." Sasuke answers vaguely.

"Oh come on bastard! You can't be cryptic like that!" Naruto whines.

"I don't kiss and tell." Sasuke says.

"You kissed her!" The blonde yells in shock.

"Say that a little louder Naruto. I don't think Gaara heard you in the Wind Country." Sasuke states and rolls his eyes at Naruto's shock.

"Sorry. I mean it's just a shock. You've never shown an interest in anyone before. How was it?" He asks.

"Well she's definitely a better kisser than you." Sasuke says smugly and couldn't resist taunting the blonde.

"Bastard! You know that was an accident! It doesn't count. It's not like I was really trying to kiss you." Naruto growls.

"I know. I think…I could be happy with her." He says.

"Really?" The blue eyed ninja asks and blinks.

Sasuke and happy were two words that generally didn't go together. They didn't belong in the same sentence. For Sasuke to say the H word, was a pretty big fucking deal. The closest to happy that Naruto had ever seen Sasuke was when he was smirking.

"I didn't expect it either. I never really noticed her at the Academy. She was so…quiet." Sasuke says.

"You never really noticed anyone at the Academy. You were an antisocial prick. I would say you still are, but apparently you are socializing with your mouth!" Naruto says and Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

"I'm still not giving you details about the kissing." Sasuke tells him.

"Whatever. I'm just happy that you are back and being less of a bastard than usual. Do you know when she's due?" He asks.

' "My guess, probably sometime in the spring." Sasuke says.

"Ah cool." Naruto says.

"She's being stubborn. Hinata needs to take it easy. Pregnancies like hers are higher risk." He mutters.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Naruto asks in concern.

"Nothing. It's just that she's carrying twins." Sasuke answers.

"You overachieving bastard! Even your sperm has to show off and you weren't even trying!" Naruto says.

"…You really are such an idiot." His best friend murmurs.

"I guess that explains the whole it's only getting bigger comment. Twins. Wow." Naruto says.

"Yeah." Sasuke says and decides it was probably best not to admit that he had passed out when he found THAT out.

"You know I could lend a hand with patching up your District. Between me and the snakes, it'll be back to normal in no time." He says.

"I don't know if want you anywhere near construction tools." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"HEY! You'll trust the snakes but not me?" He demands and twiches.

"They aren't idiots and complete klutzes. I'm not sure you really should be trusted with hammers and nails. It's just asking for it." He replies.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!" Naruto growls.

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke says with a smirk and enjoys watching Naruto flail about in fury, it was the simple things in life that were the most amusing.


	6. Chapter 6

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter takes place on month after the previous one. That way we can have a bit of relationship development and the pregnancy will start moving forward. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^.

Chapter Six

"Here, have some water." Sasuke murmurs, handing Hinata a glass of water after she just finished vomiting up everything she'd eaten that day.

She was now six weeks pregnant. Tsunade had informed them earlier that day, that it was perfectly natural to develop Morning Sickness during this time. Sasuke privately thought that Hinata must be vomiting twice as much as a woman normally would during pregnancy. He didn't envy her at the moment.

"Thanks." She murmurs miserably and Sasuke nods, sitting behind her in the bed and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

He really wished that he could do it for her. Hinata was just so petite other than her womanly curves. (Which he adored for the record.) It was nerve wracking watching her bent over so helplessly like that.

He dutifully held her hair back, it did seem like the least he could do. For now, it appeared this bout of Morning Sickness was over.

"Take it easy on your mother." He murmurs and slowly traces his arms over hers and over her still flat stomach.

"Sasuke, they still can't understand you." She says in amusement and leans into him.

"Their brain's most important parts are starting to form. I'm sure they do." He says.

"Yes, they are. But that doesn't mean they understand a word you are saying." She says with a giggle.

"Nonsense. These are OUR children. They understand exactly what I'm saying." Sasuke counters.

"Mhm." Hinata says.

"That's right. I'm sure they will be nicer now." He continues and lays his head on top of hers.

Hinata smiles. It was hard to tell at times like this whether Sasuke was "joking" or being serious. It was possible that he actually thought that he had spawned _super babies_ who could understand everything they said, despite not even being fetuses yet. It was cute though.

Their relationship was still fairly innocent. Some heated kisses were exchanged almost daily and massages. But nothing particularly scandalous. Surprisingly, Sasuke did seem to be a natural cuddler. At night he would hold her in his arms. During the day, if they were ever actually able to get alone with each other, he'd normally sit behind her or pull her into his lap like this and wrap his arms around her. She figured this was his way of trying to get close to the twins or maybe to reassure her that he was still there.

"You know if I could, I would endure the Morning Sickness in your place. It doesn't seem fair to you. I'm getting all the benefits out of this and you get to suffer through it." He admits.

"I don't look at it that way. It's not fun, but at least I know that I'm going to get two beautiful children out of it. It's not like the flu, where I just have to wait it out for nothing. Besides, I'm getting lots of benefits. I get the twins and I have…you." She whispers the last part.

"And I'm worth all that vomiting?" He asks in amusement.

"Well you are a really good kisser and you do give very nice massages." She says.

Sasuke pauses for a moment. He knew he was taking a gamble here. But that was a good opening. He decided to take it.

"I'm sure that I could be good at more than just kissing and massaging, if you wanted me to." He whispers hotly into her ear.

She shivers. Hinata had thought about it. But she was never really sure how to ask him. Now he was asking though.

"I'd like that." She mumbles shyly.

"Good." Sasuke replies with a smirk and plots his next move.

Meanwhile with Hiashi, he shakes his head. Honestly, he probably should have expected someone would have tried to seduce Sasuke. This was particularly true of Branch Members who were trying to move into the Main House. Still he had NOT been pleased when he found out about Miryoko's attempt to become Sasuke's mistress.

 _"Father, I need to speak with you." Hanabi had said._

 _Curious, Hiashi looks at his youngest daughter. It was rare that she would actually approach him. While she was certainly more of a free spirit than her elder sister, she understood Clan Protocol. He was the Head of the Clan and should be treated as such. Hiashi Hyuga was not subject to other people's whims in his household._

 _"What is it?" He inquired._

 _"It's Miryoko. She tried to become Sasuke's mistress. He rejected her advances. But still." She muttered in distaste._

 _"I should have anticipated something like this would happen. You did well in telling me this. Do not worry, I will see to it that her punishment is fitting." He stated._

 _It was true, she was not doing anything particularly outrageous. Mistresses were fairly common in the Clan for Clan Heads or those in positions in great influence. Hiashi had never taken one. He had never had the need. He loved his late wife and hadn't needed another woman. Still he knew his own father had taken not one, but two mistresses. Hiashi had loathed that fact to no end._

 _"Send her to me." He told Hanabi._

 _"Yes, father." She replied, left, and soon came back with a rather terrified looking Miryoko._

 _"Lord Hiashi, please forgive me. I meant no offense. I just thought that I was helping. Lord Sasuke wishes to restore his Clan, surely he could do that faster with two women. And Lady Hinata is pregnant, I imagine that the style of lovemaking he is accustomed to is not safe for her at the moment." She said in a rush._

 _Not long ago, Hiashi probably would have agreed with the not suitable style of lovemaking comment. Sasuke was certainly a far from gentle person. The carnage the man could cause on the battlefield was widely known and feared._

 _It was natural to assume that he would favor a more aggressive manner of coupling. Now though, he didn't think that his rage would transfer into the bedroom. Still his sexual preferences as long as whatever he did or didn't do with Hinata was consensual, were not his concern…other than how many partners he took._

 _"I am aware that the practice is common. I have always found it a distasteful one. I am certainly not going to allow Hinata to be humiliated in such a fashion. You will be punished for your transgression. You will work in the fields until the children are born." He stated._

 _"Chi-ldren?" She asked._

 _"Hinata is expecting twins." Hiashi replied._

 _"But that's eight and a half months from now?! My Lord, I have never worked in the fields. I have always been a House Servant. I'm not physically strong enough for that task." She protested._

 _"You are now. Perhaps you will think better of trying to seduce my daughter's lover next time. You are dismissed." He decreed._

Now it was a month later and Hiashi looks out the window. He could see Miryoko laboring in the fields. She looked utterly miserable and about ready to drop from exhaustion. If he was a more merciful man, he might have ended her punishment early or at least let her take the rest of the day off. But he was not. Miryoko had tried to hurt his daughter, therefore the punishment was befitting of the crime.

Hiashi knew that working in the fields was hard, demanding work. It could truly be backbreaking if you weren't used to it. That and the rivalry made it a punishment worthy of the "crime."

Outdoor Servants and Indoor Servants tended to view each other at best with distain. House servants looked down upon field workers as being dim witted, barbaric, and dirty. Outdoor workers thought House servants were vain, weak, and manipulative. So he very much doubted he was getting much sympathy from her peers.

"Well if she survives the next seven and a half months, perhaps this will have taught her a valuable lesson." He muses.

Meanwhile back in the Sound, Orochimaru was furious. It had been a month since Sasuke's departure and they were still no closer to bringing him back. He was getting desperate. The Sannin's current body was failing him. He would need a new one and soon.

"Lord Orochimaru, I am here with my report." Kabuto begins.

"Tell me what you found out." The sickened man demands from the silver haired medic.

"It seems that Sasuke is now living amongst the Hyugas. Hinata must have told him that he was the father. I have no idea how they managed to get such a traditional Clan to accept a "lovechild," but they have." The younger man informs him.

"So they are unaware of the true origins of the twins. Interesting. I do suppose that it would be awkward for them to explain. And Sasuke's current mental state, as far as you are able to observe?" He inquires.

"He seems…content. I'd even venture that he's happy. His relationship with Hinata seems warm. I don't believe he's merely there out of some sense of obligation anymore." Kabuto explains.

"You think that he is in love with her?" The dark haired ninja asks.

"It's possible. If not love, it is at least a strong fondness." He answers.

"That could work to our advantage. Perhaps we could just kidnap her again and he would come." Orochimaru muses.

"We've already done that once. She was on a mission. Now she's living with her family members. That's hundreds of Byakugans that we would have to sneak by. The odds of being able to grab her currently are low. It's clear that she must have informed the Hokage about her pregnancy, because she hasn't received any missions outside the village since her return." The young man replies.

"So she's either surrounded by her family members or in the middle of a crowded village." The snake lover summarizes and his lips curl in displeasure at this information.

"Yes, it seems that way. Kidnapping her would prove extremely difficult." He agrees.

"We shall have to think of something. I am running out of time. Surely, he still wants revenge at the very least." Orochimaru muses.

"That much I'm certain of. Now we just have to figure out which is the stronger drive. The drive to restore his Clan or to avenge it." He agrees.

"Perhaps if we were to simply drive a wedge between the two of them. If I know Sasuke he's likely the jealous type and she is a rather innocent person. Hinata wouldn't respond well to a display of violence." He chuckles darkly.

"What did you have in mind, My Lord?" Kabuto asks.

"Simple, we send one of our lesser known ninjas to the Leaf and have them attempt to seduce Hinata. If Sasuke sees it, naturally he will be less than pleased. You did say that he was fond of her and she carries his children. It is only natural that he would lose his temper." He says with a smirk.

"Excellent and I know just who to send." Kabuto says with a smirk of his own.

Later that day, Sasuke heads to the Market with Hinata. The two of them briefly split up. It was only about at hundred yards or so. Sasuke was looking at tomatoes and Hinata was looking at…of all things cupcakes.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement at this. She was a ninja. A ninja who was looking at cupcakes. It was comical in its absurdity. It looked like the food cravings were already beginning and at least one of their children must have a sweet tooth.

"What can I get you beautiful?" Kino asks Hinata.

He was a Sound Villager, but today he was undercover. He was wearing a Leaf Headband. The man had long brown hair that reached to his shoulders and was styled somewhat similarly to Minato's. His eyes were crystal blue in color. He wasn't an idiot. There was a reason why Kabuto had asked him to do this mission. He was considered one of the most attractive men in the Sound Village, if not the most. He was often selected to go on "Seduction Missions."

Hinata blushes. But she decides he was likely just flirting to sell more cupcakes. She chooses the pink one.

Somehow they got to talking. Kino was smart enough to realize that if he went in for _the kill_ right off the bat, she'd probably just dart off. So he waited awhile. Then he did it. He grabbed her by the ass and leaned in to kiss her, making sure he did that just as Sasuke was turning around and about to head back over to her.

"Don't you EVER touch her." Sasuke snarls, slamming him into the wall of one of the nearby buildings.

Sasuke's reaction was swift and immediate. Kino coughs up some blood. Shit! He knew that the Uchiha would likely be the jealous type, but he didn't think he'd go homicidal so quickly. He wasn't looking into the eyes of a man at the moment, but those of a demon.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cries out in shock and fear.

"Hinata, did you want this bastard to fucking touch you?" Sasuke asks, practically growling.

"No, but I don't want you to kill someone over something like this." She pleads.

"You are so lucky. If you do something like that again, I will tear out your heart with my Chidori." Sasuke seethes and slams him into the one once more for good measure, before heading over to Hinata.

"Sasuke?" She asks uncertainly.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Him…not so much. But I'm fine." Hinata mumbles.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asks.

Hinata nods. Sasuke takes her hand and frowns when he noticed Hinata actually flinched. Was she scared of him now?

He leads her back to the Estate and to their room. The youngest Uchiha realized that he might have just _fucked up_ good. Hinata was such a gentle and forgiving person. He wasn't. When someone crossed him, he made sure they regretted him. And touching Hinata, that was fucking crossing him.

"Did I…scare you?" He asks.

"A little. I guess that it's just easy to forget what you are capable of. You're so different around me and the twins than anyone else. Gentle, loving. You were…vicious with him." The bluenette answers.

"That's because he touched you. This village knows we are together now. He should have known better. I lost my temper. But no matter how angry I get, you know that I would never hurt you. Right?" He murmurs and caresses her cheek.

"I know. It's everyone else that I'm worried about." She mumbles and leans into his touch.

"Was it really any different than when you knocked Miryoko on her ass?" He asks.

"That was different. I didn't…threaten to kill her or knock her so hard against a stone wall that she coughed up blood." Hinata protests.

"You wanted to though." He says.

"I didn't!" The bluenette protests.

"Hinata." Sasuke says in a voice that implied, " _I'm not buying it. So don't even try to bullshit me."_

"Alright. Maybe a little. Does that make me a horrible person?" She asks.

"It makes you human, Hinata. It's normal to get jealous. Alright, I lost control there. I shouldn't have been that rough on him. It's just that I snapped. I haven't had this in a long time. So when I saw someone trying to take it away from me, I acted on instinct." He says.

"What do you mean by this?" The Hyuga Heiress asks.

"A family." He answers.

Hinata wraps her arms around him and embraces Sasuke. For a moment, she could see the echoes of the past. He was a man now. But underneath hit, there would always be a very lonely and sad little boy, who had lost everything. That was the real reason why he had acted so brutally. He didn't want to lose it all again.

"No one is going to take that away from you." She tells him.

"Itachi might try. I won't let him. Not this time." He says and glances down at her belly.

"Not this time." She agrees and leads him to the bed.

Sasuke soon joins her. He sits behind her and wraps his arms around her. He liked holding he this way. She was so warm, soft, and her scent soothed him. Plus he liked being this close to the twins.

She still had yet to start showing. But she was only six weeks along. The Morning Sickness earlier had made her pregnancy seem more REAL to him in a way that it hadn't been before. He knew she was pregnant on an intellectual level. But actually seeing her display some symptoms made him understand it in his gut.

"Sing for me?" He murmurs and kisses her ear.

Hinata smiles. Yes, he had a Hell of a temper. Still he hadn't actually killed the guy. She knew that he could have. It was flattering in a way that he was so protective, even if it was a bit scary. If Sasuke really lost it, she was pretty sure even the Hokage Mountain wouldn't stand a chance against his fury. She sings for him and enjoys being held.

Back in the Sound Village, Orochimaru waits for Kino's return. Hopefully, there would be some progress. He didn't have much time left. They needed to act and quickly.

"L-ord Orochimaru." Kino says as he limps into the room.

"Well we know now that Sasuke certainly is the jealous type." Kabuto mutters in amusement as he walks over and started healing Kino's injuries.

"He almost fucking killed me." Kino grumbles.

"What was Hinata's reaction?" Orochimaru asks and it became rather apparent that Kino to the Sannin was just a pawn, he cared little for his injuries.

"Shock and horror. If that doesn't drive a wedge between them, nothing will." Kino answers simply.

 _Those eyes._ Demon eyes. Kino had never seen anything like them. He had come this close to a very early death. He was a ninja. Kino had always understood that almost guaranteed him an early grave, but he'd never come so close as he had that day. One thing was for damn sure, he wasn't going near the Uchiha ever again.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Sakura had heard about the incident. She goes to find Naruto. He'd know what the Hell was going on. From what the pink haired woman had gathered, Sasuke had lost it in the Market.

"Naruto?" She calls out at Team Seven's training grounds.

"Oh hey, Sakura!" The blonde replies cheerfully.

"Did you hear about what happened? Apparently, Sasuke almost killed a guy at the Market." She says.

Naruto frowns. Yeah, he had. It looked like the bastard was the jealous type. Which Naruto figured, he probably should have expected. Still, whoever the idiot was who hit on Hinata, probably had a concussion and a few broken ribs. He was lucky to be alive at all.

"Yeah. I did." He says.

Did Sakura know? The blue eyed ninja wasn't sure if she did or not. If she didn't, he shouldn't tell her. Sasuke had the right to be the one to break the news. He wasn't sure how she'd take it.

"What is going on? I know that he's living in the Hyuga Estate until his District is repaired, but that doesn't explain why he would lash out like this." She mutters.

"You don't know then." The blonde says.

"Know what?" Sakura demands.

Something was going on. Something big. Naruto apparently knew something that she didn't. Sakura didn't particularly care much for being left out of the loop. She was going to find out the truth one way or another. If that meant she had to beat it out of Naruto, she would.

"Um it's not really my place to be the one to tell you. I think you should hear it from Sasuke, not me." He says.

"Naruto, you are going to tell me what is going on right now!" She growls at him and approaches him in a menacingly slow fashion.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez. Don't look at me that way. That's scary." The blonde says.

"So are you going to tell me?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah. Just chill. You know how Kabuto and Orochimaru like to conduct some pretty twisted medical experiments, right?" He asks cautiously.

Sakura nods. Suddenly a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. God only knows what those two had done to Sasuke!

"Well Sasuke and Hinata didn't know about it, but while she was unconscious in one of the labs. They artificially inseminated her. She's pregnant with Sasuke's children." He tells her.

"WHAT?! You're kidding me?! Hinata is pregnant with SASUKE'S child?!" The medic yells in disbelief.

"Children. She's pregnant with twins. He's such an overachieving bastard, huh?" Naruto asks nervously and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"She's pregnant with Sasuke's twins." Sakura repeats as if trying to process this.

"But…they don't even know each other!" Sakura protests.

"They do now. They've been living together at her home for a month and before that she was a prisoner in the Sound for just that long. I mean granted they didn't have most normal start to a relationship, but the bastard seems happy." Naruto says.

Sakura winces. It was like a knife had just been driven through her heart and yanked out. Sasuke was back in the Leaf. He was happy. She should be happy for him. Even if he wasn't happy with her, that's what mattered. But she knew that it was going to take awhile to get over this. She had loved him for years. But Sasuke had never returned her feelings, that much was apparent now.

"Is he happy just because she's pregnant or is it real?" She asks.

"I think it's both." Naruto says.

"Thanks for telling me. I guess I would have found out eventually. This hurts so much. I guess I always knew that he just wouldn't love me the way I wanted him to. But I had hoped, maybe…since he was back." She trails off.

"I know. But that's Sasuke for you. He never does what you want him to." He says with a smile, trying to help Sakura through this.

"Yeah." She says and nods sadly, trying to process this.

Back in the Uchiha District, Aoda was watching the other snakes. Hmm progress was going steadily. It was a lot of work though. This would have been so much easier if they had hands. Oh well.

"Rio! Stop slacking off! Get back to work." Aoda grumbles.

"Yes, boss!" The garden snake says, slithering off to take some measurements for building repairs.

"Honestly, it is so hard to find good help these days." Aoda mutters.


	7. Chapter 7

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. So for this chapter we are keeping the pregnancy at six weeks. But let me know if you have any opinion on how far we should jump for the next one. ^^. My impulse is of course to jump so we can get to the good stuff, but I don't want it to seem rushed. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: We have a proposal and I added two new snake ocs. Let me know what you think about them. In this chapter we introduce Kovu and Umi!

Chapter 7

Hinata's beautiful singing had a habit of lulling him into a deeply relaxed, meditative state. Sometimes it even made him fall asleep. Which was why, a couple hours later, he wasn't entirely surprised to wake up and realize that he must have drifted off at some point.

What was surprising, is he felt someone's hands on him. He knew these hands though. Soft, warm, and tiny. Hinata's hands, he decided. Sasuke was relieved that even in this state, he recognized Hinata's touch.

Otherwise, his ninja instincts would have kicked in and he would have dealt with his "attacker" harshly. Deciding that Hinata was most certainly not a threat, he decides to feign sleep a little longer. He was curious to see what she would do.

"Mmm." He murmurs to make his pretend slumber sound more realistic and because he was genuinely enjoying the soft caress of her touch against his mostly naked chest.

"He doesn't seem to mind that." Hinat mumbles.

Mind having her run his hands over his chest? No, he certainly did not mind that. Very relaxing actually.

Hinata had woken up before Sasuke. He had said that he could do more than just kissing and massaging. But she honestly, didn't really know how to ask. She was curious though. The bluenette might not be bold enough to initiate things while he was awake, but she was curious. A little peek couldn't hurt right? He had given her permission, in a way.

"Beautiful." She murmurs as she glides her hands over the muscular planes of his chest and over his abs, reveling in the power she felt underneath her fingertips and the masculine beauty that was laid out before her.

Sasuke's lips twitch in amusement. _Beautiful,_ really? Alright, there was no way he was going to keep a straight face after THAT. He opens his eyes and rolls her over, until she was underneath him, and pins her hands playfully over her head.

"I prefer the terms handsome, sexy, or attractive. Beautiful makes me feel like a woman. Gorgeous might be acceptable depending on the context." He states.

"Sasuke!" She squeaks and blushes as red as one of his beloved tomatoes.

"Were you planning on molesting me in my sleep, kitten? That is very naughty of you. I would prefer it if you did such things while I was awake, but it is a very nice way of waking up." He muses.

"I w-asn't going to do that! I was just curious is all." She stammers and Sasuke gives her a look like, _Really?_

"I mean…I haven't seen you naked before. Well not really. That one time you were covered by the bubbles." She admits with a blush.

"I don't know if this makes you more polite than your clanswomen or more bold. They just used their Byakugans when they were "curious." You went for the sleep peak." He observes in a neutral voice though his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You knew?" Hinata squeaks.

"I suspected. But I've lived with your family for a month now. In that time, I've learned more about your family's bloodline. It was…embarrassing. But I figure that's probably the most fun the Branch Members had in awhile. They can look if they want. You're the only one that is allowed to touch." He tells her and leans down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

Hinata finds herself melting into the kiss. She arches against him. It was so light and sensual. Sasuke was still a pretty quiet person. He was better at showing his feelings through actions, this was a promise kiss of sorts.

"Well we've covered that my family tends to have a bloody history and your family is a bunch of closet perverts…" Sasuke muses as he breaks the kiss.

"They are not!" She protests.

He raises an eyebrow like, _Byakugan sees through clothes. I rest my case._ Sasuke chuckles and kisses her forehead. He reaches into the drawer to pull something out.

"Yes, they are. I don't mind it. Your family's secret is safe with me. As I was saying, so I wanted to wait until we knew each other a little better. Now we do…" He trails off.

"Know each other better for what?" She asks in confusion.

"To propose. I'm…not good at this sort of thing. I know that we haven't been together long and that originally neither of us chose this, but I like what we have. I don't want to lose it. Will you marry me?" He asks and shows her the ring.

"Yes." She shouts and kisses him joyfully.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. That went better than he expected. He wished he could have come up with something smoother, but he was still a novice when it came to romance. She had said yes though, so that was all that really mattered.

"It'll have to be a short engagement unless you want to wait until after the twins are born." He murmurs.

"Oh. It's probably better to do it before. I mean we'll be really busy with the twins afterwards." She mumbles.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking as well." He agrees.

"I wonder if Naruto will wear an orange formal kimono to our wedding." She giggles.

"Oh Hell no. He is NOT wearing orange to our wedding. I'm putting my foot down there. My God, he is such a fashion disaster. Orange on a ninja. I swear it's like he wants to paint a target on his back." Sasuke mutters and hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought." She says.

"Well I was on his team for years. It was my ass and Sakura's ass who could have gotten killed because he decided to wear clothes that said, _Here I am. Hit me!"_ He reasons.

"Mmm I don't think that you should really lecture others on their fashion choices. You have made a questionable one or two yourself." Hinata says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demands.

"The purple belt. It is hideous." The bluenette answers honestly.

"I didn't wear it for its appearance. I wore it to keep my pants up." He states and rolls his eyes.

"Yes, the belt definitely has to go in that case." She says.

"I rest my case on your family being a bunch of closet perverts." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Hinata was about to protest. But Sasuke placed his fingers against her lips shushing her. He then caresses her cheek.

"But in your case, I like it." He says and Hinata smiles.

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha District, the snakes were still hard at work. Aoda was now suitably pleased with the progress. Several buildings had been completely repaired. But there was still a lot of work to do.

"You're sexy when you get all bossy." Kara muses.

"I am not being bossy! I am merely doing what Master Sasuke instructed me to do." Aoda insists.

"Yes, you are my love." Kara says with a smile, well as much as a snake could smile.

Alright, maybe he was being a little bossy. But Master Sasuke was counting on him. Herding snakes was almost as difficult as herding cats sometimes. He had to keep close eye on them to make sure none of them slacked off. Surely, his mate could see that!

"It makes me want to try for our second clutch actually." She muses and nuzzles her mate affectionately.

"Really? Well…I suppose a few days won't hurt anything." Aoda says and Kara nods her head.

Master Sasuke would understand, he was sure. What man could resist an offer like that and her scales were particularly shiny this morning to! They always were but today he really liked how the sun was reflecting off them.

"Kovu, you're in charge." Aoda says to his eldest son, who was already half his father's size.

"Yes, father." He says and shakes his tail proudly, as his parents slither off.

"Alright, Rio let me see what you have so far." Kova says, rather pleased to be in charge for once.

"Okay." Rio says and slithers over with a large sheet of paper in his mouth, which Kovu takes and examines.

"We need more brooms. But how are we going to get them? We can't really just walk into a store and buy them. Guess we could wait to ask Master Sasuke." He muses.

"I can get them." Umi says.

Umi was hatched the same year as Kova. She was smaller than him, but still a truly large snake by anyone's standards. While Aoda was about the size of a two story building, Kovu was the size of a one story building, and Umi was about 3/4ths Kovu's size. She had white scales with a blue tint to them. Her eyes were a fiery orange and framed by red scales.

"Umi, I'm pretty sure that most humans would be terrified of a snake your size. You wouldn't fit in the store." He says.

"I can fit. I can change forms. It's my talent." She says with a sly smile.

"You can become a human?!" He asks in shock.

"Briefly. But long enough to get the brooms." She says and transforms into a woman with long white hair who had orange eyes framed by long red eyelashes. She wore a light blue long sleeved outfit with most of her stomach exposed and a matching long skirt that reached her ankles.

"Never seen fake scales look that sexy before." Rio comments and Kovu smacks him lightly, calling him a pervert.

"Alright. You can go. You'll need money though." He says.

"I have money. Humans sometimes drop change as they travel. You never know when such things will come in handy." She says and saunters off.

"Someone's got a crush." Rio taunts him and Kovu smacks him again.

"Idiot. Hmpf." He grumbles.

Later that day, Sasuke decides to break the news to Hiashi. He sits next to Hinata as everyone was having their afternoon tea. Sasuke had discovered that tea was to Hiashi what ramen was to Naruto. If you wanted the man in a good mood, just make sure he had his tea in front of him.

"We have news. I proposed to Hinata and she accepted." Sasuke says, figuring the direct approach would be best.

"That is wonderful news. I was beginning to wonder." Hiashi muses.

"We would like to have the wedding be soon. Before the twins come." Hinata adds.

"A wise decision. After you have the twins there will be precious little time for anything else. I imagine you would like to have them before you are showing too much as well. Being heavily pregnant with twins, would make shopping for a wedding dress difficult." He muses.

The relationship did seem to be going well. Hiashi was uncertain if Sasuke really loved Hinata. But he had already proven that he was faithful and there did seem to be genuine affection there. A physical attraction as well. He had…stumbled upon them locked in an intimate embrace on more than one occasion.

He supposed that was more than most Clan Marriages. Many of which were still arranged in the Hyuga Clan. The Byakugan needed to be carefully cultivated so that it wouldn't die out. Often that meant choosing your partner very wisely.

"So you are giving your blessing?" Sasuke asks.

"You are already living together. She is pregnant with your child. It seems more respectable to have her take your last name, than her not to. I had my concerns are first, but they appear to have been unfounded." He states.

"Thank you, father." Hinata says with a smile.

"We shall of course have to go speak with a wedding planner. As you want a short engagement, hiring a professional would seem the wisest course of action." He states.

He rises to his feet. Hinata and Sasuke do the same. They follow the Hyuga Patriarch into the village. Sasuke didn't even bother to ask why Hiashi knew where the wedding planner's shop was. He came from a very large clan. He doubted that this was the first time Hiashi had sought out such services.

"Lord Hiashi, what can I do for you?" The wedding planner asks.

"My eldest daughter is getting married. We would like a wedding organized as soon as reasonably possible." He says simply.

"Oh of course. Such a handsome couple you two make." The wedding planner says.

"Thank you. But I imagine you say that to every couple." Sasuke replies.

"Well this time I mean it. So what kind of wedding where you thinking of? Modern, traditional, something really unconventional?" She asks.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"Traditional sounds good, if that's okay with you." Hinata says shyly and Sasuke nods.

"Traditional it is." Sasuke agrees.

"Wonderful! Shall we start with the cake selection?" She asks and the couple nods, it was as good a place to start as any.

"Oh and you can come with me, we'll have to get your measurements to see what size wedding kimono you'll need." The planner says to Sasuke, who follows her.

Hinata spots a flash of pink walking outside the shop. She takes a deep breath and politely excuses herself for a moment. Sooner or later, she knew she'd have to talk to Sakura about…all of this.

"Sakura." She calls out gently.

"Hinata." She says and turns around, to face the bluenette.

"There's something I should tell you." The Hyuga Heiress mumbles and suddenly she was at a loss for where to even begin.

"I know. Naruto told me. I…was surprised to say the least. You and Sasuke are…together then?" She asks and tries to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

It wasn't Hinata's fault. Hinata had been impregnated without her knowledge. This wasn't a case of the blue haired woman trying to steal Sasuke from her. She was a victim in all this. That's what the green eyed woman kept trying to remind herself over and over again. Still it was hard to ignore the sharp pain she felt at the knowledge.

"Yes. We are…getting married. I'm sorry if this hurts you. That was never my intention. I know that you really liked him." She says.

"It's not your fault. I still can't believe it though. He has never even looked at a girl and now you are pregnant with his child and getting married! I mean I know why. He wants the kid to have his last name, but still it's a shock." She exclaims.

"That isn't the only reason." Hinata says.

"It's good that he's trying to be a real father and make everything look as normal as possible for your son or daughter." She continues.

"Sakura, this isn't just because I'm pregnant. We really do care about each other!" Hinata protests.

"Oh. It's…a real relationship." She mumbles.

"Yes!" Hinata says firmly.

She liked Sakura. It wasn't her intention to hurt the other woman. But she was NOT going to deal with another Miryoko situation. Sasuke was right, Hinata was just as jealous a person as he was when it came down to it. Of course she wouldn't punch the other woman against a wall, but she'd probably still lose her temper and she didn't want to lose her friend over this.

"Oh well…congratulations." The pink haired woman says lamely.

"Thank you." She says and sighs, figuring that was the best reaction she could hope for from her friend for now.

Unbeknownst to the two women, they were being watched and rather closely. When Itachi heard that Sasuke had left the Sound, he was naturally curious. Why had Sasuke returned to the Leaf after all this time?

He blinks. His foolish little brother was getting married. And by the sounds of it, he was going to be an uncle. That was unexpected. He smiles as he remembers how Sasuke used to always avoid girls like the plague.

 _"Big brother! Help me!" A seven year old Sasuke came racing into the District and tries to hide behind Itachi's legs._

 _"Sasuke, what is it?" He asked in amusement._

 _"It's the girls in my class." The younger Uchiha mumbled._

 _"What about them?" His brother inquired, not at all sure where this was going._

 _"They won't leave me alone. I think they are trying to kill me." Sasuke told him._

 _"Trying to kill you?" Itachi questioned him._

 _"Smother me to death with chocolates. I could barely get to my desk, they were stacked so high. And now they are chasing me. They want to play house or something. Girls are weird!" He protested._

 _"Foolish little brother. That's just their way of saying they like you." The elder Uchiha chuckled._

 _"Can't they like someone else?!" Sasuke asked._

 _"Well I suppose they could. But you just are cursed." His older brother teased him._

 _"Cursed?!" Sasuke asked horrified._

 _"Yes, Uchiha genes. Something about them just attracts women like magnets. You might enjoy this fact one day. It will be very useful in finding a wife." He says._

 _"Like mother and father?" He asked._

 _"Yes, like mother and father. Don't worry, I'm sure you will find a girl that you actually like back one day. I'll deal with them for now. But you really have to learn how to be firm with them. Though I suppose running away from them is good endurance and stealth training." He laughed and went to tell the girls that his brother was feeling sick today and he'd see them in school later._

Sasuke really had been such an adorable child. Itachi smiles fondly at the memory. Ah he missed those happier, more innocent days greatly.

He couldn't resist taking the opportunity to observe his future Sister-In-Law. Well she was beautiful. He could see the physical attraction.

Idly, he was amused that Sasuke apparently fell for the innocent beauty type. He half expected that he'd go for a more…fierce woman. The sultry type would have been his guess. He was surprised that he had chosen a Hyuga. That could lead to interesting possibilities as far as the bloodline was concerned.

"I know I felt something." Kurenai mutters as she races towards the Market.

For a second, she detected the presence of a familiar chakra. That of Itachi Uchiha's. She had met him only once before, but the feeling of his chakra was burned into her mind.

"Why now?" She asks herself.

Why would he come to the Leaf Village now? Was he aware that Sasuke was about to be a father? The Genjutsu Mistress couldn't help but feel terror on behalf of her student. If Itachi knew that Hinata was pregnant by Sasuke, her life could very well be in danger!

"It seems I have been sensed." Itachi muses, as he felt someone coming towards him.

He wasn't particularly worried. His Genjutsu was powerful. There were very few ninjas that were proficient enough in the art that would be able to see through it. Still he found himself curious. Who could have sensed him in that tiny sliver of time that it had taken for him to cast it?

"And they aren't alone." He muses.

Anko had seen Kurenai take off running. She knew the dark haired ninja well enough to know that the new mother wouldn't race off like that without a very good reason. So she followed.

"Kurenai!" She calls out.

"I sensed Itachi." The other woman explains quickly as they take off.

"He's right there!" She says and looks at Itachi.

"I don't see anything." Anko states.

"He's using Genjutsu to stay hidden." Kurenai explains and prepares to attack Itachi, who blinks.

She had seen him. Impressive. Still, he wasn't about to wait around and get caught. He takes off running. His illness was getting the better of him. Even with his medicine, it was best to avoid combat if he could help it.

Anko and Kurenai were both Jonins. In his current state, while he was still confident of victory, it wasn't worth it to engage them. He needed to leave and swiftly. The last thing Itachi wanted was for Sasuke to realize that he had returned to the Leaf, however briefly.

"He's getting away!" Kurenai says.

"Not this time!" Anko says as she summons some of her own snakes to follow the Criminal Ninja.

Anko couldn't see Itachi. She doubted the snakes could either. But they could follow his body heat. No matter how good at Genjutsu he might be, he couldn't hide his body heat.

"Clever." He mutters and notes the two women did work well together as a team, still he didn't have time for their games.

He forms several clones. That would confuse the snakes and has them attack. It bought him just enough time to slip off.

"Damn him!" Anko says.

"He escaped." Kurenai says.

"What could have brought him back here?" The snake lover asks.

"Hinata and Sasuke are getting married. She's pregnant by him." She answers.

"That…would do it." Anko says and Kurenai nods, both women having an uneasy feeling about this new development.


	8. Chapter 8

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let me know your thoughts on if Itachi should be paired with someone and who, if you feel so inclined. I am leaning towards Kurenai or Anko currently.

Chapter Notation: More wedding planning for our favorite couple. Sakura and Naurto have a heart to heart about Hinata and Sasuke's relationship. Tsunade worries about super babies. Oh and a slight cameo by Kisame.

Chapter Eight

Kurenai growls in frustration. Itachi had given them the slip. The Genjutsu Mistress immediately races to the Hyuga Estate. She had to warn Hinata and Sasuke about Itachi. Anko runs to the Hokage Tower to brief Tsunade on the situation.

"Lady Kurenai?" Akemi asks in confusion when she sees Lady Hinata's teacher rushing towards the estate.

"Akemi! Is Lord Hiashi here? I need to speak with him, Sasuke, or Hinata at once." She says.

"No, I'm afraid not. They left a few hours ago. Lord Sasuke proposed to Lady Hinata. They are visiting with the wedding planner." She says with a smile, clearly she was excited about the upcoming wedding.

"He did? Oh that's wonderful. But I still need to speak with them." She insists.

"Well if you wait here long enough, they will come back. I suppose you could try to catch them at the wedding planner's shop." The Branch Member suggests.

Kurenai thinks about it. If she raced to the shop, there was the possibility she would miss them while they were heading home. But she didn't want to sit around and wait either. Still Sasuke and Hiashi were with Hinata. Itachi surely, wouldn't do something as reckless as attacking them in broad daylight in the middle of a crowded street, would he? Itachi Uchiha was many things, impulsive was not one of them.

"I will wait here." She says.

Kurenai didn't like it. But it was perhaps the most logical choice. Sooner or later, they would all come home and she would be able to warn them. She shivers. She didn't know what Itachi Uchiha was planning, but she highly doubted it was anything good.

"Can I get you anything, My Lady? Perhaps some tea." Akemi offers.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." She murmurs and Kurenai was grateful to Akemi for providing her the slight distraction of tea.

Kurenai would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to Hinata. She was such a sweet girl. Well a sweet woman. Hinata was clearly no longer a child. The bluenette was actually having children of her own! Kurenai blinks and suddenly feels rather old.

Akemi nods and heads off. She soon returns with the tea. The Hyuga woman watches the ninja with concern. Kurenai was not one to get agitated easily.

She'd always been such a composed woman. But it was clear something had rattled the experienced Jonin. She frowns as she considers what could have startled the other woman so. None of the possibilities were good.

"My Lady, forgive me if I'm being too bold…but should I be worried?" Akemi asks the Genjutsu Mistress.

"You aren't being too bold. Yes, I think we should all be worried. Itachi Uchiha was in the Leaf today" Kurenai says.

Akemi gulps. She knew very little about Sasuke's elder brother. The only thing she really knew is that he had massacred most of his clan. He had only been a boy of 13 at the time but had butchered hundreds of his clansmen and clanswomen. This was not someone that she wanted to be near Lady Hinata, especially when she was pregnant!

"I can see why you are so distressed now, My Lady." She whispers.

Meanwhile at the wedding shop, Sasuke was getting irritated. Just how many fucking kimonos was he expected to try on? He'd lost count after two dozen. He got the impression the shop owner just enjoyed having him model their kimonos.  
"It's rare to have such a handsome groom. It will be difficult to select just one kimono for you. I do like how the red brings out your Sharingan. But that might be too aggressive of a color for a wedding. The navy blue does suit you. White looks good on you as well." The wedding planner muses.

"I'll take the white one. Hinata likes white." Sasuke says and adds the last part as an afterthought, remembering her favorite color.

"Ah a good decision. It contrasts so nicely with your dark hair." The planner agrees and nods as if this was some sort of grand decision.

Sasuke sighs. He really hoped Hinata was having better luck than he was. He was about two minutes away from strangling the planner. Honestly, it wasn't a big deal to pick out a kimono.

The Uchiha understood it was a big deal for women. Women went bonkers over trying to find the "perfect" wedding kimono or gown. But men, men didn't usually care. Sasuke was far more interested in trying to get Hinata out of her wedding kimono than choosing his!

"Thank you." He mutters, trying to be polite.

Hinata probably wouldn't be too pleased with him if he murdered their planner. So he decided to be nice. Sasuke was going to let them live for now anyway.

Hinata heads back inside the shop. She smiles at father. The bluenette was trying to reassure him that everything was fine. Hiashi wasn't buying it however. He had seen Hinata conversing with Sakura. The Hyuga Patriarch was well aware that Sakura had once professed to love Sasuke. He was certain that the fact Hinata had spoken with her, didn't bode well.

"What happened between you and Sakura? Did she say something upsetting?" He asks.

"Oh nothing like that! I was just…well she has a right to know what is going on. She was his teammate and she did care for him a great deal." Hinata says.

"She is not a Hyuga. So I can't banish her to the fields for nine months like I did with Miryoko. But if she upset you, I will not overlook it." He assures Hinata.

"Father, I don't want you to do anything to Sakura. She was very understanding given the situation. What you did what to Miryoko? I did wonder why I hadn't seen her for so long." Hinata asks.

"I made her go and work in the fields. It seemed the best punishment for someone who is used to being a house servant. She will not bother you or Sasuke again after this, I am certain." Hiashi assures her.

Sasuke comes out, carrying a bag. He raises an eyebrow. The future father was positive he heard Hinata say, _Sakura._

"Do I need to talk to Sakura?" He asks.

"No, you don't. It's fine." Hinata says with a smile.

"She'll have to get used to it. I don't want her. I don't want anyone else, but you. She had a crush on me. Sakura will outgrow it eventually." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"It does get a bit exhausting trying to fend off all these women who are trying to seduce you." Hinata says.

"Less exhausting than the Cloud Ninja." Sasuke points out.

"Cloud Ninja?" Hiashi asks.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. She wasn't really sure how her father would react if he knew about THAT incident. Sasuke had been protecting her, but it showcased that he was still…unpredictable and more than a little dangerous. Hiashi might not take that revelation to well.

"Some Cloud Ninja behaved inappropriately towards Hinata. I took care of it." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Good." Hiashi says with a nod.

The bluenette was relieved that her father hadn't asked for details. Thank God, he didn't ask Sasuke what he meant by _"I took care of it."_ That could have gotten ugly.

"Hinata, would you like to go with me to my District? We can see what progress has been made." He asks.

"Progress?" She asks curiously.

"I've been having my Summons work on repairs. Eventually, I want us to move back there. It will be good to see people living there again. It's not right to just leave it sitting there, so empty." He answers.

"I'd love to." She says with a smile and walks off with her future husband to see what the snakes had done.

She follows him to the District. Hinata was surprised when she saw a rather large mostly white snake carrying brooms in her mouth. There was another snake who seemed to be giving orders. But she didn't see Aoda anywhere.

"Kovu?" Sasuke asks.

"Father and mother are off…trying for a second clutch. So he put me in charge." He says with a smile.

"Oh. Right. Must be snake mating season or something." Sasuke says and shakes his head at this information.

Hinata looks around. She didn't know how they were managing it without hands, but the snakes had made significant progress. She figured maybe half of the buildings had been repaired, at least on the outside. It was impressive really.

"Master Sasuke!" Rio says excitedly and slithers over to him.

"Rio." Sasuke greets him.

"We think we should be done with everything about a month or two before the hatchlings are born." He says smugly.

Kovu nods. It was by his assessments the most accurate estimate that he could give. Sasuke pats the little snake on the head and tosses Kovu a treat to reward him for all his hard work.

"Good work." He says simply.

` "They've all been working so hard." Hinata muses.

The snakes slither over to her. They quite enjoyed fishing for compliments. It was clear that Sasuke's Mate was in the mood to give them. There was some chest puffing going on and Hinata giggles at the display.

"When are you having the hatchlings?" Umi asks curiously.

"Oh not for awhile. I'm only six weeks." Hinata says.

"Humans have such long pregnancies. It is very strange." The giant female snake observes.

"Well long compared to a snake's yes. But for us it's normal." Sasuke responds with amusement.

He truly couldn't wait for the repairs to be finished. He was growing used to Hinata's family, but honestly there was no privacy in that Estate. Here he could be along with Hinata and the twins. Paradise.

"Father is probably waiting for us. We should head back." Hinata suggests and Sasuke nods, heading off with her.

When they got back to the Hyuga Estate, both ninjas immediately knew something was wrong. Kurenai was there and speaking with Hiashi. Both of them had pretty grim expressions on their faces. That set off alarm bells inside Sasuke and Hinata's heads.

"It seems Itachi Uchiha was spotted in the Leaf Village today by Kurenai and Anko. I don't know what his intentions are. I doubt he realizes you are pregnant, Hinata. But this is still cause for great concern." Hiashi says.

"Itachi." Sasuke growls out the name like it was a curse word and to Sasuke it probably was.

Damn it! He had let his guard down. How could he have been so stupid? Of course, Itachi would show up again.

"Hinata, let's get you back to our room. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Sasuke says and the bluenette nods.

She knew that there wouldn't be any reasoning with Sasuke right now. The fact that she was in the Hyuga Estate and surrounded by hundreds of relatives, wouldn't calm his nerves. She knew that he was just worried about her and their twins. She'd indulge him by allowing him to be overprotective.

"I won't let him hurt you or them." Sasuke promises her.

"I know." Hinata replies and leans into his hold.

Meanwhile Itachi sighs, once he was safely out of the Leaf. Well at least he had been able to avoid a confrontation with Kurenai and Anko. He takes some of his medicine. The eldest Uchiha brother knew he didn't have much time left.

He was happy that Sasuke was happy. But he knew that Orochimaru would attempt to bring Sasuke back to the Sound. Itachi estimated he had a few months to live without proper medical treatment. He wouldn't live long enough to see his niece or nephew at this rate. But he would do whatever he could to protect his family, while he was still alive.

"You really do owe it to him to tell him the truth." He hears someone say and he doesn't turn around to respond, he knew who it was.

It was Tobi. Well Tobi was just an alias. He preferred to call himself Madara. But he wasn't the real Madara either. No, his real name was Obito Uchiha.

Itachi supposed it really didn't matter what name you called him. He was still powerful. And the man was far more cunning than a snake. Perhaps in his own demented way, he might actually care for Itachi and Sasuke. The elder Uchiha brother honestly didn't know. But he knew one thing, Obito was not getting anywhere near Sasuke, if he had any say in it.

"He's happier this way. Sasuke is close to writing a new chapter in our Clan's history. A much happier chapter. I would not deny that to him." Itachi states firmly.

"But you would deny him the truth. He is no longer that same child you spared during the Massacre. He's a man now. Sasuke is entitled to the truth." Obito argues.

"You just want to turn him against the Leaf Village." Itachi snaps at him.

"I won't deny that. This village deserves to suffer for more reasons than I can count. I do not know where you find it in you to be so forgiving. Our family helped to found the Leaf and look what we got in return, isolation and genocide." The other Uchiha counters.

As much as Itachi was loathed to admit it, there was truth to his words. Still, he knew he had made the right decision. He had prevented another Great Ninja War. The Leaf's morality was not the issue for today. The issue was ensuring that Sasuke got the life that he deserved to have. And that meant keeping the truth from him at all costs.

"Are you really going to fight me? In your weakened state, there is no way that you can emerge the victor." He states in amusement.

"It is not always the strongest who wins." Itachi warns him.

"That much is true. But I have no desire to fight a walking corpse." Obito informs him and flits off.

Damn him. The worst thing about all of it, was that he was correct. Itachi was a walking corpse. The medicine could buy him some time. But only a few months at most, without real treatment. Damn it!

"There is nothing to be gained by standing here." He mutters to himself and flits off to the Akatsuki hideout.

Surely, there was something he could do. There had to be a way he could protect Sasuke from the ugliness that was the truth. His foolish little brother was so close to being happy, to having the family that he had always wanted back. Itachi would not allow Madara to treat Sasuke as a pawn in his games.

"You alright, Itachi?" Kisame says.

Itachi smiles. The blue skinned man was his partner. The elder Uchiha brother was still not certain why Kisame resembled a shark. He'd never asked. It seemed rude to do so. Itachi Uchiha might be a criminal ninja, but he saw no reason to be rude, unnecessarily.

Besides, it didn't really matter why or how. Kisame was a skilled ninja. He was a good partner. Eccentric to be certain, but so were all the other members of the Akatsuki. You could even make an argument that despite his "exotic" features, Kisame was one of the most "normal" members of the criminal organization. Normal was a relative term after all.

"I am fine." Itachi lies smoothly and effortlessly.

The truth now felt like a foreign language on his tongue. It had been so long since he had spoken it. Lies came as easily as breathing now.

He did feel some guilt over telling Kisame such a falsehood. Itachi Uchiha was anything but fine. He knew that Orochimaru was after Sasuke and Obito was likely planning on telling him what really happened on the night of the Massacre as soon as Itach passed on. And there was seemingly nothing that he could do about either of these things. It was maddening.

"If you say so. Come on, dinner is ready. Sushi." He tells him.

"Isn't eating sushi, akin to cannibalism for you? Itachi asks with a sly smirk.

"Guess you are alright after all. You have always had such a biting sense of humor." Kisame says and the two head off to enjoy their sushi.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village, Naruto goes looking for Sakura. The bastard was supposed to be training with him today. But he was nowhere to be found. So the blonde figured he was probably "training" with Hinata and decided to spend some time with his other best friend.

"Hey, Sakura!" He calls out cheerfully when he sees her walking down the street.

Something was wrong though. Sakura's head was down. She looked so sad. Uh oh. It looked like she and Hinata must have finally had _the talk._ The one that Naruto had been dreading since he found out that the bluenette was pregnant by his best friend. The one where Sakura and Hinata would discuss that.

` "Hey, Naruto." She replies.

"Come on. Let's go get some ramen. You can tell me all about it. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you. That's what friends do." He says with a cheerful smile.

Sakura nods. She follows Naruto. At least Naruto never changed. Sasuke apparently had changed, a lot. Hinata seemed to sincerely believe that Sasuke was with her because he wanted to be and not just because she was pregnant. Sakura wasn't so sure.

This was Sasuke. Romantic love didn't seem to be a phrase in his vocabulary. But he did want a family desperately. As far as she was concerned, any feelings he had for Hinata were purely an extension of the love he had for their children.

"How bad was it?" Naruto asks once they arrive at the shop.

"Not bad. Hinata is Hinata. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I guess that's part of the reason why it's so difficult. It'd be so much easier, if she was mean." Sakura says.

"You want to hate her, huh?" The blue eyed ninja asks his teammate cautiously.

"I do. But I can't. This wasn't her decision. Of course, Sasuke is going to be with her. She's carrying his children. But I worry for her. Sasuke is Sasuke. He doesn't really know how to love that way. I think he's just acting affectionate towards him as an extension for his love for their children." She mutters.

"Sakura, I can see why you might think that. But the bastard is actually happy with her. I've seen it. He's not faking this. Sasuke really does like her." Naruto says.

"You really think so?" She asks.

Naruto nods. He had seen it with his own eyes. If someone had told him a few months ago that Sasuke would be back in the Leaf and expecting a family soon, he would have laughed his ass off. But that was what was actually happening.

The two of them couldn't be more different. Maybe that was why the match worked. A Yin and Yang kinda thing. They balanced each other out. Hell, Sasuke was weird. He might just like Hinata because she was quiet. Sasuke hated loudness.

"Do you really think they will be happy together?" Sakura inquires.

"Yeah. I do. I mean it's weird. But somehow it works." He says and give her a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile, Tsunade sighs. She'd looked and she looked. But as far as she could tell if Hyugas and Uchihas had ever "mixed," no one had bothered to keep a written record. It was anyone's guess what the children would be like.

Not only was Hinata pregnant with Sasuke's child, she was pregnant with twins. Dear God, help them all. Who knew what was going to happen?

"So far the pregnancy does seem to progressing normally." She mutters.

Tsunade says, trying to reassure herself. But this was Sasuke. Who knew what had been done to him during his time in the Sound Village. She was aware that he was immune to most poisons. Would that be passed down to the children?

"That's only one consideration." She mutters.

Sasuke's chakra was highly destructive in nature. It was powerful. Tsunade couldn't discount the possibility that Hinata's pregnancy would be anything but ordinary shortly.

"They might display chakra from the womb that is independent of Hinata." She says and groans.

This was all so confusing. Honestly, it was enough to give even a medical genius such as herself a headache. She reaches for her sake. Tsunade had a feeling she was going to need it.

"Lady Hokage!" Anko says, as she races inside.

"What is it?" Tsunade demands.

"Itachi Uchiha. Kurenai and I spotted him in the village, not long ago. We tried to follow him. But he was able to escape. Kurenai is heading off to warn Sasuke and Hinata as we speak." The other ninja tells her.

"Damn it!" Tsunade says and she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, she had definitely been right about the sake.


	9. Chapter 9

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Well reviews on Itachi's relationship status are pretty mixed. Most of the people in favor, voted for Kurenai. Though Anko did get a little love. There were also some people that either didn't want Itachi to be in a relationship in this one or didn't particularly care for it. So hmm, still going to mull that one over. Currently leaning towards a very light side pairing with Kurenai. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and we are going to have a time skip here. Instead of being 6 weeks pregnant, Hinata is now 3 months.

Chapter Notation: This is the wedding and Honeymoon chapter. Enough said really lol.

Chapter Nine

"Any sign of him?" Sasuke asks his soon to be Father-In-Law as he adjusts his white wedding kimono.

"Unfortunately, no. Don't worry. I doubt your brother is foolish enough to attack possibly the largest wedding in the Leaf Village's history in broad daylight. He seems more…subtle than that." The Hyuga Patriarch tries to assure Sasuke.

Hinata was now three months pregnant. Sasuke had proposed over a month ago. It had taken six weeks for the Hyuga Clan to organize a "suitable wedding that was befitting of their Heiress." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

What Hyugas viewed as "suitable," any sane person would view as massive, luxurious, and more than a little overwhelming. The wedding was being held on the grounds of the Estate, which were large enough to fit the entire clan in and most of the higher ranked ninjas in the Leaf Village.

"Don't you think you got just a bit carried away? Is it really necessary to have a cake that is three times my height?" Sasuke inquires dryly.

"Sasuke, our clan has hundreds of members and there are dozens of Leaf Ninjas attending. The cake is just the right size." Hiashi says.

Sasuke shrugs as if to say, _If you say so._ He glances out the window. He was inside the Estate with Hiashi, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Choji. Why Shikamaru and Choji? Well women had braidsmaids and men needed a few other guys to stand close to them as well, apparently.

Sasuke had just chosen the two least annoying ninjas he could think of. Shikamaru was too lazy to cause any trouble. Choji he was sure was here almost solely for the cake and that was fine with Sasuke. Again, he figured that neither was going to act stupidly. Naruto on the other hand, he was more concerned about. Instinct told him that the blonde was going to try to pull something.

Meanwhile, the women were helping Hinata prepare. The bluenette watches in amusement as they bicker over the smallest of things. Should she wear her hair down or up? Veil or no veil? Was jewelry a good idea or no?

"I really don't think Sasuke cares about any of that." She says.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly, when Sakura and Ino begin explaining the importance of such decisions. She blinks at their vigorous defense of their choices. Well she should probably humor them, she decided.

"Yes to the veil, a tiara would go nicely with it, and I'm wearing my hair down." She answers simply.

"You look beautiful." Sakura says.

"Thank you." Hinata says with a smile.

She was honestly relieved. At some point, it looked like Sakura had accepted her relationship with Sasuke. Hinata was honestly worried for awhile. She knew that the pink haired woman had been hurt by the news. But like any good ninja, she was adapting.

"How are you feeling?" Ino says and looks at Hinata's stomach as if she expected her to balloon from three months pregnant, to nine months instantly.

"Better. The Morning Sickness is gone at least." She says with a smile.

Back with the guys, Sasuke gets in Naruto's face. He was going to lay down the law here. He wasn't going to let the loser do something stupid. Not today.

"If you even THINK about trying anything, I will Chidori your nuts off." Sasuke informs him.

"Sheesh! I wasn't going to do anything." The blonde defends himself and back away slowly.

"And that includes any stupid toasts you had in mind!" The Uchiha continues.

"Awe man. Come on, that's the best part!" The blue eyed ninja protests at this.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he heads outside. It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves had completely changed color and had produced a dazzling display of ruby reds, outrageous oranges, stunning yellow, and even a few traces of majestic purple could be seen. Winter's chill had yet to grip the Leaf, so it was still warm enough to host the wedding outside in relative comfort.

The Groom could hear classical music being played in the background. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes. He shakes his head in amusement when he sees the enormous cake and other refreshment tables filled to the brim with food and drink. His feet slowly made the steps over the plush red carpet that the Hyuga's had laid out to designate where the "aisle" was and he stands at the alter, as he waits for Hinata.

"Aww. She's so cute." He hears someone say and Sasuke notices that Mirai was the flower girl.

Well she was adorable in that little dress. The toddler clearly took her flower duties seriously. She was quite energetic in how far she was throwing those petals.

That's when loud gasps were heard Hinata was coming down the aisle with Hiashi. She was beautiful. Sasuke noted she was wearing a long lacy veil with a sparkling tiara. Her dark blue hair spilled over her slender back in beautiful silky blue strands in a way that reminded him of a waterfall. The gown had a sweetheart neckline. The silken straps were covered in diamonds and holding the gown up. It was a pure white flowing dress that caressed her curves in a tasteful way. Diamonds had been sewn onto it into intricate little floral designs at the top. Overall the effect was nothing short of stunning.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest says, once Hinata makes her way to the beautiful silver alter that had sunflowers woven into it.

Itachi watches from one of the trees. He was able to use a jutsu to observe without being noticed. The elder Uchiha brother knew it was a gamble. But he was not going to miss Sasuke's wedding. Kisame had even tagged along.

"Yeah, like I said before, he does look like you." Kisame observes.

"Family members do tend to resemble each other." Itachi remarks dryly and watches.

"So that must be the bride? Damn nice rack." Kisame says and Itachi rolls his eyes and he smacks Kisame for that one.

"Kindly do not refer to my brother's intended in such a vulgar fashion." The Uchiha warns him.

"Alright. Sheesh. You're no fun sometimes." The blue skinned man protests.

"It doesn't look like we have any objections. The couple has indicated they wish to exchange vows. Hinata would you like to begin?" The priest asks her kindly and Hinata nods.

"Sasuke, I love you. I love for your strength, your loyalty, and…you do give really good massages. I love how devoted you are to our children and how you always notice me. Even when we were at the Sound, you visited me every night. You gave me food and water, when you didn't have to while I was in that cell. I know that while you try to hide it, deep down you are a very caring and loving person. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She says with a smile and takes his hands.

"Children?!" The crowd asks.

"She's pregnant…with twins." Naruto says.

"TWINS?!" The crowd repeats and everyone's mouths were gaping wide open in shock.

"The bastard has always been an overachiever, so of course they are having twins." The blonde says.

"LOSER! SHUT UP. YOU ARE RUINING THE MOMENT." Sasuke growls at him.

The priest blinks. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well it was certainly a wedding that was going to be remembered.

"Sasuke? Would you like to say a few words now?" He inquires and Sasuke nods, casting one final glare at Naruto.

"Hinata, I love you and I love our twins. I didn't think that it was possible for me to have this again. To care about someone in the way that I do for you and to have a family again. You're everything I'm not. You're kind, sweet, and gentle. You make me better. That's why I want to be with you forever." He says and takes her hands as well.

"Not one word, Master Naruto." Aoda says, who had somehow snuck in and places the tip of his giant tail against the blonde's mouth to prevent him from adding further "delightful" commentary.

"Do you Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, and to love all your days until death do you part?" The priest asks.

"I do." She says with a smile.

"And do you Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, and to love for all of your days until death do you part?" The man continues.

"I do." Sasuke says.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Leaf Village and the Fire Country, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says and smiles, he loved his job.

Sasuke wasted no time. He kissed Hinata. Boy did he kiss her. The crowd was stunned by the rather passionate nature of said kiss.

"Well we know how she got pregnant now…" Kakashi chuckles and gets swatted by Hiashi for his efforts.

"Your kid brother really went for it there. I can't blame him though. Like I said, she has a really nic-." Kisame wisely shuts up when Itachi gives him THE look.

He smiles though. Sasuke clearly did love his little Hyuga Princess. Maybe he needed someone as gentle as her to balance out the rage that the younger Uchiha brother still had inside him. She was good for Sasuke, he decided.

"Hinata, time to throw your bouquet!" Tenten calls out and the bluenette nods.

The bride tossed it into the crowd. She blinks when she saw Kurenai caught it. Her Sensei looks just as surprised as she was, as she hadn't been trying to catch It. But she shrugs and smiles nonetheless. There was some definite pouting going on by the other women, who had wanted to catch It.

"Guess it's my turn." Sasuke says, slowly sliding the garter belt off of Hinata, and he tosses it.

There was a strong breeze suddenly. It sends the garter belt flying towards a tree. Sasuke tilts his head but then shrugs. Oh well.

So what if some guy didn't catch the belt? He had more important things to worry about. For example, how the fuck were they ever going to cut that massive cake and how soon could the happy couple sneak off to their Honeymoon?

"Ha!" Kisame says when he notices the garter belt had landed on Itachi's head.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi mutters.

"Naruto, get your dumbass over here and make a couple clones." Sasuke says.

"Um yeah. Sure. What for though?" He asks, making two clones and Sasuke instructs one Naruto to sit on the other Naruto's shoulders, before crawling onto him, and cutting the cake.

"Well I suppose that's one way to do it." Hiashi muses.

"CAKE!" Choji says and the other party goers rush over to the massive cake, intent on grabbing a slice or maybe five.

Sasuke shakes his head. He grabs two for him and Hinata, before leading her to the dance floor. He definitely wasn't going to get trampled to death over cake.

"You look beautiful." He murmurs and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thank you. So do you." She says with a smile and wraps her arms around her new husband's neck.

"Hinata, what did I say about calling me beautiful?" He asks and arches an eyebrow.

"You preferred handsome?" She asks with a squeak.

"Exactly." He says and kisses her cheek as he twirls her around the dance floor, ignoring the chaos that was surrounding the cake.

She smiles and enjoys dancing with him. Hinata was thankful she was passed the Morning Sickness stage. It wouldn't have been good to start vomiting all over her beautiful dress or his formal wedding kimono.

The bluenette was also frankly relieved they had been able to organize the wedding so quickly. The twins were just beginning to make their presence known.

Her formerly flat stomach was now slightly rounded. It was a very small difference, but it was there. It wasn't noticeable unless she was looking at herself in a mirror very closely, still it was just a matter of time before she began showing a lot more.

"Think we could sneak off without being noticed?" He whispers.

"I think so. They are all too busy fighting over the cake." She laughs and allows herself to be led off.

Sasuke smiles and they head off to just outside the Estate. A carriage was waiting for them. Normally, he would just walk to the destination he had in mind, but Hinata was three months pregnant. So traveling the slower and scenic way might be better. He helps her inside it.

"Where are we going?" She asks curiously.

"It's a surprise." He answers, having already told the driver in advance that they were going to the Land of Tea.

He figured that was far enough away to get some God damn privacy. He was growing to like Hinata's family for the most part. But there were just so many of them. It was hard to find any time to be with the mother of his children ALONE.

"Okay." She says and sits next to him.

"That dress is beautiful, but I doubt it will be very comfortable to sit in for several hours." He says.

"Probably not, but I can't really change until we get there." She says.

"Hinata, the doors are closed. We are married. You're pregnant with our children. I don't think you need to worry about modesty at this point." He says and reaches for her dress, causing her to blush.

"Or are you only bold when you think I'm asleep?" He asks.

"I w-as just curious." She mumbles, defending herself.

"I like it when you're curious. You can be curious now. I definitely am." He says and slowly slides the beautiful gown off he with the utmost care. (He was pretty sure that dress probably cost more than some people's houses.)

Hinata blushes. Well he definitely had a point. Still it was hard to process that Sasuke was apparently feeling frisky. He'd always been shockingly, a gentleman. Never pushing it further than kissing and caressing.

"Alright." She says and reaches for the sash of his wedding kimono and Sasuke smiles.

"You dressed up for me." Sasuke murmurs with a smirk, kissing her.

She was wearing a white lacey bra and matching panties with lacey white stockings. For some reason, he really liked the stockings on her long legs. And idly he mused, if either of their twins turned out to be a boy, he'd be very spoiled by those breasts.

"I thought it'd be a good idea since it was our Honeymoon. Hanabi helped me pick it out." She returns his kiss and whispers shyly.

"Remind me to get her a damn good Christmas present." Sasuke says, deepening the kiss and his hands find the clasp of her bra in the back.

 **Warning Lemon**

"I will." She says and slides his kimono off his shoulders.

Suddenly, he wished he had more experience. He knew what to do in theory, but not in practice. And Sasuke was aware that Hinata was just as inexperienced as him. So he had to be gentle. The first time could be painful for women, if not done right.

"I've never done this before. So tell me what you like and what you don't." He says as he pulls off her bra and his eyes drink in the glorious sight of Hinata's bare breasts.

Sasuke was glad that he had an entire District with no one else around now. He could have her walk around topless all day and never have to worry about someone else seeing her in such a fashion. It was now a rather appealing thought. He wondered if he could talk her into it.

"Okay." She says and glides her hands over his chest, enjoying the muscles she felt there and slowly, her hands drift further south to tug the kimono completely off him.

"You're beautiful." He murmurs almost reverently and kisses her neck, while sliding off her undergarments, Sasuke decided to keep the stockings on…those were nice.

Hinata blushes. But she smiles at the praise. The bluenette summons up all her courage and slides his boxers off him.

"Sit in my lap." He instructs her in a voice that was filled with seduction and Hinata couldn't help but do exactly that.

She tried not to look down. She knew that if she did her face was going to be redder than any of the Fall leaves. This seemed to amuse Sasuke more than anything as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can look and touch all you want. Hinata, you don't have to be shy now. We are married." He tells and captures her lips in a reassuring kiss, while his hands glide over her breasts, causing his wife to moan.

That felt good. There was just something really good about the way his warm, strong hands were caressing her breasts so gently. She arches against him in pleasure and almost squeaks when she felt the evidence that Sasuke was also enjoying this. A LOT of evidence that was very HARD to ignore.

"Alright." She says and shyly takes him into her hand, drawing a groan from Sasuke.

"You're really sensitive." She observes and gently glides her hand up and down his length, curiously.

"So are you." He counters and lightly bites on a nipple, before lavishing it with his tongue as a "punishment" for that comment.

"Nhh!" She gasps when she felt his mouth against her so intimately and moans.

"That feels really good." He tells her and caresses her ass, before squeezing encouragingly.

Hinata blushes. But she was happy that she was doing something right. The bluenette honestly had no idea how that was ever going to fit inside her. But Sasuke didn't seem worried about it. Maybe he knew. Besides, she liked the sounds he made when she touched him like this.

It was thrilling to be able to have this much control over someone like him. Sasuke might be one of the most gifted ninjas of their generation, but he was still a man at the end of the day. Touch his "sword" the right way and he became putty in your hands.

"Good." She says and squirms when she felt his hand slide over her slightly rounded stomach and then between her thighs.

"Relax. Think of it as another massage." He says as he kisses her and cups her womanhood in the palm of his hand, rubbing gently.

Hinata moans. She blushes as she feels herself get soaked with desire. She was like anyone else, of course she had experimented with self-pleasuring a few times. But it had never felt anywhere near as _**GOOD**_ as when he did it.

"You're already so wet for me. Such a good sex kitten." He murmurs approvingly and teases her clit by running circles around it, causing Hinata to buck wantonly against his hands.

"I a-m not a sex kitten." She protests and moans.

"You seem to like it when I pet you. I'd say it fits." He replies and slides a single digit inside Hinata, causing her to thrash around in pleasure.

She bucks against him desperately. The bluenette could feel her orgasm racing towards her like a damn that was about to burst. She knew that that she need more and Sasuke seemed more than willing to give it to her, as he slides a second finger inside her.

"Cum for me. It'll be easier for us to join together, if you do." He whispers into her ear hotly and nibbles on it.

She moans when he hit that spot inside her that made her see stars. She writhes in his arms as she cums hard. It was like her body had decided to follow his "order."

"Such a good kitten. This will hurt at first. But I promise it'll feel good soon." He tells her and while she was distracted by the high her orgasm provided, he slowly buries himself inside his beautiful bride.

Hinata whimpers in their kiss. Sasuke deepens it and has his tongue dance along with hers, to distract her. The younger Uchiha brother, rubs her clit with one hand and caresses her breasts with the other, trying to distract her from the pain.

Sasuke had always prided himself on his self-control. This was a good thing because it was taking every ounce of self-control he possessed not to just ravish her. Sasuke had thought her hand felt good, but that was nothing compared to the pure fucking bliss of being inside her. Hot, wet, and tight. He almost came right then and there.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much now." Hinata says, after breaking the kiss, and she rocks her hips slowly to prove her point.

"Thank God." He growls and grabs her by her hips, slowly thrusting into her.

He didn't want to hurt her further. Sasuke wanted to give her time to adjust. But it just felt so good. She was glorious. The way her blue hair spilled around her shoulders and he entered her. He loved the way her back arched and her breasts bounced so erotically with every thrust. He was sure there would never be another sight more beautiful than Hinata in the midst of their lovemaking.

"Sasuke!" She moans when he hit that spot again, this time with his full arousal and Hinata's toes curled in pleasure.

He smirks. So that's where it was. Hearing the silent plea in the way she said his name, he decides to go faster.

Hinata throws her head back in pleasure. Oh God! She didn't know what he was hitting exactly, only that every time he did, it felt unbelievably good. There was something so euphoric about being joined together with him like this. She knew she wouldn't last long and judging by how fast his thrusts were coming now, neither would he.

Sasuke growls in pleasure. The sounds she made and the way she looked were driving him crazy. He was struck with one simple primal urge. The need to claim and slammed into her with that in mind.

Hinata didn't seem to mind when his lovemaking became more aggressive, if anything her cries of pleasure grew louder. Hinata moaned his name when she reached her orgasm. Sasuke might have called out her name, but it came out as more of a roar than anything else.

 **End Lemon**

"W-e should have done that sooner." Hinata pants out and leans into her new lover, who holds her closely in his arms.

"Yea-h." Sasuke agrees and for once, Hinata was pleased to note she wasn't the only one with a stutter.

"Do you think the driver heard us?" She asks shyly.

"If he isn't deaf, he did. You can be quite loud kitten." Sasuke teases her and kisses her forehead, causing the bluenette to blush redder than one of his beloved tomatoes.

"You started it." She mumbles.

"Yes, I did. Besides, he knows that this is our Honeymoon. He'd have to be an idiot to not guess what was going to happen in the carriage. Don't worry, I'll pay him extra so he doesn't run his mouth." He assures her.

"Oh good. I don't think I'd want anyone else to know that I…" She trails off.

"Are my sex kitten and lost your virginity on a carriage ride while on your Honeymoon with a former S Class Criminal?" He finishes.

"Something like that." She mumbles and Sasuke shakes his head, smiling at her innocence.

"I love you, but I imagine you'll blush a lot more before this Honeymoon is over. The Carriage Ride was only foreplay." He tells her and Hinata blushes more, God only knows what he had planned.


	10. Chapter 10

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Hmm I have lots of stories going on. But when I wrap some of them up, I feel in the mood to try something a little different. So if you want to help me out with inspiration, feel free to leave requests/suggestions in reviews or private messages for what pairings you'd like to see (can be straight, genderbend, or yaoi) or any plot bunnies that you'd like to see nurtured into adulthood. Like I said, I have to wrap up a few stories first. So it might take awhile. But interested to get people's opinion on matter. Oh and Fatherhood isn't ending anytime soon. Anyway, onto the chapter.

Chapter Notation: Yeah, Sasuke expects super babies. Obito and Itachi have a "debate" of sorts. I added in a bit more of Akemi vs. Miryoko because I think some reviewers would like to see Miryoko suffer a bit more.

Chapter 10

The driver chuckles. Newlyweds. It didn't matter whether they were ninjas or civilians, they were all the same in the backseat of a carriage. Though this couple was quite enthusiastic in their lovemaking.

He hadn't expected the sweet looking bride to be so…loud. It reminded him of himself and his wife when they were young and on their own Honeymoon, so many years ago. The thought brought a smile to his face. Ah good times, good times.

"Maybe I could talk Miki into a second Honeymoon." He mutters to himself as he continues driving.

A few hours later, the carriage pulls to a stop and he hops off his seat to knock on their door. They had arrived in the Land of Tea. Privately, the driver though that the groom had good taste. The Land of Tea was renowned for its beauty and as a tourist destination.

"We are here." He says with a smile from behind the door.

Hinata and Sasuke quickly dress, before darting outside the carriage. Sasuke thanks the man and hands him a rather large tip. The driver winks at him knowing that the tip was for his silence. Honestly, Honeymoon tips like this made up about 10% of his income. He loved his job.

"You may want to do something about your hair, lest the tip be in vain." He says good naturedly and the bride blushes a brilliant shade of crimson red, that he had never seen on a person before.

"Thanks." Sasuke mutters and runs his fingers through Hinata's hair, trying to make it look a little less like they had just made love in the carriage and so that they looked at least somewhat presentable.

"Yours needs a little help to." Hinata says with a giggle and tries to straighten out the spikes.

"You make a lovely couple. Enjoy your Honeymoon." He says and the Uchihas nod, before heading towards the Inn.

Hinata giggles when Sasuke picks her up Bridal Style and carries her into the Inn. He gets a key from the receptionist. It seemed the receptionist was also used to such displays from newlywed couples because she didn't bat an eyelash at him carrying Hinata in such a fashion. The bride laughs as Sasuke carries them to their room and sets her down gently. The Uchiha Patriarch then closes the door behind them.

It felt strange. He was now a REAL Clan Head in a way he hadn't been before. He had been alone. So even though Itachi had clearly forfeited the title with the Massacre, he had never really thought about it much. But he was the leader of his Clan. Now he had a wife and children on the way. He had his family back now and had officially stepped into his title in such a way that it would be recognized by everyone.

"He seemed almost used to it." Hinata comments.

"He probably is. That business specializes in Romantic Getaways. So I imagine Honeymoons are a big chunk of that." Sasuke says as he starts sliding out of his wedding kimono once again, though his silky navy blue boxers were still on.

Hinata giggles and nods. Who knows? Maybe the driver heard couples being with their most precious person everyday. He might be a voyeur for all she knew.

Who cared? Sasuke was her husband and she was already pregnant. It wasn't like anyone would be shocked that they were being intimate.

"Can you help me get out of this?" She asks.

"Hinata, anytime you want help getting out of your clothes, I am more than happy to lend a hand." Sasuke says with a smirk and gets behind her, unzipping her beautiful gown.

"I think I've created a monster." She says with a smile.

"It's possible." Sasuke agrees and kisses the back of her neck, wrapping his arms around his new bride.

"I love you." She says and enjoys being in her lover's loving, protective embrace.

"I love you to. How are you feeling? I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asks and slides his hand over her slightly rounded stomach, smiling when he felt it the small bump.

This was the first real sign that the twins were actually there. Well other than the Morning Sickness. Sasuke decides to amend his mental musing to say this was the first POSTIVE sign that the twins were really growing in Hinata's womb. It felt good to actually be able to see them in a way.

"Really good. Maybe a little sore, but in a good way. You weren't too rough. I liked it." She admits with a blush.

"Good." He says with a smile and continues gently gliding his hand over her stomach.

"Are you checking to see if you can feel a kick?" She asks in amusement at her husband's antics.

"Not specifically. It's just now I can actually see them in a way. It's more real now. And maybe…I am, a little." He says.

"Sasuke, babies don't usually start kicking until 16 to 25 weeks. You aren't going to feel anything, yet." She tells her husband and kisses his cheek affectionately.

"Well you are twelve weeks along and they are Uchihas." He says as if that somehow made a significance difference in their development and well to Sasuke it probably did.

She shakes her head and her eyes shine with laughter. Hinata turns around and wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck. She kisses him and Sasuke happily returns it.

"You'll just have to wait a bit longer to feel a kick. In the meantime though, I think you can come up with a few ways to pass the time." She says with a smile.

"Definitely." Sasuke replies with a smirk and pushes her onto the bed, deepening the kiss.

Unbeknownst to the couple, they were being watched. Obito smirks. He'd let them have their Honeymoon. After all, deep down he was something of a romantic.

Just because the girl he loved was dead, didn't stop him from being so. When it was over though, he'd tell Sasuke the truth. Then finally the Leaf would pay for everything it had done. It would pay for Rin's early death and for what it had done to his family.

"Your lack of faith in my abilities is somewhat insulting." Itachi says, appearing behind Obito and pressing a kunai to this throat.

"As is your lack of faith in my own." Obito turns into a log and the real one is seen sitting on the branch of a tree, which was covered in explosives.

Itachi's eyes narrow. There were so many visible explosives that even he would have a hard time getting passed them. But that didn't account for the less visible traps that he was certain his relative had set. They'd both be blown up if he made a move.

"I never figured you for a coward." Itachi seethes.

"I never figured you for a fool. Why do you insist on keeping the truth from him. I don't know if he would forgive you, but at least it's likely he'd make the Leaf pay. Your loyalty to a village that took everything from you is…absurd." He tells him.

Itachi would love nothing more than to wring that man's neck. But he knew in his current condition, it would mean only his own death. He wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke much from beyond the grave. Perhaps he could lay a trap or two beforehand, but that would be about it.

Sasuke was going to be a father soon. He needed Itachi's protect now more than ever. For the sake of his niece(s) and/or nephew(s), he knew that he couldn't throw away his life so easily.

"Do you really think you can stop me? Even if you were healthy, the odds were never in your favor." Obito muses, almost taunting him.

"Why are you doing this? He is happy. Why would you deny that to him and to me?" Itachi demands.

"Oh this is not because I hold any ill will towards you or him. It's the opposite really. We are family. Family should look out for each other. The Leaf wiped out our Clan once, do you think they would hesitate to do it again?" He asks.

Itachi gives his relative a glower. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't plan a coup against the Leaf. He had always wanted revenge against Itachi. He had made sure of that. So there would be no reason for the Leaf to order another Massacre. Obito knew that. Surely, he knew that.

"Don't be naïve. They want us for our power. But they fear us for the same reason. I am amazed that they haven't killed other Clans. The Hyugas are getting quite numerous and influential. Perhaps they'll try to cull the herd with them next." He muses as if he was talking about the weather and not the lives of hundreds of innocent people.

"Silence!" Itachi says and tries to ensnare the other Uchiha in his world created by his eyes.

Obito knew what Itachi was doing though. He manages to evade. The older man flitted off, leaving the younger one to curse under his breath that he hadn't been able to stop the other ninja from leaving.

"Damn him." He mutters.

Itachi would have to keep a very close eye on Sasuke and his new wife. If he let them out of his sight for even a moment, Obito would strike. He was sure of it.

While his intention wasn't to hurt Sasuke exactly, he knew that the truth would cut deeper than any knife ever would. His brother would fly into a rage and likely seek revenge against the village. He couldn't allow that to happen. No he simply had to stop "Madara."

Obito waits until he was a safe distance away from the other ninja to stop. He decides to catch his breath. He meant what he said. He had no grudge against either of his relatives. But he wouldn't allow the Leaf to get away with everything they had done and not be punished. Telling Sasuke the truth seemed the easiest way to ensure that they were.

"Revenge tastes so much sweeter when it's served cold." He murmurs to himself.

How ironic would it be, if Sasuke was the one to destroy that damn village? The child that they had consented to spare because he was too young to pose a real threat. Yes, it would be a most amusing irony indeed. Obito found himself almost giddy with anticipation.

Itachi though would pose a problem. He had to find a moment when Sasuke was alone. If he approached Sasuke while he was with his pregnant wife, his guard would naturally be up. He'd be less likely to listen to him. That wouldn't bode well for his plans.

"It's been decades. A couple more weeks won't hurt anything." He states and settles in, Obito Uchiha was nothing if not patient.

Meanwhile back in the Hyuga Estate, Miryoko winces as she heads to her room and collapses on her bed. Field work was exhausting. She couldn't believe Lord Hiashi had been so cruel.

His own father had taken mistresses. She didn't understand why he was apparently so against the practice. Every muscle in her body ached. But she knew that she still had six months of fucking torture left.

"I doubt he'll want her when she's heavily pregnant." She says to herself and decides that would be the best time to try to win Lord Sasuke over again.

He had a clan to restore. Surely, he would see that two women would get the job done better than one. Then she would be a Main House member and he'd have even more children. As a bonus, she'd get to bed a handsome man. It would all work out rather nicely.

"I brought you some pain medicine." Akemi says as she walks into Miryoko's room.

"Pft. I wouldn't need it, if you hadn't tattled on me. How could you do that? Us Branch Members should stick together!" She whines.

"Lady Hinata has always been kind to me. I would not see her hurt in such a way. Lord Sasuke is fitting in surprisingly well here. He is on good terms with Master Hiashi. He will not be if he takes another to his bed. You are being selfish. I understand why, but that doesn't change the facts." She says and tosses her the medication.

"It is a chance to be free. Don't tell me that you don't desire to be a Main House Member. You are lying if you do." She warns her.

Akemi sighs. It would be a lie. It was the dream of every Branch Member to move into the Main House. It just happened so rarely that most knew it was just that. It was only a dream. The chances of it actually happening were almost nonexistent.

She considered herself a practical woman. So she didn't spend much time on pining over what she knew she would never have. No, her head had never been stuck in the clouds. But she could certainly sympathize with the other woman's desires. Her methods though were utterly deplorable.

"We would all love to be Main House Members. But that isn't going to happen. It does no good to dwell on such things." Akemi replies.

"They are only together because of the twins. It's not like it's a real relationship." Miryoko argues.

"You know that is a lie. They are very tender with each other. Don't delude yourself. You got off lucky this time. Master Hiashi might not be so lenient if you attempt to seduce Lord Sasuke again." She tries to reason with her cousin.

"Lenient?! You call working in the fields for nearly nine months lenient? Do you not understand the pain and humiliation I go through every day?" The would be mistress demands.

"You brought it upon yourself. Good night." She says and walks off, leaving the other woman to her thoughts.

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha Districts, Aoda and Kara had returned. Aoda nods approvingly at the progress. He was almost positive the District would be ready by the time the hatchling was born.

"See? We are doing a good job." Rio says proudly.

Kovu shakes his head in amusement. Well he was good at coming up with plans and lists at least. He just hoped the other snake wouldn't cause further mischief before the hatchling was born. They had to make sure everything was ready.

"I got the brooms." Umi says proudly.

"Thank you." Kara says, nodding at Umi's contribution.

"I think they will be most pleased when they see what we have done." Aoda says.

"Yeah. They should be. It's taking forever!" Rio chimes in.

The other snakes shake their heads. That was Rio for you. He was so blunt. The little garden snake always said the first thing that popped into his head, whatever it was. He had no filter whatsoever.

"It really is such a nice territory." Kara observes.

"Yes, it just needed a little fixing up." Her mate agrees.

"A little?!" Rio asks in disbelief at the description, had the two completely lost their minds?

"Rio, quiet." Aoda says and the garden snake wisely shut up, it was not a smart idea to tangle the King of the Serpents.

Elsewhere in the Leaf, Naruto was at the ramen shop with Kakashi and Sakura. It was just like old times! The blonde was happily eating some ramen while the other two talked.

"Did he mention where they were going on their Honeymoon?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"No. Bastard was being pretty tight lipped about it. I think he was worried we'd tell Hinata and spoil the surprise." The blonde answers.

Kakashi chuckles. Well in Naruto's case, that was certainly a valid concern. The blue eyed ninja couldn't keep a secret to save his own life and everyone knew it.

"At first, I thought it was just because she was pregnant. But they do seem really happy with each other. Sasuke wouldn't have kissed her like that at the wedding, if he didn't want her." Sakura says.

"That's true. I am glad that you are taking this in stride. I was worried for awhile to be honest." Kakashi admits.

"I'm not an idiot. I know when something is a lost cause. The way they looked at each other said it all." Sakura says and she takes a sip from her drink.

"I still can't believe the bastard is going to be a father. This is all so weird." Naruto says.

Kakashi nods. It was hard to get used to. He had always known that sooner or later that Sasuke would get around to his second goal. He just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"I'm worried though. He left the Sounds with Hinata. Why hasn't Orochimaru tried to get him back yet? It's been months." The green eyed ninja wonders.

"I wouldn't argue with it. Maybe he's just too weak to go after Sasuke. Maybe he found another vessel. Let's not go looking for trouble." The blonde says.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I mean if he was going to try something, he would have done it by now, right?" Sakura asks and the other two ninjas nod in agreement.

Meanwhile back in the Sound, Orochimaru cries out in agony. Kabuto quickly administers him ever more pain medication. His Lord was fading fast. They would have to do something quickly.

"My Lord, maybe you should just choose another vessel. Time is of the essence. You don't have much of it left. You could die if you delay the transfer much longer." The silver haired medic points out.

"I am aware of that Kabuto! It has to be Sasuke. Kidnap Hinata or something. Do whatever you have to do to bring him here." Orochimaru hisses and Kabuto nods.

It was getting worse. Most of the time the Sannin wasn't even coherent. Kabuto was a combat medic. He was far from squeamish. But even he was having a hard time looking at the sight of the dying ninja. It was gruesome to say the least.

Kabuto mentally kicks himself. If only he had said something months ago. If he had told Orochimaru that he found Sasuke sitting outside the window of one of the dungeons. Maybe all of this could have been prevented.

 _"Singing?" Kabuto wandered aloud as he patrolled the Sound's grounds one night._

 _Curious, he decided to investigate. The Sound, despite its name, had never had many musicians in its ranks. He was surprised when he saw Sasuke sitting on the window sill outside a dungeon._

 _He knew that it was not the youngest Uchiha who was singing though. No, whoever was singing was definitely a woman. And she was inside the dungeon. He remembered that dungeon as being the one that Orochimaru had instructed him to place Hinata Hyuga in. Was the Hyuga Heiress singing?_

 _"Don't stop." He heard Sasuke tell her._

 _"Who is th-ere?" Came the hesitant reply, clearly Hinata hadn't known it was Sasuke at the time, he mused._

 _"It's odd. You don't stutter when you sing." Sasuke replied and Kabuto noted that the two must have known each other while in the Leaf, he seemed somewhat familiar with her or at least her speaking habits._

 _"Sasuke?" Kabuto overheard her asking._

 _"You remembered me. I'm surprised. I thought you only had eyes for Naruto." The medic heard Sasuke's amused response and he mentally filed away the knowledge that the Hyuga Heiress had a soft spot for the loud blonde._

 _"Of course I remember you. We were classmates." The sweet woman told him._

 _"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Kabuto heard Sasuke ask her._

 _"I guess not." Hinata's sad reply could be heard._

 _That's when he saw something truly unexpected happen. Sasuke tossed down his traveling pouch to her. He told he that she wouldn't be able to continue singing if she collapsed and he wanted her to keep singing because his mother used to sing him that song._

 _It was strange, Kabuto observed. That little slip of a girl had done something no one else had managed. She had made Sasuke open up, if only slightly. She seemed to have done so without trying._

 _"Perhaps it is fitting in a way that she will bare his children." He said with a smirk and flitted off._

 _Kabuto hadn't thought much of it. If Sasuke wanted lullabies, it was none of his concern. He was still diligent in his training. He hadn't wavered in his promise to become Lord Orochimaru's vessel. Let the kid have what comfort he could get, he thought._

Now he deeply regretted that decision. He should have told Orochimaru immediately. Perhaps if he had, they could have foreseen what would happen. Sasuke had grown close to her. When he found out she was expecting, he had left. Now they were apparently married. Even the seduction mission had failed.

He had to do better. Kabuto couldn't lose Lord Orochimaru. He was all that he had. The only constant in his life. He owed the man everything. And he would find a way to save him, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one took awhile. I got carried away with some other stories and wrapping up _**The Mission.**_

 _ **My Angel:**_ New Sasuke x Hinata story up. Sasuke loses his memories and gets taken in by the Hyuga Clan. Check it out if you are interested.

Chapter 11

Honeymoons were fun, Sasuke decided. The next two weeks passed by a in a blur of pleasure, tangled limbs, and heated moans. He found himself rather pleased with his thoroughness.

The Uchiha Patriarch was almost positive that there wasn't a single hard surface in the room that he hadn't made love to his new wife and that even included the carpet. In his defense though, Hinata had been walking back from the kitchen in a nightgown that was CLEARLY designed to taunt him and the bed had been too far away for his liking.

"Really, on the carpet?" Hinata asks with a giggle and snuggles into her husband's naked chest.

"Bed was too far away." He murmurs and wraps his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"It's only like a hundred feet away." The bluenette says.

"That's about 99 feet too far." Sasuke says with a smirk and kisses her forehead.

Hinata laughs and enjoys being held. Her husband was a nympho it seemed. She supposed if she wasn't already pregnant, that Honeymoon would have led to have resulted in conception easily. She really enjoyed her husband's attentiveness though!.

Most of her life, she had been in the background. Her shy and quiet demeanor meant that it was easy for people to not notice her, despite being the Hyuga Heiress. Sasuke though, well he DEFINITELY noticed her. And most of the time when he did, he pounced.

"I hope they have a really thorough maid." She mumbles with a blush.

"It's a Honeymoon suite, I'm sure they do." Sasuke assures her.

"We should probably head back soon. They'll worry about us, if we don't." She says.

Sasuke knew that was true. They had said they'd be back in a little over two weeks. Still it was NICE to have some actual privacy. You didn't get much of that in a household that had hundreds of members. Most of whom were fully capable of seeing through walls. Exhibition was not really one of his kinks.

"Alright. I guess we should start packing. Though I'm sure the twins will agree with me that the privacy was nice while it lasted." He says with a sigh and helps her up.

"You don't really think that they would spy on us in the bedroom, do you?" Hinata asks.

"The Byakugan can see through walls. I don't THINK they would spy on us, I KNOW. Although, I'm certain we would give them a damn good show." He says smugly.

Hinata blushes scarlet. She honestly didn't think her family would spy on them while they were in their room. But it was how he said it that caused her cheeks to turn red.

"They wouldn't spy on us." She protests and Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her like, _"Really? You actually believe that?"_

"Whatever you say kitten." Sasuke states as he begins getting dressed and getting their things around.

"Do you think it will be the same driver?" She asks.

"Probably not. I mean the odds are fairly low. They likely have dozens, maybe even hundreds of drivers working for them." He answers her and watches as she scrambles to make sure she got everything.

"Kitten, you forgot something." Sasuke says and glances at the lamp, which had a purple lacy bra on it.

What could he say? When he got carried away, he didn't particularly care where their clothes landed. It'd be a shame to leave it behind though. Sasuke liked that one.

"Oh!" Hinata says and grabs it blushing.

"You are still blushing after everything we did?" Sasuke says and pushes her against the wall, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

It wasn't his fault. She really was too adorable sometimes. How was he supposed to resist that blush? Damn he never knew that whole blushing bride thing was so literal and so sexy.

Hinata kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. The bluenette moans into the kiss. Sasuke really did have a hair trigger for when he'd pounce. It didn't take much to get him ready to go again. She was happy about this because she wasn't really sure how to initiate things. Luckily, Sasuke didn't seem to have any issue with this.

"I guess we should get going. It would be annoying to have to explain why we missed our ride to the traveling company." He muses.

"Mhm." Hinata says.

"We'll finish this later." He tells her and they head off to meet their driver.

"Ah good to see you again." The driver greets them and Hinata gives Sasuke a look like, _"I told you so! It's the same driver."_

"You to." Sasuke says, shakes his head in amusement, and helps Hinata into the carriage.

She smiles and settles in. Hinata had always liked carriages, but she had grown a lot more fond of them very recently. Sasuke sits down next to her.

Hinata and Sasuke were unaware that they were being watched by Obito and Itachi nearby. Obito frowns, he was with his wife. That was to be expected. He had to wait to get them alone and Itachi was also nearby.

While he was certain that he could dispatch the other Uchiha with ease, he was loathed to do it. There were only three, well four Uchihas left in the entire world. It'd be such a waste. (Obito wasn't aware that Hinata was carrying twins. )

"You should get some sleep, on the ride home." Sasuke murmurs and caresses her cheek.

"Alright." She says and closes her eyes, only to be startled awake.

Their parents might not have known they were being watched. But the twins had a bad feeling about this. They decided to alert their mother to the bad feeling in he only way they knew how. They KICKED.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sasuke asks.

"They k-icked." She says in disbelief.

"I told you so. They are Uchihas. We do everything early." Sasuke says smugly.

"What if something is wrong. This is really early for them to be doing that." Hinata frets.

Sasuke frowns. Maybe she had a point. He peeks his head out and informs the driver to get them home as soon as possible. They should stop by the hospital and have Tsunade check her out. Maybe something was wrong.

Soon enough they arrive in the Leaf. Sasuke takes Hinata to the hospital and demands to see Tsunade. Appointments pft, he wasn't going to wait around for an appointment.

"Sasuke, Hinata. Is something wrong?" The medic asks.

"Maybe. We aren't sure. The babies kicked." Hinata explains.

"Hmm well that is a little early. I'll have a look." Tsunade states and she starts off by doing an ultrasound.

She looks. Hmm they looked exactly as you should expect at 14 weeks. They were definitely early bloomers, but nothing looked out of place.

"Well usually kicking doesn't start until at least week 15. But they are 14 weeks along, so it's not that much earlier. They seem to be developing normally. Maybe this is just a sign you'll have them before your due date. That is very common for twins. They tend to just run out of space and want to get out of there." Tsunade explains.

"So their okay?" Sasuke asks worriedly.

"Yes, they seem to be fine to me. Though I'll mark her down as having a high potential for an early delivery." She muses.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Hinata says and they return to the Hyuga Estate.

The newlyweds are barraged by a flock of Hyugas. The Hyuga Clan didn't do anything halfway. This apparently included Welcome Home Committees. Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly when he saw the huge _Welcome Home_ Banner and well…a lot of confetti and glitter.

"I guess they missed us." Hinata says with a smile.

"Where the fuck did they get all that glitter?" Sasuke wonders in amusement.

"I wondered the same thing myself." Hiashi says as he approaches his daughter and Son-In-Law.

Hinata smiles. She walks over and embraces Hiashi. Sasuke nods in agreement about the glitter.

"You look beautiful, Hinata. You are glowing. Has the Morning Sickness stopped?" He inquires.

"Thank you, father. Yes, that stopped awhile ago." She says.

"It would have made for an awkward Honeymoon, if it hadn't." Sasuke muses and Hinata blushes.

"Well I hope you two had fun. It will be more difficult to find time to be with each other in such a fashion once the twins arrive." He warns them.

"We'll find the time." Saskue assures him and walks over to stand by his wife.

Meanwhile back in the Sound Village, Orochimaru cries out in pain. Kabuto winces. It was getting worse. Even heavily medicated, the legendary Sannin was still in agony. He had to try to convince him to use another vessel.

"Lord Orochimaru, I am sorry but we will have to do the procedure with someone else. You are fading too quickly." The silver haired medic informs him.

"We will get him back in time. I will have only the best vessel." The dark haired ninja snaps at him.

"How do you propose we do that? We'd have to attack the Leaf directly and even then, Sasuke has become enormously powerful. I'd say we could dart him and drag him here. But he's developed an immunity to anything I could dart him with. That was your request to build up his immunities to poisons and other chemicals that could negatively impact him." Kabuto reminds him.

"We will find a way! Kidnap Hinata. That would get him here and quickly. She is carrying the next generation of his Clan." He hisses.

"It'd be difficult to grab her. Sasuke is always with her and if he isn't, she's normally with her Clan members. I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru. I know how much you wanted him to be your vessel but time is of the essence. We must work quickly." His most loyal follower states.

"Very well. Get on with it." He hisses.

Kabuto sighs in relief. Thankfully, he had seen reason. He wasn't going to sit around and watch his Lord die.

This did raise an interesting question. Who to choose though? There really wasn't a back up vessel in place. Kabuto grabs the first ninja that happened to be walking by. After all, everyone in the Sound was powerful in one way or another. Did it really matter?

"You must work quickly, Kabuto." Orochimaru hisses.

Kabuto nods. He quickly sets about performing the transfer. It was a long, grueling process at the best of times. But Orochimaru had delayed the transfer far longer than he should have. So it was incredibly difficult.

A little over two months later, Rio slithers into the Hyuga Estate! He had important news to tell Master Sasuke and Lady Hinata. They were going to be so happy! They had done it! They had repaired the District.

The Sun was barely rising when Rio made his way into their bedroom. Perhaps for that reason, it wasn't surprising that the newlyweds were still sleeping in bed. Oh well, he'd wake them up.

"Master Sasuke? Lady Hinata?" He says, slithering over them.

"Mmm Sasuke. Isn't it a little early for that?" Hinata says with a giggle, feeling something brush against her leg.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, yawning, and opening his eyes.

"Your snake is saying hello." She replies.

"Hinata, I'm not doing anything." Her husband says in confusion and the bluenette's eyes fly open.

"Ohhh…it wasn't your snake, it was an actual snake." She mumbles embarrassed.

"Good morning, Master Sasuke and Lady Hinata!" Rio says cheerfully and doesn't notice her mortification.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He looks at Rio as if to say "Go on." Clearly the little snake thought he had something important to tell them.

"We finished fixing up the District!" He says happily, rather pleased with himself.

"Already?" Hinata asks in surprise and the playful snake nods his head vigorously.

"That's wonderful news. Give us a few minutes to get dressed and we'll go see what you've done." Sasuke says and Rio slithers out to give them some privacy.

The Uchiha couple quickly grab the nearest clothes they could find. They were both used to Rio at this point. Both of them were aware that he was well not the most patient snake on the planet. He meant well, he was just a bit hyper.

"Let's go see it." Sasuke says and leads his wife out of the room, following Rio back to the Uchiha District.

Hinata blinks when it came into view. Unlike the Hyuga Estate, which was essentially one very large building, the Uchiha District was more like a mini village. She had no idea how the snakes cleared the streets, tended to the yards, and restored all the buildings but everything looked brand new. If she wasn't aware of what had happened here all those years ago, she never would have suspected that tragedy had befallen this place.

"How did you do all this without hands?" She asks curiously.

"Oh we have our ways." Rio says smugly.

Sasuke chuckles. It looked like Rio had been sent as the messenger of sorts. Hundreds of snakes were scattered around the village. They all seemed to be waiting for something. Well more like someone.

"Master Sasuke! It is good to see you." Aoda greets him cheerfully.

"You as well, Aoda. You all did an incredible job. Feel free to dig into the purple bags and the wine cellars. You all deserve it after all this." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Purple bags?" Hinata asks.

"Those are the bags I keep the snake treats in." He answers his wife's question.

Hinata ohhs. Well that makes sense. Still wine cellars? Did snakes drink alcohol?

"And yes, they do drink. I try not to let them have too much though. They tend to get rather…comical if they have too much." He states.

"Oh alright. Sasuke, we should probably get going. We are supposed to see Tsunade for an appointment today." She says with a smile.

Sasuke nods. He waves to the snakes as they head off. Today was the big day. They would find out the gender or genders of their twins. He was very excited about this. Sasuke could tell that Hinata was as well.

"Alright, Hinata. As you know this is cold." She warns her once again and Hinata nods.

She thought she was prepared for it. But she never was. She eeps and Sasuke snickers. His wife sends him a rather impressive glower. Sasuke noted that he must be rubbing off on her. Because that was a damn good glower.

"Ah there we go. Let's see what we have here." Tsunade muses.

Sasuke watches. He could clearly see two outlines on the screen. They were moving around a lot though. It was almost as if they knew they were being watched.

"I guess they are a little shy. Ah ha! Well there's the first one. The one on the left is a boy." She states.

"We have a son." Sasuke says to Hinata proudly, who nods, and laces her hand with his.

"Now for the other one. There we go. Correction, you have two sons." Tsunade says several minutes later, shaking her head at how difficult to identify the two of them had been.

"I hope they aren't identical." Sasuke states.

That could definitely cause issues. He could just imagine the havoc that identical twins would cause for the village. Hinata giggles.

"Their perfect whether they are identical or not. Though it would be hard to tell them apart if they were identical and I could see them causing all sorts of trouble, if that were the case." She admits.

Sasuke nods and kisses Hinata affectionately, though in a chaste fashion. Tsunade was standing right there after all. He couldn't believe it. They were going to have two boys.

"Guess we should go tell the rest of your clan the good news." Sasuke says and helps Hinata up, with a smile.

"Yes." She replies with a nod and eeps when Sasuke scoops her up Bridal Style.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant. I'm not crippled. My legs work just fine." She teases him.

He shakes his had. Hinata decides it was pointless to protest the pampering. Besides, she liked being carried by him anyway. She might grow a little spoiled by the end of this pregnancy though.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuga Estate, Hanabi frowns. She couldn't find her sister or brother-in-law anywhere. She decides to take her concerns to her father. The young Hyuga woman was growing worried. Hiashi would know what to do.

"It's alright, Hanabi. They have a doctor's appointment today. I believe they will find out the gender or genders of the twins this time." He says.

"Oh! That's great! I can't wait to find out if I'm having a nieces, nephews, or both! I'm going to be the best aunt ever." She says, positively beaming at the news.

"I'm sure you will." Hiashi replies with open amusement at his daughter's antics.

Sasuke carries Hinata inside the Hyuga Estate. He heard lots of giggling as he did so. He shrugs. The Uchiha was aware that the Hyuga Clan tended to be rather reserved. He found it unlikely that they were used to such gestures. He didn't care though. Maybe it would be a good influence on them to actually see people openly expressing affection.

"Sasuke, Hinata, you are back." Hiashi says with a smile.

"Yes, father. We went to the District. The snakes have finished the repairs. I don't know how they did it, without arms." She muses.

Hiashi had to admit that his daughter had a point there. He hadn't the faintest idea how snakes could manage construction. The Hyuga Patriarch decides sometimes it was best to just go along with it. Did it really matter how they did it, so long as they had?

"That is wonderful news. I know that it can be difficult for newlyweds to find privacy in a household this large." He muses.

"Extremely. We also went to see Tsunade. Hinata, do you want to tell him or should I?" Sasuke asks.

"You can tell them." Hinata says with a smile.

"Alright. We having two boys." Sasuke says smugly.

"That is wonderful news indeed. Is everything going well with the pregnancy? I must admit that I do have concerns as you are carrying twins." He says.

"Tsunade says everything is normal. Though she thinks Hinata might go into labor early. But that's fairly common when you are expecting twins." Sasuke explains.

"Ah good news then. Well tonight we'll make the announcement at dinner. I assume that the two of you will be moving out soon?" He asks.

"Yes, father. I love our family but…it's a bit crowded here. I think the babies would be overwhelmed by so many people." Hinata mumbles quickly.

"It is fine, Hinata. While I would love for you to stay, I understand. It is only natural that a newly married couple would greatly value their privacy." He says.

"I'm going to have two nephews!" Hanabi says excitedly.

"Yes, you are." Sasuke says with amusement as he watches the younger Hyuga woman jump up and down excitedly.

"I'm sure you will be a wonderful aunt." Hinata says, smiling at her little sister.

"The BEST aunt!" She protests.

"Of course, the best aunt. Sasuke, we should probably start packing." Hinata says.

Sasuke nods and leads his wife off. He decided to set her down. Hinata was getting a little restless and embarrassed about being carried around like that.

"How long do you think it will take for us to pack?" Sasuke asks her.

"Well maybe we could get it done by tomorrow. Besides, we still have to make the announcement at dinner." She reminds him and Sasuke nods.

The two spent most of the day packing. Later that night at dinner, Hiashi clinks his glass. That was the signal that the head of the Clan had a special announcement.

"Everyone! We have most fortune news today. Hinata, Sasuke?" He says, allowing them to share their news instead of making the announcement before them.

"We went to see Tsunade today. We are having two boys." Sasuke says proudly and kisses Hinata's cheek.

The Hyuga Clan applauds and offers their well wishes. It got surprisingly noisy. Sasuke blinks, he was used to them being far more reserved than this. Oh well, it was big news. Their Heiress was expecting twins.

"Have you told your teams yet?" One asks.

"No, I haven't. that is a good point. I haven't seen Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba much lately. I should probably go and see them tomorrow." Hinata muses.

"I haven't. Damn it. I'm going to need some earplugs to deal with the loser." Sasuke says with a sigh and Hiashi hands him a pair of earplugs.

Sasuke nods his head at the Hyuga Patriarch gratefully. Sometimes there were benefits to being part of a large family. One of those being, someone always had a pair of earplugs ready for emergency situations. And telling Naruto that he was going to have two sons, qualified as an emergency situation.

He didn't want the idiot to make him go deaf from all his shouting. Then he would never be able to hear Hinata's lovely moans or his sons' voices. That would certainly be a tragedy. So yes, earplugs were going to be necessary to deliver the news to Team Seven.


	12. Chapter 12

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter we find out the reactions of the teams and the twins arrive at last ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Twelve

Hinata and Sasuke smile, they arranged Rookie Nine Reunion of sorts rather quickly. Sasuke had asked why they invited all of the other members of the Rookies, but his wife told him it was just easier to tell everyone at once. The dark haired ninja couldn't disagree with this logic and so they proceeded.

"Wow, Hinata! Your belly is getting so big!" Naruto says with his usual honestly and lack of tact.

SMACK. Sasuke smacks his friend against the back of the head hard. You don't say that to a pregnant woman or any woman. What the fuck was wrong with this idiot?

"OWE! BASTARD THAT HURT!" Naruto whines.

"Good. Maybe the lesson will sink in. You don't say that to a pregnant woman. You are so annoying." The Uchiha mutters.

"He's a little violent, isn't he?" Kiba asks Shino.

"Well Naruto was asking for that one." The insect lover says to his friend and teammate.

"Oh Hinata, you're glowing." Ino and Tenten say, rushing over to stroke the bluenette's enlarged belly.

"Thank you. Wait, don't do that!" Hinata protests, but it was too late.

The women had already touched her stomach. The kids felt this. So their natural response was to react. KICK! KICK!

"My wife's stomach is not public property." Sasuke says in an irritated fashion and the two women wisely step away from the Hinata.

"Sorry! Sorry!" They mumble.

"The food is great by the way! How'd you guys get so many reservations for this place? It normally takes months to get in." Choji says.

"I asked Aoda to make the reservations, in person." Sasuke says with a smirk.

 _Elijah and his wife Mitszu owned the Rosewood. It was the most popular and exclusive restaurant in the Leaf Village. The elderly couple had thought they had seen everything._

 _After all, they had own the place for over thirty years and they lived in a ninja village. So there was very little that could truly surprise them anymore. They tried to take the weirdness of some of their patrons in stride._

 _"Dear, did the shipment come in yet? We are almost out of steak." Mitszu asked her husband._

 _"Yes, it came in just this morning. We should be good." He replied and let out a scream when he saw a giant snake head outside the window._

 _"Elijah, what's wrong?" His wife asked in terror._

 _"It's a snake! A really big fucking snake!" He cried out._

 _Aoda blinks. Why did people always react that way to him? He knew himself to be an attractive snake. They acted like he was Manda, Orochimaru's Summon, now there was a face only a mother could love. Was his smile not friendly?_

 _Little did Aoda know that while he thought his smile was friendly, the elderly couple thought it was the opposite. They saw his massive fangs and thought that he wanted to eat them. The old man grabs a butcher knife and stands in front of his wife protectively._

 _"You leave my wife alone!" He yelled._

 _"I only wanted to make reservations." Aoda said in confusion at this behavior, did the human think he wanted to attack them?_

 _"Re-servations?" The woman asked in disbelief._

 _"Yes, for my Master, his Lady, and their friends." The giant serpent said with a nod of his mighty head._

 _"It's alright, my love. It's a Summon." Elijah said, sighed in relief, and was amazed he didn't actually have a heart attack._

 _"Oh." She said lamely and cuddled into her husband's arms for reassurance._

 _"Yes, so it will be a rather large reservation. A party of nine." Aoda continued happily._

 _"…Alright. What date would your party like to come?" Elijah inquired and still couldn't believe he was talking to a giant snake, but he supposed stranger things had happened in a ninja village._

 _"Oh as soon as possible." The massive reptile replied._

 _"How does next Wednesday at 8 sound?" Mitzu responded._

 _"Perfect. Thank you very much. My Master and Lady will be so happy!" He said and slithered off, much to the couple's relief._

 _Aoda finds Sasuke and explains what happened. Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He felt a little guilty about pulling that. But it did definitely speed up the reservation process._

"You didn't!" Sakura says with a laugh.

"I did." Sasuke replies, nodding his head and kisses Hinata's cheek.

Neji shakes his head. He knew why they had called this meeting. He was after all a Hyuga. Still it could prove entertaining to see the reactions of the others.

"Hinata, do you want to tell them or should I?" Sasuke asks her.

"I'll tell them. Their boys." She says with a smile and leans into her husband.

Sasuke wraps his arms around her dutifully. He discreetly places some earplugs in his wife's ears. He didn't want her to go deaf.

"WHAT TWO MINI BASTARDS?!" Naruto asks.

"Yes, loser. Two and don't call them that or else you won't be having mini losers, ever." Sasuke replies and twitches in annoyance at the blonde's description of his sons.

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations to you both." Shino says.

"The power of youth and love!" Lee says.

"Thanks Lee. Now about your fashion choices…" Sasuke mutters.

"What about them?" He asks curiously and cocks his head to the side.

Sasuke shakes his head. Well someone had to tell the idiot. It looked like he was the only one who had the guts.

"Your wardrobe needs updating. You realize that your outfit leaves very little to the imagination, especially below the belt." He tells him and Lee's eyes go wide.

"Why didn't anyone else ever tell me this?!" Lee cries out.

"What a drag. Congratulations, Hinata and Sasuke. Hopefully the kids are more housebroken than Sasuke was when he was a kid." He says and Sasuke glowers at the lazy ninja.

"I'm just saying." Shikamaru says and puts his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"I am very happy for you cousin. I must admit that I did not initially believe such a match could work. But it has and for that I am glad." Neji informs Hinata and she smiles at her cousin.

"Alright. Well that's what we wanted to tell you. Everyone can dig in now." Sasuke says and soon the Rookie Nine were chowing down.

A few months later, Sasuke chuckles. He saw Hinata fretting in front of a mirror. She was now eight and a half months pregnant. Carrying twins meant that her belly had ballooned in a comical fashion.

"You look beautiful, as always." He murmurs, walking up behind her and placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I look fat!" She mumbles.

"You aren't fat. You are just carrying twins, our twins." He tells her and cuddles up to her.

"I can barely walk! I'm so big!" She grumbles.

"I think it's cute when you waddle personally." Sasuke says reassuringly and chuckles at her glower.

"And every time someone other than you tries to touch my belly they either get sparked or their hand gets burnt." She continues.

"Well…we know that one of our son's has a very strong lightning affinity and the other must have fire." Sasuke offers.

"Sasuke, that's really not the point." Hinata argues.

"They are just doing their best to "protect" you and themselves." He tells her.

"You are…getting some sort of kick out of this." She accuses.

"Maybe a little. Our children are so strong they are manifesting chakra from the womb. How many ninja couples can say that?" He asks.

"They really should be more focused on growing than showing off." She mumbles.

"Oh let them have their fun. Tsunade already determined it wasn't harming them. And speaking of fun…" He trails off and kisses her neck suggestively.

"Ss-asuke!" She squeaks.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, especially now." He nuzzles her affectionately.

She shakes her head and leans into his hold. She looked like a damn Pufferfish and she knew it. Still Sasuke's affection made it worth it.

"Owe!" She whimpers.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks.

"I th-ink it was a contraction." Hinata answers him.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He tells his wife and teleports them to the Leaf's hospital immediately.

There were certain advantages to being married to an elite ninja. One of them was teleportation. Sasuke could teleport in swirls of flames, it was very dramatic. She figured this was a trick he had picked up from Kakashi who usually did it in a swirl of leaves, but he'd modified it.

"Tsunade, Hinata thinks she's having a contraction." Sasuke says.

"Well I did mark her as having a high probability of having an early birth and she is eight and a half months along. It would be safe to deliver them." She says and leads Hinata to a delivery room to check her out.

Tsunade quickly examines the young woman. She determines that yes, she was in fact entering the early stages of labor. Oh boy this was going to be a long night with a very overprotective Sasuke standing right next to her.

"I do recommend drugs. You are having twins. Childbirth is horrifically painful at the best of times. But twins…" She trails off.

"I don't need them." Hinata says.

"Hinata." Sasuke says.

"What if they hurt the twins?" The expectant mother asks.

"They won't hurt our boys. If the drugs hurt newborn babies, people wouldn't use them." Sasuke says reassuringly and walks over kissing her forehead.

"Alright." Hinata relents and Sasuke smiles at her, gently stroking her stomach.

Hinata gives him a dirty look when that causes the twins to kick. He looks at her apologetically. Sasuke wisely takes a couple steps back after that.

As the hours wore on, Hinata became very grateful for the drugs. She couldn't imagine what she would have had to endure without them. Sasuke tries his best to comfort her. At first he tried hold her hand, but quickly learns that wasn't a smart move. She'd almost crushed his hand she latched onto it for support.

Next Sasuke tried whispering words of comfort and adoration. This helped a bit until a contraction would hit. Then his normally sweet, docile wife would start cursing him out in a way that would make even a sailor blush!

"Don't worry, Sasuke. All of this is perfectly normal." Tsunade assures him at one point, where Sasuke was wondering if his life might actually be endanger by being in the delivery room with her.

It was at that point, that Hiashi enters. He stands by Sasuke. The Hyuga Patriarch places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a gesture of solidarity.

"It's never easy to watch your wife go through labor. But it will be worth it in the end." He promises and Sasuke could only nod.

"Hinata, push! You are almost there!" The busty blonde encourages her.

Sasuke blinks when he saw the head coming out. That was…disturbing. He couldn't imagine how it actually felt to be in Hinata's position.

Soon a loud cry is heard. Tsunade quickly grabs the baby and hands him to Shizune. Shizune checks his vitals, pronounces them strong, and quickly starts cleaning the baby.

"You are doing so good. Push again! You are almost there." Tsunade continues trying to encourage Hinata.

Hinata lets out a grunt of pain and shortly thereafter, a second cry filled the room. It was just as loud as the first. Tsunade helps the bluenette deliver the afterbirth and to clean up, while Sakura takes the second boy. She gives him the same treatment that Shizune gave the first.

"Are they alright?" Hianta asks desperately.

"They are just fine, Hinata. Would you like to hold them?" Tsunade asks and Hinata nods, reaching for her children.

"Remember to support the back of their neck." The blonde says as she has Shizune and Sakura take the children over to Hinata.

"I will. Oh Sasuke, they are so beautiful." She murmurs and holds them closely.

The first born had midnight blue hair. His skin was perhaps a shade darker than Sasuke's, somewhere between his parent's complexion. His eyes were the trademark lavender of the Hyuga Clan.

The second born had definitely inherited Sasuke's spiky black hair. That was a lot of hair for a newborn. He had Hinata's skin tone and adorable button nose. Both boys definitely had Sasuke's facial features for the most part. One only had to take a single glance at either of them to know that they were of the Hyuga bloodline and to realize who the father was.

"Their perfect, just like you." Sasuke agrees and kisses the top of her head as he looks down at his sons adoringly.

Hiashi strides over to see his grandsons. He looks down at them and chuckles. Yes, he could certainly see Sasuke's influence, particularly on the younger one's hair. But Hinata was there as well. Such a beautiful mixture of their parents both boys were.

"You did wonderfully, Hinata." He praises her.

"LET ME SEE MY NEPHEWS!" Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly when he hears Hanabi down the hall, racing towards them.

"Alright! Alright. Calm down Miss. You don't want to frighten the babies." The nurse warns her.

Hanabi didn't take that well. She barreled into the room and over to Hinata's bedside. Her eyes widen when she sees them.

"Oh Hinata! They are so cute. Look at their big bubble eyes!" She says with a wide smile.

Hinata nods. She was too exhausted to do much else. Sasuke helps her adjust the twins, who had discovered something. Just like their father, they were rather fond of Hinata's breasts. Both of them starting to nurse greedily.

"Well thank God they don't have teeth yet." Sasuke murmurs in amusement.

"Mhm." Hinata says and gently rocks the twins.

"Hey, I want to see the bastard's kids too!" Naruto protested and darted inside the delivery room.

"Whoa. Are you sure they are Sasuke's? They definitely look too cute to be Sasuke's kids." Naruto says and Sasuke smacks Naruto.

"You are such an annoying loser." Sasuke mutters.

Hinata giggles. Sasuke places the blanket over Hinata and the twins to preserve her modesty. No way was he letting the blue eyed ninja get an eyeful of his wife!

"Oh hey, Sakura! Guess you got the news." The blonde says and nurses his rapidly bruising head.

"Naruto, I'm a medic. I work here. Of course, I did." She replies with a laugh.

"Oh right. Right." He says.

"I must confess, I am also curious. Sorry, I was late. An old lady needed help crossing the street." Kakashi states as he walks in.

"Kakashi, that was bullshit when we were Genin and it is now." Sasuke observes.

"Sasuke!" Hinata protests.

"What, kitten?" He asks.

"You can't talk like that around the twins!" She says scandalized.

"Hinata, they are ninjas. They are going to have to get used to it." Sasuke says with a shrug and gulps when Hinata glowers at him.

"Alright. Alright. No cursing around the kids. I got it. I got it." He says and holds up his hands in an _I Surrender Gesture._

"Good." She says with a smile.

Aoda peeks his head through the window. It seemed the giant snake wanted to get a good look at the hatchlings too. Sasuke chuckles and gently picks up the twins once they had stopped nursing and held them where Aoda could see them.

"Most handsome hatchlings they are. It does seem strange, almost nine months for only two hatchlings. But they are exceptional. Look they show no fear of me." He says smugly.

"Yes, they are exceptional." Sasuke agrees and carries his sons back to Hinata.

"I want to see too!" A smaller voice came from down below.

Uh oh. That's when Shizune saw Rio. The garden snake was harmless really. But it seemed Shizune had a fear of snakes.

She freaks out and jumps up on an exam table. The brunette points at him and stares at him in utter terror. Oh yeah, she had a really bad fear of snakes.

"That's just Rio. He's a harmless garden snake and one of my Summons. You don't have to be afraid." Sasuke assured her.

"Why did it have to be snakes? Why couldn't you summon something cute like kittens or pandas?!" She asks.

"Hey! I am cute." Rio hisses in a pout.

"I am regal and very handsome!" Aoda protests.

"Oh great. Now the snakes are feeling self-conscious." Naruto mutters.

"We heard that!" They both mutter.

Unbeknownst to the large group inside the delivery room, they were being watched. Itachi Uchiha knew it was a risk. But he couldn't help it. He knew he didn't have much time left without treatments, he was already living on borrowed time. But he wanted to see his nephews.

He smiles. Sasuke was such a proud father already. Well at least their family line wouldn't die with him, he thought. Thankfully, his Genjutsu had fooled even Aoda. No one knew that he was watching.

"My foolish little brother is all grown up." He murmurs and heads off before he could be caught.

"Alright. Alright. This room is far too crowded. Hinata needs her rest!" Tsunade says and ushers everyone out.

Sasuke had to say he was impressed. He had no idea how she was able to corral that group. But he was grateful.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Hinata.

"It still hurts badly, but I'm really happy. Though our sons will need a name." She murmurs.

"The eldest will be Haru and the youngest will be Arashi." He says.

"Born in the spring and storm?" She asks.

"Yes, Haru was born first and he was born in the spring. Arashi has a lightning affinity. Lighting happens during a storm. So it fits." Sasuke says.

Hinata couldn't argue with that logic. She smiles and nods. They would be Haru and Arashi.

A few days later, the new family head to the Uchiha District. The snakes were going bonkers. All of them vying for a chance to get a look at the hatchlings.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Who would have thought that snakes would be such maternal and paternal creatures? Oh well. He was a ninja. He had seen much stranger things in his life.

"Awe such cute hatclings!" They cry out.

"Snakes for babysitters." Hinata mumbles and Sasuke nods, equally as dumbstruck.

"Yes, they are. They need their rest though." Sasuke says as he guides his new family inside.

He smiles and helps Hinata and the twins onto the bed. He kisses her cheek and sits behind her, wrapping his arms around them as she feeds their boys. He still couldn't really process the fact they were actually here.

A few days later, life had settled into something of a routine. They would wake up, Hinata would feed them and Sasuke would "assist" which meant sitting behind him and watching them like a hawk. Hinata didn't know what he thought was actually going to happen, but he was dedicated in his guard duties and she enjoyed being in his arms anyway. Most of their days were spent feeding, changing, bathing, and cuddling with their newborns.

"How the Hell do you do this anyway?" Sasuke asks in frustration as he tries to change Arashi's diaper.

"You just pull it and fold it like this." Hinata answers with a giggle.

Sasuke was trying. She had to give him that much. But for some reason, even the most intelligent, most vicious male ninjas just couldn't handle changing a diaper easily. She figured he'd get the hang of it eventually. All men she mused, were utterly hopeless at this activity in the beginning.

"Oh. I see." He mutters.

"Mhm." She says and kisses his cheek.

"They are such good boys, sleeping through the night already." He observes.

"Yes, they are." Hinata agrees.

Sasuke seemed utterly fascinated by the twins. Every little movement they made he watched as though completely enraptured. Hinata adored her boys and loved to cuddle them. Life was going perfectly.

Which is why they should have realized that trouble was lurking in the wings. But Hinata and Sasuke were too happy getting to know Haru and Sparky to worry about what danger was lurking behind the corner. After all, Obito Uchiha still hadn't told Sasuke the truth and Orochimaru wanted revenge. This was merely the calm before the storm.


	13. Chapter 13

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. ^^ Hmm this chapter might get us to lucky number 100. Anyway, I hope you like it. It will be set two months after the last one.

 _ **The Monarchy:**_ For those interested, this is my newest Sasuke x Hinata story. It is set in Medieval times. Though I have come up with new names for Medieval Countries. For example instead of places like England and France, we have the Sharingan Kingdom, Byakugan Kingdom, Suna Kingdom, etc. Other than that I am striving for historical accuracy when possible.

Chapter 13

Two months later and Orochimaru was still getting used to his new body. Kabuto had grabbed the closest Sound Ninja he could at the time. That had turned out to be Kino. Well at least this time he had a handsome body.

"It is a pity that it wasn't Sasuke. What news do you have for me, today?" The Sannin asks the silver haired medic.

"It seems that Hinata had twins. Two boys. They will make excellent vessels for you in the future. Perhaps even better than Sasuke would have." Kabuto muses.

Orochimaru glares at the other man. How dare Kabuto suggest that he had given up on Sasuke? No. No, of course he had not. When this body wore out, he would take Sasuke as his next vessel. After all, it would take the twins time to mature.

He would simply bide his time. This new vessel should last for awhile at any rate. Still he was furious that Sasuke had escaped him, for now. But his luck wouldn't last forever. Now Orochimaru was healthy again. Once he got used to this body, he would strike!

"It will be Sasuke next time." He states firmly.

"Yes, of course Lord Orochimaru." The medic agrees and leaves Orochimaru to his training.

He sighs once he was alone. The twins would be easily snatched in a few years. They'd be away on missions. Until then, there was no force on Earth that was powerful enough to separate Sasuke from his sons.

He wished that Orochimaru would accept this simple fact. The Sannin could have the sons. But the father would be nearly impossible. His Lord refused to accept this fact though. Kabuto would have admired his determination, if it wasn't such an excuse in futility.

"Perhaps I can get him to change his mind later." He murmurs to himself.

As quickly as the thought came to mind, he dismissed it. No, that wouldn't happen. Orochimaru would never change his mind. He was obsessed with Uchihas and Sasuke in particular. It had gotten to the point where even by the most psychotic criminal's standards, it was unhealthy. Yet, the medic had no idea what to do about it.

He had to find a way to save Orochimaru from himself. Just as he had urged him to perform the transfer, he would find a way. There was no way that he would just allow the Sannin to die. There had to be a way to save him from the depths of madness.

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha household, the new family was blissfully unaware of the threat that was lurking just around the corner. It was bath time for the twins. Arashi loved water. Haru…didn't.

"WAHHHH!" Haru lets out a mighty wail as his father tried to carry him to the tub.

"I think it's because he has a fire affinity." Hinata says.

"I don't get it. That must be why. He's so sweet the rest of the time, but if you get him anywhere near water…" Sasuke trails off.

"I know. Do you think if we got in with them, it might calm him?" She asks.

"if you nurse him, maybe. I know your breasts always put me in a good mood." Sasuke says and dodges the playful swat that his wife aimed at him for that comment.

She shakes her head in amusement. Hinata hesitates before stripping down to her lingerie and Sasuke strips down to his boxers.

Haru eyes his parents curiously. What were they doing? Wait, they were getting into the water! Were they insane? It was bad! Very bad! They could drown! Then he wouldn't have a mommy and daddy! He and Arashi would starve to death and who would play with them?!

"WAHHHHHH!" Haru cries, as Hinata gently sits down in the tub, with her eldest son. (Sasuke had handed him to Hinata since she would be the one nursing him.)

"WAHHHHHH!" Arashi cries out as well, sensing his brother's distress and feeling uneasy.

"It's alright. It's just water. It won't hurt either of you." Sasuke murmurs to his youngest child and rocks him reassuringly, before getting into the water.

Hinata smiles and cuddles their twins, closely to her chest. She slides her bra up enough for them to nurse. Arashi, apparently taking after Sasuke, didn't hesitate for a second. He latched onto that nipple like his life depended on it. Haru was still fussing, but soon realized that food was nearby. He starts nursing, making quiet whimpering sounds as he does.

"He really does hate water." Sasuke muses and strokes Haru's tummy, to comfort him.

Haru tries to burrow into his mother for warmth and food. He could feel daddy rubbing his belly. Slowly, he started to settle down and drift off to sleep. Arashi's earlier fit having long been forgotten, as he was happy just to have food and feel the warmth of his mother against him.

"Yes, he does. Well hopefully he'll outgrow it." She murmurs.

"Their calmer now. See, I told you that nursing would calm them down." He says and places a soft kiss to her shoulder.

That single affectionate gesture sent a spark of desire racing to her core. It had been a little over two months since they had done anything more intimate than kiss and massage each other. They had been so busy with the twins and frankly, she had been recovering from giving birth. Tsunade had said six to eight weeks for recovery. It had been eight…

"I miss you." She whispers.

"Hinata, what are you talking about? I'm right here." Sasuke asks in confusion.

Hinata decides to clear up that confusion for him. She grinds her womanhood against him. Though they were still clad in their undergarments, she thought that this would…clarify things.

"Ohhh. I miss you to. But I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke murmurs and caresses her cheek.

"Tsunade said six to eight weeks for recovery. It's been eight." She tells him.

"On second thought, bath time is over. Come on Haru and Arashi, let's get you to bed. Daddy wants his playtime to." Sasuke says scooping up his sons in his arms and getting out of the tub, causing Hinata to giggle.

Haru opens his eyes sleepily as he's carried off. He felt himself being moved. This concerned him at first. But then he saw it was just daddy. Daddy wouldn't let anything hurt him. He goes back to sleep. Arashi didn't wake up during the trip to the nursery.

Sasuke sets the boys down in their cribs. He smiles and kisses their foreheads, making sure they were tucked in properly. He gives Rio firm instructions to watch them and if anything happened, to come get them immediately. Then he dashes off to their bedroom.

"That was fast." Hinata muses as Sasuke heads inside their room and shuts the door.

"My father always told me it was rude to keep a lady waiting." He told her.

"Did he really?" She asks.

"No. But it sounded good. Didn't it, Kitten?" He asks and pulls her into his arms, kissing her.

"Mmm. Very good." She whispers after returning the kiss.

"Let's get you out of those soaked clothes." He murmurs and unclasps her bra as she tugs off his boxers.

Sasuke was surprised by her aggressiveness. She normally had him do any of the pouncing. But he couldn't deny there was something exciting about it.

"And you to." She says with a smile, removing her panties.

"Yeah. Me to." He agrees and gets behind her, having her face the mirror.

Hinata blushes at their image. Sasuke smirks and kisses her neck, holding her closely. He sways with her, seeming content to just have her look at them for now.

"We look good together." He murmurs and Hinata nods.

She leans back into him. He was always so warm. It was strange to be able to see herself do this. The bluenette realized she looked so needy and Sasuke looked rather smug. But he had a good reason to be. He was truly a very beautiful man.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Kitten, pull the chair closer to the mirror." Sasuke instructs.

Hinata didn't really understand why he wanted the chair. Still when Sasuke spoke in THAT tone of voice, she knew that it was in he best interests to go along with it. He did have a rather impressive imagination when it came to sex. Naruto might have excelled in creativity when it came to pranks and fighting, but Sasuke's artistic talents laid…elsewhere.

He smirks. There were advantages to having such a submissive wife at times. She was always so eager to please. She didn't even ask why he wanted the chair.

"Sit and spread your legs. Look into the mirror." He tells her and walks over to her, sitting on his knees, and buries his face between her thighs.

Hinata suddenly understood what he was up to. _OH GOD!_ She squirms wildly when she felt Sasuke's tongue against her most sensitive area and his thumb brush against her clit.

"Ss-sasuke!" She moans.

Sasuke smirks and begins lavishing her with his hot, rough tongue. It seemed like he hadn't lost his touch. That or she was just naturally sensitive. Maybe it was both. The twins and concern for hurting her, had kept him distracted fairly well. But now that he had his beautiful wife moaning his name, he felt his eyes bleed red very quickly.

"Watch us." He murmurs before going back to making love to her with his mouth.

Hinata moans. It felt so good, his command barely register. But she glances at the mirror. It was a very erotic sight. Her face had turned a rosy pink, breasts were moving up and down quickly as she panted, fingers laced in his dark hair, and Sasuke's head between her thighs. Sometimes she'd catch glimpse of his tongue.

"Fuck!" She cries out as her orgasm overtakes her and she came hard against Sasuke's talented mouth.

"You know, I think that may be the first time I heard you swear." Sasuke murmurs in amusement, leans up, and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

Hinata moans into the kiss. Idly, she muses it probably wouldn't take long for Haru and Arashi to have a younger brother or sister. Sasuke was above all else, attentive.

"Mmm you are a bad influence on me." She whispers after breaking the kiss.

"Probably, but you like it." He states and cups her womanhood in the palm of his hand, before sliding a finger into her, drawing a loud moan from his wife.

Hinata decides to retaliate for that one. She grabs his erection and begins to stroke in a slow, teasing manner.

"You're so cute with them. Sometimes it's easy to forget what you are." She observes and enjoys hearing Sasuke's breath hitch as he thrust into her hand desperately.

"And what am I?" He asks curiously.

"I'd say a tiger, but male tigers don't help to raise the young. So I suppose a lion is more appropriate. Madara did have that mane of hair." She muses.

"He looked like a porcupine. But you are adorable when you babble." He tells her and watches her moan when his fingers brushed against that special spot inside her.

His efforts were rewarded by Hinata stroking him faster. He groans. Fuck. He really had no idea how she played with his dick better than he did. Instinct maybe. Could just be how soft her hands were. Maybe it was the stunning view of his naked wife. He didn't care. Sasuke just wanted more.

Sasuke's other hand caresses her breasts as he pumps his fingers inside her faster. God, he loved her breasts. He knew that he had to be gentle though. He really didn't want to be excused of "wasting" or "stealing" food from the twins. He chuckles, imagining Arashi trying to spark him for that or Haru trying to burn him.

"A porcupine?" She giggles and then moans when she felt his hand on her breasts and the other teasing her.

"Mhm. You're such a good kitten. Already purring for and so wet." He murmurs and kisses her passionately.

Hinata moans into the kiss. She strokes him with one hand and the other she trails over his muscular chest. She could probably spend all day just enjoying the feeling of his abs or biceps.

"The chair isn't strong enough. Go to the bed." Sasuke orders her and slides his hand away from her core.

He smiles when she does so automatically. She really was such a good little sex kitten. Sasuke quickly joins her and lays on the bed. Hinata looks at him in confusion.

"I think it's best if you set the pace this time." He tells her and Hinata blushes.

Sasuke had more or less always been in control when it came to their lovemaking. She liked it that way. He KNEW what he was doing and it felt good. So she hadn't really bothered to try to take the reigns. Now it looked like he was handing them to her freely.

"Alright." She says and crawls on top of him, slowly straddling his waist.

"Besides, I like the view." Sasuke offers her a cocky grin and runs his hand along her back encouragingly.

"You are such a pervert." She mumbles with a blush and kisses him.

"Yes, I am. That is ENTIRELY your fault by the way." Sasuke says after returning the kiss.

Hinata smiles and grinds herself against Sasuke's rather impressive erection. Sometimes she still wondered how that even fit. But fit it did and they fit together so perfectly. Sasuke moans a the contact and squeezes her ass appreciatively.

"Mmm somehow I think it was more of a latent perversion than anything." She muses as she slowly slides onto him, drawing loud moans of pleasure from both.

Sasuke grabs her by hips. He wills himself not to just flip Hinata over and fuck his gorgeous wife into the mattress. It was important to let her take control this time, so he didn't hurt her and also for her self-confidence.

He enjoyed ravishing and pouncing the bluenette. Fuck, did he ever enjoy it. But Sasuke knew that he should encourage her more to be well…more assertive.

If she wanted something, she could ask and he'd give it freely. Or she could take it. That last option was making his cock hum with anticipation.

"Perhaps you're right about that." He murmurs and moves his hands, in favor of running them along the valley of her breasts.

Hinata gives soft sighs of pleasure and rocks her hips slowly. She reveled in the feeling of being joined with him in this way. God she missed this. The new mother loved her sons more than anything, but "playtime" with Sasuke should never be neglected.

"I like the way your breasts bounce when you ride me and your hair cascades around you like a waterfall." Sasuke says and she blushes.

Sasuke smirks. She was truly too adorable sometimes. He rubs her clit hard, drawing a moan from his bashful wife.

Hinata squirms. Sasuke was an evil tease. That felt good though. She rocks her hips faster and leans down, kissing him as they sway against each other, lost in the rhythm of love and passion.

"I love you." She whispers as she rides him harder and faster, as if she was a ship on a very stormy sea.

"I love you to! Fuck that feels good. Missed you so much." He tells her and nibbles on her ear, grabbing her ass and squeezing as he thrusts into her with a reckless abandon.

Hinata moans. She could feel her own orgasm building. Somehow, he always knew where her spot was.

She runs her hands over his muscular chest and sucks on his neck. Sasuke, she knew, had a very sensitive neck. She heard him groan and slam into her faster and harder, causing her to scream with delight as she came hard. Her lover soon joined her in bliss.

 **End of Lemon**

Hinata slides off Sasuke. He smiles and pulls her down until she was laying in the bed beside him. The Uchiha wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"God, I needed that." He murmurs.

"Me to." She mumbles, trying to catch her breath, and leans into his protective embrace.

"I love you." He pants out and cuddles closer to her.

"I love you to." Hinata replies with a smile and enjoys the afterglow.

"Clan restoration is going to be a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be." He muses.

Hinata raises an eyebrow. Sasuke hadn't thought that sex would be fun? She didn't understand.

"That was before you. I don't know. I guess I always looked at it as something that had to be done. Girls were annoying. I never really understood the fascination. Generally they were weak, giggled, and stalked you. So I didn't really think being married would be like this. But I'm happy that I'm wrong. With you it isn't a chore, it's perfect." He tells her.

"Good. I'm glad that you thought they were annoying. Otherwise we might not be here. But what if we have daughters?" She asks.

"Our daughters won't be annoying. That'd be impossible. They are a part of you." He states simply.

She smiles and nods. Cocooned in her husband's loving arms, she soon fell asleep. It was after all exhausting being a new mother of twins and sex with Sasuke always required quite a bit of…energy. So really who could blame he for being worn out?

Meanwhile with Itachi, he woke up in a strange place. Upon further examination, it was a hospital room of sorts. Well more like a lab.

"You're awake. Good. How are you feeling Itachi?" He hears a voice ask that sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

How was he feeling? Exhausted, but better somehow. He remembered chasing after Obito and collapsing. His illness was only getting worse and it was mostly out of sheer force of will that he was still alive.

"Who are you?" He demands to know.

"My apologies. It was rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Kabuto. I'm the man who just saved your life." He says.

"Kabuto, Orochimaru's medic." He hisses in suspicion.

"Yes, precisely. And as I have just said, I am the one who saved your life. Truthfully, I have no idea how you survived this long. Everything about your case implies you should have died months ago, even with the medication that I found in your system. But it would have been such a waste. I couldn't allow that to happen." He muses out loud.

"Why would it have been a waste? If it's my eyes you want, you could have easily taken them after I died." The older Uchiha brother asks.

"You are one of the most gifted ninjas of our area. And one of only five Uchihas by blood in the world. I do not count Hinata. She is only Uchiha by marriage. Your family will make the perfect vessels for Lord Orochimaru." He continues.

Itachi glowers. Kabuto must have done something to him. He had been stabilized. But he knew that in his current condition, he wouldn't be able to defeat the medic in combat.

He was forced to go along with it for now. But when the time was right, he would escape. And he would have to find some way to warn his precious foolish little brother.

"I sense that you are going to cooperate because you are a practical person. Your brother is different than you. He's certainly ruled by his emotions. Is he not?" Kabuto asks as if they were having a normal conversation and he hadn't just kidnapped Itachi.

"Leave my brother out of this. You know as well as I do, that I have no choice. In my current state, any protests would likely only lead to my death." He says.

Kabuto smirks. Itachi had a surprisingly strong will to survive, especially for a martyr. He supposed that it was out of a drive to protect Sasuke more than anything else. It didn't really matter. What mattered is the silver haired medic knew that he could capitalize on this will to survive.

"Kabuto!" Itachi hears a voice call out.

He blinks. It was Orochimaru's voice. But not his body. No his new form was youthful and while the elder Uchiha brother did not make a habit out of admiring other men, he was attractive.

So it seemed that the Sannin had gone through with the body swap without Sasuke after all. He must have been in a desperate state. Itachi knew how obsessed with Sasuke the older ninja was.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. As you can see I have captured him. Itachi is stabilized for now. But it is going to take many months for him to fully recover. Though I have absolute confidence that I can fully cure him of his illness, given enough time." The bespectacled man says.

"Excellent. Well you have time. This new body should last me for awhile. Welcome Itachi. It is such a pleasure to have you here as our honored guest." He hisses out in greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine." Itachi replies with a biting sarcasm.

"And of course, once he is healed, we'll let Sasuke know. He will come running. Father or not, he'll still want his revenge. If anything, his newfound fatherhood should encourage him to take the bait even faster." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"Yes, he'll want to protect his new family from the man who slaughtered his old one." Kabuto murmurs in agreement and the Sannin nods.

"Damn it." Itachi hisses under his breath.


	14. Chapter 14

Fatherhood Hood

Author's Note: Thanks for the review. Depending on how you look at it, CharmingKitty or Emiri was the 100th reviewer. Not sure if guest reviewers can pm, but CharmingKitty if you have a request for this or another story, feel free to private message me or leave it in a review. If not well, then Emiri's up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. This takes place six months after the last one.

Chapter 14

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Come quick! Look! Look!" Hinata calls out for her husband who had went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The Uchiha in question was utterly bewildered. He wondered what was exciting his wife so much. He heads out of the kitchen. The bluenette was pointing at something very enthusiastically. It was Haru and Arashi. _**THEY WERE WALKING.**_

Well perhaps stumbling around and sometimes managing to take a few steps would have been more accurate. Whatever. It still counted!

So this was how the big people did it, Haru thought to himself. Hmm. He takes another step or two and then falls down on his butt. Owe. Hmpf well at least his diaper softened the fall.

Arashi imagined himself to be quite clever. Look! Look at what he and his brother could do! He sees daddy and mommy staring at him. He wanted to show off his new trick! He tries to "run" over to his parents as fast as a nine month old infant could. Naturally this backfired. He landed with a thud on his poor booty and let out a wail of pain.

"Shush. It's alright. You did very good." Sasuke says, scooping up Arashi, and rocking his son.

"You're such big boys now." Hinata says with a smile and picks up Haru in a similar fashion.

Slowly Arashi's wailing subsides. He cuddles into his daddy. Arashi liked being rocked by Sasuke. It reminded him of a time before. A strange time when he couldn't see what mommy and daddy looked like. But he knew they were there. He could hear them sometimes!

Haru smiles and snuggles into the warmth of his mother. He noted that mother's chest was softer than father's. Warmer to! But father would lift them up and spin them around more. So it was hard to have a favorite. As long as someone was playing with him, he was happy.

"They'll be learning the fireball jutsu in no time. Well maybe not Haru. He seems to already know." Sasuke says with a sigh and remembers a certain incident…

 _Hinata and Sasuke had gone out for dinner. Iruka had volunteered to babysit for them. So had Naruto and Kakashi. But Sasuke wasn't letting the blonde go anywhere near his sons, alone. Kakashi was also out of the question. He'd spend more time reading his books than watching the twins._

 _Iruka had been acceptable because he was certainly experienced at watching children. Granted Academy children were quite a bit older than the twins, but still. He was also of an evening temperament and possessed something a lot of Leaf Villagers didn't, common sense._

 _"Thank you for doing this Iruka." Sasuke said._

 _"Oh it's no trouble at all. I love children and your twins are so adorable." He replied with a smile._

 _Damn right they were fucking adorable. In Sasuke's mind, the most adorable children in the entire world. Alright, he knew he was biased. But still, no one could deny that Haru and Arashi were very cute babies._

 _"Are you sure, you'll be alright? Here's their schedule. It's important to stick to it or they get fussy." Hinata told him and handed the middle aged man a sheet of paper._

 _"Yes, Hinata. I'm a Chunin and an Academy Instructor, I'm sure that I can handle babysitting." Iruka said with a chuckle._

 _"Sorry. Sorry. It's just I don't like to let them out of my sight." She mumbled._

 _Sasuke shakes his head. He kisses Hinata's forehead. She was having a separation anxiety and they were only going to be gone a few hours. He knew he had to force her to go through with this though. It was for her own good._

 _She couldn't be with them every waking moment of every day, other than "playtime" with him. This was HEALTHY. While had admired her dedication to their sons and it warmed his heart, it was time to cut the umbilical cord just a little bit. She'd thank him later._

 _"Hinata, it's okay. We'll be back in a few hours. What on earth are you going to do when they start at the Academy?" He asks and caresses her cheek with a smile._

 _"Have you distract me from worrying." She answered._

 _"Ah yes, well enjoy your dinner! Have fun! Don't worry. I have everything under control." Iruka assured them and the couple headed off._

 _A few hours later, they returned. Sasuke blinked Iruka was trying to put out several small fires and there were a lot of burn marks on his clothes. What the Hell?_

 _"You didn't warn me that Haru had such a powerful fire affinity! I've never seen such a thing! All I did was try to put them down for a nap. Arashi started crying, which startled Haru. I think he probably thought he was protecting his brother or something. And then he kept breathing small fireballs at me!" The Chunin said in a mixture of awe and annoyance._

 _"Yeah. Sorry about that. You're right. We should have warned you. You alright?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Yes, I've had worse. As I told you, I am a ninja. I can handle a few fireballs." He said with a sigh._

 _"I guess Orochimaru and Kabuto got the super babies they were hoping for after all." Hinata observed with a quiet giggle._

 _"Spitting fire and electrocuting people before they are even a year old. I might have to retire before they arrive at the Academy." The brown haired ninja muttered._

 _"They are just gifted is all. They are very sweet boys." Hinata protested._

 _Iruka gave her a look of disbelief. Sweet boys? Those sweet boys had tried to burn him alive and electrocute him over nap time! God help them all when they got older. The Chunin didn't think the Leaf was ready for the Terrible Twos that were surely coming up!_

 _"Anyway, thank you for watching them." Sasuke said and gave him some money for his trouble._

 _"You're welcome. They are very cute. But maybe next time, you should ask Kakashi." He replied and headed off._

 _Sasuke shook his head. He smiled and picked up his sons, spinning them around. They cooed and giggled. His little Jonins in the making._

 _"I'm glad that the house is fireproof. But what about lightning proof?" Hinata asked softly._

 _"Damn. Didn't think about that. We'll come up with something." Sasuke assured her._

"Yes, he does." Hinata agrees.

"So Hiashi said he was coming to visit today?" Sasuke asks as he continues rocking their son.

"Mhm. He can't wait to see them. He wants to see how much they've grown. Father is going to be so amazed when he finds out that they are already walking." She says with a smile and tickles her other son's belly, who coos.

"I know I am." Sasuke states and looks at the clock, noting it was almost Noon.

"Maybe we should make lunch while we wait." She says and they set the children in the crib.

"Good idea." He summons Rio and has him watch the crib as they head into the kitchen.

They made lunch. Well more accurately, Hinata did most of the cooking. Sasuke would occasionally grab something for her. But mostly, he just admired the view of his beautiful wife as she cooked and looked for any excuse he could find to cop a feel.

"Sasuke, why do I get the feeling you are trying to frisk me?" Hinata asks.

"Because I am?" He asks innocently.

Haru and Arashi had perfected the bubble eyes. It looked like they had actually inherited it from Sasuke though. He just rarely used them. Seeing Sasuke try to look innocent was frankly hysterical.

"My father could be here at any minute." She reminds him.

"Or he might not show up for several hours. That's what makes it fun. It's like a game of Hide and Go Seek." He tells her.

"You are bad!" She tells him and lightly swats at his ass with a towel.

"You like it though." He protests and pushes Hinata onto the counter, kissing her.

Hinata couldn't really disagree with that. Well maybe just a little kissing and necking was okay. She closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh of pleasure when she felt Sasuke's lips on her neck. He places light kisses along her collarbone and sucks gently.

Sasuke smirks at her reaction. Almost every little thing she did made him want to jump her. Rio would watch the kids. So they were safe. Therefore, Sasuke could enjoy one of his favorite hobbies, teasing Hinata. He groans when he feels Hinata's legs wrap around his waist. Now they were getting somewhere. And that of course was when Hiashi walked in.

"I see that the Honeymoon period is not over." He says and Hinata blushes scarlet.

"Definitely not." Sasuke says with a smirk and gives Hinata a quick kiss to the forehead, before turning his attention to his father-in-law.

Hiashi shakes his head at amusement. He did feel a little bad for Hinata. She clearly was rather embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising manner. But they were newlyweds, it was to be expected.

"And do you realize there is a garden snake near the twins' crib?" He inquires.

"Oh yeah. That's Rio. He's watching them while we make lunch." Sasuke explains.

"Ah I see." Hiashi says.

Hinata blushes and hides her face into the back of Sasuke's shoulder. She couldn't believe her father had walked in on them like that. And Sasuke wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, it seemed.

"The boys are growing so fast." He offers, trying to ease his daughter's mortification.

"Yes, they are! Father, they walked today. Well a little bit." Hinata says with a smile.

"Did they? That's wonderful news. Such early bloomers they are." He muses.

Sasuke nods. They could walk, well at least take a few shaky steps and say a few words. Mostly _Daddy_ and _Mommy._ Ironically enough, they could also say a few of the snake's names. Aoda and Rio apparently being their favorites of the group. Yes, their twins were growing and fast.

Arashi and Haru wiggle over to Rio. Both brothers try to pet the snake with their chubby little hands. Rio seems to be basking in the attention. Sasuke goes to see what his sons were cooing about, with Hinata and Hiashi not far behind.

"They truly are fearless." Hiashi chuckles.

"You have no idea." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Do you think that Orochimaru will try to come for you or them?" The Hyuga Patriarch asks seriously.

Sasuke shakes his head. Orochimaru had to be dead by now. He wouldn't have survived this long without a body transfer. The Uchiha couldn't see the Sannin "settling" for anyone but him.

"That's good. Their safety is the most important things. I'm sure you realize this by now." He continues and Sasuke nods.

Hinata picks up the twins and rocks them. This was getting harder to do. They were getting so big. But she wanted to reassure herself that they were still there. She still had nightmares sometimes about her time in the Sound.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Sasuke tells her and caresses his wife's cheek reassuringly.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have asked that. I did not mean to upset you, daughter." Hiashi says.

"It's alright. It's a re-easonable question." The bluenette stammers and leans into Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Hinata and stands behind her. Sometimes his memories of the past would haunt him as well. He could only imagine how bad her captivity there had scared her. She had been chained down in a dungeon and impregnated without her consent or even her knowledge. For Hinata, the mere mentioning of that snake's name must inspire such terror in her.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the twins. I promise." He whispers in her ear and Hinata nods.

Meanwhile in the Sound, Itachi's treatments were progressing remarkably well. He was still extremely fatigued but most of his symptoms had gone away or at least been drastically reduced. He would have marveled at Kabuto's medical knowledge, were he not a prisoner.

"How are you feeling?" The silver haired medic asks him and he receives a glare for his efforts.

"Not particularly talkative, I see." The other ninja observes.

That was putting it mildly. Itachi Uchiha wasn't going to give him a single inch. He was not going to help them in any way.

"I am beginning to wonder if perhaps your treatments have rendered you mute. That would be a most unfortunate side effect." He continues to taunt him in good spirits.

Perhaps it was not his finest moment. But Itachi Uchiha had had it. He display his displeasure in one of the few ways left available to him. He flipped him off.

"Really, Itachi. I am surprised at your lack of manners. You are usually far more polite than that. Still I suppose if you are making rude gestures like that, you must be feeling better. Your treatment appears to be successful so far. Soon we will have you reunited with your brother. I imagine you are looking forward that and since your nephews." He says and Itachi lunges towards Kabuto, but his chains stop him from going too far.

"If you go anywhere near them, I will kill you." Itachi says.

"Ah ha! So you can speak. I do like your fire Itachi. But it's out of my hands. They'll be Orochimaru's vessels when they are older." Kabuto says.

"Indeed they will. Tell me, what do you think of my new form? I wanted Sasuke of course, but time was of the essence." The Sannin inquires.

Itachi glowers at them. He would find a way to get out of this. He had to warn Sasuke about what they were planning. From the little taunts they had given him throughout his imprisonment, he'd been able to gleam that Sasuke did seem to be genuinely happy with his new family. He wasn't going to let the snake or medic take that away from his foolish little brother.

The elder Uchiha brother was almost certain that Sasuke likely believed Orochimaru dead. He knew that Orochimaru was in bad shape when he left. He probably assumed the dark haired ninja had died after he didn't grab Sasuke in time. It was a logical assumption, but it could prove costly.

"It matters little what form you assume. You can change the wrapping paper, but it doesn't change what you are. You are nothing." Itachi tells him.

"Why are all Uchihas so disrespectful?" Orochimaru says and backhands Itachi.

"You are rather formidable when your opponent can't hit back. Too frightened to go up against a sick patient?" He snarls at him.

Kabuto shakes his head. Itachi was clever. He was trying to play on Orochimaru's pride. He probably thought he could get out of the cuffs if he pushed the right buttons. Which was why the silver haired man led the Sannin out of the room.

"He is just trying to goad you. That's all My Lord. Do not think upon it for one moment." He says.

"I'm well aware of that. He wouldn't be much of an Uchiha if he was broken that easily. Come we should check on the others. And do brief me on his recovery. I want to know everything." He tells him.

Back in the Leaf Village, Naruto was walking with Sakura. She had just finished a hard day working at the hospital and Naruto had been out shopping when he saw her walking by. Eager to spend time with his teammate, he walked over to her.

"Hey, so how'd it go at the hospital?" He asks.

"It was murder. Two births, one man had cardiac arrest, an arm transplant, and three eye operations. We've been so busy lately." The pink haired woman says with a sigh.

"Well busy is good. Keeps you from getting bored." He offers and she nods at this.

"So have you seen them yet?" He asks.

"Seen who?" The medic asks in confusion at the rather vague question that the blue eyed ninja had asked.

"The twins. I mean I know you were there at the hospital when they were born, but after that." The blonde clarifies.

Sakura frowns. Honestly, she hadn't. She was pretty sure that Sasuke either consciously or unconsciously had decided to keep the twins mostly in the Uchiha District. Other than their checkups, the new couple rarely ventured out with them.

She supposed it was only natural. His family didn't exactly have the happiest history when it came to interacting with the rest of the Leaf Village. But sooner or later, the twins would be out and about soon. It wasn't like he could hide them away forever. But for now, she had largely respected his wishes for privacy.

"Not really." She answers.

"Yeah, the bastard is really protective of them. Still I'm sure if you visited the District, they'd let you see them. They are really cute and so happy. Hard to believe they are his kids. I guess it's Hinata's influence. Though the bastard is happier than he used to be. I guess getting laid and fatherhood was all he needed to remove that giant stick shoved up his ass." He says with a bright smile and Sakura couldn't help but shake her head at the blonde's antics.

"Well it's good to see him like this. I was really worried for awhile that we might have to actually kill him to protect the village." She mutters.

"Don't think like that. He's home. He's happy and has two really cute babies. I guess being a daddy mellowed him out some. He's still a bastard though." He reassures her.

Sakura giggles. Some things never changed. No matter what happened, Naruto and Sasuke would always fight like cats and dogs. She sometimes wondered if it was actually encoded in their DNA or something.

"Good afternoon." Kakashi says cheerfully as he wanders over to two of his former students.

"Oh hey, Kakashi Sensei. How are you?" The blue eyed ninja asks.

"Hello, Kakashi Sensei." Sakura greets him.

"I'm well. I just saw Hiashi heading back to the Hyuga Estate. He looked rather pleased about something. So I chatted with him a bit. It seems the twins took their first steps. I still can't believe that Sasuke is actually a father. I remember the first day I met the three of you when you were Genin." He chuckles and flips a page in his book.

"Yeah. It's still weird! Wait, they walked?! Oh wow! That's great news! The bastard and Hinata must be so happy. Isn't it kinda early though?" Naruto asks.

He glances at Sakura. She was a medic. She'd know things like this. Leave it to the bastard to have super babies.

"Well they are nine months. It's definitely on the early side. But children tend to start walking somewhere between 9 to 17 months. So they are normal developmentally, though definitely on the faster side." She answers professionally.

"Perhaps we should all go and stop for a visit?" The CopyCat ninja suggests.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto says and drags them all off behind him.

Kakashi chuckles. That was Naruto for you. He was so easily excitable. But he had to admit, he was curious to see how the new family was doing himself.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the Uchiha District. Sakura still had no idea how they had managed to restore it so quickly. It looked almost brand new.

"Hey, Aoda!" Naruto cries out happily when she sees the giant snake.

"Good afternoon, Master Naruto, Master Kakashi, and Lady Sakura." The massive serpent greets them politely.

"So we heard that the twins started walking?" The blonde asks as if it was perfectly normal to make small talk with a snake that happened to be the size of a two story building.

"Yes! Master Sasuke and Lady Hinata are very happy about it. Should I let them know you are here?" He inquires.

"That'd be great. Thank you, Aoda." Sakura says with a smile and the snake slithers off.

Kakashi chuckles. Only Sasuke would have a guard snake. It was such a Sasuke move. Forget about a guard dog, he preferred to have a something a little bigger and more scaly.

Aoda came back a few minutes later. The giant snake seemed a little flustered. Was he blushing?

"I'm sorry. But perhaps you'd be better off checking back later. Maybe in a few hours. They are a little busy." He says with a smile.

"Nah. We are here. I guess we can wait. Come on guys." Naruto says as he darts off ahead of them towards the house.

Naruto headed inside. He heard moaning, concerned he heads towards the source of it. He opens the door of the room where it was coming from and Naruto got an eyeful.

Sasuke and Hinata were on the bed. His best friend was sitting Indian Style. His wife was in his lap and well it became clear they were doing more than just sitting.

"Nhh yes!" Hinata cries out and arches her back.

Thankfully, her back was towards Naruto. So he didn't get the full frontal view. Sasuke's hands were on Hinata's backside and gripping her hips. It looked like he was guiding her to ride him at the preferred pace and Hinata didn't seem to mind this gesture at all.

Naruto saw Sasuke kiss Hinata's throat when her head was thrown back in pleasure. His mouth slowly covers her neck in kisses and trails down until clearly he was teasing her breasts with it.

They moved at one. Clearly, the bastard must have been doing something right judging by the sounds Hinata was making. Naruto didn't know that the bluenette was capable of being loud. So was Sasuke apparently. Realizing what he had just walked in on and finally getting over his initial shock, he shut the door quickly and darts outside.

"So are they still busy?" Sakura asks once Naruto was outside.

"Oh yeah. Definitely busy. Um maybe Aoda was right. They look like they might have their hands full for awhile." Naruto suggests and thinks damn Sasuke was one lucky bastard!


	15. Chapter 15

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter, the twins are still nine months old. Oh and I have a new story up. It's the request fic for CharmingKitty, _**What Happens Next?**_ It's an AU where the Uchiha Massacre never happened. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is fun to write the kids.

Chapter 15

"Now this is how you slither!" Rio says to the twins and slithers around in their playpen, trying to show them the proper way to slither.

Arashi watches Rio. He reaches out his chubby little hands and tries to pet him. He liked the way the snake's scales felt under his skin and the silly games the snake would play.

Haru didn't understand a word that the snake was saying. Neither did his brother. But the blue haired boy rolls around as best he could by rolling around.

"Yes! Yes! That's a very good start. Of course you'll need to refine it. But you'll be an excellent slitherer in no time." Rio praises Haru and leans into Arashi's gentle petting.

Rio loved being petted. It was just that not many people thought to pet snakes. His species had gained such an undeserved reputation as being evil or vicious. Most of them were not. Well there would always be exceptions like Manda. But that sadistic snake was dead! Thank the Gods and Goddesses for small miracles.

He smiles. The hatchlings were truly adorable. He knew that they and Lady Hinata were the center of Master Sasuke's world. He was also grateful to Lady Hinata. Sasuke was MUCH happier once he got regular belly rubs and a couple hatchlings. Awe look at those big bubble eyes? How could one not fall in love with these chubby little hatchlings?

"I brought the hatchlings some food." Aoda says, shoving a deer through the window.

"Sasuke, did Aoda just shove a deer through our window?" Hinata asks in disbelief.

"I think so." Sasuke says and blinks.

He heads over and confirms it. Yes, that was definitely a deer and the giant snake had shoved it through their window. He apparently thought their sons were going to eat it.

"Aoda, that's very nice of you to try to help out and all. But they don't even have teeth yet." Sasuke says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh. Wait human hatchlings are born without teeth? That is very strange." The massive snake muses.

"Humans take a long time to mature." Rio adds helpfully.

Aoda nods. Well humans were a strange species. Generally, it took them nine months to have one child. It was amazing that they hadn't gone extinct yet, if you really thought about it.

"Well I suppose I'll just take the deer back then and have it as my own lunch." Sasuke's largest Summon says cheerfully.

"That would be a good idea." Hinata says and watches as Sasuke carries the deer outside.

"Aaahhh-doe-ah!" The twins cry out realizing that the huge serpent had visited them.

"They remember me! Such clever hatchlings you are." Aoda praises them and leans into the window enough that his head was now in the playpen.

Hinata giggles. Seriously, who knew that snakes were so good with children? Truly, it was a sight to see. Two babies that were completely unafraid of a snake the size of a two story building. And said snake was a rather devoted "nanny."

Sasuke heads back inside the house. He smiles and wraps his arms around Hinata. He enjoyed holding his wife and watching the snakes with he children. It was an odd scene. But still a happy one.

"I love you." He whispers into her ear.

"I love you to." Hinata whispers back and leans into his hold.

"Rye-you!" Arashi says and happily pats the much smaller snake.

It was at that moment that Naruto walked in. He blinks. Yeah, only Sasuke would have snakes as babysitters. But he had long ago given up trying to understand the bastard. He was who he was.

"Hey. hate to ruin the moment, but we got potentially big news. An emergency meeting is being called. I know you guys don't wanna leave the twins alone. But one of you should come with me." He says.

"I'll stay with them." Hinata says.

Sasuke frowns. He didn't really like the idea of leaving her alone. But she did have Aoda and Hinata was a Jonin. Surely, she could handle herself if something happened. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and says good bye to his boys, before heading off with the blonde.

"So what is going on?" Sasuke asks as they flit off.

"We have a sighting. Well at least we think we do." Naruto explains.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Could the loser possibly be anymore vague? A sighting of who?

"Who?" The Uchiha Patriarch demands as they head to the Village Square and joins the others.

"Don't know. Must be someone important though. Granny Tsunade was flipping out big time." The blue eyed ninja responds.

Yeah, Sasuke could see that. Fuck! Nearly every active duty ninja in the Leaf was in this crowd. Something big was going on. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Everyone quiet! There was a sighting of Madara Uchiha. We must all work together. Do not lose your heads. Odds are this is just a false flag. But if it isn't, we will find a way to deal with it." Tsunade assures the village.

"MADARA UCHIHA?!" Someone yells from the crowd.

"That can't be. He would have surely died of old age by now." A Jonin muses out loud.

"It's Madara Uchiha! He's immortal. He must have outwitted death itself! Maybe he found a special jutsu!" Yet another voice rang out and Sasuke mentally winced, panic was now filling the air.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Sasuke roars and suddenly instant silence filled the air.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

"I've been watching Hiashi. He's really good at getting a crowd to shut up. I guess being the head of a Clan that large, means he kinda has to be." Sasuke answers the blonde.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now as I was saying, now is NOT the time to panic. I imagine this is just a case of mistaken identity. But until then, I want everyone to be on their guard." She says.

"What are we supposed to do if we run into him?" A Leaf ninja demands to know, not at all sure what he would do if he did run into the legendary ninja of old.

Tsunade sighs. That was the question. She doubted even she could defeat Madara, if it really was him. The only man she knew of who could match him was her grandfather. But the First Hokage was long since dead.

"You are to flee if you can and report it immediately. I do not want anyone to die for nothing. If it is him, we can not be certain what he wants just yet." She replies.

Sasuke blinks. Could it really be Madara? If it was, he was sure he had a damn good idea why he had chosen to come back after all these years. He must have found out about Haru and Arashi.

Sasuke felt as if ice water had just been pumped into his veins. What would he want with them? Was it purely curiosity? Did he genuinely want a familial bond or did he want to snuff out any competition later down the line. He couldn't be sure and that thought terrified him. He couldn't lose his boys or Hinata. He just couldn't.

Meanwhile back in the Sound, Itachi grits his teeth. He was getting another treatment today. Gradually, he was growing stronger. But his treatments were always painful. However, he would never give the bastards the satisfaction of hearing cry out in pain.

"Itachi, you don't need to endure it in silence. I know that this must be an agonizing process for you. Really you do have the wrong idea about us. We are not your enemy. We are going to make your Clan immortal in a way." Kabuto says as if explaining things to a small, frightened child.

"The thought of piercing your heart with one of Orochimaru's blades brings me such pleasure, I feel no pain." Itachi hisses at him.

Kabuto frowns. Itachi always had to so difficult. It was that damn Uchiha pride. Things would have been so much easier if the other man would be just a little bait more cooperative. Sighing, he continues the treatment.

"I know that is just the pain talking. So I will overlook your rudeness. I wish you would stop being so difficult. Things would be much easier for you, if you stopped resisting. And just think of the glorious future that you and your family are going to help usher in. Truly, it will be the dawning of a new era." Kabuto says.

Truly, he was an idiot. For such a clever man, he was a fool. He actually believed Orochimaru cared about him. The thought made ItachI laugh on the inside. Orochimaru cared about no one but himself.

Anyone who thought differently, was either foolish or had been brainwashed. Perhaps both, he mused idly. He didn't bother to voice these thoughts out loud. He was positive they were written on his face, plain as day in any case.

"The day I stop resisting you, is the day I stop breathing. I suppose you should have killed me if that is what you wanted." He replies smoothly.

"I am very sorry to hear that Itachi." Orochimaru says as he heads inside the medical lab.

Orochimaru glances at Kabuto. The silver haired medic handed the Sannin ItachI's medical chart. Looking over it quickly, he saw that they had made significant progress. Still they had a long way to go before Itachi would be a suitable vessel.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be when I kill you and send you straight to Hell where an abomination such as yourself belongs." Itachi informs him.

"You Uchihas are such a spirited breed. That is part of the appeal I suppose. Such proud creatures You are. Much like horses, you are beautiful and strong. But you are also very willful. Don't worry though, even the wildest stallion can be broken if given enough time." He reasons.

Itachi says nothing to that. There was nothing to say. He settles on glaring at the both of them in as hateful as a fashion as he possibly could.

"And not particularly talkative. When they do decide to speak, it's regrettable that they generally display no manners at all. Why, I bet Sasuke's children are better behaved than their uncle." Kabuto says with a cruel chuckle.

ItachI was about to respond to that. But the medicine was racing through his bloodstream. His body thought it was an infection. He bites his lower lip so hard, that it bled.

He would NEVER give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He had his pride if nothing else. Oh how he looked forward to the day when he would be restored to his proper strength. He would kill them both as viciously as possible. He wouldn't grant them the mercy of a quick death, as he had his family. Oh no, he was going to take his time with them.

"I can see what you are thinking Itachi. You want to kill us. But unfortunately for you, that won't happen. Did you not think that I would take precautions?" Orochimaru asks in a sickly sweet smile.

His eyes widen. The elder Uchiha brother certainly did not like the sound of that. What had they done to him, he wondered with a growing sense of horror.

"He placed the Curse Mark on you." Kabuto answers smoothly.

That was the worst thing that could have happened. The Curse Mark would ensure obedience, unless he could get someone to seal it. Damn it! Damn them all to Hell. He would find a way out of this.

Itachi wasn't going to let them destroy the happiness that Sasuke had managed to find. He had been forced to kill his family before. But he would protect this one. This time things would be different.

"You will die slowly." He promises.

At long last, his family would be able to move past their Curse of Hatred. The Uchiha Clan could finally begin a happy chapter in their history. Things were going so well for his brother. He wasn't going to allow the Sannin to use his Clan as his guinea pigs.

No, he was going to tear him apart limb from limb. He was going to completely break the man before him mentally and physically. When Itachi Uchiha was done, no one would even be able to recognize his corpse. He made this vow to himself.

Elsewhere, Obito chuckles to himself. He had purposely allowed himself to be seen. If he knew the Leaf Village and he did, everyone was likely aware that "Madara Uchiha" was back. It would set off a panic.

"Sometimes it really is just too easy. They have become too predictable." He says to himself.

Oh he had watched Sasuke's family from a safe distance these many months. He was almost positive that Itachi would be there as well. But there was still no sign of the man. How strange?

Perhaps his illness had finally killed him. Given the time table, Obito was almost certain this was the case. That meant as soon as he got Sasuke away from his family, he could tell him the truth and at long last, the Leaf would pay for its many sins.

"This is for you, Rin." He murmurs to himself.

How he missed her. She had died to protect this village. How many people had died in defense of the indefensible. And once upon a time, he had been that naïve as well.

He had also truly believed that the Leaf Village was worth dying for. Well, everyone had to grow up sometime. He had long ago cast those childish notions aside. He hoped that Sasuke would do the same when he found out the truth about the Massacre.

After all, how could he possibly serve a village that had ordered his brother to kill their family? Sasuke was a father now. Did he really want to stay there and take the chance that the Leaf would kill his family again? Obito found this unlikely. Yes, Sasuke should be rather easy to manipulate now.

"I have to get home." Sasuke says as he flits back to the Uchiha District. And lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Hinata and the twins were safe and sound.

"Thank God. I was so worried." Sasuke says and wraps his arms tightly around Hinata, as if afraid to let her go.

Hinata tilts her head. This type of behavior was highly unusual for her husband. She was positive it had to do with the village meeting.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? You are scaring me." She says.

"It's Madara. There's been a sighting of Madara. Well at least we think it's him. Tsunade is hoping that it's just a false flag. No one knows what he wants. But I can hazard a guess. I think he's here because of the twins." Sasuke explains in a rush.

"Why would he want anything to do with Arashi and Haru?" She asks in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe it's simple curiosity. Maybe he actually feels a connection to them because they are blood. Perhaps he wants to kill them to make sure he doesn't have any competition later on. I don't know. But until we do. The twins are sleeping in our room." Sasuke says.

"Alright." Hinata agrees and leans into her husband's embrace.

Something was wrong. Arashi knew that something was wrong. Mommy and daddy looked so afraid. His young mind was confused. Daddy was never afraid about anything. This frightened him and so he started to cry.

Haru blinks. Daddy had run home. He looked so scared. Mommy looked worried to. What was wrong? Suddenly, he was seized with the same feeling of dread as his twin brother and also began wailing.

"It's alright. We're here. No one is going to get you." Sasuke promises his sons, scooping them both up into his arms, and rocking them.

"Is it true? Is Madara really back?" Aoda asks as he looks on at the Uchiha family with worried eyes.

Madara Uchiha was a legend even amongst Summons. He was considered a God by most ninjas and for good reasons. Only a handful of ninjas had ever achieved his level of power. If he truly was back and wanted to steal the hatchlings, could they stop him?

"We don't know yet." Sasuke sighs.

"This is very bad if he is. Madara is really powerful. How are we going to protect the hatchlings?" Rio says.

"We'll find a way. I'm not going to let anything happen to my family and that includes my Summons." Sasuke says and kisses Hinata's cheek reassuringly.

Meanwhile in the Hyuga Estate, the Hyugas were all in a flurry of panic. This was a rare scene for such a composed Clan. But even they had their limits.

"SILENCE! As Lady Tsunade said, it is best to not lose our heads! Doing so will only result in everyone's deaths, if this is indeed Madara Uchiha!" He roars and his Clan goes quiet almost immediately.

"Neji, I want you to go to the Uchiha District and offer your services. My grandchildren must be protected at all costs. I have feeling that the reappearance of Madara after Sasuke fathered children is not a coincidence." He states.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi." Neji says and quickly heads off to pack.

"As for the rest of you, we will place more guards around the perimeter of our family's home and inside. Constant vigilance is necessary in this case. If I hear of anyone falling asleep on guard duty, there punishment will be most severe. You are all dismissed!" He says and all of the Hyugas quickly scattered, except for one.

"Father?" Hanabi asks.

"Yes, daughter?" He replies.

"Do you think Sasuke, Hinata, and the twins will be alright? Do you really think that Madara Uchiha is after them? What could he want with them?" She dares herself to ask.

"I don't know. I pray that it was a false sighting. I hope that someone merely got confused and it is a case of mistaken identity. Somehow, in my bones, I do not believe this. I worry greatly for your sister and her new family." He admits.

Hanabi's eyes widen. Her father was worried. Her father was never worried about anything. He was an unshakeable mountain. Nothing could unsettle him. But now, something had. She didn't know how to process this.

"I am certain that Sasuke and Hinata will do everything in their power to protect themselves and their children. But I am sending Neji anyway. It certainly can not hurt to have an extra pair of eyes around in a situation like this." The Hyuga Patriarch muses and the younger sister could only nod in agreement.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" She asks.

Hiashi smiles at his daughter. Hanabi was truly every inch a Hyuga. She as fearless and eager to protect her Clan, perhaps even at the cost of her own life. He truly could not be more proud of her than he was at that moment.

"I am afraid not. Do try to keep morale up. I have concerns that our family may begin to panic and lose their heads. If that happens, we will all make easy pray for this madman." He warns her.

"Yes, father." She agrees and heads off to check on her fellow clansmen and women.

Meanwhile, Neji had finished packing. He heads to the Uchiha District. He had never been there before. He marveled at how thorough the restoration was. If he didn't know what happened here, he never would have guessed.

It was beautiful. Everything was so clean. But there was thing about it that made him uneasy. It was nearly empty, except for one house that had lights on. He knew that must be where Hinata and Sasuke were staying. He makes a beeline for it.

"Master Sasuke, someone is approaching. He smells similar to Lady Hinata." Aoda warns him.

"That must be Neji. Hiashi must have sent him." The Uchiha Patriarch muses and goes to open the door.

"Lord Hiashi sent me. We are all very concerned about Madara's possible return. He feels that it would be a good idea for me to stay with you, until we figure out what is going on." He explains smoothly.

Sasuke nods. He certainly wasn't going to turn down another pair of eyes, especially not ones as keen as Neji's. The darker haired man opens the door and lets him in.

"Neji!" Hinata cries out happily and throws her arms around her beloved cousin.

"Lady Hinata. It is so good to see you. Are you alright? You must be terribly distressed at the latest news." Neji says.

Hinata was so relieved to see Neji. She simply nods. Sasuke seemed to be pondering where to put the newest Hyuga.

"We are all going to share a room now. It's too dangerous not to. Maybe you could take the room across from us or if you don't mind it, I could drag another bed in." Sasuke says.

"I think it would be best if I stayed in the hallways for now. If something happens, you will hear the fighting and I might be able to block or at least distract them." He suggests.

Sasuke nods. There was certainly merit tot hat strategy. Though he didn't think it would be particularly comfortable to sleep in the hall and it must have shown on his face.

"I've certainly slept in far worse conditions. It is fine. It is for Lady Hinata and your children. I do not mind it." He assures him.

"Thank you, Neji. You have no idea what this means to us." Hinata says.

The family settles down for the night. Sasuke wraps his arms around Hinata tightly once they were in their bed. Hinata had the twins in their arms. Neji was in the hallway.

"I'm never letting go. Get some sleep, kitten. Neji and I will keep watch. Neither of us will be any good to the twins if we are too exhausted to fight." He tells her.

"I know. I just can't help but worry." She mumbles.

"Don't worry. I'm never letting you or our children go. I promise." Sasuke says.


	16. Chapter 16

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Well in this chapter things are going to start moving rather quickly. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Notation: Hinata may be somewhat OOC. But in the interest of keeping the story rolling and adding a comedic aspect, please try to roll with it. ^^ Thank you.

Chapter 16

Sasuke was watching Hinata and their twins sleep late at night when he heard something lightly smack into the closed window. Immediately on high alert, he cautiously goes to see what it was.

He blinks when he saw what it was. It was a simple scroll. Couldn't be an explosive tag then. But it had the Uchiha Seal on it. This had to be from Madara or even Itachi.

No one else would have dared to use that seal because ninjas were a surprisingly superstitious people. Using the seal of another Clan, was considered extremely bad luck. Sasuke gingerly opens it and reads the message.

 _ **Dearest Sasuke,**_

 _ **I imagine this will come as quite the shock. But you, your children, and yes Itachi are not the last Uchihas. We are blood. And as such, I do believe that you deserve to know the truth.**_

 _ **Itachi and the Leaf Village have deceived you for years. It is most unsettling. You have your own family now and I would not like to see history repeat itself.**_

 _ **That is why I wish for you to meet with me at the Old Clan Fortress. You have my word that neither your wife, the twins, or cousin-in-law shall be harmed.**_

 _ **I'll Be Waiting, Madara Uchiha**_

Sasuke blinks. He looks at his sleeping wife and twins. If he didn't go, there was a very good chance Madara would come anyway. And while Sasuke wasn't entirely certain that he believed this God of Ninjas had only the best of intentions, he certainly didn't want him anywhere near his twins who were barely walking. They'd be sitting ducks if Madara tried anything.

He leaves a clone to explain things to Hinata when she woke up. He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. She'd think that Sasuke was marching to his own death and he might very well be for all he knew. But it was the only chance they had and he was going to take it.

"I'm here." He says after teleporting in a swirl of flames to the almost forgotten fortress.

How fitting. It was one of the very few things that had survived the original war. Much like Madara himself, it harkened back to a long ago era and one wondered how it had survived so long.

"Good. That was very sensible of you to accept my invitation. I do believe we have much to discuss." He hears a man say and Sasuke noticed he had an orange mask on.

He was definitely an Uchiha though. He could see one Sharingan was displayed rather prominently. He wasn't Itachi though. But somehow he had a difficult time imagining Madara wearing an orange mask. This had to be an imposter.

"I can see the wheels spinning in your head. So tell me what it is that weighs so heavily on your mind." Madara says.

"You aren't Madara. You can't be. He would have died of old age long ago. If you were Madara you wouldn't hide your face. He was far too proud to do that. The mask is at odds with someone who allowed themselves to be sighted." Sasuke says.

"You're nearly as clever as Itachi. I suppose it is to be expected from an Uchiha. You're right. I am not Madara. But I am still blood. Were Kakashi here, he would confirm that." Obito says with a bitter chuckle.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He wondered what the fuck Kakashi had to do with any of this. He watches his relative warily. If he had tried to deceive him about his true identity. There was little that Sasuke would put past him at this point.

"Who are you and what about Kakashi?" He demands.

"I am Obito Uchiha. Once I was on Kakashi's team as Genin. It is a long, sad tale. However, for our purposes, it is also irrelevant. I have come to tell you the truth. Something not even your dear brother would give you." Obito says.

The Uchiha Patriarch didn't know how to react to this. He had been on Kakashi's team. How had he escaped the Massacre? And more importantly, what was this truth he kept referencing.

"He is NOT my dear brother. He is a cold blooded butcher. I'm going to destroy him for what he did to our Clan." Sasuke snarls.

"You only feel that way because he wants you to. You see, Itachi has manipulated you this entire time. Of course, he manipulated you out of love. This village manipulated you out of fear. My poor boy, you have been a puppet your entire life. Do not feel ashamed. The Leaf also had me fooled for many years. It truly does happen to the best of us." He mutters.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke demands.

Meanwhile in the Sound, Itachi eyes a medic that had wandered in. This was not Kabuto. This was a young, female medic. If he had to guess, he'd say she was about Sasuke's age.

Normally, Itachi would not use such distasteful tactics. But he needed his freedom. Madara, as Obito called himself, was on the move. The rumors had reached even the Sound. He had to act quickly.

"Miss, could you please help me? The chains are cutting into my wrists and they are bleeding rather badly. I would be very grateful for your help." Itachi says and gives her what Izumi had once called his smoldering eyes.

Honestly, he hadn't any idea what his deceased lover had meant at the time. But they did seem rather effective. Who was he to argue with results?

"Oh of course." She says and walks over, helping him to loosen the cuffs.

The poor thing, Itachi muses. She was kind. He had no idea how she ended up in the Sound.

Oh fuck it. He'd take her with him. He'd leave her at another village on the way with some provisions and money. If he left her here after it was discovered he was gone, it would mean her certain death.

"How is that?" She asks.

"Much better and I am truly sorry for this. But I have no other alternative. You'll awake safely. I promise." He tells hers and slips out of the cuffs which had been loosened just enough for him to do so.

"What do you mean?" The medic asks in confusion.

"You'll see." Itachi says and swiftly knocks her out.

He throws her over his shoulder and flits off. Of course he was still recovering from his illness. Itachi realized that he was not in peak condition. Saying he was at even 40% of his normal capacity would be stretching it.

It was still good enough to travel quickly though. Maybe his mere presence would be enough to dissuade Obito. Perhaps he was simply rushing to his death. He didn't care, he had to try.

"Take care of her." He mutters to a medic in a hospital, after arriving in another village.

"Who are you? Who is she?" The medic asks in confusion.

"it doesn't matter. Your profession requires you to help everyone." Itachi says and flits off, before the civilian medic could identify him.

He races off. Itachi prayed that it was not too late. If Obito managed to tell Sasuke the truth, there was a very good chance that his foolish little brother would attack the Leaf. And if he did that, he would ruin the happy life that he had crafted for himself and his family.

No, he couldn't allow that to happen. Sasuke deserved happiness after everything that he had been put through. He might never be able to tell his brother the truth, but he could ensure his happiness if nothing else.

"Damn him." Itachi curses under his breath when he sensed Obito's chakra nearby.

Itachi's eyes widen in horror when he feels Sasuke's chakra as well. He might already be too late to stop Obito! With that terrifying thought in mind, he ran as fast as he could to their location.

Obito had selected an old Uchiha fortress for their meeting place. It was a powerful symbolism. Truly it was an implicit reminder of how a once great Clan had been nearly wiped out long before their time. Of what they had been able to achieve at the height of their power and now, only a handful of Uchihas remained. Itachi doubted that Sasuke wouldn't pick up on this message and arrives just in time to hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"He is NOT my dear brother. He is a cold blooded butcher. I'm going to destroy him for what he did to our Clan." Itachi hears Sasuke snarl at the other man.

He winces. Those words were like daggers straight to the heart. He had only himself to blame though. Itachi had carefully cultivated Sasuke's hatred. It didn't matter though. What mattered is that Sasuke was safe and happy. His opinion of Itachi was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"You only feel that way because he wants you to. You see, Itachi has manipulated you this entire time. Of course, he manipulated you out of love. This village manipulated you out of fear. My poor boy, you have been a puppet your entire life. Do not feel ashamed. The Leaf also had me fooled for many years. It truly does happen to the best of us." Itachi hears Obito mutters.

"What are you talking about?!" His younger brother demands.

This was it. There would never be another opportunity. He had to step in and save his brother from the bitter truth.

"Obito, you have no right to interfere in this fashion." Itachi hisses as he makes himself known.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and soon narrow in suspicion.

The elder Uchiha could see what was on his brother's mind. It was written all over his face. He believed they were working together. And once upon a time, they had to wipe out most of the Clan. No longer though. He would do anything in his power to prevent Sasuke from finding out the truth.

"You're working together." The youngest Uchiha there snarls.

"No, we are not. You see, Itachi doesn't want you to know what actually happened that night. He'd rather you live in a black and white world. It's so much simpler than the infinite shades of grey that the world is really covered in." Obito chuckles coldly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sasuke roars.

Itachi charges at Obito. Obito swiftly dodges. The man couldn't possibly think that he was going to win a battle with him, could he? Well if he was foolish enough to try, he'd send his relative to the afterlife.

"Do not believe a word this man says." Itachi says as he and Obito begin fighting.

The sounds of kunai clashing against kunai soon filled the air. Sasuke watches the two of them fight in confusion. Whatever it was that Obito wanted him to know, must be important.

Sasuke was at a loss for who to believe. Obito had lied about his very identity. But Itachi had killed nearly their entire family. Even if Obito told him what he wanted to tell him, could he really take the man at his word?

"You've gotten a lot healthier since I last saw you. I wonder where you have been receiving treatments." Obito muses cruelly.

"That is none of your concern!" Itachi snaps and performs a fireball jutsu.

Soon the very forest was sent ablaze. Itachi knew that his chakra was limited. But fireball techniques had always been a specialty of the Clan. Even creating a massive wildfire took a very miniscule amount of his chakra. But it was an effective technique nonetheless.

Sasuke darts between them. Both men lower their kunais instantly. Had any of them been just a second slower or faster, Sasuke would have ended up with two kunai's shoved into his heart and might very well be dead. But the Uchiha family was rather famous for its fast reflexes, amongst other things.

"One of you had better tell me what is going on or I'll just send both of you straight to Hell." Sasuke informs them.

"You would kill your own blood? I know why you desire to kill itachi. He slaughtered the rest of the Clan. But in your mind, I have done nothing wrong that you are aware of yet. Would you really try to kill me?" He asks curious.

"You are both pissing me off with your secrecy! I'm not some child to be fought over." Sasuke hisses.

Obito chuckles. He had to admire Sasuke's spirit. He was just as untamed and as impatient as the fire that was currently surrounding them right now.

"Itachi was ordered to carry out the Massacre. You see your family was planning a coup. The Uchiha had faced discrimination in that village for generations. The Leaf admired our power and enjoyed using it, but they were always frightened of us. So they isolated us by giving us our own District and yes, even putting us in charge of the Police Force was a lovely way to ensure further distance." Obito begins.

Itachi roars with rage and lunges at Obito. He would kill him. He was going to send him straight to Hell! How dare he tell Sasuke anything?! He had no right. Obito had slunk off after everyone believed he was dead. He hadn't been part of their Clan in years. He had no business interfering with Sasuke's happiness.

"Itachi. Stop it. I want to hear what he has to say." Sasuke glares at him.

"The cat is out of the bag now, Itachi. Even if you kill me now, his curiosity will be peeked. He'll look into it. So you can allow me to finish, tell your side of the story, or kill me. But killing me will do you little good." He smirks at him.

"I will explain then. You had no right to do this." The elder Uchiha brother says and glares at Obito with a look of utter and complete hatred.

It was such an icy glare that even Sasuke shivers. That level of hatred was perhaps even greater than his own. He was amazed that Obito hadn't dropped dead from that look alone.

"It is as he said. Our Clan grew isolated. Many knew that it was only a matter of time before the Leaf turned on us. A coup was being planned. If it was successful, father would have been installed as Hokage. However, I couldn't allow that to happen." Itachi says with a sigh.

He looks at his beloved little brother. How could he possibly explain this? Itachi knew that he didn't deserve forgiveness. But it would throw Sasuke's world into chaos again. He had just finally found peace. What right did he and Obito have to take that away from him?

"It would have caused a Civil War in the Leaf. Assuming we won, the Leaf Village would still be seen as weakened. Other villages would have taken advantage of this. It would have set off another Great Ninja War. Likely tens of thousands of lives or more could have been lost. The choice before me was my Clan or potentially the entire ninja world." Itachi mutters sadly.

"He killed his father, his mother, and even his own lover. But he couldn't kill you. Do you know what that means? You were even more precious to him than the entire village and ninja world as a whole. They turned your brother into a clan slayer because they did not have the guts to do it themselves. THAT is the village you have been serving for years." Obito says gleefully.

Sasuke's eyes widen. That couldn't possibly be true. Could it? But from the look upon Itachi's face, he suddenly just knew. It was. Itachi hadn't been the villain. He had been the victim.

He felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Everything he had ever believed had been a lie. Itachi had allowed him to believe a lie! The Leaf had ordered the slaughter of his family and had the nerve to treat him as one of their own for years. It was a fucking outrage!

Back in the Uchiha District, Hinata wakes up. She noticed that Sasuke looks extremely worried about something. The window was also open.

"Sasuke?" She asks.

"I had to do it Hinata. I had to. Please forgive me." He murmurs and caresses his wife's cheek.

"Forgive you for what?" The bluenette asks and suddenly her blood ran cold at the look upon his face.

Sasuke sighs. He hands her the scroll. Hinata reads it and her eyes widen. He couldn't possibly be that foolish, could he? He wasn't actually going to take Madara at his word and go to meet him!

"If I didn't, he would have come here. Haru and Arashi can barely walk. If he attacked, they would be sitting ducks. This was the only way that I could protect all of you." He explains.

"But you're still here?" She asks in confusion.

"I'm a clone. I didn't want you to wake up to an empty bed and be frightened." He admits.

"AND YOU DON'T THINK I'M FRIGHTENED NOW?! YOU ARE ALONE WITH ONE OF THE MOST FEARSOME NINJAS TO HAVE EVER LIVED! YOU COULD BE KILLED!" She roars at him.

"I'm still alive. If I wasn't, I would have disappeared." He tries to reassure his very frightened and furious wife.

Hinata twitches. That was not the point! How could he be so foolish? How could he be so reckless?!

"If you die, I'm going to kill you." She says, hopping out of bed.

"Kitten, that didn't make any sense…" Sasuke says.

"DON'T YOU KITTEN ME!" She screams at him and Sasuke backs up, frankly more than a little terrified at his wife's righteous fury.

Behind the door, Neji blinks. Hinata was screaming like a banshee. What could possibly elicit such a reaction from his normally very quiet cousin? He cautiously opens the door.

"Neji, get the twins to safety! Hide them somewhere. I'm going to find the real Sasuke. This one is a clone. My husband is very stupid man! He went to go speak with Madara, ALONE!" She says.

"Uchiha, I have to side with Hinata on this one. I never would have thought you so suicidal." Neji mutters.

"Neji, that's really not the point." Sasuke tries to defend himself.

Neji picks up the twins and heads off with the clone. They dart off. Hinata didn't know where to. But it didn't matter. She quickly races towards the Uchiha Fortress. She sensed Sasuke's chakra, so she just had to follow it.

"Please be okay. Please be okay." She chants to herself as she races after him.

She couldn't imagine life without Sasuke now. The twins could grow up without their father. She had always thought that she had married above all else, an intelligent man. How could he be this foolish?

Hinata knew she had been harsh with him. But she couldn't help it. The thought of losing him terrified and infuriated her at the same time. She couldn't let that happen.

Meanwhile Neji, Clone Sasuke, and the twins had off to a secret evacuation location in the tunnels of the Hokage Mountain. In times of trouble in recent history, this is where Leaf Villagers would go for cover.

"Do you think he knows about this place?" Neji asks the clone.

"I doubt it. This has only been used in the last fifty years or so. It doesn't seem like he would keep up with evacuation plans for a village he hasn't shown much interest in for several decades previous to this." Sasuke mutters.

Arashi looks at his brother. They both instinctively knew somehow that the Clone was their father, yet not at the same time. He had heard the loud fighting. Mommy had been very angry at something. Probably because this was a pretend daddy. Maybe their real daddy was in trouble.

Haru nods. He knew what his brother was thinking. Something was up. They had to go and help. He grabs Rio.

"Rye-you. Need Ahh-doe-a!" Haru says, being the more articulate of the two twins.

The little snake looks at the twin's skeptically. What were they planning? Oh well, they were good hatchlings. Maybe all of Lady Hinata's yelling had scared them and they just wanted the large snake's comfort? The twins "slither" after Rio as fast as they could (which wasn't very fast) outside of the cave, while Neji and Clone Sasuke were speaking.

He calls forth Aoda. Aoda appears and looks at the twins in confusion. He saw the hatchlings were rather distressed, yet determined about something. Don't ask how Aoda could tell this, it was just instinct.

"D-addy. Find ddd-ady!" Arashi says.

"Master Sasuke is lost?" Aoda asks in confusion and looks at Rio for an explanation.

"There's a clone in there. It seems Master Sasuke left to go and speak with Madara. Lady Hinata is not very pleased about this. She had Master Neji, Cone Master Sasuke, and the hatchlings go and hide. Presumably, she is on her way to find Sasuke and Madara. The hatchlings sense something is amiss. I think they want you to take them to their father." Rio explains.

"Very well. I shall take the hatchlings to their father." He says and picks the twins up in his mighty jaws, and gently sets them on his back.

"Hold on tightly." Aoda informs them and begins to slink off rather quickly, much to the twin's delight.

"WEEEEE!" They cry out in joy at the fast ride and Aoda chuckles, hatchlings were hatchlings, some things were universal.

When they arrived, Haru and Arashi blinks. There was so much fire. And who were these two men that looked like daddy? Daddy didn't have a family like mommy.

"DD-ADDY!" They cry out.

"Oh dear God, the snake brought children to a battlefield?" Obito says and smacks his forehead.

Haru looks around. There was too much fire. It would be dangerous. He wills the fire to "go to sleep." The massive wild fire slowly withered out.

"Did…my nephew just put out my fire?" Itachi asks in astonishment.

"Their both…gifted." Sasuke mutters and rushes over to his children.

There was no way in Hell that he was allowing Madara, Obito, or whatever the fuck his name was to be anywhere near his boys. The boys coo when Sasuke scoops them up into his arms.

"Does the other one also put out fires?" Obito asks.

"No. He has a different talent." Sasuke mutters and rocks them.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Hinata asks as she races towards him.

His eyes widen. Hinata was here. So were the boys. Shit! They could all be in great danger now.

"I'm alright. You shouldn't be here. The boys shouldn't either. It's too dangerous." He tells her and wraps his other arm around his wife protectively.

"They do make a lovely family." Obito mutters.

"No thanks to you. If he does what you want, my nephews are as good as dead or will be doomed to a life of hiding." He snarls at him.

Obito walks over. He tries to reach for Arashi. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware what Arashi's talent was. He radiated the Chidori, not at all happy about having someone he didn't know reach for him like this when his parents were clearly so wary of him. Obito gets electrocuted rather nicely.

"AHHHH! I see what you meant by gifted n-ow!" He howls in agony and Sasuke smirks smugly.

Arashi makes a face at Obito and snuggles into his father's chest. Daddy would always protect him. That would teach that man to try to touch him. Hmpf!

"Truly they are marvels. To be able to use chakra at that age and to such an extent is a feat that I haven't heard of before. Perhaps merging the bloodlines should have been done long ago." He muses.

"Truly, if you even think about touching either of my sons or my wife again, I will send you straight to Hell." Sasuke says.

"I have no intention of hurting them. In fact, I am doing my best to save them. Do you think that the village that ordered our Clan to be killed, is going to allow two such exceptional children to reach maturity?" He demands.

Sasuke frowns. Obito had a point. He looks at Hinata and his twins though. He didn't know what to do about it. If he tried to destroy the Leaf in a preemptive strike, even if he was successful…the boys would be marked for life. But he didn't trust the Leaf as far as he could throw the village at the moment. Sasuke didn't know what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and to Avesolaris for giving me a good idea to explain why Kenji has blue eyes. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. It's an Uchiha family reunion!

 _ **Story Recommendation:**_ I highly recommend _**Avesolaris's**_ story called _**War & Beauty **_Izuna x Toka, with a healthy dose of all the main characters from that era. It is not for the faint of heart, but it has gorgeous imagery and such a wonderfully passionate romance. If you are interested, you can find it under my favorite stories or favorite authors.

Chapter 17

"Sasuke?" Hinata asks uncertainly as she saw her husband was considering the other man's words.

"It's alright, Hinata." Sasuke says and kisses her cheek reassuringly as he weighs his options.

The Leaf had killed his family once. Sasuke understood why. They had been planning a coup. That certainly wasn't the case now. But serving under a village that had ordered his family to be slaughtered felt like a betrayal to Clan. And frankly, it struck him as foolish. If they did it once, they could do it again.

"Sasuke, you have a beautiful wife, two gifted children, and have successfully reintegrated into the Leaf. Don't throw that all away." Itachi urges him.

"BE QUIET!" Sasuke roars at Itachi and even the Uchiha prodigy was stunned into absolute silence.

"You know that I'm right. I can see that you know it. The question is what are you going to do about it? Will you allow the village that turned your beloved brother into a Clan Slayer to continue to exist? What about your children? Do you really think they will ever truly be safe while the Leaf lives?" Obito says.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke snarls at him and the twins start to cry at hearing their father shout so much.

Arashi had never heard his father be so loud before. It scared him. He radiates a mini Chidori all along his body protectively.

Haru wraps his body with a cocoon of flames. The elder brother was just as frightened. Their daddy was never loud like this. Something really bad much be happening.

"Shush. It's alright." Hinata whispers to her children, trying to comfort them.

Sasuke's gaze soften at seeing his sons cry. He had scared them. The Uchiha Patriarch couldn't help but feel guilty. But damn it, he needed to think! And the fact Itachi and Obito wouldn't shut up wasn't helping matters.

Hinata lays her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He wraps his other arm around her and uses his second to support the twins. Which was a bit awkward, at nine months they had been putting on more weight. But he could handle it. He hated that he had frightened the three of them.

"They are completely ignoring us." Obito protests.

"Good. You should be ignored. You are going to ruin his life!" Itachi hisses at him.

 _Kenji watches this scene from Heaven. He couldn't just standby and do nothing. He had to act!_

 _"Don't even think about meddling again!" Aiya yells at her husband.  
"Alright. I won't think about it." He assures her._

 _"Good. You know how much energy it takes to manifest. You'll be exhausted." She continues, pleased that her husband had seen reason for once._

 _"I'll do it." He states with a cheeky smile and teleports to the mortal realm, leaving a very frustrated wife behind._

 _"I should have known better. You would think after knowing him for the better part of 60 years, I would have realized by now that he can't resist getting into trouble." She says with a dramatic sigh._

"Wh-o is that?!" Hinata asks suddenly and looks over by a tree, where a man had just materialized seemingly out of a cloud.

"Grandfather?!" Sasuke and Itachi ask with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid my time is short. At most I have ten minutes, but I shall make the most of it." He says and walks over to Itachi.

"Itachi, I love you and I will always love you. But you need to stop punishing yourself. You did horrible things for all the right reasons. Let go of the past and build a better future." Kenji says as he makes his way over to Sasuke and his new family.

"My youngest grandson is indeed blessed to have such a beautiful wife." He says cheerfully.

Hinata blushes. She looks at Sasuke as though she couldn't believe this was happening. Sasuke looked equally stunned.

"And my great grandsons are truly adorable." He says and tries to touch them. Though his hand goes right through them. He sighs. Damn. Oh well. It appeared he didn't have enough energy to have a physical form this time.

Arashi and Haru look up at their great grandfather in confusion. He had touched them, yet it they had felt nothing. This confused them enough to stop their crying as they look up at the man curiously.

"You know we share something in common." He muses to his great grandchildren.

"Something in common?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"There is a reason my eyes are blue. My mother was a Hyuga. I suppose that's just how the lavender eyes of the Hyuga were changed when mixed with the darker eyes that are so common in our clan." He smiles and tries to tickle the tummies of the twins.

"Your mother was a Hyuga?!" Sasuke asks in shock.

"Yes, she was. She was a Branch Member. My father fell in love with her and they hid her lineage and got married. Naturally, she never used her Byakugan again. She became a housewife, so she wouldn't have to. A wonderful woman, my mother was." He explains.

"But you never…manifested the Byakugan. So I guess the Sharingan must be dominant." Sasuke muses.

Kenji chuckles. Yes, that was the natural conclusion to draw. But in the interest of letting his grandson and granddaughter-in-law know what they were in for, he activated his eyes. One was a ruby red Sharingan and the other was a lavender Byakugan.

"Actually, I'd say they were both equally dominant." He says and the couple gasp in astonishment at seeing both traits manifest themselves.

Sasuke blinks in confusion. How was that possible? He definitely would have remembered hearing the Clan talk about an Uchiha with two bloodline traits. Was it possible his grandfather had successfully hid it for decades?

"A minor Genjutsu made my Byakugan appear to be a Sharingan. No one ever bothered to look past it. Why would they? Yes, I amaze even myself with may cleverness sometimes." He says with a smile.

"That truly is amazing. To have hid a second bloodline for decades is nothing short of astounding." Itachi marvels.

"Thank you, Itachi. Now Sasuke, I'm sure that you must be conflicted about what to do. You mustn't try to get revenge on the Leaf. It will mark your children as targets for the rest of their lives, even if you proved successful. So I suggest a compromise. Simply start your own village. You have the money." He says cheerfully.

Sasuke blinks. Was his grandfather insane? Start his own village? Who would possibly join them? Who would dare to join a new village that was an offshoot of the Leaf and risk offending one of the most powerful ninja villages in the world?

"I can see you are skeptical, but you can part on good terms with the Leaf. I imagine the Branch Members of the Hyuga Clan would be most eager to join up with you. There are nomadic ninjas all across the world that would likely desire a place to call home. They do get an unfair reputation as being disloyal. Some of them just never found the right place to put down roots." Kenji continues.

"It's not just my decision." Sasuke says and looks at Hinata.

Hinata was speechless. If what Obito said was true, the Leaf was capable of ordering a genocide. That didn't sit well with her. She looks at Arashi and Haru. What if they had been born a two decades earlier? They'd likely be dead, murdered by their own village and clansman.

"The Whirlpool Village was destroyed by the war. But the island is still there. The climate is good. The soil is fertile and the waters surrounding it would provide ample opportunity for fishing. No one has touched that land in years and it currently has no owner." Sasuke hears his grandfather say.

"And you would just let the Leaf get off without any punishment? You were murdered that night yourself! Do you not want to be avenged?!" Obito demands.

"Not at the cost of my grandson's happiness or the lives of my great grandchildren, I do not. Do not test me Obito Uchiha." He warns him.

Sasuke considers this. It did sound ideal. But he had a hard time imagining Hinata wanting to leave the Leaf Village. She would never do that.

"We'll speak to the Lady Hokage about his. It sounds perfect." She says.

"…" Sasuke is left speechless.

Alright, he was wrong. Apparently, Hinata would do that. He looks at his wife in shock and he was sure he was gaping like a fish. His kitten had certainly surprised him there.

"You can not be serious! You are going to allow them to go unpunished?!" Obito roars in outrage and Itachi knocks him out while he was voicing objections.

"That's much better." He says with a pleasant smile.

"Good. Perhaps you have knocked some sense into him. He's not a bad person. He has just let himself be consumed by bitterness, much like how Sauske was once. I'm sure given time, he'll come around." Kenji says.

Aoda "hides" behind a tree. The giant snake was terrified of ghosts. This one seemed friendly, but spirits could be very tricky!

"And with that, I must depart. Unfortunately, I doubt I will have the energy to return again. I look forward to seeing you all in the afterlife. But not for a very long time, of course." He says with a wink and hugs his grandsons, just as his body slowly starts to disappear in a swirl of clouds.

"Is the ghost gone, now?" Aoda asks fearfully.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. His Summon was afraid of ghosts? A giant snake the size of a two story building was afraid of ghosts. Now he had heard everything. He shakes his head in amusement and reassures the serpent that Kenji was indeed gone.

"Yes, he's gone. You can come out now. You know that wasn't a very good hiding place. Everyone could still see you." Sasuke replies with more than a hint of amusement.

"Well it's hard to find good hiding spots when you are my size!" The snake protests.

Sasuke nods. He looks at Itachi. He honestly didn't know what to do with his brother now. It was clear he was the victim in this story, not the villain. Still it was hard to let go of well everything.

"Sasuke, don't let the past darken the future." Hinata whispers into his ear and he nods.

"I don't know if things will ever be as they were with us when we were children, but I understand why you did what you did." Sasuke says with a sigh, approaching Itachi cautiously.

Itachi looks at Sasuke. Could a reconciliation really be possible? After all these years and everything he had done? He eyes Sasuke warily, but hopefully.

Haru watches his father approach a man that looked like him. Actually, there were a lot of men here that looked like his father. He'd never seen any of them before! He knew mommy had lots of family. But daddy didn't. Did he?

Arashi was having similar thoughts. He watches curiously. Daddy seemed skittish about something? What was causing him to hesitate like this? Daddy had always been so confident before. It wasn't like him.

"I am truly sorry for everything." Itachi whispers and Sasuke nods, shocking everyone when he embraces Itachi.

Hinata smiles and then tilts her head to the side considering. There was no denying that both brothers were beautiful men. She glances at the twins. It must be in the genes. Her sons were going to be such heartbreakers in a decade or two, she muses.

"I wish you had been honest with me from the beginning. But I wouldn't have understood when I was a child. I understand now why you did it. I might have made the same choice myself. I don't know. You should never have been put in such a position." Sasuke mutters.

"Perhaps it would be possible for us to start over? They are the future of our Clan. Let's close that unhappy chapter and begin anew." He offers.

"Yes, we can try to do that. But what about him?" Sasuke says and looks at an unconscious Obito.

"Honestly, I do not know." Itachi replies.

"Perhaps we should return home and place him in a cell for the time being. We have to speak to the Lady Hokage and my father anyway. " Hinata suggests.

"Beautiful and intelligent, you chose well." Itachi says to Sasuke.

"Yes, I did." Sasuke says with a smile and kisses Hinata's cheek as they head off, with an unconscious Obito getting a ride on Aoda's back.

In almost no time they had returned to the Leaf. Sasuke had made Aoda disappear shortly before they arrived in the village. So now Itachi was dragging Obito behind him in a not so gentle fashion. Sasuke was idly amused at the notion that Itachi might be enjoying being rougher than necessary with their relative. Perhaps it was some form of payback.

Hinata knocks on Tsunade's office door. Could they really do this? Could they really leave and start their own village? Would Sasuke be able to reestablish some sort of brotherly bond with his brother after all these years and all the pain both of them had endured? She glances down at Haru and Arashi with a smile and decides anything was possible.

"Hinata?" Tsunade asks in surprise when she opens the door and then her eyes widen when she sees Itachi.

"I am not here to fight." Itachi reassures her.

"It's a very long story. May we come in?" Sasuke asks the baffled Lady Hokage.

Tsunade nods dumbly and steps aside to allow the strange procession to enter her office. She saw that the twins were with them. Itachi was even dragging a man behind him. What on Earth was going on here?

"Itachi, you are explaining this." Sasuke states firmly as there was no way in Hell he was even going to attempt to explain everything while he was still processing it.

"Of course. Obito pretended to be Madara as a way to draw Sasuke out. His intention was to turn my brother against the Leaf by exposing the true events behind the Massacre. I was ordered to carry it out. My family was plotting a coup against the Leaf Village because we have faced decades of discrimination while living inside the village we helped to found. It would have led to a Civil War, had I not acted. Obito hoped that Sasuke would want revenge against this village, but that was not the case." He summarizes.

Tsunade blinks. That was unbelievable and yet, very believable at the same time. She had always been aware there was a dark undercurrent to the village. It was one she tried to distance herself from. But it seemed that the shadows wouldn't stay hidden for much longer.

"And you do not desire revenge?" She asks Sasuke in confusion.

"No. But nor do I desire to stay here. It is our wish to leave this village on good terms and start a new village. A place were our Clan can flourish without the constant reminder of what tragedies occurred here. I think it would be in everyone's best interests." He says.

Tsunade blinks. Things were just getting stranger and stranger. Not only had Itachi been forced to carry out the Massacre, but they wanted to start their own village? She didn't know what to say.

"And have you spoken to Hiashi about this?" She inquires.

"No. We decided it would be best to speak with you first. There is no point in informing my father about this until we get your permission. Truly, we do not desire more bloodshed. I just want to be able to raise my family somewhere in peace. I want my husband and his brother to have the chance to reconcile and for my children to know their uncle. I don't want them to grow up in the village where the rest of their clansmen and clanswomen were slaughtered." Hinata replies to Tsuande and shocks even herself with her boldness.

"You have my permission. I can not say that Hiashi will feel the same way." She says with a sigh.

The strange procession nods at her gratefully. Still her attention was drawn by the unconscious man, was this Obito? The same Obito who had pretended to be Madara Uchiha?

"We were hoping that you would keep him in one of the jail cells for now. He is very crafty. You will want to bind his chakra." Sasuke suggests.

"Yes, of course." Tsunade says as she places the chakra cuffs on him.

"Perhaps it would be best if I were to wait here with the Lady Hokage while you speak with Hiashi." Itachi suggests.

The married couple certainly couldn't argue with that logic. They soon depart and head for the Hyuga Estate. Sasuke carried Haru and Hinata was carrying Arashi. Neither had any idea how the Hyuga Clan would take this news.

"Father! Father! It's Hinata and Sasuke!" Hanabi calls out when she sees them approaching and Hiashi heads out into the gardens to greet them.

"What brings you here at this hour?" He asks.

"It is a long story, father. But please keep an open mind." Hinata pleads with him.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. That certainly did not seem a promising start. What could have his daughter so concerned? Was it about Madara? He quickly glances at them up and down from head to toe. They didn't seem to be injured…

"Sister, what is wrong?" Hanabi asks in confusion.

"The truth behind the Massacre was revealed to us. Itachi was ordered to conduct it. My family was planning a coup after decades of discrimination. It would have trigger another Great Ninja War. We have asked the Hokage for permission to start our own village. She has granted it." Sasuke explains.

"A coup?! He was ordered to kill your family?! That can't be possible. Such atrocities would never be sanctioned!" Hiashi protests.

Sasuke shakes his head. He knew that it was difficult to believe. Hiashi's loyalty to his clan was only rivaled by his loyalty to the village. So he couldn't blame the man for being skeptical.

"It is true. We are going to revive the Whirlpool Village. You are welcome to come and visit your grandsons anytime that it pleases you. And we would extend an invitation to join us to any Hyuga who wishes to come, with your permission of course." Sasuke continues.

"Hinata, is this what you truly want? Do you wish to leave the Leaf Village and start a new one?" He asks.

"It is what I want. After what happened to Sasuke's first family, I can't trust this village not let history repeat itself. I want Arashi and Haru to be happy and safe. We'll always have that threat of another Massacre looming over our heads here." She replies.

Hiashi sighs. He takes his daughter into his arms and embraces her. The Hyuga Patriarch couldn't believe that she wanted to leave. But he would not stop her. She was a grown woman. Hinata was married with children. It was her decision to make.

"I shall miss you terribly and I will visit regularly. You have my word on this." He says.

"Big sister, are you really leaving?" Hanabi asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, I have to Hanabi. You can be the Heiress now. I know one day you will lead our Clan with strength and kindness. You will make a wonderful Clan Head. But I have to do this. It is the only way that I will ever really be sure that my family will be safe. I pray that you can understand that." She whispers to her sister, while returning her father's loving embrace.

"I understand and wish you the best of luck. I will also visit regularly as I am the best aunt in the world." She says with a smile.

Hinata smiles and hugs her sister tightly. She would miss her greatly. But she knew that she had to do this.

"Yes, you are. Thank you both for being so understanding." Hinata says.

"You are a grown woman. It is your decision to make. I wish that you would all stay, but I would make the same decision if positions were reversed. I can not blame you for desiring to leave. You are only doing what you will believe will best protect your children. I can not hold this against you." Hiashi decrees.

"Thank you, Hiashi…for everything." Sasuke says and Hiashi nods.

Meanwhile back in the Sound Village, Orochimaru was furious! How could this have happened?! Itachi Uchiha had escaped! He had slipped out from right under his fingers.

"He can't have gotten very far." Kabuto says.

"WE MUST FIND HIM!" Orochimaru roars and the silver haired medic takes several steps back from the enraged Sannin.

Kabuto was certain that Orochimaru card for him. The man had given his life a purpose. But at the same time, he was a realist. He knew that when the dark haired man flew into a rage like this, he wouldn't bat an eyelash at killing someone.

"Do you think he killed the medic who was attending to him?" He asks.

Orochimaru frowns. He considers this possibility. He had been chained up, so he couldn't use his chakra. The chains only allowed a limited amount of movement, certainly not enough to commit murder. No, he doubted that was the case. Still Itachi had escaped somehow.

"I do not believe he did. There is no body." Orochimaru replies.

"We will find him. Do not worry, My Lord." Kabuto assures him.

Kabuto mentally winced. Somewhere out there Itachi Uchiha was roaming the countryside. While the medic was aware that the elder Uchiha brother was far from being in peak physical condition, he was much more healthy now than when he had left.

Itachi Uchiha was a dangerous man, even at his weakest point. Now that the disease was gone from his body, he would only grow stronger. And Itachi would want revenge on him. Kabuto was certain of this.

"We must simply find him, before he finds us." He says.

"He fled, he is not looking for a fight with us." Orochimaru reasons.

Kabuto wasn't so sure though. Itachi had more than once indicated his desire to kill them. He wasn't willing to bet his life on that assumption. His blood ran cold at the thought of what Itachi might do to him, if he ever found him.

As he contemplated this, he knew that Orochimaru would stop at nothing to capture the Uchiha family. The Sannin wanted to use them as his next vessels. Kabuto knew this wouldn't end well but the wheels of fate were already turning and there was no going back.


	18. Chapter 18

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. It seems Aoda being afraid of ghosts is a big hit, lol. Anyway, onto the story and do feel free to weigh in on what you think Obito's fate should be.

Chapter 18

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Hinata asks in confusion, seeing her husband was about ready to head out the door two days after they explained their plans to Tsunade and Hiashi.

"To see Naruto." He says simply and his beautiful wife nods her head at this answer in acceptance.

He probably just wanted to let Naruto know where they were going. The blonde really was Sasuke's best friend. It didn't matter if they fought like cats and dogs, Naruto would always worry about Sasuke. And the reverse was true, even if Sasuke would never admit that.

"Oh of course." Hinata says as she goes back to packing for their journey.

"I'm going to ask him to come with us for awhile. His ability to make that many clones could prove very useful in restoring a village. It took the snakes months to do a District. It's not their fault. They don't have any hands. Besides, the loser has always had far more energy than should be humanly possible. Might as well put it to good use." He says.

"That is a good point. That's very clever of you, Sasuke." Itachi comments after hearing Sasuke's plan.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon. Itachi keep an eye on Hinata and the twins. And if I come home and there is a SINGLE hair out of place on any of them and I will change my mind. I'll kill you." Sasuke warns him and Itachi chuckles.

Sasuke was so young. The man wasn't even twenty, yet he had stepped into his fatherly and husbandly roles seamlessly. It was impressive really. Itachi didn't know if he would have coped nearly as well if their roles had been reversed.

"If any harm came to them under my watch, I would deserve that and more." The elder Uchiha says.

"Good. Glad we are on the same page." Sasuke says and heads off to find Naruto.

Arashi holds out his chubby hands to Itachi. He wanted to be picked up. He decided this person looked like daddy, therefore he must be a relative. Besides, this man was very good at rocking him.

"They truly are marvels, Hinata." Itachi says and scoops up his youngest nephews his in his arms, rocking him gently.

"Thank you. Sasuke means it when he says he'll kill you if anything happens to him. But I mean it when I say, he'd have to be content with whatever scraps I leave for him, if you harm them in any way." Hinata says and smiles sweetly as she picks up Haru.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He was actually vaguely amused that the woman threatened him. Sasuke had chosen well. Very few people would have the guts to threaten someone of his abilities, even if he was still recovering from his disease…Itachi was certainly formidable.

Haru coos and cuddles into his mother's warm bosom. He looked at Itachi curiously. He still wasn't entirely sure who the other man was. But he figured he had to be family. He sorta looked like daddy. He vaguely wonders where he had been all this time, but dismisses that thought in favor of nursing.

"Their such good boys." She says with a smile and as she adjusts the cover over herself.

She was pretty sure that if Itachi saw her breasts while nursing, Sasuke would go ballistic. Fortunately, it appeared that Itachi was a "gentleman" in this regard. He didn't seem to be trying to sneak a peak anyway and for that she was very grateful.

"Yes, they are. They remind me of Sasuke when he was their age." He muses.

"You remember that far back? What were you five?" Hinata asks curiously.

"Of course I do. It was a very traumatic time. The Nine Tails had attacked the village." Itachi explains and Hinata nods, she hadn't even been the twins' age when Kurama had attacked.

She was still amazed that Naruto was on a first name basis with the Nine Tailed Fox. It was astounding what the blonde could accomplish at times. But she had long ago stopped questioning it and just went with it. If Naruto said Kyubbi was "friendly," she believed him.

"Oh yes. I guess that would make that time very…memorable." She says awkwardly and Itachi nods.

"I didn't expect to have a Sister-In-Law while I was alive." He comments.

"Why is that?" Hinata asks, not sure if that was a smart question to voice or if she had just made a big mistake.

"For a long time, I was very ill. I was convinced that Sasuke would kill me, my illness would, or a combination of those things would be my undoing. It is a very long story, but my illness is gone. I am still…not at my best. But I am able to function in relative comfort as long as I do not…overexert myself. Every day, I feel just a little bit more of my strength returning me." He explains.

"Oh well it is good that you are feeling better." She replies, not sure what to say.

"That is kind of you to say. I understand this situation must be awkward for you. I have no intention of hurting your family though. As it stands now, Sasuke would be able to dispatch me with relative ease." Itachi says as he rocks the infant and smiles down at his nephew.

Hinata nods. She blinks. It was hard to square the image of this man gently swaying a baby in his arms with someone who had butchered most of his Clan. Then again, once she had been afraid of Sasuke and now he was her very loving husband. Uchihas had a way of surprising people.

"I'm glad to hear that." She says and continues nursing Haru.

"He did well choosing you. It's a rare person who will actually threaten me." He says with a chuckle.

"That's very kind of you to say, I think." She says and shakes her head in amusement at the fact he liked her because she threatened him.

Meanwhile Sasuke heads to Naruto's home. He knocks on the door. After a few moments, a very confused blonde opens the door.

"Hey, bastard. What do you want?" Naruto asks.

"It's a long story. But your ass is going to the Whirlpool Village with me, Hinata, our boys, and Itachi." He says.

"Wait you want me to go to the Whirlpool Village with you? Um Sasuke, you know that place was destroyed during a war, right? Wait, run that list of people by me again? Did you seriously say ITACH?!" The blonde demands in confusion.

Sasuke sighs. Yes, this was going to be really annoying. Still Naruto was too useful to leave behind. His clones would come in handy for restoring the village.

"Itachi was forced to conduct the massacre. My family was plotting a coup that could have led to another Great Ninja War. We reconciled, somewhat. I don't trust this village. I'm not going to allow history to repeat itself again. No one is living in the Whirlpool Village. So that makes it the perfect location for my family to start over without the threat of another massacre looming over our heads. We already got permission from Tsunade and Hiashi." He explains.

Naruto blinks. Itachi had been ordered to wipe out his own Clan? The Uchihas had been planning a coup? Sasuke and Itachi were on good terms again? And somehow he got permission to start his own fucking village?! What the fuck?

"I can't believe you. You don't talk to me for a couple days and suddenly you want to start your own village and reconciled with your serial killer of a brother?!" The blonde asks.

"Yeah. That's it exactly. So are you going to help us or not?" Sasuke asks as if this was all perfectly normal.

"BASTARD, THERE IS SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST DROP THAT MANY BOMBSHELLS ON SOMEONE AND NOT GIVE THEM TIME TO PROCESS IT!" Naruto protests.

"Alright. Yeah, you're right. That wasn't fair." Sasuke says and waits about two minutes before saying anything else.

Naruto couldn't believe this! Wow. Sasuke was going to start his own village and Itachi was a good guy? What the fuck was going on? It was like his entire world had been turned on its axis!

"Alright. I'm good. I've processed it." Naruto says.

"Good. So you better get started on packing. We want to leave tomorrow." Sasuke says.

"You are such a bastard. You should have given me more warning. You know how much I hate packing!" The blue eyed ninja whines.

Sasuke sighs. Honestly, Naruto was a bigger baby than Haru and Arashi sometimes. The dark haired ninja walks into Naruto's home and helps Naruto get started packing things.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Whatever, loser. Damn do you ever clean this place?" Sasuke asks as he looks around at the mess.

"It IS clean!" Naruto protests.

"If you are a pig, maybe." Sasuke says as he starts throwing things in boxes that he decided Naruto might need on the trip.

"Well you have two baby boys. I bet your place looks worse than mine." His teammate declares.

"No, it doesn't. Hinata and I make sure our home is safe for Arashi and Haru. We divide up the domestic chores evenly." Sasuke says and shoves more stuff into boxes.

"How very egalitarian of you." The blonde says.

"I didn't know you even knew what the word egalitarian meant. I'm impressed and all this time, I thought you were an idiot." Sasuke smirks.

Naruto twitches. Some things would never change. Sasuke would always be a bastard. It didn't matter that he was married with children. He might as well have still been that same kid at the Academy who always pissed him off.

The blonde smiles. It was so good to have the bastard back! Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto rubs the back of his had sheepishly. Shit. Sasuke was probably wondering what he was smiling about and he'd have to come up with a good excuse. The bastard would never let him live it down, if the blue eyed ninja told him the truth.

"So how are you and Hinata getting along?" Naruto asks, deciding it was probably best to change the subject.

"Surprisingly, she's taken all of this rather well. I'm really lucky that way. She tends to go with the flow, no matter how messed up it is. Sex life is still fucking fantastic by the way and yes, you are still an idiot who really missed out." Sasuke says smugly.

"I don't think about her that way. But I am kinda impressed. I didn't think Hinata could be that loud." Naruto says and continues packing.

Suddenly, the blonde freezes. The room's temperature seemed to have dropped by ten degrees and Naruto could feel some very ominous chakra. Shit! He shouldn't have said that. He should not have said that!

"What do you mean by you didn't know Hinata could be that loud?" Sasuke demands and twitches.

"Nothing! Nothing! Forget I said anything." The blonde says nervously and Sasuke approaches him menacingly.

"Loser, if you don't tell me right now, I am going to Chidori your fucking nuts off. That way you can't ever have any mini losers." Sasuke growls at him.

Naruto gulps. He knew that Sasuke was serious. He'd actually carry out that threat and frankly, Naruto did kinda wanna have kids once day. The blue eyed ninja decides it was probably in his best interest just to fess up.

"Well…awhile ago Team Seven decided we wanted to visit you and Hinata. Sai and Yamato didn't come though. It was just me, Sakura, and Kakashi." He explains.

"Uh huh and?" The black haired ninja demands.

"I went inside to find you guys. But you were you know, _busy._ I kinda got an eye and earful. I didn't mean to! I swear. I guess you were really enjoying yourselves because you were both being REALLY loud and you didn't notice me." The blonde finishes in a rush and braces for the punch that he knew was coming.

Sasuke twitches. Naruto had walked in on him and Hinata. Sasuke hadn't even noticed. That meant the loser had seen his wife, NAKED. That was unacceptable. The idiot had to be punished.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE WATCHING US LIKE THAT!" Sasuke says and with one punch sends the blonde flying into the wall.

"OWE, BASTARD! I said it was an accident!" Naruto groans in pain because Sasuke had a vicious left hook.

Sasuke twitches. He didn't buy that for one second. How dare he watch them while they were TOGETHER?! He should Chidori Naruto's nuts off anyway. The idiot was clearly too stupid to be allowed to breed. He'd be doing the world a favor.

"Hey, if you kill me…I won't be able to help you with the new village." Naruto reminds him and Sasuke sighs.

Unfortunately, that was a good point. If he killed Naruto, that meant no clones. No clones meant it would take much longer to get the village going. Damn it. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"Alright. You get to live for now. But if you EVER look at MY wife again, I will fucking kill you. You got it?" Sasuke demands.

"I told you that I don't look at her that way and it was an accident. But yeah, I promise. Jeez you are such a jealous bastard!" Naruto whines.

"Good. Finish packing up and we'll head out tomorrow." Sasuke says and heads off, still twitching.

A few minutes later, Itachi raises an eyebrow. His brother seemed highly irritated about something. He couldn't help but be curious as to what it was.

"Sasuke?" He asks.

"Naruto is an idiot. That's all you need to know." The younger Uchiha replies as he greets his wife and boys.

Sasuke looks them over. He decides that Arashi and Haru were in perfect health still. He glances at Itachi and nods at him. This was his way of informing his older brother that he wasn't going to kill him today.

"Ah of course. I should have realized that Naruto was the reason why you look like you want to kill something. What did he do this time?" Itachi asks.

"You don't want to know. Hinata, let's go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow. The loser is going to help us with restoring the village." He says with a smile and takes his wife's hand.

Hinata tilts her head. Yes, Sasuke was definitely annoyed about something. She knew it had to do with Naruto. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out what the blonde had done. He had obviously agreed to help them, so that couldn't be it.

She decides it was best not to argue with Sasuke. He would tell her when he was ready to. They never kept secrets from each other.

"Alright. Good night, Itachi." She says scooping up Arashi and Sasuke carries Haru off.

A minute or so later, they place the boys in the nursery. Sasuke summons Rio, a rattlesnake, and a cobra to watch over them.

"If anything happens, Rio you are to come and get us or Itachi. The other two of you are to protect them." Sasuke says and heads off with Hinata to their room.

"Sasuke, aren't you being a little overprotective? Itachi is with us now and Obito is in jail. Who could possibly want to hurt our boys?" She asks.

"I don't know. But I figure it's better safe than sorry." Sasuke mutters and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

Hinata wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck and returns the kiss. She moans into. There was something a little different about his kiss today. More…possessive and desperate?

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asks breaking it.

"Naruto is an idiot." He grumbles.

"Yes, you said that. What did he do that upset you so much?" Hinata asks again and caresses his cheek.

Sasuke sighs. He didn't know how to tell his wife this. Honestly, he wasn't even sure if he SHOULD tell her. Hinata was going to be utterly mortified. But he didn't like keeping secrets from his wife. That just wasn't his style.

"Awhile ago, apparently my team came to visit us. Naruto went to find us, he walked in on us while we were…together. We didn't notice because we were…lost in the moment." Sasuke explains and Hinata's face turns the deepest shade of red imaginable.

"How much did he see?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't very specific. He said he saw an eyeful and that we were loud. Which we are, but I can't say I'm happy that he saw us like that. I know you used to like him…" Sasuke trails off.

Hinata blinks. That's what this was about? Her husband was upset because Naruto saw them having sex and that she used to have a crush on he blonde?

"You're jealous." The bluenette says in astonishment.

"Fuck yes, I am jealous. He was your first love and we…well we had a very unconventional beginning." Sasuke mutters.

She shakes her head. Hinata pushes him onto the bed and straddles his waist. She ignores Sasuke's look of surprise as she nibbles on his ear.

"He was my first crush. That's all it was. You are my husband and the father of my children, you're the one I love. Well I love Naruto to, but only as a friend. You have nothing to be jealous of." She informs him.

"I know that in my head. It's just…like a chemical reaction or something. I can't help it. Is it really any different than when Miryoko tried to seduce me so she could become a member of the Main House?" Sasuke asks.

"Don't even say that woman's name." Hinata warns him and Sasuke blinks.  
Hmm it looked like he touched a nerve there. The Uchiha smiles. They were both still jealous of each other, after being married for months. That was probably a good sign.

"What are you smiling about?" Hinata demands, suddenly feeling like he was laughing at her and trying not to show it.

"That we are both still so jealous of each other. I'm sorry. I won't say her name again. You know that you are the only woman that I've ever actually wanted and as for crush, no." Sasuke says.

Hinata looks down at her husband in confusion. What did he mean by that? Was Sasuke actually trying to tell her that he had never had a crush? That couldn't be possible, could it?

"You never had a crush?" She asks skeptically and Sasuke shakes his head no.

"For me, there's only ever been you. I mean there were women that I saw before we were together that I had a physical attraction to. But it was only a fleeting thought. I never allowed it to develop into anything more. I had to kill Itachi. I didn't have the luxury of a normal childhood after that night." Sasuke tells her honestly.

"You never had a crush? Sasuke, that is so incredibly sad." Hinata says.

"Not really. I have you. Why would I be upset over missing out over something as silly as a crush?" He replies.

"Well it's an important milestone in a person's life. You basically learned how to run a marathon and skipped crawling and walking completely." The bluenette replies.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Hinata was upset that she was the only woman he had ever wanted? Women were strange sometimes.

"You're upset that I didn't want someone before you?" He asks in confusion.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, I just wish that you had been able to enjoy your childhood like most people were. That's all. I hope our sons get crushes." The young mother states.

"I'm sure they will. But mostly I hope they find someone like you." Sasuke says and laces his hands with hers.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"Someone who is beautiful." He says and flips them, so he had her pinned.

"Sasuke, it shouldn't just be about looks." Hinata protests and Sasuke shakes his head at her.

"I wasn't finished. Someone who is beautiful and kind." He says as he places kisses along her neck.

"Mmm th-at's better." She murmurs and arches into his gentle necking.

"Strong and honest." He continues and nibbles on her ear affectionately.

"That's al-ways good." Hinata agrees.

" A wonderful mother." The dark haired ninja adds to his list of things he hoped that his sons would find in a woman.

"That'd be nice to. Grandchildren would be so cute one day." She says with a giggle.

"And an exceptional lover." He finishes with a smirk and enjoys seeing the adorable blush spread across her face.

"Finding someone who has all those qualities is going to be very difficult." Hinata muses and runs her fingers through his hair.

"I know. I got lucky. In a way, I should probably thank Orochimaru. Without him, I don't think we would have ever noticed each other and I wouldn't have learned the truth about Itachi." He replies as he ponders this possibility, he couldn't imagine a life without Hinata and his boys now.

"So does that mean if he was alive, you wouldn't kill him?" Hinata asks curiously.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I'd still kill that sick fuck. How dare he violate you like that? It had a happy ending, but still it's the principle of the thing. And as for our boys, well they are Uchihas." He says as if that explained everything.

Hinata raises an eyebrow. One of these days, she was going to explain to him that being an Uchiha didn't make their sons like some sort of different species or something. But she supposed she could indulge him in his strange version of fatherly pride for now. It was harmless, she hoped.

"And what does that mean?" She asks.

"In the words of Naruto, it means they are overachieving bastards. I have absolute faith that someday they will both find women with all of these qualities. It is what we Uchihas do. We excel." Sasuke say smugly and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his reply.

"Yes, you do. There's something in particular that you really excel at." She says with a knowing smile.

"I'll use the soundproof justu on the room and lock the door. Bad enough that Naruto walked in on us, I would never live it down, if Itachi did." Sasuke says and Hinata nods in agreement, as Sasuke does both of those things.


	19. Chapter 19

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter we are doing a pretty major time skip, other than flashbacks. This one is set three years after the last one. (So that makes the twins almost 4 years old, technically 3 years old and 9 months.) I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 19

Three years later and the Whirlpool Village had been restored. The Uchiha family, some Hyugas, formerly nomadic ninjas, and civilian ninjas were now living there. It still had fairly small population. There were perhaps 200 or 300 people total in the village, but it was growing steadily.

"Can I do it, daddy?" Haru asks excitedly and Sasuke chuckles, handing his eldest son a large rubberstamp.

"Yes, you can do it." He tells him.

"Yay!" Haru says, slams the stamp onto the transfer request paper, and the word approved was now prominently displayed on it in big bold red letters.

Itachi watches in amusement. Sasuke had grown into such a perfectionist. There really was no detail too small for him not to want to see to it personally, if it was at all humanly possible.

That is why the village population was still relatively small. He wanted to screen every person to make sure they were "safe." (Obviously, this meant was the person trustworthy enough to be allowed the privilege of being on the same island as Arashi and Haru.)

"Itachi, where is Arashi?" Sasuke asks.

"He's with Hinata and some other children about his age. He seems to like playing with the girls in particular." He says.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

"Arashi likes playing the Prince and they play the Princesses. Uncle Kisame plays the dragon." Haru explains.

Sasuke sighs in relief. That was normal. Well almost normal. Kisame was playing with a bunch of small children?!

"Kisame is actually fond of children in his own way. He just tries to pretend otherwise." Itachi says, seeing the skeptical look upon his younger brother's face.

"That's good to know." Sasuke replies and tries to picture the former S Class Ninja at a day care and just ends up bursting out laughing.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. Honestly, he had the same reaction when he learned about his partner's affection for children. Most children were scared of him though because of his shark teeth. So he never really had gotten to be close to any before. So now that they weren't, the former Akatsuki member was enjoying his role as a babysitter of sorts.

Here on the island though, for some reason his teeth didn't seem to be as big a problem. It was likely because they knew that the transfer process was so involved. You weren't getting on this island without being thoroughly inspected. Itachi supposed that people figured Kisame had been vetted in a way. He smiles as he remembers how the Whirlpool Village got its first non-Uchiha and non-Hyuga members. Now that was a day he was never going to forget.

 _"Alright, bastard. It's all fixed up." Naruto said with a heavy sigh as he gulped down some water and hundreds of clones disappeared._

 _"Good job. It looks brand new. Finally, your excessive energy was useful for something." Sasuke mused._

 _"HEY!" Naruto protested and Sasuke much to his irritation ignored him in favor of wrapping his arms around Hinata and holding he closely against his chest._

 _He whispered something in her ear that made the woman blush a pretty shade of red. Itachi chuckled as he watched the blonde start to get louder and louder. Sasuke raises an eyebrow and tells Naruto to stop being "annoying."_

 _"There was something I wished to speak to you about, Sasuke. I would like it if Kisame could move here. Your former Taka teammates also have expressed an interest." Itachi informed him._

 _"Kisame? You mean the shark?" Naruto asked bluntly and Itachi shot him a glare and chided him for being "rude."_

 _"Do you think he's trustworthy?" Sasuke asked his brother._

 _"I think he's likely the most mentally stable of all the Akatsuki members." The elder Uchiha argued._

 _"That's not saying much…" Sasuke replied and Itachi twitched at the not so subtle jab._

 _Hinata giggled and leaned up to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and returned the affectionate gesture. He shrugged at Itachi and nodded his head, his way of telling him that Kisame could join them._

 _"What were your teammates like?" Hinata asked._

 _"Karin is…well she used to be, actually just forget it. She's mellowed out considerably in couple years. She has a useful talent. If you bite her, she can heal you and she's an exceptional sensory type." Sasuke began to reply._

 _"She used to be what?" Hinata demanded._

 _"It's not important." Sasuke told her and Naruto made a smart-alecky comment about the bastard walking right into that one._

 _Hinata placed her hands on her hips. Sasuke gulped. Shit. He was in trouble, big trouble. Hinata only did that when she meant business._

 _"Alright. Alright. She used to have a crush on me. It's not a big deal. She just liked my chakra. She's a Sensory Type. That's all it was. Nothing happened. I told you that you are the only woman, I ever wanted. I meant I-T!" Sasuke flailed as he was drug off to their new house by Hinata._

 _"Mommy, daddy play bouncy?" Arashi asked._

 _"Yes, mommy and daddy play bouncy. Daddy is apparently going to be the one who get bounced this time." Itachi replied with a chuckle._

 _"You don't think she's going to go all Dominatrix on him, do you?" Naruto asked stunned._

 _"Let's just say that I imagine the soundproofing jutsu comes in handy when it comes to those two." Itachi stated with a quiet laugh._

 _"Uncle Naruto, what's a dom-trixy?" The twins asked adorably._

 _Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Damn it. He was so not going to answer THAT question. Sasuke and Hinata would kill him._

Not long after Hinata had apparently reasserted her claim in a most spectacular fashion, Kisame and Team Hawk arrived on the island. That along with some Branch Members from the Hyuga Clan meant it was a growing village. Over time they had gradually added more people.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asks when he sees Itachi chuckle.

"Oh just remembering when I first asked you if Kisame could join us and you were telling Hinata about Team Hawk. I still can't believe the twins call it the bouncy. Do they honestly know what it is?" He asks.

"No. Of course not! We lock the door and soundproof. It's just sometimes we get carried away and things start bouncing. That's all." Sasuke says defensively.

"Things start bouncing OUTSIDE the room you are being intimate in?!" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks. Like I said sometimes we get carried away." Sasuke replies.

Itachi pats Sasuke on the back. Well done. He was actually impressed. That certainly took a lot of…enthusiasm to produce that result.

"And we aren't talking about my sex life anymore." Sasuke says.

"What's sex?" Haru asks innocently and looks up at his father with his big bubble eyes.

"You'll find out when you are older. Much older." His father tells him and Itachi chuckles.

Hinata walks inside the office and tilts her head. She was now five months pregnant with their third child and wondering what Itachi laughing about? Sasuke smiles and walks over to her, kissing her forehead.

"You don't want to know. How are you feeling?" He asks her and glances down at her belly.

"I can't answer that in front of Itachi." She says and leans into her husband, cuddling.

"I can watch Haru if you need some alone time. It's quite common for women to become more…receptive during pregnancy." Itachi states.

"I don't even want to know how you know that. But thanks." Sasuke says and smiles as he walks off with Hinata.

They head back to their home. Once they were in their room, Sasuke does the jutsu and locks the door. That's when Hinata pounced.

The Uchiha noted that Hinata was more prone to pouncing when she was pregnant than not. He thought Itachi was right, it was something to do with hormones. He didn't mind though. Sasuke would be a very stupid man to turn down sex. (And he was many things, but stupid was not one of them.)

"That was nice of him to watch Haru for us." Hinata comments as she starts ripping Sasuke's clothes off him.

"Mhm. He's great with the kids. Though I am a little disturbed at his knowledge about pregnancy. If I was an uncle, he'd tell me right?" Sasuke wonders.

"I'm sure he would." Hinata says as she runs her hands along the muscular planes of his chest, paying particular attention to his abs. (Sasuke had also noticed that Hinata seemed to have something of a fetish for those.)

Hinata smiles and kisses Sasuke hungrily. She moans when she felt his hands slide her shirt off of her. A long time ago for some reason, her jackets "mysteriously" went missing and had been discovered in a pile of ash from a fire. She'd gotten more but the same thing kept happening. Finally, she had put two and two together and just nixed the jackets.

"Silk leopard today? I like it." He whispers hotly into her ear as he unclasps her bra.

Sasuke had gotten better at figuring out how to defeat these beautiful, though evil contraptions. Anything that covered up his wife's glorious breasts, qualified as evil in his mind. It didn't matter if it was an inanimate object.

 **Warning Lemon**

"I thought you might." Hinata says, now straddling her husband's lap in her half naked form and taking him into her hand.

"How could I not?" He says with a smirk and tugs off her pants and matching thong.

Hinata gasps when she feels Sasuke flick his tongue around a sensitive nipple and take one of her breasts into his mouth, while caressing the other. God that felt good. She rubs herself against him insistently and moans at the contact.

Sasuke groans brushes his erection against her teasingly. It didn't take long for him to get fully aroused when he had a naked Hinata on top of him. The day that didn't do the trick was the day he was going to see a medic to see what he fuck was wrong with him. He doubted that day would ever come though.

"You're beautiful." He tells her, after releasing her breast from his mouth and lavishing the other with similar attention, causing Hinata to arch her back in that way that he adored and let out some of those delightful moans of hers.

She smiles and kisses his neck. Finding his collarbone, she sucks hard there. Hinata wasn't really sure why, but Sasuke's neck was extremely sensitive. This was especially true about the left side. She thought it might be a side effect of Orochimaru's curse mark once.

Sasuke pants and arches underneath her. Fuck, she knew what that did to him. He decides to get her back for being a tease. He smacks her ass, drawing a squeak from his lover. He knew that she was already soaked with desire, so the smack would be an erotic shock to her system.

"Tease." He mutters and his other hand slides between her thigh, cupping her womanhood.

"I want you." She whispers and kisses him.

Sasuke returns her kiss and feeling how ready she was for him, decides to indulge his wife. He swiftly buries himself to the hilt inside her and groans. Fuck he was never going to get tired of this. She was his salvation and his damnation at the same time.

Hot, tight, and wet. They fit together perfectly. If it wasn't for their sons and the village, he probably would have just chained her to the bed and never left. He groans as he thrusts into her spot, faster and harder each time.

"Yes!" She moans and kisses him heatedly, rolling her hips encouragingly and reveling in the sensation of being joined with him in the most intimate of ways, feeling her release rushing towards.

Sasuke leans up and kisses her now more rounded stomach, grabbing her hips, and guiding her to ride him at the preferred pace. In this case, that meant fast, neither of them were going to last long at this rate.

"I love you." He groans.

Hinata giggles and moans at this move. She lets Sasuke set the pace and throws her head back in pleasure when he hit her spot again and Sasuke squeezes her ass.

"I love you to!" She pants out.

He smiles and watches as she bounces around on top of him. Honestly, there was nothing more beautiful than Hinata when she was lost in the heat of passion. He leans up and captures her lips in a heated kiss, slamming into her recklessly, causing the bed to shake even more.

Hinata returns the kiss eagerly. She moans into it and writhes against him when her orgasm washes over her. Sasuke soon joined her in ecstasy and pair collapsed together on the bed.

Sasuke slides out of his wife and holds her closely to him. He smiles and kisses the back of her shoulder. His hand glides over her stomach protectively and Hinata cuddles into him, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

 **End of Lemon**

"How do you think they'll react to having a sister?" Hinata asks and lays her head on his chest.

"Not sure. They definitely know something is up though. We might need to have a second daughter at some point just so she doesn't feel outnumbered." Sasuke says sagely.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. Sasuke did enjoy Clan Restoration. Well so did she. But in her defense, he was a surprisingly affectionate creature when he wanted to be.

"SPARK SPARKS!" They hear their youngest son cry out from a distance and can see the trademark flash of a blue that marked a Chidori being used.

"Damn it!" Sasuke mutters and they hop out of bed, dressing quickly to see what was going on.

They arrived at a truly baffling scene. Gaara had come to visit the new village. He was naturally curious, being another Kage. That and he knew Naruto was likely here visiting Sasuke.

Itachi must have gone out to greet Naruto, Gaara, Kurotsuchi, and Akane. Kurotsuchi was the daughter of the Stone Kage. Sasuke wasn't sure exactly how or when she and Gaara got together, but the two were now married with a three year old daughter, who was only a few months younger than the twins.

Her name was Akane. It suited her. The name meant brilliant red and she had inherited her father's hair and her mother's dark eyes.

"Bastard, look!" Naruto cries out.

Akane had also inherited Gaara's sand abilities. Sand was shooting up in the air in brilliant spiral patterns. But that wasn't all, Haru's fire had decided to join it. The fire and sand seemed to dance with each other and where they touched, glass formed. Arashi had decided to join in on the game with his "spark sparks" so lightning was also weaving between the sand and fire. The light from which made the glass reflect beautiful colors off of it.

"Pretty!" Akane cries out in delight.

"Yeah!" Arashi agrees.

"Like it!" Haru comments.

Sasuke blinks. He had to admit it was very pretty. Though a bit alarming they had that much control over their "elements." Gaara seemed to be having similar thoughts. His wife was murmuring some sort of reassuring to him and had placed her hand in his, causing the older red head to smile.

"I have to admit when Naruto told me that you had started your own village, I was a bit skeptical. But I can hardly argue with the results." Gaara says to Sasuke.

"Thank you. Well it's late. We should probably put the twins to bed and I'm sure you must be exhausted from your travels." Sasuke offers and Gaara nods, picking up Akane.

Sasuke picks up Haru. Hinata grabs Arashi. Haru looks at Sasuke and then back at Akane. The red headed toddler was giving her father a similar look.

"Friend come to?" He asks.

"No. She's going to get some sleep. You can play with her tomorrow." Sasuke says.

"No Harr-ruuu and Arrr-ash-ee?" Akane asks her father.

"No, you can play with them tomorrow. It's time to go to sleep." Gaara says and rocks his daughter.

Arashi frowns. He didn't really want to go to bed! It was fun playing with his brother, Akane, and the other kids. He throws a tantrum.

"They go with us?" Akane asks and looks up at her father with the bubble eyes of doom.

Gaara's wife shakes her head in amusement. It looked like Akane had made some friends. She was going to be stubborn. Which meant… 3, 2, 1. Yep, there went the sand. The sand grabbed Haru and Arashi, pulling them by her.

"Unbelievable…my nephews have been kidnapped by another toddler." Itachi muses with a chuckle.

"I don't know. They seem pretty wiling to me." Naruto says and watches as some other children from the village toddle over and start playing with the three "super babies."

"Akane, they have to go home now. You can see them tomorrow." Her mother informs her.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess…if I have to, I will. AODA!" Sasuke summons the giant snake.

"SNAK-E!" Akane says and her eyes widen with terror.

"It kay. Ahh-o-doe-ah is friendly!" Haru assures her and the red head looks at him like she wasn't sure if he was nuts or not.

Haru walks over and pat pats Adoa to prove his point. Arashi does the same. The other children look at the massive snake with wide eyes. Sasuke gives Gaara a look like, _Get her out of here while they are distracted._ Hinata and Sasuke grab their boys while the Kazekage and his family make a hasty retreat.

"I think it's a wonderful thing." Aoda says cheerfully as he slithers after them.

"What's a wonderful thing?" Sasuke asks.

"That Master Haru is so young, but already found his life mate. That's rare for a human." Aoda says as if it was obvious.

Sasuke twitches. His son wasn't even four. Haru had not found a "life" ANYTHING, let along a mate.

"Aoda, they are just all friends. Their too young for it to be anything else." Hinata says with a giggle, apparently finding this situation cute.

Sasuke nods his head. That was damn right. They were far too young for anything like that. The giant snake protests. He tries to clarify he meant in the future. But you could just tell these things, he insisted.

"The snake is trying to play matchmaker for preschoolers and toddlers. Now I have seen everything." Itachi mutters in amusement.

"It's not funny!" Sasuke protests.

"It is a little funny." Hinata says and her husband groans out something that sounded like, _"Not you to!"_

Meanwhile in the Sound Village, Orochimaru paces. So Sasuke had started his own village. Wonderful. Now he would have to get on a ship of some kind to reach him. In addition, who knew what kind of precautions the Uchiha had taken to protect his new home?

"Orochimaru, we can use other vessels. This one seems to be working out rather well, don't you think" Kabuto asks and tries to reason with the legendary Sannin.a

"No! I will have Uchiha vessels and that is final! They both escaped from my grasp once, I won't let it happen again." He hisses.

Orochimaru looked at himself in the mirror. True this vessel was working out well. But the man had never been prepared to be his vessel. Orochimaru knew this body would last another year at most before he should start seriously preparing another vessel.

This time, he swore to himself it would be an Uchiha. How dare Sasuke slip through his fingers like that? He actually thought that he could go back on his word to be his vessel?

"Lord Orochimaru, I really think that it would be best if we just found other vessels. They have started their own village now. That's only going to make things more difficult and from what I hear the children are already gifted. It won't be easy to capture them." The silver haired medic warns him.

"Nothing worth having was ever easy! You should know that by now. Oh no, we'll find a way." The dark haired man says determinedly.

Kabuto sighs. He kept trying to reason with Orochimaru, but he was too far gone at this point. Nothing he said made any difference. He truly feared for his Lord's life at this point.

"How do you plane to get on the island?" He asks.

"Obviously, we will need to secure a ship. But that should be easy enough. I'm sure someone will escort us for the right price." Orochimaru says happily.

"And then?" He inquires.

"Well I shall just use a Transformation Jutsu. It seems the brothers have reconciled. So perhaps I'll just make myself look like Itachi. That will make it easy for me to get close to Sasuke and grab him." Orochimaru says, positively beaming at his own cleverness.

"That is a clever idea, My Lord." Kabuto says and the Sannin nods.

A few days later, Sasuke goes to the Leaf Village to visit Obito who was still in a cell. He had been on good behavior lately. Despite his less than honorable intentions, he was still family.

He could have attacked the twins when they showed up or Sasuke while he was distracted at the reunion. But he didn't. Perhaps there was still some good inside him.

"Ah Sasuke. I was wondering if you would ever visit me." He says.

"You are family. The Whirlpool Village is thriving. Someone of your…intelligence could be useful. That is of course, if we could ever fully trust you." Sasuke says.

Obito raises an eyebrow. Sasuke was offering a possible reconciliation. He had never expected that.

"And do you trust me?" He asks.

"Not really. But right now it's us or rotting in this cell for the rest of your life, so you do have motivation to prove yourself." Sasuke says.

"I think I could grow to like you. You are just as manipulative as I am in your own way." He muses.


	20. Chapter 20

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. ^^ They always make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 20

The next day, the parents kept their word. Akane is brought back to play with the boys. The twins are overjoyed with their new playmate, particularly the fact that somehow she was able to make a slide and swing set out of sand. Currently, Arashi was on the slide and Haru was pushing Akane on a swing as hard as he could. (Granted this was not very hard as he wasn't even four years old yet, but he was trying anyway.)

"WEEEE!" Arashi cries out.

"Isn't that slide a little big for him?" Gaara's wife asks in concern because honestly she didn't want to have to deal with the wrath of Sasuke Uchiha if one of his sons got so much as a scraped knee.

Gaara had to admit that the twenty foot tall slide was a little concerning. But honestly, it was much smaller than Aoda. The Kazekage was aware that Sasuke would allow the twins to ride the giant snake. So in his mind, the slide was acceptable.

"It's smaller than Sasuke's Snake Summon. They'll be fine and if it looks like it is getting out of hand, I'll catch him." The red haired man assures her.

"You had better." Sasuke says as he comes into view with his pregnant wife and the women shake their heads to go and sit on the bench while the men…peacocked.

"Good morning, Master Sasuke, Master Gaara, Lady Hinata, and Lady Kurotsuchi." Aoda greets them cheerfully.

"Uchiha, it really is amazing how a snake that size can just pop up out of nowhere." Gaara mutters and blinks when six pairs of eyes were suddenly on him.

He smacks his forehead. This was going to take some getting used to. Now there were technically six of them. Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, Arashi, Haru, and Hinata (by marriage.) Actually there were seven if you counted the child growing in Hianta's womb.

"For future reference, when I say Uchiha, I mean SASUKE." He says with a sigh.

Obito pat pats Gaara's shoulder in a consoling way. The red head gives him a dirty look. That prick was an Akatsuki member who had helped to kill him once. He was not entirely thrilled with his reappearance.

"Oh come now. I've been a good boy! You forgave Itachi for his role in removing your demon." Obito reasons.

Itachi blinks. He looks at Obito alike don't you dare bring me into this! I had enough trouble regaining everyone's trust without you dragging me into yours!

"Well technically so did I." Kisame says and Gaara twitches.

"It would probably be a good idea if everyone would stop reminding Gaara of that day." Hinata suggests helpfully and everyone nods.

"Arashi is such a daredevil." Kisame muses with a chuckle and Itachi nods as he and Naruto remember that horrifying day almost two years ago when they had babysat the twins together.

 _"Itachi, are you sure you can handle this? I'm counting on you more than Naruto. He's an idiot. They'll have him wrapped around their fingers." Sasuke said to his brother as he and Hinata were heading out of the door._

 _"Sasuke, I was an ANBU Captain at 13. I think I can handle watching two small children for a couple of days while you attend a Kage Summit. Try to play nicely with the other Kages. I know what happened last time you went to one of these events." He replied with a chuckle._

 _Naruto twitched. He heard that. The bastard really thought he couldn't handle watching the kids? What the Hell? Haru and Arashi were practically little angels. Anyone could handle them!_

 _"Watching children is far harder than being an ANBU Captain. Good luck. You are going to need it." Sasuke said with a smirk and left with Hinata, who was giggling._

 _Later on Itachi and Naruto found out why the couple was acting this way. The Terrible Twos had struck. And boy had they ever struck!_

 _"Uncle 'Tachi! Look what I did!" Haru told him proudly and pointed to the wall which was now covered in glitter, crayon, and paint._

 _"…" Itachi is speechless._

 _"If you think that's bad. You should see what Arashi did." Naruto said with a sigh and Itachi raised an eyebrow._

 _"What did Arashi do?" He inquired but was almost afraid to ask._

 _Naruto sighed. He takes Itachi to the kitchen. It seemed that Arashi had a sweet tooth. He'd gotten into everything._

 _The little boy had chocolate syrup, vanilla frosting, and ice cream on his face. On the floor were a bunch of candies, some melted ice cream, cake which had fallen, and well it looked like Arashi had tried to make cookies. The oven was smoking! Shit!_

 _"Arashi, if you are hungry…just tell us next time!" Itachi said and quickly put out the fire._

 _"Okay, Uncle 'Tachi! You want?" He asked and held out some skittles to the older Uchiha as a peace offering._

 _Naruto laughed. It was really hard to stay mad at the twins. They were just too adorable. For the millionth time, he wondered how the bastard had sired two kids that were this cute and playful. He figured it was Hinata's influence._

 _"No, thank you though. Naruto, you can clean the kitchena. I'll take the walls. Sasuke and Hinata will kill us both if they come home and see this." He muttered and the blonde gulped in agreement._

 _A few hours later and Itachi was wondering if he wasn't in some sort of Hell or Genjutsu. Arashi had found Sasuke's office and his stamps. Soon thousands of papers were thrown about and had APPROVED or REJECTED stamped all over them. Damn it!_

 _"Whoa. These kids are really energetic." Naruto marveled._

 _"Uncle Naruto?" Haru asked innocently._

 _"Yes, Haru?" The blue eyed ninja replied cautiously, not sure what the angelic looking demon was going to do now._

 _"What are these for?" He asked and showed the fuzzy handcuffs._

 _Naruto burst out laughing. Damn. Who knew that Sasuke and Hinata were into that sort of thing. Haru tilted his head. He didn't understand the man's reaction._

 _"Oh um…grownup games." Naruto said with a slight blush._

 _"Oh. How do you play?" He inquired and Naruto looked at Itachi desperately like help me!_

 _"You are too young to play those games. So I wouldn't concern yourself with it. ARASHI STOP STAMPING THINGS!" Itachi told the small boy._

 _Arashi was confused. Daddy stamped lots of things. It was important! It had to be otherwise daddy wouldn't do it so much. Besides, stamping was fun!_

 _Sasuke and Hinata returned later and blinked. The walls were decorated in glitter, crayon, and paint. The kitchen was an absolute mess. His office looked like a disaster zone. Haru and Arashi were running around naked away from Naruto and Itachi. What the Hell?_

 _"And you said that you could handle them." Sasuke said and shook his head._

 _"How do you go through this everyday?!" Itachi demanded._

 _"You just have to be firm with them otherwise they'll walk all over you." Sasuke replied with no small amount of amusement._

 _Itachi Uchiha one of the Leaf's greatest prodigies had been brought down by two toddlers. It was hilarious in a way. Who knew that all Sasuke needed to do to defeat his brother was to sick his two small boys on him. Sasuke smirked at the irony._

 _"We probably should have warned them about the Terrible Twos." Hinata murmured._

 _"No. It was more fun this way. HARU AND ARASHI UCHIHA COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sasuke thundered and the boys eeped._

 _The toddlers were transformed instantly from two holy terrors, to perfectly behaved angels. They knew that when daddy used their first and last names, he meant business! They scramble over and Sasuke gives them a stern look._

 _"Apologize to Uncle Itachi and Naruto for traumatizing them." He ordered._

 _"We sorr-eee! Just having fu-un!" They said together in unison._

 _Itachi and Naruto looked at the boys in disbelief. They were just having fun?! Fun?! They called that fun._

 _"It's alright. Boys will be boys." Naruto said with a chuckle and Itachi just shook his head, he wasn't going to babysit again until they were OUT of the Terrible Twos._

"Yes, he is." Itachi agrees upon seeing how fearless the youngest Uchiha was.

"Haru's a little Romeo over there." Naruto says with a chuckle and owes when Gaara whacks him.

"They aren't even four." He grumbles and Sasuke nods in agreement, crossing his arms.

"Oh it's just puppy love." Hinata says with a giggle and kisses Sasuke's cheek.

Obito watches the scene unfolding before him in amusement. Maybe this time, their Clan could truly start over. The small village did seem to be thriving. Perhaps one day they would burn the Leaf to the ground after all.

"Ship! Ship!" Arashi calls out excitedly from his position on top of the slide and everyone looks out at the water to discover he was right.

There was a large ship coming towards the island. Hinata smiles. She could see her father aboard. He and maybe Hanabi were coming to visit them! She smiles and races towards the shoreline to go and greet them.

Hiashi smiles when he sees his daughter come running into view just as they dock. He, Hanabi, and Neji jump off ship. They rush over to greet her.

"Hinata, you are looking well. You are positively glowing." He says and embraces her.

"Hello, big sister! Little niece." Hanabi says beaming and carrying lots of boxes.

Hinata tilts her head. She wondered what was in the boxes. Neji gives her a look like you don't even want to know what is in the boxes.

"How is your pregnancy going?" Neji asks.

"Oh it's much easier than with Haru and Arashi. Probably because it's only one this time." Hinata says with a smile.

"Is Sasuke still being overprotective and driving you insane?" Her cousin asks and doesn't bother to hide his amusement.

"Not as much as last time. I think the fact it's my second pregnancy reassures him somewhat that I'll be okay. But yes, he is driving me a little crazy. But he only does it because he cares." HInata says with a smile.

"That's right." Sasuke says, having followed Hinata.

He smiles and wraps his arms around his wife. Their daughter seemed to sense his pregnancy because he felt the kick. Hinata squirms at this and he places a soft kiss to the back of her neck to apologize for triggering the kick.

"How are my grandsons doing?" Hiashi asks.

"Very well father. They even made a new friend. Gaara's daughter. They are getting so big!" Hinata says with a smile.

Hiashi chuckles. Yes, he remembered when Hinata and Hanabi were that age. Children would suddenly shoot up like weeds almost overnight.

"Well I am glad they are making friends. Does that mean the Kazekage is here?" He asks.

Sasuke nods. The Whirlpool Village and Sand Village were taking the first steps towards, if not an alliance, at least being on civil terms with each other. Though apparently if Haru had anything to say about this, it would end up being an alliance.

"Yes, father. So is Naruto." Hinata replies.

"Ah that's good. It's good that the village is being formerly recognized in such a way by other villages, especially one so far away. It has been a long journey. I'd like to direct the Branch Members to put away our belongings and go to greet the boys before retiring for the night." He states.

Sasuke nods and escorts the Branch Members to where everyone would be staying during the visit. A good portion of them had come to the Whirlpool Village. But some were just set in their ways. Some didn't want to start a new life in a new village at their old age. Some were just afraid of change. And some had actually stayed out of a sense of loyalty. So while he had expected every Branch Member to flock to the Whirlpool Village, about a third or so had stayed behind.

"This way." He says and the Branch Member follows.

"Judging by the fact you are expecting again, I suppose I should take that to mean that the marriage is still a loving one?" Hiashi asks Hinata, who blushes, and nods.

That was putting it rather mildly. She was a little embarrassed by how much she had been jumping Sasuke lately. But he certainly didn't seem to mind.

One of the nice things about Sasuke is that he was a "gentleman." If she pounced, he'd respond. He never ignored her. It was always amusing to see the look of surprise on his face when she initiated things though.

"You are still blushing? You've been married nearly four years." Hiashi observes.

"Oh I'm sure that Sasuke gives her plenty of things to blush about." Hanabi says cheekily and Hinata flails.

"I don't blame you big sister. If I had a husband that looked like that, I'd be blushing to!" She says with a smile.

The Hyuga Patriarch raises an eyebrow. He wasn't entirely comfortable with that line of thinking from his youngest daughter. She wasn't even quite fourteen. Granted that Hinata had married very young, but still.

"Anyway, I'm going to go see my nephews!" She squeals excitedly and takes off towards the "playground."

"Auntie H!" The twins cry out joyfully and toddle over to her.

"Who she?" Akane says and tilts her head to the side curiously as Haru explains that was his aunt.

"She always brings us lots of presents! Come see!" He says and drags his new friend like a rag doll to the Hyuga woman.

"Uchiha…" Gaara says warningly.

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell him to be more gentle. He's just excited." Sasuke says after making his way back to the group.

Hanabi smiles and sets down the boxes. She scoops up the twins in her arms and spins them around. They laugh and giggle. Then she has them open the boxes. Just about every toy imaginable was inside.

The three of them found the plastic play swords quickly and soon begin dueling. The parents all just shake their heads in amusement. Itachi occasionally offers advice on how to improve.

"Ah Lord Kazekage, that was nice of you to make a swing set and a slide for the children." Hiashi says as he walks onto the playground.

"Thank you. But I didn't." The red head replies as he watches the children play.

"But it's made out of sand." He says in confusion.

Gaara smiles. He glances at his daughter. Hiashi ohhhs. He blinks. It seemed that Arashi and Haru weren't the only gifted children in this generation. To have such control at such a young age, well it made him shiver to think what the little red head would be capable of by the time she graduated from the Sand's Academy.

"She is most certainly daddy's little girl." He muses.

"That she is. My pride and joy." Gaara says and kisses his wife's cheek, who smiles.

"In a few years, I'll show them real swords." Suigetsu says with a smirk, displaying his very shark teeth, as he walks over to the others.

Hinata blinks. She wasn't really sure she wanted her children playing with real swords. How soon was a few years? Academy age?

"Don't worry, kitten. We'll make sure that they are age appropriate." Sasuke assures the woman that he loves.

Naruto blinks. Kitten? Did Sasuke just say the word kitten? No way. What sort of parallel universe had he just walked into.

"Loser, why are you staring at me like that? Your eyes look like they are about ready to pop out of your head. What's your problem?" Sasuke demands to know and he raises an eyebrow at his blonde friend.

"You called her KITTEN!" The blue eyed ninja says.

"Uh huh. She's my wife. Married couples often have pet names for each other. So what?" He asks.

Hinata giggles. She smiles and leans into Sasuke's arms. It was funny to see Naruto's reaction. Honestly, she had been shocked the first time Sauske called her that as well. But she was so used to it now. It was almost second nature.

"Well yeah. I mean…I guess that makes sense. But I didn't figure you'd pick something so cute. What's she call you?" The hyper ninja inquires curiously, wondering what Hinata had come up with for Sasuke.

Hinata cocks her head to the side. Hmm she had never really given Sasuke a nickname. Maybe she should.

"I don't really have a nickname to him. He's always been Sasuke to me." She says.

"Oh well you should come up with one. Make it something really embarrassing like sweetie pie or something!" Naruto suggests and Sasuke twitches at that suggestion.

If he wasn't holding Hinata, he probably would have Chidoried the loser. Sweetie pie?! Did the loser seriously just suggest that? Maybe he had hit him too hard during their fights or something. Clearly, he must have scrambled the other man's brains at some point.

Night falls and the group splits up. Sasuke and Hinata take their boys home. Itachi heads to his new home, which was next store. It had been finished just that morning. He had decided to move out in order to give the couple their privacy. He really did not want to accidentally walk in on them these days.

He was happy that Sasuke was so deeply in love with his wife. But he did not want to see them "expressing that love so vigorously" in front of him. No, no. Itachi did not need to be traumatized in such a fashion.

"Good night. Obito." Itachi says.

Itachi had forced Obito to move in with him. He wasn't entirely certain the other Uchiha had changed his ways. And if he hadn't, Itachi would be the first to find out and he would deal with it. Their Clan was finally starting over. A happier chapter was being written in their history and he would be damned if he let anyone ruin that.

"Good night, Itachi. You need not be so suspicious of me." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh, I think I do. You are still a snake. I just haven't determined if you are more of an Aoda or a Manda." He replies and heads to his room.

Meanwhile Kisame and Suigetsu were heading to their bachelor pad. The two water lovers had bonded over their love of swords and all things watery in nature. Both enjoyed killing to, so that was always a plus. In a way, Kisame had informally adopted the _Prodigy in the Art of Murder,_ as his unofficial little brother.

"That's odd. Another ship is docking." Suigetsu muses as he looks out the window.

"Hmm maybe the trade ship missed the last tide or something." Kisame comments.

The Whirlpool Village was small but it was rich in resources. They had recently begun to trade with some other villages, particularly the other small Island Nations.

The Island Nations had something of an informal rivalry going on with the Five Great Nations. They were small and generally poorer, they had to struggle to survive. So they really resented the "cushy lifestyle" of the big five. The ninjas in the Five Great Nations tended to look down on Island Ninjas. They were in their opinion untrustworthy and uncivilized.

"Possibly. Oh well, night Kisame. Don't let the coconut crabs bite!" He says with a laugh, recalling that one famous incident.

 _Shortly after arriving to the Whirlpool Village, Suigetsu and Kisame were on the beach. They were carrying their belongings onto the shore. Kisame had sat down for a short rest._

 _"You are getting old. Pft, please that's nothing. I can't believe you are stopping for a rest. You call yourself a former Akatsuki member." The white haired man had taunted him._

 _Kisame had smacked the younger man on the head with his sword. Suigetsu was nursing his bruise when suddenly the blue skinned ninja cried out in pain. Something had fucking pinched him!_

 _"What the fuck is that?!" Suigetsu says in horror as he looked down at that THING._

 _"Oh that's just a coconut crab. Their pinchers can be quite vicious. But they are crabs that live on some islands and feed off coconuts. So that's why they have such big claws." The sailor explained._

 _"Oh well serves you right for hitting me, Kisame!" Suigetsu said with a smirk._

Little did either of them realize who was on that ship. It was Orochimaru in his new form. When he arrived, he would use a transformation jutsu to make himself look like Itachi. Soon enough he would have his revenge. Sasuke would become his vessel. He wouldn't escape this time.

Oh how he regretted his choice all those years ago to have another vessel created for future use. Sasuke had slipped through his fingers, as had Itachi. But he would correct that error now.

Kabuto watches Orochimaru with growing concern. It was a sad sight to see. His Lord had completely given into madness. The silver haired medic was now positive he was insane.

"We should dock in just a few minutes." He says conversationally and Orohcimaru nods.

Once they arrived, he quickly assumed Itachi's form. Kabuto took the form of Naruto. These were two people that Sasuke trusted. Assuming these identities would make it easy to get close to Sasuke and snatch him.

Orochimaru was positive that this time his plan wouldn't fail. After all, this body was not originally intended to be his vessel. He had to strike quickly before he began to grow weak again. Facing three adult Uchihas was not an easy thing to do. That wasn't including Hinata and the twins.

"Do you really think that it is true they can control fire and lighting already?" The Sannin asks and marvels at the possibility.

"I think that anything is possible. We shall see if that is indeed the case, very soon." Kabuto says and they docked, one way or another Kabuto knew that they had just sealed their own fate…be it victory or defeat.


	21. Chapter 21

Fatherhood

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Hmm not much to say other than I hope you like the chapter.

 **Viewer's Choice:** Feel free to weigh in on what you think Itachi's response should be in the next chapter.

Chapter 21

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Sasuke asks Hinata once they were home.

"We can tell them together. Do you think they are old enough to understand what we are talking about?" His wife asks him.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he considers the question. Haru and Arashi weren't quite four. Honestly, he wasn't sure if they would understand or not, but they did deserve to know.

"I'm not sure. But they'll figure it out once she arrives." He replies and calls for their boys.

Haru and Arashi race over to their parents. Hmm something important must be going on! Otherwise, mommy and daddy wouldn't want them up to be up at this hour.

"Boys, you know how mommy has been getting bigger?" Sasuke begins.

"I thought she was just eating too many cookies and getting fat!" Arashi says innocently.

"HARU! DON'T BE MEAN TO MOMMY! It's okay mommy, we still love you. Doesn't matter how big you get." He says comfortingly.

Sasuke smacks his forehead. Arashi was just saying what any child would be thinking. Haru was trying to "help," but was just making things worse. Damn it.

"No, you're mother isn't getting fat and you should NEVER call a woman fat. That is one way to die young." Sasuke sighs.

"You're father is right. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. But it's not because I have been eating too many cookies. Alright, maybe I have been eating a lot of cookies lately. But that's because I'm pregnant and those are just normal cravings." She says.

Arashi tilts his head. What was pregnant? What did that have to do with mommy getting fat? What did daddy mean by if you called a woman fat, you would die early? Girls were so violent!

Haru also tilts his head. Cravings? Wait, what was pregnant? Hmm so that's where the cookies went. He had been wondering…

"Mommy isn't getting fat. There is just a baby growing inside her." Sasuke says.

Haru's eyes widen in horror. A baby growing inside her?! Won't that make mother explode?!

"Can we get it out of her? I don't want mommy to explode! I love mommy! We gots to save her!" He says.

"Haru, women get pregnant sometimes. It's normal. The baby will be born in a few months. Then you will have a little sister." Sasuke explains.

Haru and Arashi look at each other. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. The twins were whispering to each other. He was almost positive that they thought he was crazy or something.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Arashi asks a little fearfully.

"Yes, mommy will be fine. She was pregnant before. That's how she had you and Haru." Their father continues trying to explain what pregnancy was to them.

Haru considers this. So mommy was going to be okay and they were going to have a sister? Well that was good, he guessed. Mommy's Clan was so much bigger than theirs. He knew most Clans were.

"Well as long as mommy will be okay, I don't mind having a little sister." He says with a smile.

"Yeah. Me to!" Arashi agrees with his older brother.

"How generous of you." Sasuke says with a chuckle and hugs his boys.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. Well that went better. At least now their sons didn't think that she was going to explode or just getting fat. She supposed that was a start.

"Aright. It's time for bed." The bluenette says and takes them to their rooms.

Sasuke had insisted a few months ago they get separate rooms. He thought it would encourage independence. Plus he said, when they got older they would appreciate the privacy.

Hinata had agreed. She would have gone insane if she had to share a room with her sister as a teenager. She loved Hanabi dearly, but everyone needed their privacy once in awhile.

"They in bed?" Sasuke asks Hinata and holds out his hand to her, which she takes.

"Mhm. I think they are a bit worn out. It's been a very exciting day for them." Hinata replies and heads off with Sasuke to their room.

"I imagine so. Everyone was here and they just found out they are going to have a sister. Poor boys must be exhausted." He says getting into the bed.

Hinata couldn't disagree. It had been rather crowded lately. Her father, Hanabi, Naruto, Team Hawk, Kisame, Obito, and Gaara's family. Thankfully, Haru and Arashi hadn't inherited her shyness. Sasuke's genes somehow had canceled that out.

"You know in a way, it's a good thing that he's such good friends with Akane. She's from a desert. Haru has always hated water." She muses.

"Oh not you to! Haru's not even four." Sasuke groans.

"I know. I'm mostly just teasing you." Hinata says and straddles his waist.

Sasuke smirks. It was hard to be outraged when Hinata was straddling his waist. He smiles and leans up to kiss her.

Hinata kisses back and deepens it. She sighs in pleasure when he runs his hands sensually up and down her back in a gentle massage. That felt good.

"I prefer it when you tease me in other ways." He whispers hotly in her ear and nibbles lightly.

"Mmm so do I." she agrees and Sasuke smirks as he casts the soundproofing jutsu.

Seriously, whoever came up with that was a genius. It was the most useful jutsu he had ever used. Sasuke wondered if that person was still alive. He should probably send them a gift basket or something.

Meanwhile Orochimaru and Kabuto had landed on the island. Idly, the Sannin was impressed. Sasuke had somehow restored a village in less than half a decade. It was unexpected in a way. Sasuke was far from the most social person, so becoming a "Kage" didn't fit with his normal personality. But yet here he was for all practical purposes a Kage.

"The irony is rather hilarious. By killing the Uchiha Clan, the Leaf thought they were getting rid of a potential coup. Now they have an island nation that will likely be filled with them in a few years." Kabuto muses.

"Never underestimate an Uchiha." Orochimaru says and looks down at his disguise.

He smirks. The dark haired ninja decided it would be best if he got used to looking like Itachi. Eventually the man would end up being one of his vessels. Perhaps he should use Itachi first as he was older than Sasuke.

"There must be at least two hundred people living here." The silver haired medic muses.

Orochimaru couldn't agree with that assessment. He was also sure that Sasuke had vetted every last one of them to within an inch of their life. The snake lover doubted he would have let them on the same island as his sons otherwise.

"Remember you are Naruto. You must act like him. If you do not, they will get suspicious and our plan will be ruined. Now we should spit up and try to find them." He says and heads off towards the eastern end of the island, while Kabuto scouts the western half.

Orochimaru notes that it was fairly late. Sasuke would likely be in his home at this hour. He just had to figure out which one was his. There was only one problem. There had to be dozens of houses on this damn island and they all looked alike!

"They must have all gotten an identical design to speed up construction." The Sannin muses.

It was a clever tactic. He had no idea that Sasuke knew enough about construction to employ it. Then again, the man had escaped from the Sound years ago. Who knew what interesting tidbits Sasuke might have picked up along the way.

It mattered little though. Soon enough he would grab them all and they'd be on their way. Well actually on second thought, hmm this island did have possibilities. Perhaps he'd just take control of it after he gained Sasuke's body for himself? Yes, that did seem like a good idea.

"AHHHH!" He hisses in pain when something clamped down tightly on his foot.

The legendary Sannin looks down to see what had attacked him. He blinks. It was an extremely large crab. He tries kicked it with his other foot. But that only set the damn thing off more.

He could swear that this creature was looking at him with a challenge in its eyes. It began to snap its abnormally large claws angrily. It attacked!

"This is ridiculous!" Orochimaru growls and summons a snake to deal with the vile beast before heading off.

Little did he know that Rio had also moved onto the island. He was out slithering around, hunting. He had just finished eating a mouse when he heard a loud yell. Curious, he slithered over to see what was going on.

"Hmm whoever yelled, must have left." He muses and blinks when he sees a snake battling one of the coconut crabs.

He recognized this snake as being one of Orochimaru's summons. His eyes widen in recognition and he turns to slither off. But the snake had seen him and it looked like she had recognized him as well. Her eyes narrow as she evades the crab and lunches at Rio.

"Can't have you telling Sasuke." She hisses and the two snakes are soon locked in a vicious battle, garden snake style!

"We'll see about that!" He hisses at her and rears up trying to intimidate the other snake.

She wasn't backing down though. He blinks, oh she had some pretty sharp teeth there for their species. But that didn't matter, he had to warn Master Sasuke! So he slams his small body against hers and she slams right back.

Orochimaru continues his trek around the island. Finally, he comes upon a house with Sasuke's chakra signature. It would be the very last house he looked at. Honestly, it was as though Sasuke just instinctively knew how to annoy him without even trying. It was getting to be rather infuriating.

"It doesn't matter now though. I found them." He says and smirks to himself.

Meanwhile Itachi curses. He had decided to take a shower while Obito was asleep. God knows he was not going to allow himself to be vulnerable while that man was awake. Itachi had seen too many horror movies were a person taking a shower had been brutally stabbed to death. He was not eager to become yet another victim.

"He used up all the hot water AGAIN!" The Uchiha grumbles in annoyance.

Damn him! Damn him! Was it really too much to ask for a fucking hot shower? Really, Itachi was a simple ninja. It was the little things in life that made him happy. And one of those little things was a hot shower! Oh he was going to make Obito pay for this one.

He honestly suspect that Obito did this on purpose. He was playing some sort of game to see just how much he could annoy Itachi before he snapped. He was dangerously close to his limit!

"I'll just make it a quick one." He grumbles and does exactly that.

Once he was done, he walks through the living room on his way to his own room. He sees Obito was laying on the couch and calmly reading a book. For some reason, this just engaged the dark haired ninja further.

"You used up all the hot water, again." He snarls at him.

"Oh I did? Terribly sorry about that." Obito says as he calmly flips a page in the book.

Itachi blinks. You had to be kidding him. Not only had this man stole all the hot water, he was sitting there in the living room and reading erotic literature. Great. Just great.

Obito was not only untrustworthy, he was also a pervert. Could things get any worse? Mentally the prodigy kicked himself. He knew that was a stupid question to ask. Things could ALWAYS get worse.

"I can't believe anyone ever thought you were Madara Uchiha. Madara wouldn't read that trash." Itachi mutters.

"Itachi, I think it would do you a world of good if you took another lover. Of course, I understand your reluctance, given what happened with your last one. I'm sure it would take a very special woman to overlook the massacre, but sex would do wonders to help you relax. I highly recommend it." He says and proceeds to ignore Itachi in favor of his book.

Itachi twitches. Obito had basically just told him to go get laid. There was no end to this man's disrespect. He was tempted to trap him in his tsukuyomi! That would teach him some manners.

"Remind me again why I don't just kill you? I'm fully recovered. I could defeat you." Itachi hisses.

"Because we are blood and you already have enough blood on your hands. You are at your core a pacifist. There is also the fact that you would have to explain the situation to Sasuke." He reminds him.

Itachi glares at his relative. All of that was true, but it was still so infuriating. Why Sasuke insisted on giving this man another chance, he would never know.

He assumed it had something to do with Hinata rubbing off on him. Without the Hyuga Princess, Itachi wasn't entirely certain that Sasuke would have forgiven him as easily as he had. Well that and Kenji's intervention.

"I loathe you at times." He mutters angrily.

"I know. Wait did you hear that?" Obito asks suddenly on high alert and Itachi raises an eyebrow, not sure what the other man was talking about.

Itachi strains to hear whatever it was that Obito had. But he couldn't hear anything. Obito clearly was trying to rehear whatever he heard in the first place.

"It sounded like a man yelling in pain." He says.

"I think you are imagining things." Itachi mutters.

"Perhaps." Obito says and neither of them realized that it had been Orochimaru yelling because he got clawed by a coconut crab.

Elsewhere on the island, Hinata smiles and snuggles into Sasuke's arms. He was sleeping and she was half asleep herself after a long night of lovemaking. She had only woken up because she could have sworn she felt someone's chakra nearby. But it was gone as quickly as she sensed it, so she pawned it off to being nothing more than a dream.

"Mmm something wrong?" Sasuke murmurs sleepily feeling his wife wiggle around next to him.

"No. Nothing. Just a dream is all." She replies and Sasuke kisses her forehead.

"Bad dream?" He asks and she shakes her head no.

She honestly couldn't remember it. Hinata just knew that in her dream she had sensed chakra. Chakra that she knew she should have been able to identify, but hadn't been able to.

Hinata knew she was being silly. They were perfectly safe here. They'd lived on the island for years. Their family was safe, happy, and growing. Nothing was going to mess with them now.

"Alright. Well you should get some rest." He tells her and glides his hand along her rounded belly, smiling when he felt their daughter kick.

"AH! Sasuke! Don't do that! You know she kicks when you touch my stomach!" Hinata grumbles.

Sasuke smirks. Yes, he did know that. But he couldn't help but be fascinated by it each time. He knew that Hinata probably wanted to kill him when he did it. Still he couldn't resist.

"She just knows daddy is here and is saying hello, is all." He reasons.

"Daddy is going to be on the couch if he keeps messing with mommy!" She warns him and Sasuke gulps.

The couch probably meant no sex. No sex was the ultimate punishment. He'd rather become a pincushion for Haku again than have THAT privilege taken away from him.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. I'll behave." He says and Hinata smiles.

She knew that would get him to behave. Hinata was glad he was so easily manipulated. Honestly, she didn't know if she would be able to carry out that threat. She enjoyed being with him too much, for that to be anything but a double punishment. The bluenette wasn't sure who would suffer more, him or her.

"That's better." She replies and Sasuke nods.

"We should probably come up with a name." He murmurs.

Hinata nods in agreement. Their daughter would need a name. Thankfully, she was a more "quiet pregnancy" than her brothers. Though Hinata had noticed something suspicious about this pregnancy. She healed disturbingly fast.

 _Hinata had been cooking. She was slicing up some tomatoes for Sasuke's tomato salad. Apparently tomatoes were to Sasuke what ramen was to Naruto. She didn't mind though. Well at least the tomatoes were healthier than the ramen._

 _"DAMN IT!" She hisses under her breath, when the knife slipped and cut her finger._

 _"Hinata, are you alright?" Sasuke asked and darted into the kitchen to check on his wife._

 _Stupid knife, she thought. That's when she saw she had been cut. Her eyes widen when the cut slowly closes before her very eyes and she knew that Sasuke had seen it._

 _"…" Sasuke was speechless._

 _"Looks like another super baby." She mumbled._

 _"Haru has fire. Arashi has lightning. This one apparently has healing?" Sasuke asked in disbelief._

 _"Maybe we should go and visit Tsunade. Just to you know make sure everything is okay." Hinata suggested worriedly._

 _Sasuke nodded. In no time at all, they were back in the Leaf Village and Hinata was examined by the famous medic. The busty blonde rain every test she could think of and pronounced the pregnancy as being healthy._

 _"How strange. She was able to heal you from inside the womb. It takes practice to use medical jutsus. Even if you have excellent chakra control, I've never seen it used in the way Gaara's sand is before." She murmured in awe._

 _"But she's alright?" Hinata asked again and Tsunade nodded._

 _As far as she could tell, the pregnancy was proceeding normally. Honestly, Hinata must have magical eggs and Sasuke had super sperm, as far as she was concerned. That or perhaps the mixing of bloodlines just naturally resulted in "super babies," as Naruto called them._

"Do you have any ideas?" He asks.

"No, but I'm sure we'll think of something." Hinata replies with a smile and cuddles into her husband's arms.

"Mhm. We always do." He agrees.

Meanwhile with Kisame and Suigetsu, the white haired man was trying to talk his roomate into going to a bar with him. The blue skinned was rather skeptical. It was clear that Suigetsu wanted to pick up chicks. Kisame had never really had much luck with women, for obvious reasons. Well there had been a few women, but anyone that was willing to overlook his shark like teeth was generally psychotic or at least borderline psychotic.

"Nah! It'll be fine. People on this island are totally cool with your skin and teeth. I mean look at my teeth! I've never had a problem picking up women. We can totally do this. It'll be great." He says.

"You look normal otherwise though." Kisame says.

Suigesu pat pats Kisame on the back. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He drags the other man off to the bar. It would be good for the man to let his gills down now and then!

Kisame shakes his head in amusement. Oh well, he had tried to warn him. He'd just tell Suigetsu, _"I told you so,"_ later. For now, he would humor the prodigy in the art of murder.

"I used to have Sasuke as my wingman. But obviously, I can't do that now that he's married to Hinata. She'd fucking lock up the chakra points on my dick or something!" Suigetsu says merrily.

"I really don't think she'd do that. She seems too nice." Kisame replies.

"Oh she would do it for Sasuke. You haven't seen that woman when she's jealous. Only person who is worse is Sasuke himself. Sheesh. Anyway, yeah he never really picked anyone up. But he is such a chick magnet. All he had to do was fucking sit there and BOOM instant women." Suigetsu says.

Kisame chuckles. It was like that with Itachi as well. Well as long as no one recognized him as a serial killer. Itachi had never seemed interested in any women. The blue skinned man briefly wondered if Itachi might actually just be attracted to men.

This wouldn't have made a different to Kisame of course. He didn't care if people preferred kunais or pouches. Itachi was a good partner. Probably the most sane person in the Akatsuki. At least he didn't get stuck with Deidara's crazy ass. So no, he'd never bothered to ask what the other man's sexual orientation was.

"Itachi was the same way. Must be an Uchiha thing. That or perhaps women are just attracted to men they know aren't interested. They might see it as a challenge or something." He muses and orders his drink.

"Maybe. So what's Itachi's deal anyway?" Suigetsu asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I think he might be asexual. He feels too guilty about the massacre to have a sex drive. That's my best bet." He replies and Suigetsu nods.

"Personally, I thought the purple fingernail polish was a signal really. I think he's gay. We should find out by running a little experiment. This could be funny as Hell!" He chimes merrily.

Kisame chuckles. He was almost afraid to ask what the little psycho had in mind. But he does anyway.

"What are you thinking?" The blue skinned man asks.

"Oh…maybe we could get Naruto to do the Sexy Jutsu or something and see if he gets a nosebleed." He suggests.

"This could be funny as Hell. Do you think blondie would go along with it?" He inquires.

"Naruto loves a good prank as much as the next person. Yeah, pretty sure he would. Let's do this!" Suigetsu says and the two men clink their sake glasses together, pleased with their own cleverness.


	22. Chapter 22

Fatherhood

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews. This is NOT the final chapter by the way. ;) Oh and while I'm sure that the Sharingan and Byakugan could probably see through a certain jutsu, let's just go on the assumption they can't to make the battle more interesting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Slightly reversed to explain how the children rejoined their parents at the end.

Chapter 22

Rio continues his battle with the other snake. He had to warn Sasuke about Orochimaru's arrival! It was a long and vicious battle. It went on for hours. Finally, he manages to wear the other snake out and slithers off.

He did feel a bit guilty. She was definitely cute. Very nice scales to! Shiny scales were very important when trying to attract a mate. That's why Rio took great care to always make sure his scales were nice and shiny.

Kabuto raises an eyebrow. He saw Rio trying to slither to the Uchiha House. He quickly captures the snake in a jar, recognizing him as being one of Sasuke's Summons.

"You wouldn't want to spoil all the fun, now would you?" He asks while still in the Transformation Jutsu.

It was the strangest thing. Rio knew that this was not Naruto. But to see the lovable blonde capture him was a jarring experience to say the least. He gulps. Kabuto might kill him long before he ever warned Master Sasuke!

Kabuto carries the jar to the ship and locks Rio in his cabin. He places a tracker in the snake's scales. That way whenever Sasuke summoned the snake they would know. He'd lead them straight to him, if the Uchiha managed to escape from their grasp again. It was a brilliant plan.

"See you later." He mutters and heads back to the shore.

"Hey! There you are, Naruto!" Suigetsu calls out merrily and Kabuto mentally groans as he sees the white haired man approach him.

Damn it. He didn't have time for this. But he knew he had to play the part of the blue eyed ninja convincingly. For now, he would have to go along with whatever they wanted.

"Good morning." Kabuto says.

"We were wondering if you would help us find something out. It's about Itachi. Kisame thinks he's asexual. I'm convinced he's gay though." The violet eyed ninja continues.

Kabuto raises an eyebrow. They were discussing Itachi's sexuality? He didn't understand why or how Naruto was involved in this topic. But he nods, encouraging Suigetsu to continue with his babbling. (Which unfortunately for Kabuto, the prodigy in the art of murder was all too happy to do.)

"I see. I'm confused guys. What does that have to do with me though? I mean, I really don't know Itachi that well. I have no clue what he's into." The silver haired medic replies, hoping that sounded like a believable Naruto.

Kisame and Suigetsu seemed to buy it well enough though. Thankfully, they didn't look suspicious. Mentally, Kabuto lets out a sigh of relief that he hadn't blown his cover yet.

"Oh well it's really easy. You remember your Sexy Jutsu. I was thinking you could do that. If he doesn't react to a hot naked blonde with big boobs, he's definitely not straight." The other man says.

"What if he just doesn't like blondes though?" Kabuto asks.

"Eh, I don't think hair color really matters. Breasts are breasts!" Suigetsu answer Kabuto's question in a merry fashion.

Kabuto couldn't believe this. Of all the childish things to ask. They wanted Naruto to transform into a woman because they were curious what Itachi's sexual orientation was? Why couldn't they just ask him?

"Did you guys ever think maybe it'd be easier just to ask him?" "Naruto" suggests.

"Yeah. But this way is much more fun." Kisame says with a grin that was full of mischief.

Kisame chuckles. This was going to be great. He couldn't wait to see the look on Itachi's face when he got a load of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

"Oh alright. Fine, I'll do it." He mutters.

If Naruto could create that jutsu at 12, how hard could it be for him to do it? He was a grown man. Making himself look like some busty blonde should be easy.

"Great!" Suigetsu says and he drags "Naruto" behind him as they search for Itachi.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha House, Hinata was making breakfast. Well more accurately, she was trying to make breakfast. Haru and Arashi wanted to "help" her. They tried to crack some eggs for her but the eggs just ended up going everywhere.

"Thank you for all your help." She says and humors them as she cleans up the mess.

"Sorry Mommy. Eggs just go splat really easy!" Haru says and Arashi nods in agreement.

Mommy had said just to smack them against the side of the counter. He realize they would explode so easily. Oh well. Mommy didn't seem mad and they still had lots of eggs!

"I see that the cooking lessons are going well." Sasuke states dryly and Hinata gives him a dirty look.

"Yeah! Mommy is teaching us!" Arashi says proudly, not getting that Sasuke was teasing them.

"We be making omelets!" Haru informs his father.

"And you are doing a very good job." Sasuke says with a chuckle, lying easily, and wraps his arms around Hinata.

He smiles and buries his face into the crook of her neck. Her scent always soothed him. And honestly, it was amusing to watch the boys attempt to cook. Master chefs they were most certainly were not. But well it was the thought that counted.

Honestly, he really hoped one day they married women who knew how to cook. It was apparent that Hinata's culinary prowess had not been passed on. Oh well. There was always takeout, he mused.

"You are such a horrible liar." Hinata whispers to Sasuke and he gently bites her neck in retaliation for that comment, drawing a quiet moan from his wife.

"Is mommy okay? She moaned." Arashi says.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Hinata says with a slight blush and goes back to teaching the boys how to prepare omelets, ignoring Sasuke's smirk.

Meanwhile the real Itachi wakes up and goes for a walk around the island. People were starting to get used to him. The truth behind the Massacre was well known on the island. While most people opted to exercise caution when they saw him, at least they were not completely terrified of him anymore. It was more a cautious wariness.

"Well that's still better than expected." He murmurs to himself.

He still couldn't believe on some days that Sasuke had largely forgiven him. It was as if that horrible day had never happened. On this beautiful island, he could almost forget the horrifying past.

"Good morning, Itachi." One of the shopkeepers calls out and the elder Uchiha walks over.

He knew this man. He owned a bakery. Sasuke had invited a few civilians onto the island. After all, a village's economy couldn't be based solely off of ninja missions. There had to be people who produced goods and services. Not everyone could be a ninja or wanted to be.

"Good morning." He replies and browses the various baked goods laid out before him.

Sasuke hated sweets. Itachi did not. He had a secret weakness for frosting in particular. He selected a rather large cupcake and pays for it. He bites into it and was enjoying his treat, when he caught a flash of black out of the corner of his eye.

Curious, he follows the flash. He blinks at what he saw once he got a better look. It was himself! He instantly realized it was someone using a rather well crafted Transformation Jutsu.

"Damn it!" Orochimaru hisses under his breath, seeing that Itachi had discovered him.

"I don't know who you are or why you have chosen to impersonate me, but I assure you that you are going to come to regret your decision." Itachi warns him and flings dozens of kunais at his target with a deadly accuracy.

Orochimaru barely managed to dodge. This wasn't the Itachi that they had captured. He had long since recovered and the Sannin realized that he was now facing one of the most deadly ninjas in the world as his opponent. If he wanted to get to Sasuke, he would have to kill Itachi. That wasn't going to be an easy feat by any stretch of the imagination.

"You'll make a fine vessel soon enough." He says.

Itachi's eyes narrow. Vessel? That could mean only one thing. This man standing before him was Orochimaru. That snake was still alive and had found them. He had to end this quickly.

He wasn't going to allow this abomination to turn his family into his "wardrobe." Orochimaru could not just dawn a new Uchiha whenever his old body became too warn and he was going to make sure that the other man became very aware of this fact.

"Are those going to be your final words?" Itachi murmurs lowly in a voice laced with killer intent as he charges at Orochimaru.

"No. But you should choose yours carefully." The Sannin says and soon sword clashed against sword.

Itachi smirks. Sasuke had encouraged him to take up swordsmenship. He was suddenly grateful that his brother had been so insistent about it. It would be a great irony to cut off Orochimaru's head after having learned from one of his former students how to wield a blade.

"Why?" I have no intention of dying on this day." Itachi replies.

"Very few people ever intend to die." He hears someone say and cries out when he feels a kunai slammed into his stomach.

Damn them. He should have figured where there was one of snake, the other was sure to follow. He clutches his now bleeding side with one hand and his eyes narrow, Sharingan activating. He would have to end this quickly before he lost too much blood from the wound.

Kabuto smirks as he slams the kunai into Itachi's stomach. He had managed to give Kisame and Suigetsu the slip for now. Hopefully, they could restrain Itachi quickly and kidnap the other Uchihas before they even noticed he had snuck off.

"Don't damage him too badly. I need him alive for the transfer to take place." Orochimaru reminds Kabuto.

"You're truly foolish if you ever believed that I would become your willing puppet." Itachi snarls and hurls an enormous fireball at them.

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha House, Haru blinks. He saw a big fire coming from the forest. He taps on his father's leg to get his attention.

"What is it, Haru?" Sasuke asks.

"Fire! Big fire!" He says and points out the window.

Sasuke looks and his eyes widen. That was a massive fire. He doubted it was natural. That's when Rio slithered inside.

"Hurry! Hurry! You must come. Orochimaru is on the island somewhere. I saw him!" The small snake warns Sasuke.

"The fire and Orochimaru can't be a coincidence." Hinata murmurs.

"Hinata, stay here with the boys. I will go and check it out." Her husband tells her and Hinata raises an eyebrow.

He was out of his mind. That was the only logical explanation. He couldn't truly believe that she was going to let him go and face that snake by himself.

"You're five months pregnant. It's not a good idea for you to charge into a battle with a Sannin." Sasuke reminds her.

"What's a Sannin?" Arashi asks.

"It's a VERY long story. Boys, stay here with your mother. Do exactly as she says. I mean it." Sasuke says and he kisses Hinata deeply.

Hinata returns the kiss. She held onto him tightly for a moment. She couldn't help but feel this might be the last time she would see him. The bluenette couldn't let that happen.

"I love all of you. I'll be back soon." Sasuke says as he flits off towards the battlefield.

"Mommy? Is daddy going to be okay?" Haru asks worriedly.

"I hope so. I want you to stay with your grandfather and aunt. Alright? Do exactly as they say." Hinata informs them and teleports both of them to where her family was staying on the island while they visited.

"Hinata? What is going on? There's a huge fire blazing." Her father demands to know.

Hinata sighs. She wasn't sure how to explain this to her father. But she knew that she had to. At least she could trust him and her sister to keep the boys safe while she tried to help Sasuke.

"We are under attack. Orochimaru is back. I need you to watch the boys." She tells him.

"You can't possibly be thinking about going into battle when you are pregnant. You have lost your mind? Hanabi, tell your sister she has lost her mind and what a foolish idea this is!" He demands.

"Hinata, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you or my niece." Hanabi says as Hinata nods and races off.

Hiashi looks at his youngest daughter in shock. She had just condoned Hinata fighting while she was pregnant! Had both of his daughters lost their minds?!

Sasuke arrives to a strange scene. Itachi was fighting…himself. Well he was fighting himself and Kabuto. Kabuto had dropped the transformation jutsu at some point during the battle and now looked like his normal self. He tilts his head to the side as he observes them.

Which one was the real Itachi? One of the Itachi's was bleeding heavily from an injury to his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was Orochimaru or his brother.

"Sasuke!" Hinata calls out as she races over to her husband.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?! I told you to protect them and to stay out of it!" He says.

"I couldn't leave you to face this snake by yourself!" She protests.

Honestly, he loved this woman more than life itself. That was why he was severely tempted to strangle her. How could she be so foolish?!

Meanwhile Kisame and Suigetsu were confused. At some point Naruto had given them the slip. As they were wondering where the blonde was gone, a truly massive fireball was seen in the forest.

"Three guesses where he went." Suigetsu says slyly.

"Been awhile since I've had a good fight. We can't let them hog all the fun, now can we?" The blue skinned man says and his roommate shakes his head in agreement as they race off towards the source of the blaze.

The duo blink. Two Itachis, one Kabuto, and one married couple who were arguing. Shit. This was bad.

"Sasuke, it's me!" Orochimaru calls out in the Transformation Jutsu.

"Don't listen to him. I'm the real one." Itachi yells and slams his body into Orochimaru's, tackling him to the ground.

Naruto and Gaara had heard the commotion. Gaara's wife stays behind with Akane and they swiftly head off. The red head blinks at the sight of Itachi locked in deadly combat with himself.

"What the Hell is going on here?" The blonde demands.

"Orochimaru assumed Itachi's form. We don't know which is which." Hinata says.

Kisame frowns. He tries to get a good look, but it was hard to tell. The two were grappling with each other so rapidly, he couldn't see who had the purple fingernail polish and which didn't.

"Sasuke! Remember the boar!" Itachi grunts out as Orochimaru kicked him hard in the stomach, right were his kunai injury was.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He forms a bow and quiver of arrows out of his chakra. He remembered that day. A boar had been ravaging the Uchiha fields and Itachi had agreed to go and get rid of it. Sasuke had tagged along, much to his older brother's protests. He knew which one was Itachi now.

"Damn it. I can't get a clear shot. They are rolling around too much." Sasuke mutters.

"Don't worry bastard. I'll make sure they can't get away while you wait for the shot." Naruto says and suddenly the area is surrounded by hundreds of shadow clones.

Sasuke smirks. There were occasionally advantages to being friends with the hyperactive ninja. One of them was his inhumanely large chakra reserves. Naruto could make hundreds of clones and not become tired at all.

Meanwhile Gaara's wife, takes Akane to see the twins. It would probably be safer If everyone was together. The boys race over to their new friend.

"What's going on? Mommy and daddy are really worried." Akane says.

"Bad people make fire." Haru says and points to the window, where you could see the fire burning from miles away.

Akane looks. That was a very big fire. She didn't understand why Haru was here though. Fire to him was his sand. He could control it. She should help him get there so he could put out the fire.

"Me take you two there. Put out fire. Then mommies and daddies no need to worry." She says firmly.

"How?" Arashi asks.

How could she take them there? It was really far away. He got his answer when the red headed girl grabbed onto both of their hands and teleported them to the scene.

"How you do dat?!" Arashi asks.

"Magics. Big people call it chalk-rah." She explains in the best way a three year old could.

Sasuke and Gaara's eyes widen on terror when they see the children suddenly arrive on the battlefield. Both men shared the look of complete terror that only a parent could make when their child were in great danger. Orochimaru notices the children right away.

"How perfect. The lambs walked right into the lion's den." He murmurs and suddenly unleashes his long tongue to try to grab them.

He howls in pain when Arashi radiates a Chidori along his body and Haru burns him by heating up his body to be the same temperature as the fire currently surrounding them.

"DAMN IT!" He snarls in pain and the Transformation Jutsu is released.

"He should stay like 'tachi. He ugly." Akane says knowledgably and the brothers nod.

"WHAT RUDE CHILDREN!" Orochimaru hisses and goes for them again.

"Don't you dare touch my nephews!" Itachi growls at him and slams into Orochimaru, he didn't realize that Orochimaru could produce a sword out of his tongue and he stabs Itachi with it straight through the center of his chest, missing his heart by mere inches.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke cries out in horror, rushing to his brother.

Hinata moves with him. She manages to pull Itachi away from Orochimaru as Sasuke descends on the Sannin. His punches and kicks were a whirlwind of fury. The two of them were moving so quickly, that even her Byakugan was having a nearly impossible time keeping up.

"It's okay. I got you." Hinata says as she places her hands on his badly bleeding chest and stomach and they begin to glow with the green light of healing chakra.

"Guess we get to take four eyes." Kisame muses and Suigetsu nods.

The demonic duo rush at the medic. Kabuto faints back and prepares to launch a counter attack. The children watched in horror as the fight went on.

"YOUR HURT UNCLE 'TACHI!" Haru and Aarshi scream and run over towards Orochimaru, so great was their fury that they didn't care they were attacking an adult.

Orochimaru smirks. He makes a grab for the children and he would have gotten them if an arrow hadn't flown straight into his hand. An arrow made out of pure chakra.

"What the?" Orochimaru hisses in pain.

"You didn't think that Sasuke was the only one who knew this trick, did you?" Obito asks, having arrived on the scene after deciding to explore the fire.

"Sasuke, make him suffer. That chakra is incompatible with him. It's going to act like poison." Obito mutters.

Sasuke smirks. He quickly binds Orochimaru who had doubled over in agony as the chakra spread through his system. Itachi stumbles to his feet, his injuries now healed enough to allow him the chance to walk.

"For months, you and Kabuto held me captive. You intended to use me against my family and turn us into your vessels. I told you that I would kill you. I meant it. Sasuke, may I have the honor?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke nods. He hands his elder brother his sword. Itachi wasted no time plunging it straight through the Sannin's heart, killing him instantly.

Kabuto's eyes widen in terror as he sees Orochimaru's body crumple lifelessly to the ground. Kisame and Suigetsu had him cornered. Gaara decides to lend a hand, literally. A large hand formed out of sand wraps around the medic, capturing him.

"This one is mine. I'm going to send you straight to Hell along with your Master." Sasuke says, walking over to Kabuto, and spinning the same sword that Itachi had used to kill Orochiamru with, menacingly.

Kabuto tries to get away, but it was no use. Sasuke wasn't taking any chances. He instructs Naruto to get the kids out of there. The blonde does and as soon as they were gone, Sasuke decapitates Kabuto.

"I think it was nice that you sent the children away before cutting off someone's head. That would be most inappropriate for small children to see." Obito muses.

"OBITO!" Everyone says at once.

"What? Tobi is a good boy." He says with a sly smile.

"Well Tobi can be a good boy by burning these bodies until there is nothing left. I don't want there to be any chance they might be revived." Sasuke mutters and Obito happily obliges that request.

Naruto poofs the kids back to the very much panicking Hanabi, Hiashi, and Gaara's wife. They rush over to the children and embrace them tightly once the blonde comes into view. Damn does Naruto get an earful.

"Yeah. Sorry. Their okay. We had to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto. The kids are okay though. I better get back to make sure everyone is okay. We'll all be here soon." He says before reappearing back at the scene of the final battle.

"It sounds like the battle is over. We should go and assist with tending to their injuries." Hiashi says and the others agree, they all teleport to where the fire had been as it had slowly burned out.

"Oh hey, Naruto…now that you are here, Kisame and I have been wanting to ask you for a small favor." Suigetsu says and walks over to the blonde.

"Sure what is it?" He asks and Suigetsu whispers something into his ear.

"Seriously? Um alright. HEY ITACHI!" The blue eyed ninja calls out.

Itachi looks at Naruto. He tilts his head. He had no idea what mischief Kisame and Suigetsu had decided to indulge in. But he was aware that it somehow involve him and Naruto. So naturally, he was curious.

"Yes?" He asks and blinks when Naruto turns into a very scantily clad woman.

"Why is Naruto now a woman?" Hiashi asks in confusion and Hanabi just shakes her head, while Gaara's wife whispers something in his hair.

"That is extremely idiotic." Hiashi replies and she shrugs like, _"You asked."_

"Did he get a nosebleed?" Suigetsu asks.

Naruto shakes his head. No nosebleed. Alright, Itachi was definitely gay or asexual. Every guy he had ever met fell for the sexy jutsu.

"Yeah. That settles it. He's totally gay or just asexual. He's not responding at all to the Sexy Jutsu." Naruto says.

"You think I'm gay or have no sexual desire because I am not attracted to your female form? That's rather vain." Itachi muses.

Sasuke tilts his head. So Itachi was saying he wasn't gay. He had always thought Itachi was. He had to be right?

"You're not gay? But the fingernail polish…" He mutters.

"Every Akatsuki member has purple fingernail polish! You people are such horrible stereotypers!" Itachi mutters.

Suigetsu blinks. Wait EVERY Akatsuki member had the fingernail polish? He grabs Kisame's hands and blinks when he saw they were coated in purple polish. Well damn.

Hanabi giggles. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Some of the most fearsome ninjas in the world were arguing about fingernail polish. This was hilarious.

"Holy shit! Kisame does to. Someone check Obito!" He calls out and Haru toddles over, grabbing Obito's hand.

"Purple." He decrees.

"I don't get it…why would criminal ninjas wear purple fingernail polish?" Sasuke asks.

"Would you have preferred pink?" Itachi inquires.

Gaara chuckles when his wife shakes her head in disbelief at the scene. He had to admit, it was a strange one. He couldn't believe that Itachi's sexuality was being debated.

"Nevermind. So wait, you aren't gay then?" Sasuke asks.

"There's nothing wrong with being attracted to the same gender. But I am not! Why would you ever think such a thing?" He asks.

"Well you do take suspiciously good care of your hair. It's all silky like Hinata's." Sasuke says.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi mutters.

Itachi shakes his head. He couldn't believe this. For god sakes even his Akatsuki partner had been questioning his sexuality.

"And if you must know, I am not attracted to blondes in general. The pigtails, I do not care for. I have no interest in sleeping with a woman who styles her hair like a child. And the clouds are ridiculous. Either be naked or clothed. Being three quarters of the way naked is just foolish." He finishes.

"Well he does have a point about the pigtails." Sasuke agrees.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PIGTAILS?!" Naruto demands.

"They stupid." Haru and Arashi say at the same time.

"Seriously, do all Uchihas hate pigtails?" The blonde asks.

"Well I suppose it might be fun to pull on them…" Obito says.

"And that's why he's the black sheep of the family." Sasuke mutters.

"I suppose if they are discussing pigtails, no one is seriously injured." Hiashi mutters to himself and breaths a sigh of relief at this knowledge.


	23. Chapter 23

Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. ^^ You have all been so supportive throughout this story. This chapter is the epilogue and it will be the end of this story. But I have lots of finished and ongoing Hinata x Sasuke stories going, if you are interested. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the ending to Fatherhood. This is set 17 years after the last chapter.

Chapter 23

"Father, I passed! I did it!" Aiko cries out cheerfully as she races over to Sasuke to tell him the good news.

Sasuke smiles as he watches his eldest daughter come barreling towards him. Aiko meant beloved and she was exactly that. She had long dark blue hair the same color as Hinata's, but styled like his mother. She had inherited her father's ivory cream colored skin and his eyes. Though her facial features were mostly Hinata's. He did note, however, she had his nose.

Perhaps most vexingly, she had inherited her mother's figure. Her sixteenth birthday had been a few months ago and he could already see that the teenage male population of this village was going to be extremely annoying. He'd already fired off a few "warning" fireballs. He was contemplating upgrading to Chidoris to drive the point home.

"You passed your first medical ninja exam? That's wonderful. You'll be a medic in no time." He tells her and embraces his little princess.

"No. I passed ALL of it." She says and returns the embrace, beaming.

He cocks his head to the side and looks at her in confusion. Then he looks at Hinata. The unspoken question was clear. _"What does she mean by ALL of it?"_

"I passed certification exam. I'm an official medic now." She tells him.

"But you only started training four months ago. Normally that takes at least four years." He says.

"As you always say, my love. She's an Uchiha." Hinata says and walks over, kissing his cheek.

"That she is." Sasuke replies smugly and rubs the back of his head sheepishly when Emiko comes racing down the hall.

She was his youngest daughter and the youngest of his children. Her name meant smiling child and like her sister, she lived up to her name. Sasuke wondered how he had ever sired such a mischievous daughter. Her antics could prove most amusing or annoying depending on the day. They were never malicious though.

"I can't believe you switched my shampoo with yours! Now I smell like fucking roses!" Arashi growls at his 12 year old sister, who would be graduating the Academy soon.

Emiko giggles. She had long silky black hair that reached all the way to her knees and the trademark lavender eyes of the maternal branch of her family tree, though they were shaped like Uchiha eyes. Her skin was the same creamy color of Hinata's and she had inherited most of Sasuke's facial features.

She was only twelve and Sasuke already knew that he was going to have to throw some fireballs and Chidoris to protect her, just like he did with Aiko. He mentally sighs at this. In some respects, boys were easier. But he adored his little princesses with every fiber of his being.

"It was between roses or cotton candy. I figured the roses were more classy." Haru says with a chuckle.

"WHAT?! YOU HELPED HER?!" Arashi roars in outrage as his twin high fives his little sister.

Sasuke shakes his head with amusement. He was a little relieved they had stopped at four children. He had originally wanted more. But he didn't think their house would have survived it, if they had gone for five.

"Of course I did. It's good training for future missions. Sometimes you have to steal things and replace them with decoys. Very good job, little sister. Excellent sneaking skills. He didn't suspect a thing." Haru says with a smile.

"Thank you, big brother." Emiko replies, grinning ear to ear.

Aiko giggles. Well that was Emiko for you. She was always pulling off some prank. Once in awhile she would ask for assistance. Haru seemed to indulge her the most. Though once in a blue moon, Aiko would lend a hand.

"Oh it'll wear off in a couple hours, a couple days tops." Sasuke pats his youngest son's shoulder consolingly.

"I guess. The guys on my team are going to laugh their asses off though." He grumbles.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings." Akane says with no small amount of amusement in her voice.

Haru nods. He smiles and wraps his arm around his VERY pregnant wife. She was due now any day. Despite this, she was stubborn. She refused to just wait around in bed like he suggested until she started going into labor. So Haru was watching her like a hawk.

They lived in the Sand Village, but had decided to have their child in the Leaf's hospital because most of his family lived here and well the Whirlpool had some exceptionally talented medical ninjas, who were now somewhat used to delivering "super babies."

"Akane, how are you feeling? You look like you are ready to pop any second!" Arashi taunts her.

"Sandgag." She mutters and gags her brother in law with a gag made out of sand, shaking her head.

"Would you ungag him? He's already suffered terribly today. After all, he smells like roses. That's so horrible." Haru in a sarcastic voice and Akane releases the gag.

Hinata smiles at Sasuke and leans up to kiss him. Sasuke kisses back. They both smile and watch their children (and one Daughter-In-Law's) antics. It seemed like it was only yesterday, that Aiko and Emiko had been born.

 _"Mother is having the baby now?" Arashi asked Sasuke while Hinata was in the delivery room._

 _"Yes, she is." Sasuke replied._

 _"It sounds like it really hurts. Will we have babies someday like mommy?" Haru inquired._

 _Sasuke shakes his head. They were only four years old. So they didn't quite understand about kunais and pouches, yet. He was saving that talk for when they graduated the Academy. But he would always answer their questions, when they asked._

 _"No, you would be the father. Father's don't go through pregnancy and childbirth. They support their wives while they endure it." Sasuke informed his sons and chuckled at their relief._

 _"I'm glad I can't get pregnant. It sounds awful." Arashi said and his father could only nod in agreement._

 _A few hours later, Aiko came into the world with a loud cry. Sasuke and the boys darted inside to see her. He smiled and kissed Hinata, praising her. The boys stare at their little sister, sizing her up._

 _"She's so little." Haru observed._

 _"She'll get bigger. You were once her size." Hinata said with a giggle and held Aiko to her chest to nurse her._

 _"She magic like us?" Arashi asked._

 _"Yes, she is. Her gift is the gift of healing." Sasuke informed them and hugged his boys while smiling down at his daughter, the first Uchiha Princess born in years._

 _A few years later, Emiko was born. Ironically, she was born on the same day that Naruto's wife, Ayame, had her son. They named him Nao._

 _"Sasuke, you are being ridiculous. It doesn't mean anything that they were born on the same day." Hinata said with a chuckle._

 _"No! You don't understand. Someone up there is mocking me and I swear to God if she ends up marrying him and having a blonde child, that grandchild's hair will be dyed to a respectable color!" He grumbled._

 _"Hey, bastard! What's wrong with blonde?!" Naruto demanded to know and Sasuke sighed, he was cursed…he just knew it._

 _He took his youngest child into his arms and rocked her lovingly. He smiled down at the beautiful baby and tickled her tummy. Yes, he'd protect her from the dumb blondes._

 _"Don't let that blonde seduce you." He murmured and Emiko cooed at her father._

"Uncle Obito!" The "children" cry out upon seeing him walk through the door with Mei.

"It's good to see the Clan thriving again and even spreading to other villages." He chuckles as he greets his "nieces and nephews."

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how he was related to Obito. They were both Uchihas. So he had just decided it was easier to dub him as an uncle and go with it. Obito hadn't objected.

He hadn't expected Obito to find love. Damn that had been a curveball and with Mei of all people. Mei finally got her big dream wedding and Obito finally _got the girl._ (Honestly, a big part of the reason he had become such a prick in the first place was because the girl he had been in love with as a child died protecting the Leaf Village.)

"Yup!" Haru replies cheerfully.

"I love you, Haru. But you are so not normal. Who finds their soul mate before they are even old enough to be enrolled at the Academy?" Arashi asks.

"Being normal is VASTLY overrated." Akane replies and kisses her husband's cheek.

"Exactly what she said." Haru nods.

"We aren't an ordinary family, we are extraordinary." Itachi murmurs as he walks inside the house with his wife.

Her name was Zara. Zara had taken over the bakery after her father retired. She had originally been a ninja, but found herself not suited to the lifestyle. Zara loved to fight, but not to kill. So she had traded in her Jonin vest for an apron and now spent most of her days baking sweets.

Sasuke chuckles. Apparently, Itachi had a sweet tooth and was a _Leg Ninja._ Sasuke was a _Breast Ninja._ Itachi had a thing for legs. He had to admit that Zara did have some very nice legs, so he see the appeal. His Sister-In-Law had long dark purple hair and forest green eyes. So Itachi apparently also went for the exotic types, it seemed.

"That's true." Zara agrees with a smile and suddenly there was a loud THUD.

"Karin and Suigetsu are having one of their lovers' spats." Rio says cheerfully as he slithered in with his mate, Natsumi.

Natsumi was the snake he had fought all those years ago. It seemed she had been impressed by how determinedly he fought for his Master and decided that would make him a good father. He was loyal and devoted. He would clearly protect any hatchlings, he sired. And Rio, well he liked her scales or something. Sasuke really didn't want the details about how and why snakes paired off.

"Again? You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto mutters, from his position of sitting on the couch in the living room.

"No. You know how they are." Kisame replies with a chuckle, remembering how Suigetsu had moved out after marrying Karin.

A few days later, Sasuke blinks. His eldest son was absolutely panicking and teleporting his wife somewhere. Being an intelligent person, he realized where. He was clearly taking her to the hospital. Where else would you take a nine months pregnant woman?

"That hospital is about to get really crowded." He mused and teleports off with Hinata.

Malia was soon at her wits end. It was getting far too crowded. There was obviously Haru and Akane. Naturally, the grandparents (Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, and his wife), also wanted to be in the room. Then there were Haru's three siblings who wanted to join them. Two uncles wanted to be included in the experience. Suigetsu and Karin wanted to lend moral support as well. Kisame was there to. Naturally, Hiashi and Hanabi wanted to see their great grandchild/great niece being born. But the final fucking straw was when the snakes started showing up. She had to put her foot down.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THAT'S IT! There are too many people and animals in this room. I know you all want to be there to support Akane but the room is only so big. So everyone except for the parents and grandparents, great out now. You can all wait in the Waiting Area and AFTER she has the baby, I'll start sending smaller groups of visitors!" The medic thunders.

There were some protests, some pouts, and more than one or two sulkers. But they all gradually get ushered out by the beautiful brunette. She had silky chestnut brown hair that reached to her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. Arashi blinks. He'd never seen anyone able to corral his Clan like that. Damn.

"She's way too much woman for you to handle." Aiko whispers to her elder brother as they had to the Waiting Room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arashi demands.

"You'd be the one getting sparked for once." Aiko says with a giggle, as she knew Malia because the woman had helped to train her as a medic.

"Oh yeah, definitely asking her out after all this." He says with a grin, he loved a challenge.

"This is a hospital, not a match making service." Hiashi states and shakes his head in amusement.

"Can't believe we got kicked out." Emiko whines.

Meanwhile back in the delivery room, Sasuke was advising his eldest son on what to do while Akane was in labor. He was particularly stressing the importance of ducking. According to Sasuke, even the most sweet tempered woman could become quite violent during childbirth.

"Thank you, father. But I'm sure that won't be necessary. Akane loves me. We've loved each other since we were children. I doubt she'd seriously threaten to do THAT." He mutters.

"Oh believe me, she probably would. The Uchiha is right on this one." Gaara agrees with Sasuke.

Haru raises an eyebrow. Even after all these years, the Kazekage still called his father, _The Uchiha._ It didn't matter how many there were apparently. The red head was sticking with his nickname for Sasuke.

"Why do you still call my father that? He's not the only Uchiha anymore." Haru asks curiously.

"Habit. I've always called him that. I see no reason to change that now." He replies.

Akane lays on the bed. She winces as another contraction hit! She had always known that childbirth would be painful. But she hadn't expected this. Haru sees that wince and walks over to his wife, holding her hand, and offering her words of comfort.

The next day, a loud cry is heard as the third generation current generation of Uchihas is born. Sasuke blinks, his first grandson had an impressive set of lungs on him. That was more of a roar than a cry.

"It's a boy!" Malia says happily and checks to make sure that he was healthy before helping Akane get comfortable and handing the new mother her first child.

"He's beautiful, my love." Haru says and kisses her cheek.

"He better be for what I went through." Akane mutters and smiles down at their son.

He had his mother's blood red hair. His skin was the same shade of ivory as Sasuke's. The baby had the lavender eyes of his father and the Hyuga Clan.

"He has Itachi's eyelashes." Sasuke pronounces with a snicker.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi demands and raises an eyebrow at this odd declaration.

"He has your really long eyelashes." His brother informs him.

"Mmm you do have beautiful eyelashes, baby." Zara says and Itachi sputters, was there no end to the insults against his masculinity?!

Haru chuckles and kisses his wife. Akane kisses back and smiles. She begins discreetly nursing her son. It was clear that the couple had already fallen in love with their first child.

"What should we call him?" Akane asks her husband.

"Ryuu. It means dragon." He answers.

She tilts her head. The red headed woman had no idea how her husband came up with that. Haru points at the window, where Aoda was sitting with his mate, and some of their many children.

"Ohhh. Yeah I get it now. Ryuu Uchiha it is then." She says with a smile.

Hinata smiles and laces her hands with Sasuke's. She leans up and whispers something into her husband's ear. Whatever it was, it caused him to smirk.

"You are the sexiest grandfather ever." She informs him.

"And you are the sexiest grandmother ever." He replies and smiles wrapping his arms around his kitten.

Outside the hospital, Aoda gestures for the other snakes to be quiet. He lets Rio make the announcement. Rio was a good planner anyway.

"The hatchling has been born. His name is Ryuu!." He says.

Some of the snakes start unrolling a pure white banner. Others grab some paint brushes in their jaws. The larger snakes paint out the following message. _**WELCOME MASTER RYUU! IT'S A BOY!**_

Aoda, his mate, and some of his eldest Uchiha hold part of the banner in their mouth and stretch it out for about a hundred feet. Because they were so tall, it could be seen from across the island. Everyone was now aware of what just happened.

"…Is it raining glitter and confetti?" Arashi asks as he happens to look out the window.

"It looks that way." Itachi mutters in disbelief.

Indeed. The villagers had been planning this giant glitter and confetti bomb for months. They had to. Otherwise were would they get all of the materials? So it looked like it was raining glitter and confetti.

"This village never does anything halfway." Akane mutters with amusement and kisses her husband.

"Mhm. Well humor them. We are moving to the Sand so they won't get to see him as much as they will see the rest of my family. I guess they wanted to show off a bit." He explains after breaking the kiss.

"Oh let me see him. I need to give him his vaccinations." The nurse says and takes Ryuu.

Ryuu had been looking around curiously and had stopped crying after being born. He was calmly surveying his surroundings. But the second that needle punctured his skin, a wall of glass rears up around him.

"…" Everyone is left speechless, except for Sasuke.

"Well glass is what happens when you heat up sand enough. So it's logical…" He muses.

Malia was less amused though! She needed to give this child his vaccinations. She looks at the parents helplessly.

"Ryuu, be a good boy and let her give you your shots." Akane says and Haru walks over, jiggling his son in a comforting fashion, until he lowers his glass wall.

She sighs in relief and gives him his shots. Malia should have known that an Uchiha baby was always going to be a super baby of some kind. Glass, geez.

"Alright. He's perfectly healthy and has his shots. You can have more visitors if you desire, though I'm limiting it to five at a time. We don't want to overload the poor guy." She mumbles and they nod.

"Welcome to fatherhood, Haru. He's going to have you wrapped around your finger." Sasuke warns his son.

"In that case, welcome to grandfatherhood?" He says with a cheeky grin and Sasuke smirks.

"Well played. We'll let you be for now. You have a lot of people who want to visit the three of you." Sasuke says as he leads his wife out, who lets them all know that she loved them before departing with Sasuke.

They get to the Waiting Room. Sasuke takes a head count. Where did Emiko go? He asks Arashi.

"Oh I guess Naruto's family came to offer their best wishes to Haru and Akane. Emiko walked off with their son a few minutes ago to go get everyone some snacks." He replies.

"Oh Hell no! I am not having blonde grandchildren!" Sasuke mutters and goes to find his daughter.

"And so I switched Arashi's shampoo with mine. He smells like roses now." She tells Nao with a giggle, just down the hall as they fight with the vending machine.

"That's brilliant! I wish I had thought of that. Was he really mad?" He asks.

"A little embarrassed. But I wouldn't say he was really mad." Emiko answers him and giggles some more.

"Emiko, Nao come back to the waiting room." Sasuke says, helping them carry the snacks and drinks back.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. She walks over to her husband and warps her arms around his neck. She whispers something into his ear.

"Their only twelve, Sasuke. Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?" She asks in amusement.

Sasuke shakes his head. No, he was not overreacting. He knew Naruto and by extension his son. That boy was going to try to seduce his princess and he wasn't going to put up with it!

"Besides, even if they do wind up together, blonde hair is recessive anyway." She says.

"I guess that's true." He mutters feeling somewhat pacified by this.

Later they return to their home. Sasuke was completely exhausted. It was even more nerve wracking to watch your child have a child, than to become a parent yourself. Thankfully, he could hear Hinata drawing a bath for them.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" He asks as he gets behind her, helping her strip and kicking off his own clothes, before they get into the water.

"Mmm yes, but I never get tired of hearing it." Hinata replies with a smile and snuggles into her husband's arms, enjoying the relaxing hot water and bubbles against her skin.

Sasuke smiles and holds Hinata tightly. It was a good day. He was a grandfather and he was enjoying a nice bubble bath with his gorgeous wife. Hinata might be a grandmother now, but that hadn't diminished his desire for her in the slightest.

"In a weird way, I suppose we should have thanked Orochimaru before killing him." He mutters.

"Mmm I guess so. But that son of a bitch deserved to die." She mutters and Sasuke's eyes widen at her language, Hinata had never talked like that before!

"What? He did." She mumbles and blushes.

"Yes, he did. Hmm but let's not talk about Orochimaru anymore. I have a beautiful woman naked in my arms, I can think of much more interesting topics of conversation to be had than a dead Sannin." Sasuke smirks and nibbles on her ear.

"Nhh me to." She moans quietly and leans back into her husband's embrace.

She smiles. Some things would never change. One of those things was apparently Sasuke's sex drive. Hinata was very pleased to discover this fact over the years. And to think, some people had once thought he was asexual. Boy, were they ever wrong.

 _Meanwhile, up in Heaven…Kenji was feeling more than a little smug. He goes and finds his beautiful wife Aiya. She owed him an apology._

 _"Now my dear, I believe you owe me an apology. You said something awhile ago about how it was stupid of me to go to the mortal realm and help our grandson win over Hinata?" He asks smugly._

 _"Oh alright. You were right. Awe look how adorable our great great grandson is. Oh wow…that is a lot of confetti and glitter." She muses as she stares down at the Whirlpool Village from the clouds._

 _"That's right. I was. My word, where did they get all that confetti and glitter anyway?" He wonders._

 _"No idea. It doesn't matter. It's a nice gesture." She replies._

 _"A very nice gesture indeed. Speaking of nice gestures, why don't we go make some of our own?" He asks and scoops her up Bridal Style, carrying he back to their cloud castle._

 _"Such a happy ending, even the shark toothed one found love with that Hyuga Branch woman called Miryoko." He muses as he kisses his wife._

 _"Mhm." She replies and returns his kiss._

 _"Father, have you heard the news? Haru's wife gave birth to a boy." Fugaku says as he walks in and smacks his forehead when he discovered his locked in a heated embrace._

 _"Honestly, you two still act like teenagers." He mutters and storms off._

 _"One of the greatest joys of fatherhood is the ability to embarrass one's children indefinitely. I'm sure that Sasuke will Haru will realize this soon enough." Kenji muses and Aiya laughs._

Back in the mortal realm, Haru sneezes. He shakes his head and pawns it off to the pollen that was so heavy in the air due to the flowers blooming.

"You know, they say when you sneeze it is because someone is talking about you." Akane offers.

"Oh that's just a silly superstition." Her husband replies.

"Mmm I guess you are right." She concedes and snuggles into Haru's arms, he like Sasuke liked to sit behind his wife while she nursed their children. (It was an Uchiha thing. Uchihas were nothing if not VERY dedicated fathers, she mused.)


End file.
